Des poissons dans le ventre
by Lillix3
Summary: Pour Sirius Black, Madison Wallace n'était qu'une énième conquête. Pour Madison Wallace, Sirius Black n'était que l'abruti qui l'avait dépucelé. Plus rien ne les liait si ce n'est une haine cordiale l'un pour l'autre. Mais voilà, la demoiselle est enceinte ! Arriveront-ils à mettre leur puérilité et leurs différents de côté pour faire ce qui sera le mieux pour leur futur bébé ?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'attaque du chasseur

« Je me fais chier », je lâche dépité.

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse de la part de mon meilleur ami, James Potter qui continue de bouger la tête au rythme de la musique, verre en main.

« J'ai dit, je me fais chier James », je reprends plus fort pour que la musique ne couvre pas ma voix une nouvelle fois.

Ah enfin, cet imbécile pose son regard sur moi. Oui, cette soirée d'intégration de début d'année bat des records de nullité. En soi, le principe est grotesque. Cette soirée est réservée aux 4e années et plus, mais la question est : reste-t-il quelqu'un à intégrer passé cet âge ? Quand cela fait 3 années que vous n'avez pas d'amis, est-ce possible que cela change grâce à cette « soirée » ? Pourtant, il avait mis le paquet pour faire quelque chose de bien. La décoration était superbe. Des lampions volaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Le buffet était excellent, certes il n'y avait pas d'alcool mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Les quatre tables avaient été remplacées par des tables de deux pour plus « d'intimité », toutes décorés d'un ballon doré un peu kitsch. Sur le coup je grimace un peu en saisissant l'aspect malsain de cette réception qu'évoquait Lunard plus tôt. Cette soirée ressemblait réellement à un Speed Dating. Pourtant, peu de gens dansaient, et pour cause : la musique n'était pas vraiment au goût du jour. Flitwick avait dû y mettre son grain de sel…Donc ambiance pétée. Je me faisais chier et nous observions ce carnage adossés au buffet.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je me fais chier Sirius, me répond James après avoir avalé un toast au saumon.  
\- Mais comment c'est possible une ambiance pareille ? je lui demande excédé en croisant les bras.  
\- Oh rien à voir avec l'ambiance. Moi c'est parce que ma copine a encore trouvé un moyen de me les briser et toi parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé de plan drague ! » décrète James en reprenant un toast au saumon.

Oh. Touché. Un sourire triomphant se dessine sur le visage de James. Il sait que je sais qu'il a raison. Je secoue la tête et bois une gorgée de ce champagne immonde qu'ils ont dû dégoter dans le cul d'un troll. Oui, Lily avait encore rendu la vie rude à mon meilleur ami. La raison de leur discorde cette fois-ci ? Cet abruti s'était moqué d'elle en cours de Potions car pour la première fois de sa vie, la demoiselle l'avait ratée. Mais genre vraiment ratée. Un rictus me vient en y repensant. Seulement voilà, Slughorn et Lily ont une « relation » bien fusionnelle. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est son père. Alors mettre Lily dans l'embarras devant son presque père, c'était inconcevable mesdames et messieurs, inconcevable. Tout cela pour dire que cela faisait trois jours que James rampait pour la reconquérir. Elle le tenait vraiment par le bout de la bi…

« Je sens votre ennui total depuis l'autre bout de la pièce ! s'exclame Remus en nous rejoignant.  
\- Ennui total, c'est encore faible je t'assure, j'ajoute en me grattant le menton.  
\- Je t'en prie Remus, trouve une poule à Sirius pour ce soir ! Comme ça demain il dira que c'était une soirée géniale ! le supplie James en ébouriffant mes cheveux.  
\- Attends c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ? » demande Remus en riant.

Je me pince le nez en fuyant son regard. Oui très bien je l'admets. Pour moi, une soirée sans draguer c'est un peu une soirée gâchée. J'ai vraiment envie d'en ramener une dans mon « antre de l'amour » ce soir. Seulement en enlevant de l'équation : mes exs, les filles de Serpentard (je ne touche pas à cette chose), et les filles de 4e année (je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point, elles sont trop jeunes.), le champ des possibles se réduit beaucoup. Remus pousse des plats se trouvant sur le buffet et s'assoit dessus. Il met alors ses mains devant lui comme pour réduire son champ de vision.

« Brune ou blonde ? me demande alors Remus en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Peu importe tant que ce n'est pas roux. J'aurais l'impression de coucher avec une pâle copie d'Evans, je réponds le plus naturellement possible.  
\- Parle mieux de ma copine toi, réplique rapidement James.  
\- Tu es sûr que c'est encore ta copine à cette heure-ci ? » je dis en pointant mon doigt en face de nous.

James regarde dans la direction indiquée et son visage s'assombrit. En effet, Lily, cette fripouille, parlait avec Rogue et était assez tactile avec lui. Ils étaient meilleurs amis avant, mais depuis que Lily avait commencé à sortir avec James au milieu de l'année dernière, ce dernier l'avait sommée de mettre fin à cette relation si glauque. Elle l'avait fait à contre coeur. Et puis un jour, cet abruti de Rogue l'avait traitée de sale « Sang-de-Bourbe » devant tout le monde. Alors c'est devenu plus facile pour elle. Plus rien. Jusqu'à ce soir apparemment.

« Elle fait ça pour t'énerver tu le sais, j'ajoute pour rassurer James.  
\- Devine quoi ? Ça marche », se renfrogna James, mécontent.

Je pose une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami en le remerciant intérieurement de me prouver chaque jour que j'ai raison de trouver les relations longues débiles. Celle entre James et Lily n'était pas non plus catastrophique mais toutes les sueurs froides qu'elle lui créait suffisaient à forger mon opinion.

« Il est où Peter ? demande alors Remus.  
\- Il est parti depuis 30 minutes », je lui apprends.

Peter avait été le plus habile de nous quatre sur ce coup-là. Il avait flairé le scandale soporifique et s'était échappé avant de perdre plus de temps.

« AH ! J'ai trouvé ! » clame Remus sur un ton triomphant.

Je fronce les sourcils et James m'imite. Je comprends alors qu'il a enfin trouvé une gazelle pour égayer ma soirée. Mes yeux suivent alors le doigt de Lunard, pointant l'heureuse élue. Enfin je la vois. Son prénom ? Inconnu pour l'instant. Elle est à Serdaigle me semble-t-il. Cheveux blonds et très lisses. Elle porte une robe bleu royal qui lui va très bien au teint. Elle est mignonne et ça me suffit amplement.

« Alors c'est parti ? me demande Remus en me lançant un regard de défi.  
\- C'est parti ! je réponds en tapant dans la main qu'il me tend.  
\- Un conseil Patmol, n'utilise pas la technique du 'Prince Akeem' », me conseille James avec un sourire malsain.

Ce cher James fait référence à l'une de mes techniques de drague que j'ai élaborée quand j'avais 14 ans. Elle consistait à me faire passer pour un prince d'un royaume inventé, Sirius Black n'étant alors qu'une couverture. James peut se moquer tant qu'il veut, il n'empêche que cette technique a marché plus d'une fois. Les couronnes attirent les meufs. Je réponds à cette attaque de mon meilleur ami par un geste grossier et je file en direction de ma princesse du soir en prenant au passage deux coupes de champagne. Elle discute plus loin avec une amie. Elles sont toutes deux assises à une table. Je m'approche discrètement, puis soudain son regard se pose sur moi. Elle a les yeux bleus. Ils sont plutôt beaux. Pas mal. Ses yeux reviennent rapidement à son amie. Je suis un peu vexé de ne pas avoir retenu son attention plus longtemps. Je fais semblant de dépasser leur table et de revenir sur mes pas comme si quelque chose m'avait interpellé. Je l'observe. Elle met bien quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte et finit par sursauter. Le changement de couleur de son visage m'indique qu'elle n'est pas insensible. C'est déjà gagné. Je pose les deux coupes sur leur table et me retourne pour attraper une chaise. Je devine aussitôt que les deux filles s'interrogent du regard. Je m'assois, le dossier de la chaise face à moi et j'y pose mes mains. Je lui souris mais elle n'y répond pas vraiment. Elle est sûrement timide. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient si longs. Ça peut parfois être gênant pour ce qu'on fera ensuite. Tant pis, je les lui attacherais. Ou alors je l'attacherai elle, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

« Ça va ? je lui demande en rendant ma voix la plus douce possible.  
\- Oui, parfaitement », répond-t-elle peut-être un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

Son regard est un peu hautain, je n'aime pas ça. Peut-être ne le fait-elle pas exprès. Je sors ma baguette de la poche intérieure de ma veste. J'attrape une serviette se trouvant sur la table. Ma baguette tourne autour et elle se transforme progressivement en une magnifique rose bleue indigo aux reflets rosés. Je lui tends. Elle s'apprête à la saisir sans broncher puis je la reprends. Elle ne comprend pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est juste que… Si je l'avais vraiment faite à ton image, cette rose serait beaucoup plus belle. Désolé », je réponds sur un faux ton d'excuse.

Elle hausse les sourcils. Je n'en pense pas un mot mais vu comment elle se tortille sur sa chaise, c'est passé comme une lettre donnée à un hibou.

« Bon, arrêtons le suspense. Comment t'appelles-tu ? je reprends.  
\- Comment je m'appelle ? Comment moi je m'appelle, Sirius Black ? » insiste-t-elle en se désignant elle-même du doigt.

Elle saisit la coupe de champagne et me la balance à la figure. Oula, quelque chose s'est passé de travers. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de travers putain ?

« Mon prénom c'est Chloé. On est sortis ensemble il y a un an avant que tu ne me quittes comme une petite merde. Alors remballe ta fleur moisie et laisse-moi tranquille », s'énerve-t-elle avant de s'en aller en compagnie de son amie.

Mais quel abruti. Une ex, voilà ce qui s'était passé de travers. Je me lève et je vois James m'interroger du regard de loin. Je sens alors une présence derrière moi.

« Un sourire ! » s'exclame une petite voix.

Je me retourne. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que le flash m'aveugle. Quelqu'un apparaît alors derrière cet énorme appareil photo. C'est une fille. Elle n'est pas très grande. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, sachantqu'en plus, elle porte des talons. Je souris en pensant à sa taille sans. Ce doit être un spectacle adorable. Je la dépasserais d'une bonne tête. Elle porte un pantalon blanc et un chemisier rouge bien accordé avec la couleur de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux châtains assez clairs, sont rassemblés en un chignon reposant parfaitement au-dessus de sa tête. Au vu du volume, elle doit avoir des cheveux sacrément longs. Elle m'adresse un sourire compatissant. Elle sort sa baguette de sa poche et prononce une formule qui me sèche complètement. J'apprécie le geste.

« Je suis photographe pour le journal de l'école. Désolée, j'étais obligée d'immortaliser ce moment. _Sirius Black se faisant recaler par une fille_ , m'explique-t-elle en riant.  
\- Rien à voir, c'est une ex. Je voulais m'expliquer avec elle et elle n'a pas aimé ma franchise. »

Je préfère mentir, si je ramène celle-ci avec moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'elle est mon second choix. Je me surprends par cette pensée, mais ce n'est pas faux. Elle n'est pas aussi jolie que Chloé mais elle a tout de même un petit quelque chose qui me suffira pour ce soir. De toute façon, trois coupes de champagne en plus et je pourrais jurer qu'elle gagnera Miss Monde un jour. Je prends la rose qui se trouve sur la table et lui tend en riant. Ça la fait rire aussi.

« Merci beaucoup, me dit-elle gênée.  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ? je lui demande en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.  
\- Madison », me répond-elle en prenant appui sur un pied, puis sur un autre.

Je n'aime pas ce prénom mais de toute façon, ce soir, c'est elle qui criera le mien et pas l'inverse. Je deviens un peu grossier mais c'est l'excitation qui monte. Je tourne les yeux et je vois James traverser la Grande Salle en hâte en direction de Lily et Rogue. Un drame va arriver je le sens.

« Madison Wallace. Je suis en 6e année à Poufsouffle, ajoute-t-elle.  
\- Madison, tu veux quelque chose d'intéressant à photographier ? Prend ça », je réplique.

Je me place derrière elle. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de ses bras, elle frissonne. J'adore savoir que je fais de l'effet à quelqu'un. Je prends ses mains et remet son appareil photo au niveau de ses yeux. Je cale ma tête au creux de son cou et appuie pour prendre une photo de mon meilleur ami et de Lily… qui lui fait une clé de bras ? Je me sépare de ma douce et elle se retourne. Oh c'est mignon, son teint est accordé à son chemisier… ! Je la prends par la main et l'emmène au buffet. Je la regarde en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Les filles adorent quand je fais ça. Son coeur a un raté, je le perçois. Elle n'échappe donc pas à la règle. Je lui tends une coupe de champagne, j'en prends une à mon tour, nous trinquons. Elle fait tomber la rose que je lui ai offerte et se penche aussitôt pour la ramasser. J'en profite pour juger son postérieur. Pas mal, j'aime bien. Je l'ai mise à l'aise alors elle ne se prive pas pour me raconter un peu sa vie. Je n'en écoute pas une seule goutte. Je devine alors que c'est une bavarde invétérée. Au moins elle fait la conversation pour deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'efforts. Je sirote mon champagne infect en faisant semblant de rire par moment.

« … Ce que j'adore photographier par-dessus tout, c'est le Quidditch. La vitesse et tout j'adore. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais été assez agile pour pouvoir prétendre intégrer l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et puis à cela s'ajoute aussi un petit manque de confiance en moi et de la peur… Mais tu es poursuiveur toi, c'est ça ? me demande-t-elle.  
\- Tout à fait, je réponds sans grand intérêt.  
\- C'est génial, mais d'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai prit la photo de toi où tu lances le Souafle qui est dans l'album du lycée…, commence-t-elle.  
\- Tu es vraiment magnifique », je dis pour la faire taire.

Elle est gênée. Très gênée même. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est timide et pourtant elle me parle comme si on avait élevé les hippogriffes ensemble. Elle ne dit rien mais je décèle un « merci » dans le sourire qu'elle m'accorde. Sans un mot, je pose son appareil sur le buffet et l'entraîne sur la piste. Elle me suit sans broncher. Parfait, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce que cette fille me résiste. Je la fais tourner puis j'accroche son regard. Nous valsons pendant quelques minutes sans parler. Ai-je vraiment réussi à la faire taire ? En tout cas je m'en félicite. Je colle alors mon corps au sien en plaçant ma main juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Elle en frétille d'excitation. C'est bon elle est à point. Je la prends alors par la main et me dirige avec elle vers la sortie. J'aurais décidément trimbalé cette fille partout. Elle attrape son appareil photo au passage. Je croise le regard de James dont Remus s'occupe du bras endolori. Il m'interroge du regard. Madison n'est pas immonde mais il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas vraiment mon style, et ça, mon meilleur ami le sait. Sirius Black qui tape dans du « hors catégorie », on aura tout vu.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La biche prise au piège

Je suis Sirius dans les couloirs du château sans broncher. Mais je devrais peut-être broncher. Après tout, quand on dit Sirius Black, certes on pense tout de suite à « Homme séduisant d'1m81 qui prend toujours de la marmelade à l'orange le matin », mais on pense aussi à son penchant pour le non-respect de l'intégralité du règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Alors j'espère vraiment que nous n'allons rien faire d'illégal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que je fiche ici. Pourquoi Black avait, en quelque sorte, jeté son dévolu sur moi ?  
Je suis Madison Wallace, rien de plus. Du moins pour les quelques personnes qui connaissent mon nom. La vérité c'est que dans mon monde il y a plusieurs choses que j'ai placées sur une liste « choses impossibles ». La première : que Poufsouffle puisse gagner un jour la coupe de Quidditch. On n'est pas mauvais, mais on n'est pas excellent non plus. Si on changeait le capitaine qui s'obstine à prendre ses amis dans l'équipe au lieu de prendre des gens qui sont bons, ça arrangerait les choses.  
La deuxième : que le journal du lycée me laisse enfin avoir ma chronique. J'ai une bonne plume, je le sais, et je ne rêve que de ça. Bon d'accord, mon manque de confiance en moi fait que je n'ai jamais demandé, mais j'y pense tellement fort que je me suis convaincue au bout d'un moment que c'est eux qui viendraient vers moi. Foutaises. La troisième et dernière : que Sirius Black s'intéresse un jour à moi. Doubles foutaises. Triples même. Je connais son style de fille. Je suis très observatrice. J'analyse vite aussi. 1m70, chevelure qui brille. Il préfère les blondes d'ailleurs. Yeux bleus ou vert, les yeux qui font « voyager ». J'ai les yeux marron. Sirius ? J'ai les yeux marron, ok ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Ça y est je comprends enfin. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi et je suis en train de me faire tout un film dans ma tête. Je l'avoue j'étais peut-être en train d'imaginer les noms qu'on aurait pu donner à nos futurs enfants. Ne me jugez pas trop vite, je vous en prie. Il a sûrement juste un truc sympa à me montrer et, dans 10 minutes, je serais déjà de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, ou dans mon dortoir sous ma couette, honteuse d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées.  
Sirius s'arrête devant une vieille porte qu'il déverrouille à l'aide de sa baguette. Il l'ouvre et m'invite à entrer d'un geste de la main. Au moins il n'a pas oublié la galanterie. C'est une pièce magnifique. Elle est plongée dans une ambiance charnelle du fait de la lumière tamisée aux tons roses. Un lit à baldaquin trône au milieu de la pièce et une odeur sucrée embaume l'air. Bon ok, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroits où l'on compte les centaures. Il s'intéresse peut-être à moi. Je suis perplexe et je crois qu'il le sens. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et je l'entends marcher mais je n'ose pas me retourner. J'entends un « pop » qui me surprend et me pousse à me retourner. Il vient de déboucher une bouteille.

« Ça te dit une coupe de vrai champagne ? » dit-il en agitant la bouteille joyeusement.

Un rire s'échappe de ma bouche. Je repense en effet au champagne de la « Soirée d'intégration » qui, vu son goût, devait sortir du cul d'un troll ! J'acquiesce en hochant la tête. À vrai dire j'aurais du mal à formuler une phrase cohérente en cet instant. Black prend mon appareil photo et la fleur qu'il m'a donnée, et les pose un peu négligemment sur la table. J'ai envie de lui crier de faire attention, que cet appareil m'a coûté une fortune mais je m'abstiens bien sûr. Ou c'est, qu'encore une fois, il m'est impossible de parler. Il verse du champagne dans deux coupes et en fait tomber un peu sur sa main. Il la secoue et fini par porter son pouce à sa bouche. C'est sexy ça. Genre vraiment très sexy. Il me tend alors la coupe que je prends sans hésiter.  
Je trempe rapidement mes lèvres dans le champagne. C'est comme un solo du guitariste des Bizarr' Sisters dans ma tête. Un ange a dû tremper ses fesses dedans pour que ce soit aussi bon. Black sourit car il comprend vite que j'aime. J'avale alors une gorgée. Je finis par boire ma coupe d'une traite. Black, surprit, se met à rire. Il me prend la coupe des mains, finit la sienne rapidement et pose le tout sur la table. Il s'approche alors de moi. Je fais automatiquement un pas en arrière, alors il s'arrête. Il me regarde sans comprendre. Je crois que je l'ai contrarié. Je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'avancer alors. Son visage s'adoucit d'un coup. Je suis anxieuse Black voilà tout, ce n'est pas contre toi.

« Ça te plait cet endroit ? me demande-t-il les mains sur sa taille.  
\- Oui j'aime bien. C'est toi qui as… décoré tout ça ? je lui demande à mon tour pour témoigner mon intérêt.  
\- Avec James, oui. On y a pris un peu de temps. Ça valait le coup, ta présence ici en est la preuve », me répond-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il me déshabille du regard. Ou alors il juge que ma tenue n'est pas terrible. Je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, ce regard intense sur moi me fait fondre, mais me donne aussi envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Intimidation, quand tu nous tiens…Nous restons un moment là sans rien dire. Il soupire alors bruyamment. Il a l'air résigné. Il fonce sur moi et ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Il met ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et intensifie notre étreinte. Ok bon, Black est définitivement intéressé par moi. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme ça.  
Mon ex, Sheldon, ne m'a jamais embrassée comme ça. Bon, en même temps, nous sommes sortis ensemble quand nous étions en 4e année, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience. De toute façon on parle de Sirius Black là, quelqu'un embrasse-t-il mieux que lui ? En tout cas il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Un quart de seconde, ses mains sont passées de mes joues à sous mon t-shirt. Il est d'une rapidité fulgurante. Soudain, je me crispe automatiquement. J'ai peur d'être maladroite et qu'il se rende compte de la gourde qu'il a emmenée ici. Sans que je m'en rende compte les lèvres de Black ont quitté les miennes, il me scrute. Trop de jeux de regard en une soirée pour moi.

« Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te manger », dit-il gentiment en enlevant sa veste et en la jetant par terre.

Il faut que je lui montre que je n'ai pas peur… Bon. Je saisis le chouchou qui se trouve dans mes cheveux et libère ma longue chevelure ondulée de la façon la plus délicate possible. Tu sais, ce truc qu'il s'appelle l'audace ? Il serait temps de faire connaissance avec lui Maddie. Cette fois c'est ma bouche qui vient à la rencontre de la sienne. Je sens ses mains descendre le long de mes hanches et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il me soulève du sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me repose sur le lit. Sa main descend de mon genou jusqu'au creux de mon bassin. Il commence vraiment à faire très chaud.  
Il enlève mes bottines à talons sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je me rends alors compte que mes lèvres ont soif des siennes. Je crois que même lui s'en rend compte. Il a l'air de lire en moi comme dans un parchemin déroulé. Ses yeux se posent alors sur mes pieds. Ou plutôt sur mes chaussettes. Elles représentent des licornes dansant autour d'un arc-en-ciel sur fond rose. Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais je devine à son expression que ça l'amuse. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un rire.

« Je pensais pas que la fin de soirée se passerait comme ça, je déclare en guise d'excuses.  
\- Je m'en doute bien ! » répond-t-il automatiquement.

Il déboutonne alors sa chemise et me laisse entrevoir son torse. Je l'admire de haut, étant toujours allongé sur le dos et lui debout. J'aimerais pouvoir disperser des bisous papillons sur ce magnifique buste. Il passe les mains dans ses cheveux et se concentre sur mon pantalon. Il le déboutonne et le fait glisser sur mes jambes à une lenteur exquise, presque douloureuse. Il enlève mes chaussettes par la même occasion et je me sens tout de suite plus vulnérable. Il caresse mes jambes et enlève son pantalon à son tour.  
Je prends alors conscience de ce qu'il va se passer. Moi, Madison Wallace, je vais faire ma première fois avec Sirius Black ? Même Dumbledore a dû rire. Ça semble irréel. Un garçon aussi beau. Je suis tellement intimidée par lui que je n'ose même pas envisager de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Il s'avance vers moi tel un prédateur me forçant à reculer sur le lit. Il est au-dessus de moi. Il m'enlève mon chemisier. Une autre barrière vient de tomber. Mon coeur bat alors à 100 à l'heure. Il plisse les yeux comme pour y déceler quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être vouée à lui, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi en cet instant. Il prend mes bras et les met au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrasse alors dans le cou, sur la poitrine, mon ventre ondule au contact de sa bouche. C'est tellement bon. Quand il arrive au niveau de ma culotte, je la sens quitter mon corps mais je n'ose pas regarder. Et soudain, c'est comme un vrai feu d'artifice dans ma tête. Je ne sais même plus si je dois me concentrer sur sa bouche ou ses doigts sur moi. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être consciente de ce qu'il se passe. Ne devrais-je pas avoir aussi honte de me livrer aussi facilement à un garçon ? Sirius Black ou pas, Madison Jane Wallace, vous avez était éduquée mieux que cela ! Trop tard, cette pensée s'envole aussi vite qu'une Flèche d'Argent (le dernier balai à la mode). Il est en moi.  
Trente minutes après, je vois Sirius se lever. Il s'étire et commence à se rhabiller. Je me redresse et l'observe dans l'espoir de trouver son regard. En vain.

« Tu ne restes pas ? je lui demande d'une petite voix en jouant avec la peau de mes genoux.  
\- Non, je retourne dans mon dortoir. Mais tu peux rester si tu veux…, soupire-t-il.  
\- Toute seule ? je dis pour souligner l'absurdité de la chose.  
\- Fais ce qu'il te plaît Madison, ferme juste la porte derrière toi avec ta baguette. On sait faire ça en 6ème année non ? » répond-t-il l'air excédé.

Son ton est froid et cassant. J'aimerais y déceler une pointe d'humour. Rien. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le contrarier autant en si peu de temps ? Je continue de l'observer. Il fourre sa cravate dans sa poche et m'adresse un sourire crispé quand il sent mon regard sur lui. Je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine sous la couverture et les encercle de mes bras. Il enfile sa veste qu'il avait balancée par terre et soupire en me regardant. Il s'approche de moi. Il est silencieux puis il commence à me chatouiller par surprise. Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage accompagné d'un rire. Sirius sourit également.  
Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front. Sur le front ? Sérieusement ? Mais lui ne bronche pas, il trouve ça totalement normal.

« C'était sympa de te rencontrer ! T'es superbe », déclare-t-il.

J'ai à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire qu'il est déjà parti en coup de vent. « C'était sympa de te rencontrer ». Cette phrase me met un peu sur le cul. C'est tellement insignifiant comparé à ce que l'on vient de faire. Je ne peux cependant nier que, comme première fois, il doit y avoir bien pire car c'était plutôt agréable. Ça y est, j'entre donc officiellement dans le cercle des femmes. Mon sentiment par rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer reste tout de même mitigé. N'ayant pas la force de remonter jusqu'au dortoir des Poufsouffle, je reste ici et m'endors rapidement, la tête pleine de pensées.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, mon cerveau est embrumé. Une douleur au ventre me tourne la tête. Eh oui ma grande, la première fois ça fait mal, me crie ma conscience. Conscience qui, d'ailleurs, n'est pas très à l'aise avec elle-même car elle me crie également : « Alors, c'était bon ? Enfin j'espère parce que vu comment il s'est foutu de ta gueule, il vaut mieux que ça ait servit à quelque chose ». Oui pas commode ma conscience mais je crois bien que, sur ce coup-là, elle a raison. Je me lève et commence à me rhabiller. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'y a cependant pas de moment plus humiliant que l'instant où il faut ramasser sa culotte par terre et la remettre après un acte pareil. Je prends tout de même la peine de refaire le lit grâce à ma baguette, je suis maniaque et je l'ai toujours été. D'un mouvement du poignet je lance un sort de nettoyage pour laver les coupes que nous avons utilisées hier et je re-bouchonne le champagne. Mon Nectar-Aux-Fesses-d'Ange, devrais-je dire. Je prends mon appareil et la rose symbolisant qu'hier n'était pas si terrible et je sors en verrouillant comme Sirius me l'a demandé. Je suis assez molle sur tout le chemin. Je me remémore la soirée de la veille, ne sachant vraiment pas s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était arrivé un point c'est tout. Enfin j'arrive à la Salle Commune, avec l'impression d'avoir traversé tout le château. Ou était-ce peut-être parce que je m'étais perdue à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque j'atteins mon dortoir, je suis soulagée de constater qu'il n'y a que Marietta, ma meilleure amie, qui est assise sur son lit. Les autres filles ont dû aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner mais personnellement, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Marietta sursaute en se rendant compte de ma présence et fronce les sourcils.

« Tu rentres comme une voleuse ! Où étais-tu ? » me demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Je pose mon appareil photo sur ma table de chevet ainsi que la rose, sans répondre. J'enlève mes bottines et les range avec mes autres chaussures. Je regarde Marietta. Avec elle, je sais que j'ai déjà perdu. J'avais l'impression que Black lisait en moi comme dans un parchemin déroulé ? Marietta, elle, me voit comme un panneau publicitaire lumineux en pleine nuit. Je m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit sans la quitter des yeux. Elle attend une réponse et elle sait qu'elle l'aura.

« J'ai couché avec Sirius Black hier soir », je déclare d'une voix tremblante.

Le dire à voix haute rend la chose tellement honteuse. Le visage de Marietta change littéralement de couleur. Je sens que je vais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les grands yeux du mal

Lorsque je me réveille, je constate que mes soi-disant « frères » ne m'ont pas attendu pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je grimace à cette pensée et émerge petit à petit. Nous sommes dimanche, autant dire que cette journée ne sera pas forcément productive. James voulait faire un petit entraînement de Quidditch mais je crois bien que ça attendra demain, je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette. Je me douche en vitesse pour finir de me réveiller. Je mets un jean et j'enfile un sweat à l'effigie de mon équipe de Quidditch favorite, les tornades de Tutshill. Mon arrivée devant la Grande Salle me rappelle la soirée d'hier. Vraiment, j'en parlerais à mes enfants qui eux-mêmes en parleront aux leurs. Cette soirée était tellement nulle que Poudlard mérite de traîner cette honte tel un boulet pendant encore des générations. Je repère rapidement mes amis et m'assois, sans oublier de leur faire une réflexion sur le fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas attendu.

« Alors, fin de soirée réussie ? me demande James avec un sourire coquin en se penchant vers moi au-dessus de la table.  
\- Pas mal mais j'ai une question, Lunard ! Lorsque tu m'as envoyé vers cette fille, la blonde, là, savais-tu que c'était mon ex ? je demande tout de suite à Remus en plissant les yeux.  
\- Patmol, non ! Je le jure sur… sur notre carte du Maraudeur et que la cabane hurlante s'effondre ce soir si je mens ! me répond-il du tac au tac.  
\- Très bien, je te crois ! Je me suis tapé une honte monumentale avec cette fille, je lui ai sorti le grand jeu pour, au final, me faire recaler comme pas possible parce que c'était une énième ex en colère ! je leur explique en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais on t'a vu partir avec une autre donc ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé ! réplique Remus en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
\- Mais c'était qui d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi elle surtout ? demande James en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Elle s'appelle Madison Wallace. Je sais, j'aurais pu me taper mieux mais… elle était là avec ses grand yeux pleins d'espoir, je me suis dit que je pouvais lui accorder cette faveur tu vois ? « Coucher avec le grand Sirius Black ». De plus, elle avait l'air tellement naïve, elle m'était servie sur un plateau d'argent. J'avais la flemme de faire un effort pour séduire mieux. Mais j'espère vraiment ne pas la croiser avant longtemps…, je leur raconte en écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure.  
\- C'était si horrible que ça ? demande Peter en se passant le nez.  
\- Non mais justement, avec ses grands yeux là, je sais très bien qu'elle se demandait déjà quels prénoms on allait donner à nos enfants. Ça a failli me bloquer même, au bout d'un moment, mais vous connaissez ma devise…, Je reprends en mettant de la marmelade à l'orange sur mon toast.  
\- Il faut toujours finir ce que l'on a commencé, disent les Maraudeurs en choeur.  
\- Cela prouve que vous m'écoutez quand je parle et ça me touche ! » je m'exclame en leur envoyant des baisers.

Non sérieusement, je ne voulais pas croiser cette Madison. Je ne suis pas un mec prêt à me caser et surtout pas avec elle. Une fois à l'aise, elle parle beaucoup trop. Le seul pincement au coeur que je reconnais avoir eu, c'est quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était vierge. Je me suis alors dit que je n'étais peut-être qu'un con, mais là j'avais vraiment envie. Madison a l'air d'être une fille gentille, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, il vaut mieux la repousser violemment d'un coup plutôt que d'y aller en douceur. C'est ce que j'allais faire. J'allais lui rendre service, maintenant elle fera plus attention quand un garçon l'abordera. Et puis franchement, si se faire dépuceler par Sirius Black c'est pas la classe ! Qu'elle me dise merci plutôt. Je scrute tout de même la Grande Salle. Je la cherche des yeux, mais rien. J'espère vraiment que cette gourde a verrouillé la pièce. Cette pièce peut se fermer par n'importe qui mais ne peut s'ouvrir que par un Maraudeur. Cet enchantement nous a pris du temps à être élaboré, mais le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle. J'espère tout de même que Madison n'est pas restée dans son dortoir car trop dégoûtée pour manger… Cette petite chose éveille un sentiment en moi qu'on appelle compassion je crois. Une fois tiré de mes pensées, je me rends compte que mon meilleur ami me tanne depuis déjà 10 minutes pour que l'on s'entraîne cet après-midi. J'avais prévu de sécher ça mais je ne peux rien lui refuser et je finis par accepter. Après tout, nous jouons contre Serpentard dans une semaine et il est hors de question que l'on perde. Nous remontons rapidement dans la Salle Commune et à peine ai-je le temps de passer le pas de la porte, que la tornade rousse Lily Evans me tombe dessus.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con Sirius, déclare Lily sur les nerfs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu cherches des excuses pour m'embrouiller ! je réponds, déjà excédé par cette conversation.  
\- Madison Wallace ? Sérieusement ? T'es qu'un con ! reprend Lily en croisant les bras. »

Grillé.

« James, c'est toi qui lui as dit ? je demande en me tournant aussitôt vers mon meilleur ami.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! me répond James, visiblement indigné que j'aie pu douter de lui.  
\- Je vous ai vus partir de la Grande Salle ! Madison c'est une fille adorable. Y'a personne de plus chou qu'elle, continue Lily en secouant la tête.  
\- Attends, tu la connais ? je lui demande surpris.  
\- Bah oui c'est la photographe du journal de l'école quoi ! me répond-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- D'ailleurs, elle a une photo de toi qui fait une clé de bras à James, j'ajoute en riant et en tentant de détourner la conversation.  
\- Lily, tu mets ma virilité à rude épreuve ces derniers temps… C'en est trop, déclare James en s'enfuyant dans notre dortoir.  
\- J'espère que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! Tu mérites réellement qu'une de ces filles auxquelles tu n'accordes aucun respect te foute ta vie en l'air un de ces quatre, me rappelle à l'ordre Lily.  
\- T'es un peu dure là, commente Peter, affalé sur le canapé.  
\- Non je suis en colère, c'est différent ! s'énerve Lily de plus belle.  
-Lily, tu me parles comme si je l'avais violée. Elle était consentante, je vous le jure, je leur annonce fièrement.  
\- Évidemment qu'elle était consentante, tu es Sirius Black petit malin. Aucune fille ne peut te dire non, réplique Remus également affalé sur le canapé.  
\- C'est vrai ça, même si tu voulais violer quelqu'un, cette personne finirait par apprécier… Tu te rends compte tu ne pourras jamais violer personne ! s'exclame Peter comme s'il avait découvert l'eau chaude.  
\- Oh, quelle mauvaise nouvelle… » je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily continue à me sermonner pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Elle ne cesse d'insister sur le fait que j'allais briser cette pauvre Madison. Je ne l'écoute que d'une seule oreille, inutile d'en faire un scandale. Elle finira par s'en remettre, comme les autres. Et puis, je n'ai pas signé de contrat avec elle. Tout doux. La rouquine malavisée fini par laisser tomber, comprenant que son discours me passe au-dessus de la tête et reprend son parchemin de Divination. Une preuve de plus que cette fille est folle, elle fait de la Divination.  
Si Madison a des réclamations, qu'elle vienne me le dire en face, elle ne sera pas la première que j'enverrais paître comme il se doit ! Je suis quelqu'un de bien, mais je suis un vrai con avec les filles. Il faut bien que j'aie un défaut et celui-là je l'assume amplement. J'y ai déjà pensé, trouver une fille, développer ce truc qu'on appelle « sentiments » pour elle et devenir mielleux etc... La vérité c'est que je n'en ai jamais réellement trouvé une qui me corresponde. Qui me tienne tête surtout en fait. La facilité c'est sympa de temps en temps, mais parfois j'aimerais plus. Ce besoin que j'ai de sans cesse changer est dû au fait que je sois un garçon qui se lasse assez rapidement, mais pas que. J'ai besoin d'un déclic. Je suis persuadé que ça me tombera dessus un jour sans que je m'y attende, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de forcer le destin. J'estime être trop jeune pour ça encore. Un jour j'aimerais pouvoir construire la famille que je n'ai jamais eue mais certainement pas maintenant. Je veux profiter de mon existence.  
Les évènements récents ne nous prouvent que trop bien que la vie peut dérailler complètement du jour au lendemain. Cette pensée me rend anxieux et le regard que me le lance Remus me prouve qu'il l'a senti. Je réponds que tout va bien quand il me le demande discrètement et je monte en vitesse dans notre dortoir.

L'heure d'aller s'entrainer arrive vite. Nous nous habillons rapidement avec James et partons en direction du terrain en compagnie de Franck Londubat, le gardien de l'équipe. Les autres membres doivent déjà nous attendre là-bas.

« … Non mais, concrètement, l'attaque des Serpentard est en béton, c'est ça qui est dangereux, mais leur défense ? Elle est aussi inutile qu'un philtre d'amour pour Sirius ! s'exclame James en riant.  
\- Comment ça ? je dis sans comprendre cette « blague ».  
\- Ça se saurait si t'avais besoin d'un philtre d'amour pour chopper une fille, tu vois ce que je veux dire…, commence à m'expliquer James.  
\- Malheur de Dieu ! » je réplique en le coupant.

Je pousse Frank et James dans un recoin du couloir sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. Ils commencent tous deux à pester contre moi mais je leur implore de se taire. La raison d'un tel mouvement de panique ? Madison qui avance droit vers nous. Elle a les yeux rivés sur un calepin, je ne pense donc pas qu'elle nous ait vu. Je prie le Dieu du Quidditch et celui de la Bièraubeurre pour qu'elle ne nous ait pas vus ! Elle est vêtue d'une salopette en jean légèrement trop grande pour elle, d'un horrible pull à froufrous rose en dessous et de baskets jaunes. Elle a une queue de cheval haute qui lui donne un air d'enfant. J'avais raison, sans ses talons elle est vraiment minuscule. Mes deux compères comprennent vite que je me cache d'elle.

« Mais attends… C'est ta dulcinée d'hier soir pas vrai ? On dirait qu'elle a douze ans. Sirius tu t'es tapé une enfant de douze ans ! fanfaronne James, mort de rire.  
\- Parle moins fort ! Elle est en sixième année d'abord, je réplique en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il cesse de rire.  
\- Ah bah tiens, Monsieur-J'assume-Tout-S'il-Faut-Je-La-Recalerai-Comme-Il-Se-Doit, tu fais moins le fier là tout de suite, ajoute James en me regardant de haut en bas.  
\- Attends, ta dulcinée d'hier soir ? Elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin elle…, commence Frank sans comprendre et je ne lui en veux pas.  
\- Oui je sais. Mais j'étais comme un lion en cage, je me justifie en secouant la tête.  
\- Ce que tu avais dans le pantalon était comme un lion en cage tu veux dire », rectifie James en luttant pour ne pas rire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de James pour son insolence. Madison tourne dans un couloir adjacent et nous sortons enfin de notre cachette. J'explique alors à Frank ma fameuse soirée de la veille. Ça le fait beaucoup rire et je ne peux définitivement pas lui en vouloir. Nous arrivons sur le terrain et, comme prévu, les autres y sont déjà. James nous fait tout un speech qui ressemble presque à un discours politique mais qui semble remotiver les troupes.  
Je dois l'avouer, croiser cette petite créature m'a un peu perturbé mais je ne dois pas me laisser attendrir par son physique juvénile et ses grands yeux pleins d'étoiles qui m'effraient encore. Je profite de l'entrainement pour me vider la tête dans les airs. Le match de la semaine prochaine est bien plus important que cette partie de jambes en l'air foireuse. J'allais encore briser un coeur mais bon, on ne se refait pas !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mon cher et tendre

Vu la tête de Marietta, je comprends qu'elle est toujours fâchée. Il est 13h06, nous sommes dans la Grande Salle et elle ne m'adresse pas la parole depuis notre altercation de la veille. Quand je lui ai dit pour Sirius Black, au début elle ne m'a pas cru. « Quoi toi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ». Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi non plus je n'aurais pas parié 1 millions de gallions sur le fait que Sirius Black me prenne ma virginité. Sauf que je ne mens jamais à Marietta et ça elle le sait alors elle a compris.  
A vrai dire, elle est passée par plusieurs phases. Tout d'abord la négation comme je l'ai dit puis la sidération qui s'est accompagné d'un rire nerveux assez flippant. Ensuite ce fut l'incompréhension. « Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais avec toi presque toute la soirée… ». Et enfin celle que je redoutais le plus mais qui fut inévitable, la colère. « T'es vraiment une petite idiote. Suis-je donc obligé de surveiller le moindre de tes faits et gestes ?! ». De la bouche de sa meilleure amie c'est toujours dur d'entendre ça. Pour comprendre il faut savoir que Marietta est l'ex de James Potter. Il lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs en l'espace de 5 mois alors autant vous dire que les Maraudeurs tous autant qu'ils sont, sont loin de figurer sur son testament... A part s'il s'agit d'une motion du style « à tuer si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ». Je devrais passer outre ses réflexions mais l'avis de Marietta compte tellement pour moi.

Marietta Jones c'était l'exact opposé de la petite Madison Wallace. C'était une magnifique brune aux cheveux lui arrivant tout juste aux épaules, au corps parfait à la taille parfaite à la personnalité parfaite…Je lui envie autant d'assurance. Elle n'a peur de rien, et surtout pas de dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle a plus d'expérience que moi sur tout et j'apprends beaucoup d'elle chaque jour. Je sais qu'elle est surtout énervée contre Sirius Black. Moi elle veut juste me protéger. Je crois que si ça avait été avec Remus Lupin, elle aurait réagi avec moins de véhémence. Mais Black ? Elle le méprise autant que les filets du diable méprisent la lumière. Le fait est que lorsqu'elle avait appris pour toutes les filles avec qui Potter l'avait trompé, il avait été le premier à féliciter son ami et à la ridiculiser ouvertement. Je sais en plus de cela qu'au moins une fois par mois elle rêve qu'elle pousse Black du haut de la tour d'astronomie et que des gobelins et des elfes font une danse de la joie autour de son corps avec elle. C'est glauque mais j'ai bien dit rêve pas cauchemar, c'est même celui qu'elle préfère.  
Je tripote mon plat avec ma fourchette les yeux dans le vague et je finis par décaler discrètement cette assiette de ma vue. Purée et…saucisse ? C'est un peu trop tôt je crois. Marietta ferme le journal qu'elle lisait et me regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est bon. Je suis calme, déclare Marietta avec un sourire faux.

-Tatou...je commence en faisant la moue.

-Ça fait 5 ans que je te dis d'arrêter avec ce surnom Maddie ! Enfin bref…Je veux juste que tu te rendes compte de la bêtise que tu as faite, reprend-elle nerveusement.

-Mais je m'en rends compte ! je réponds aussitôt.

-Non ce n'est pas le cas je te connais. Je sais que depuis hier à chaque fois que j'ai insulté ce sale con tu lui as trouvé des dizaines d'excuses dans ta tête, réplique-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. »

Je déteste quand elle me sonde comme ça. Il est vrai que plus ça va, plus je me dis que c'était plutôt un moment agréable et que Sirius est un garçon gentil. Je n'arrive pas à le détester, après tout il ne m'a pas forcé. J'aimerais rentrer dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi, mais je me dis que s'il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est qu'au fond, il a un minimum d'estime pour moi.

« Tu lui as parlé depuis ? me demande-t-elle.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu, je lui annonce.

-Ou tu as trop peur de le croiser. Parce que tu as peur d'être déçue par sa réaction, réplique-t-elle aussitôt. »

Touché, encore une fois. Je ne suis pas bête, je connais la réputation de Sirius Black avec les filles. Seulement, je ne cesse de me dire qu'il y avait bien mieux que moi à cette soirée alors si j'ai fini par être « l'heureuse élue » de la nuit ce n'est pas par hasard. C'est…je ne sais pas, qu'il a vu en moi quelque chose de différent. Je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusions non plus mais je préfère imaginer ça plutôt que de me dire j'ai été le dindon de la farce. Je suis le genre de fille qui préfère porter des œillères et ne pas voir la réalité en face. Marietta voit mon désarroi et pose sa main sur mon bras avec un petit sourire.  
-Je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'ait prise pour une conne, au contraire, mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes de haut c'est tout, reprend-elle plus calmement.  
-Je vais réussir à gérer ça Tatou, je te le promets, je lui dis confiante. »  
Marietta lève les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle juge débile, mais moi je l'adore ce surnom. Ma meilleure amie se lève d'un coup et m'embrasse sur le front.  
Elle fait toujours ça quand elle veut me faire comprendre qu'elle n'est plus fâché mais mon petit doigt me dit que cette fois on n'en restera pas là. Qu'importe nous sortons de la Grande Salle bras dessus bras dessous. Je remarque que comme ce matin, je n'ai pas vu Sirius. J'ai aperçu rapidement ses amis mais aucuns signes de lui. Tant pis. Nous filons à notre cours de Métamorphose et j'attrape un journal du lycée au passage pour y admirer mes photos une nouvelle fois.

« Bon alors s'en est où pour le journal ? me demande-t-elle en lisant par-dessus mon épaule. »

Marietta fait allusion au fait que le journal soit en perdition. En effet, Dumbledore envisage de le supprimer étant donné qu'il n'est lu que par très peu d'élève et que gaspiller du papier ne l'enchante plus. Depuis la rentrée c'est-à-dire presque un mois, avec Gilderoy Lockhart le président du journal, un 7e année, nous nous sommes plusieurs fois retrouvé dans le bureau de notre cher directeur pour le supplier de nous accorder un sursis. Il a fini par céder après que ce bon vieux Gildou nous ait fait une crise de larmes des plus grotesques. Nous avons jusqu'à Noël pour rehausser les audiences sinon, la nouvelle année marquera la fin de Poudlard Hebdo…

« Avec l'équipe on cherche encore une solution pour attirer le public mais bon ça ne donne pas grand-chose…je commence.

-Moi j'ai une solution…commente Marietta.

-Marietta…j'interviens las, voyant très bien où elle veut en venir.

-Que tu ais ta chronique ! Tu es douée Maddie, arrête d'en douter. Lances-toi bon sang tu n'as rien à perdre. Tu auras enfin la notoriété dont tu rêves tant ! s'exclame-t-elle enthousiaste.

-Mais justement je n'en veux pas ! Je me plais dans mon anonymat mademoiselle. »

Marietta secoue la tête vaincue. La première heure de Métamorphose passe assez vite. Nous devons changer une grenouille en couronne.  
Mes vaines tentatives n'impressionnent pas McGonagall même de loin et elle me le fait très clairement savoir. Mes prouesses scolaires ne sont pas catastrophiques mais le fait est que la pratique me demande un peu plus d'effort alors qu'à l'écrit, je peux l'avouer, j'excelle. Il m'ait très rarement arrivé d'avoir en-dessous d' « Effort Exceptionnel » à l'écrit, toutes matières confondues. Un nouveau point qui prouve que Marietta et moi sommes les exacts opposés, pour elle c'est tout le contraire. Alors la plupart du temps, on s'aide pour équilibrer la balance.

A la fin de la première heure nous sortons faire une pause et Marietta se sauve aux toilettes rapidement. Je discute alors avec Oscar un Serdaigle avec qui je m'entends très bien et qui fait partit de l'équipe du journal comme moi. Nous sommes alors interrompus par un grand vacarme qui densifie la foule qui l'était déjà bien assez dans ce couloir à cette heure-ci.

« Oh ! Baston ! s'exclame Oscar en riant

-Attends ! je crie aussitôt ».

Je cours dans la salle extirper mon appareil photo de poche de mon sac et reviens près d'Oscar en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds mais tout ce que je vois c'est…des gens. 1m54, assume-les…

« Mais je vois rien, je m'indigne. »

Oscar soupire et se baisse. Je grimpe sur ses épaules et il me soulève du sol comme si j'étais une reine. Il est gentil mon Oscar. En effet deux filles se massacrent la figure à coups de griffes et d'insultes bien trop vulgaire pour que je les retranscrive. Je prends quelques clichés du haut de mon trône en riant. La violence à Poudlard pourrait faire un bon sujet pour le prochain numéro !

« Oh mais j'ai la même culotte qu'elle ! je fais remarquer lorsque la jupe de l'une se soulève dans sa chute. »

Quelques têtes se tournent pour découvrir qui est l'auteur de cette réflexion stupide. Ils n'ont pas de difficultés à se rendre compte que c'est moi étant donné que je dépasse largement tout le monde grâce à ce cher Oscar ! C'est alors que je croise son regard. Lui. C'est lui. Vraiment lui. Il me regarde. Sirius. C'est vraiment Sirius. Je peux peut-être me cacher mais vu là où je suis ça risque d'être difficile. Il m'a vu, je l'ai vu. Nous nous sommes vu. Je sais, je suis d'une logique imparable quand je suis stressée. Les professeurs finissent par arriver un par un pour mettre fin à la cohue. Je tape frénétiquement sur la tête d'Oscar en le sommant de me faire descendre ce qu'il n'apprécie pas trop car je manque de tomber lorsque mes pieds touchent enfin la terre ferme. Je m'accroche à un bras qui passe.  
Il s'agit de celui de Remus Lupin qui me regarde en riant. De mieux en mieux. Je m'excuse et me retourne c'est alors que je suis nez à nez avec Sirius. Malheurrrrrr. Malaiseeeee. Malédictioooon. Je suis à mi-chemin entre la surprise, la peur et l'angoisse. Avec ça, l'expression qui a pris place sur mon visage ne doit pas être fabuleuse. Il me regarde de haut en bas en haussant les sourcils. C'est bon, je suis intimidée. Nous nous regardons un instant et je vois son regard se poser sur son mon bandeau à fleurs rose qui retient mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon bandeau ? Il s'apprête à partir quand une réaction débile me vient. Une bouffée de stresse hilarante m'a fait disjoncter. Je l'embrasse. Je vise la bouche mais je n'atteins que la joue car il tourne la tête. Il se recule aussitôt, sourcils froncés. Pas bon. Il pose rapidement une main sur mon épaule comme pour s'assurer que je me tiens à bonne distance (de sécurité) de lui.

« Euh salut, ça va toi ? Moi ça va super. Je…Je suis en Métamorphose et toi ? Je suis contente de te voir ! je m'exclame le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

-Et moi je suis pressée. Bonne journée, me répond-il aussitôt. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'en va suivit de ses acolytes qui éclatent de rire. Je suis conne, conne, conne. Pourquoi faire ça. Pourquoi être aussi conne ? Il n'a certainement pas envie de s'afficher devant tout le monde. Ses amis ne sont certainement pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé alors pourquoi j'ai voulu exposer ce qu'il y a entre nous de cette façon. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'assume rien. Qu'il ne m'assume pas. Dans tous les cas j'avais besoin d'une réponse. Je suis tirée hors de mes pensées par le retour de Marietta qui me regarde bizarrement.

« Ça va toi ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. J'ai loupé quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle en passant une main devant mon visage.

-Trois fois rien, je réponds les yeux dans le vide encore traumatisé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Les dieux de la plume à papote en sont témoins, je suis conne, conne, conne !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une dose d'humiliation

Folle, folle, folle. Cette fille est folle, folle complètement folle. J'étais définitivement tombé sur une psychopathe. Par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi je l'ai choisie, elle ?! Après sa tentative de bisou que j'avais, je le reconnais, esquivé comme un maître, mes soi-disant « frères » m'en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs tout le reste de la journée. Mais que dire ? Si l'un d'eux s'était retrouvé à ma place, je ne me serais pas fait prier pour me payer sa tête. J'étais encore traumatisé par cette altercation.  
Ce bandeau à fleurs, ces yeux, ces GRANDS yeux pleins d'espoir me faisaient froid dans le dos. J'étais sûr qu'un truc comme ça allait finir par m'arriver. J'avais pourtant pris mes précautions. Je l'avais habilement évitée au petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'au déjeuner. Je nous remercie un peu plus chaque jour d'avoir inventé la carte du Maraudeur pour ça. Seulement, il a fallu que le sort me joue des tours. J'avais également fait en sorte de ne pas la voir au dîner, mais ces jeux de cache-cache commençaient vraiment à me pomper l'air. Il fallait que je mette les points sur les i pour ne plus rien avoir à faire avec cette fille, une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle a voulu faire la maligne ? Je le lui rendrai bien et je ne serais pas tendre !  
Ce midi encore, alors que nous mangeons je dois supporter les attaques des autres Maraudeurs.

« Mais tu te rappelles Sirius ? me demande James en riant.  
\- De quoi ? je réponds, excédé d'avance.  
\- Bah de ce que tu _m'as dit_ ! _Maddie_ », dit-il en faisant un coeur avec ses mains.

Et c'est reparti…

« Maddie, m'as tout dit, elle a des grands yeux, elle me veut, et l'amour brille au fond de mon coeur, Maddie tu es mon bonheurrrrrr », chantent Remus, James et Peter en choeur en se prenant dans les bras.

Cela fait deux jours que je me coltine cette stupide chanson. Je mords dans ma quenelle, en leur adressant un geste grossier. Chaque jour une nouvelle phrase sort. Je dois leur reconnaître que celle d'aujourd'hui est plus recherchée que celle d'hier. « Madison sonne comme un doux plaisir, je te pine et puis je t'en supplie laisse-moi partir ». C'était juste vulgaire. D'un autre côté, je pouvais fanfaronner autant que je voulais mais je n'avais toujours pas eu le cran d'aller voir Madison pour mettre un terme à ses rêveries. Ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont manquées. Je l'avais vue passer dans les couloirs de Sortilège en trottinette.  
J'avais d'ailleurs enregistré cette image dans ma tête et l'avait placardée sur mon grand tableau « Pourquoi Madison Wallace est bizarre ? ». Ce tableau se remplissait vraiment beaucoup trop vite. Je l'avais également vue donner un cours de fitness dans le parc à des 1e années. Ça, je ne l'avais pas mis sur le tableau car ça m'avait fait rire. Et puis bien sûr, toutes les fois où elle pensait passer seulement à côté de Peter, Remus et James tandis que j'étais planqué sous la cape d'invisibilité de ce dernier. Je le force à la trimbaler dans son sac toute la journée. On n'est jamais assez prudent. Si je n'ai pas fait la démarche de la recadrer encore c'est tout simplement… Parce que cette fille me fait vraiment pitié… J'ai quand même un coeur au fond. Au moins, cette histoire a le mérite de détendre James avant le match de cet après-midi. Dieu seul sait à quel point il peut-être insupportable avant un match de Quidditch ! Les responsabilités de capitaine, vous comprenez…  
Ah aujourd'hui c'est sûr que Madison aura le loisir de me voir comme il se doit. Je reprends une assiette de pâtes histoire d'être bien en forme.

« Moi j'aime bien cette chanson ! J'espère qu'elle te met mal à l'aise Sirius, ajoute Lily en souriant.  
\- Oui très ! je m'exclame en me renfrognant.  
\- Alors tant mieux », ajoute-t-elle avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal.

Je regarde James, désigne Lily et lui mime un égorgement en passant mon pouce sur mon cou. Mon meilleur ami se contente de lever les épaules et se met à souffler. Je l'aime bien Lily, mais il m'est déjà arrivé de m'imaginer prendre sa tête et la fracasser contre un mur, je plaide coupable. Le fait est que nos caractères ne sont pas vraiment compatibles… et je lui en veux un peu de me voler mon meilleur ami… et je lui en veux de parfois le mettre dans des états pas possibles, voire absurdes. Mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est une fille comme Lily qu'il me faudrait quand je serais prêt. Une qui sache me dire de me taire quand il le faut.  
Pas une fille comme Madison qui pourrait se jeter du Poudlard Express en marche si je le lui demandais ! Une fille qui n'est pas faible quoi. Une fois notre déjeuner terminé, nous rejoignons les autres membres de l'équipe et nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain, ou plutôt les vestiaires. L'endroit est enfumé et sens la testostérone à des kilomètres. Ceci explique peut-être pourquoi les filles jouant au Quidditch se font rares dans cette école. Mais nous en avons bien une, nous ! Esméralda Gibbins. Très gentille… Surtout de 19h à 20h le mardi, quand les vestiaires sont vides après un entraînement… Je plaide coupable. Je me change en vitesse et je me mets à faire des pompes. Un cri provenant de la bouche de James m'alerte. Je me relève en le regardant les sourcils froncés puis un flash m'éblouit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un moment similaire. Puis soudain je vois sa tête apparaître derrière son appareil photo. Mon sang n'irrigue plus mon cerveau.

« L'accès au vestiaire n'est pas interdit au public ? lui demande-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.  
\- Pas pour la photographe du journal de l'école ! Je viens à chaque fois ! L'année dernière tu m'as même demandé de te reprendre trois fois en photo car tu n'aimais pas ton profil sur celles que je prenais…, argumente-elle.  
\- Peut être bien », la coupe James sèchement.

James me regarde, puis regarde Madison, puis regarde Frank et un large sourire se dessine sur son visage. Je me lève d'un bond.

« J'ai un mot à dire à Esméralda, Frank, Ethan, Félix, Dimitri et à John ! En fait à tout le monde sauf à Sirius, annonce fièrement James en souriant. »

Tous les membres sortent me laissant à mon triste sort. Je me rassieds dépité. James je jure que je te tuerais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. James prend même la précaution de fermer la porte derrière lui. « Mon meilleur ami ». Je pose les yeux sur elle. Je crois que mon visage exprime tout le dégoût du monde.

Ses cheveux son ramené en queue de cheval et tenus par un gros chouchou rose bonbon. Elle s'approche, s'assoies à côté de moi et presque automatiquement je me lève.

« Pas trop stressé ? me demande-t-elle en souriant. »

Je ne réponds pas, je fuis son regard. Aller vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire.

« Tu veux que je te prenne en photo…commence-t-elle.

-Non ! je réponds aussitôt de façon abrupte.

-D'accord…D'ailleurs tu as vu j'avais bien fermé la pièce derrière moi. Vraiment très chouette. J'aimerais bien y retourner un jour ! s'exclame-t-elle enjouée. »

Non, non, non, tu n'y retourneras jamais. Jamais ton minuscule pied ne repassera le pas de cette porte ! Vas-y, dis-lui ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis effrayé par une si petite créature. Soudain elle me fait penser à Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de mes parents. Bon je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'était méchant. Je m'agite de fait les cents pas. Je lui tourne le dos. J'inspire un grand coup. C'est bon, la force me gagne, je suis prêt. Je me retourne pour lui faire face quand je me heurte à elle. Ce cailloux face à ma carrure d'athlète, elle manque de tomber je la rattrape et en dans un élan de fatalité nos lèvres se touchent. Surpris je la lâche et elle tombe par terre.

« Mais aïeeee, crie-t-elle. »

Je me prends le visage entre les mains. Par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi tant de haine. Je la remets sur pied et m'éloigne le plus possible d'elle. Elle se masse le coude en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ok, donc c'est genre « amour vache ». Je crois que j'ai compris…Bon j'y vais, il me faut une bonne place pour prendre des photos…Bonne chance, bafouille-t-elle un peu désorientée. »

Elle ouvre la porte en sort en se massant toujours le coude. Génial, la situation était pire qu'avant, maintenant elle doit être persuadée de sortir avec moi. Mais quelle horreur ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi tout de même. Je donne un coup de pied dans le sac d'un des membres de l'équipe et je sors plus en colère que jamais des vestiaires. Pendant le match je suis clairement ailleurs et James ne se prive pas pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je déconne carrément, les Serpentards mènent 90 à 20.

C'est un scandale. J'essaye de me reprendre mais le fait de savoir qu'elle est sûrement en train de me bombarder de photos et que ce soir quand elle les regardera dans son dortoir elle va sûrement dessiner des cœurs dessus me donne envie de vomir. Un cognard auquel j'échappe de peu, me tire de mes pensées. Je récupère alors le souafle et décide de concentrer ma colère dans ce tir et je marque ! Ça devrait détendre James un peu et il pourra ainsi se mettre en quête du vif d'or plus sereinement. Je parviens enfin à me concentrer sur ce foutu match. Je récupère une nouvelle fois le souafle, j'esquive un Serpentard, puis deux, fais la passe Esméralda qui est démarquée et elle marque. Au moment où nous nous réjouissons pour le but, la foule rouge et or se lève et se réjouit plus que prévu. Je regarde en bas et je vois mon meilleur ami le vif d'or en main. Soulagement nous avons gagné !

Le coup de sifflet final retentit et je descends en trombe pour serrer James dans mes bras ! Une sacrée soirée s'annonce déjà dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Remus et Peter nous saute dessus et nous tape dans les mains. J'aperçois un élève de 6e année lever sa baguette. Un jet doré en sort et un énorme lion dévore un serpent au-dessus de nos têtes. Tout le monde cri, tout le monde applaudis c'est fantastique. En dirait presque que l'on a déjà gagné la coupe. Nous sommes acclamés du terrain jusqu'à la salle commune par les élèves de notre maison. On a l'impression d'être des vraies stars et ça fait un bien fou. Une fois dans notre dortoir, nous prenons nos douches en vitesse car l'heure de dîner approche.

« Mais d'ailleurs, devinez qui a rendu visite à Sirius avant le maaaaatch ? dit James affalé sur son lit avec un grand sourire. »

J'attrape un coussin et lui lance à la figure pour qu'il se taise.

« Maddie mon amour, Maddie tu es le jamais de mon toujours, Maddie ne me lâche pas, Maddie une petite pipe et puis s'en va, commencent à chanter les trois auteurs de mon malheur. »

Je les embrocherais bien tous les trois avec mon balai si je pouvais !

« Arrêtez ne gâchez pas ce moment, je vous en supplie ! je les supplies désespéré.

-En attendant il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose, car vu comment t'étais bien mauvais sur le terrain au début, ce plancton doit bien de triturer le cerveau ! Débarrasses-toi en ! m'ordonne presque James sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Oui je sais, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Les garçons partent pour la Grande Salle tandis que je finis de me préparer pour les rejoindre. 10 minutes plus tard je suis dans le hall et je constate qu'une petite chose guette à l'entrée. Bon, on va faire un deal. Je jure devant le Dieu du vice et des tourments que je m'engage à respecter toutes les filles comme il se doit à l'avenir si ce n'est pas moi qu'elle attend. Je m'avance prudemment. Elle m'interpelle mais je ne réponds pas et continus pas route elle me suit à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. C'était donc bien moi que Madison attendait devant la Grande Salle comme un toutou. Salopard, je serais pire qu'avant alors.

« Félicitations pour le match ! Tu veux qu'on fête ça ? me demande-t-elle peu sûre d'elle ça se voit. »

Elle a dit on ? ON ? Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. On est au beau milieu de la Grande Salle mais j'en ai rien à faire, au contraire tant mieux. Je la scrute, mes poings se serrent. Une bouffée de haine s'empare de moi. J'explose.

« Il n'y a pas de « on », il n'y a pas de « nous » ok, Alison ? je lui réponds en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Je fais exprès de me tromper de prénom. Je le fais souvent, c'est blessant et ainsi elles comprennent plus vite.

« C'est Madison, lâche-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Peu importe. Je n'ai pas signé de contrat avec toi ! On a couché ensemble une fois c'est tout, je continus. »

Je parle fort j'en ai conscience et de nombreuses têtes se retournent vers nous pour ne pas dire toutes, à peu de choses prêt. Je suis en train de l'humilier et j'y prends un malin plaisir.

« C'était de la baise, ok ? Ça ne signifiait rien, car tu ne signifies rien pour moi ! Alors arrête de me harceler et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu croyais quoi au juste, qu'on allait se marier, fonder une famille ? T'es qu'un coup d'un soir, alors il faut t'en remettre ! je m'exclame en riant. »

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la Grande Salle. Je me sens comme soulagé d'un poids. Elle me regarde mais ne réagit pas. Je pensais qu'elle sortirait en larmes ou un autre, enfin un truc drôle quoi mais rien. Elle reste plantée là. Elle fouille dans sa poche et me fourre une photo dans la main et commence à partir. Je regarde la photo. C'est James et moi sur le terrain tout à l'heure au moment de notre victoire. Nous sommes bras dessus bras dessous et James agite frénétiquement le vif d'or.

Nos sourires sont larges et rayonnants. Cette photo est une réelle bouffée de joie. Elle surtout magnifique. Je suppose que c'est elle qui l'a prise. Elle se retourne et m'interpelle une nouvelle fois.

« Ah au fait Sirius. La prochaine fois que tu décides de voler la virginité d'une fille. Préviens-la avant de faire quoi que ce soit que tu n'en as absolument rien à faire d'elle. Comme ça au moins elle pourrait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de devenir « juste » un coup d'un soir…soupire-t-elle mais son visage ne trahit aucunes émotions. »

Elle s'en va sous le regard de tout le monde, mais je constate qu'elle a la tête haute. Ok, là j'ai peut-être un petit pincement au cœur…mais au moins le chapitre « Madison Wallace » est clos à tout jamais.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le coup du patron

La fumée qui émane de mon chaudron me fait tousser. J'agite la main devant mon nez pour la dissiper en grimaçant. Marietta elle, accoudée à la table parcours son manuel avec attention.

« T'as mis trop de jus de betterave c'est sûr. Regarde, 10 cL, t'en a mis au moins le double ! m'indique Oscar qui est à la même table que nous, en me montrant sur son livre la ligne indiquée.

-Elle a eu la main lourde, tout simplement, commente Marietta son lever les yeux de son bouquin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que tu fais est parfait Oscar ? Ta potion est d'un doré magnifique alors que la mienne est jaune…cocu, je déclare désespérée par mon propre cas.

-C'est un truc de Serdaigle tout simplement, se vente Oscar avec un petit sourire.

-Bon alors c'est quoi le plan ? me demande Marietta en fermant brutalement son livre et en croisant les bras.

-Le…plan… ? je lui demande sans comprendre.

-Pour faire payer Sirius Black, ajoute-t-elle avec une lueur de mesquinerie dans les yeux.

Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Oui en effet Sirius m'avait quelque humilié devant tout le monde samedi soir. Ça m'avait fait mal, très mal même mais je n'étais pas au point de pleurer non plus. Il faut dire qu'il est très rare de me voir pleurer. Une partie bien caché de moi savait que ça se passerait comme ça. Son regard hautain sur moi. Sa façon de se tromper de prénom comme si de rien n'était. Et puis surtout, sa façon exagérée de parler fort dans le but que tout le monde l'entende. Black s'était cru a une représentation de théâtre dont j'avais été le scrout à pétard de la farce. Quel genre de personne doté d'humanité est capable de faire ça ? C'était il y a trois jours et depuis, je devais supporter de nombreux ricanements quand je passais dans les couloirs mais j'allais m'en remettre. Vu la façon avec laquelle Sirius m'a manqué de respect, je me dis que je peux m'estimer heureuse de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui de toute ma vie. Ce type avait une pierre ayant le hoquet pour mimer des battements à la place où les gens ont habituellement un cœur. Je plains sincèrement la prochaine sur la liste. Moi je compte continuer ma petite vie tranquille en ramassant progressivement les morceaux de mon estime qu'il a démolie par terre. Mais pour Marietta…Oulala, Marietta, elle, n'avait jamais été aussi énervée. Elle savait qu'il me recalerait depuis le début mais comme elle dit souvent « il y a l'art et la manière de faire les choses ». Vous voyiez, sa jauge de haine pour Sirius était à peu près déjà au maximum auparavant. Mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé ? Oubliez la jauge, ça dépassait l'entendement. Elle a quand même faillit lui lancer un Doloris la dernière fois dans les couloirs, heureusement ce bon vieux Oscar l'en a empêché. Pas que je sois contre mais l'idée de devoir rendre visite à ma meilleure amie à Azkaban ne m'enchante pas. Au moins maintenant il ne prenait plus la peine de m'éviter au contraire. Il me montrait bien qu'il était là et que moi je n'existais pas. Pas un regard ou quoi que ce soit. « Tu ne représentes rien pour moi ». Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde !

« Ecoute Tatou, tu veux quoi ? Que je monte une espèce de vendetta et que je fasse tout pour monter ses amis et le reste de l'école contre lui ? je lui dit en faisant de grands gestes pour souligner l'absurdité de la chose.

-Par exemple. Ça ferait une histoire géniale, réplique Marietta avec un petit sourire.

-Désolé je n'ai pas autant de temps à perdre, je conclus sèchement, clairement excédée

-L'indifférence c'est le meilleur des mépris tu sais, ajoute Oscar en appuyant sur mon nez avec son index.

-Oui sauf que c'est lui qui l'ignore donc c'est lui qui la méprise, elle doit riposter, reprend Marietta en tapant du poing sur la table.

Slughorn regarde dans notre direction et nous menace des yeux.

-Non elle doit passer à autre chose ! s'exclame Félix en tenant tête à Marietta.

-Et elle est encore là aussi, j'intervins histoire qu'ils n'oublient pas ma présence.

-Donc vous voulez laisser Black gagner ! Encore une fois ! s'écrit Marietta indignée.

Slughorn se retourne aussitôt et nous menace du doigt. Très convainquant.

-Je hais Black autant que toi, être séduisant n'excuse pas tout ! Et puis ça m'énerve aussi que Maddie ce soit fait humilier de la sorte par ce type. Elle est si gentille, si drôle, si adorable. C'est une fille exceptionnelle et elle ne méritait pas ça. On parle de Sirius Black, ce gars a toujours le dernier mot, il ne vaut mieux pas le titiller une fois de plus.

Je regarde Oscar. Tous ces compliments ça me touche vraiment. Ce qu'Oscar Ozera déteste le plus, c'est l'injustice. Alors pas étonnant que cette histoire le touche. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre à ma place il aurait réagi de la même façon j'en suis convaincue. Marietta et Oscar continuent à débattre avec énergie mais Slughorn malgré sa patience légendaire finit par leur dire de se taire. Peu importe la conclusion à laquelle ils en sont venus, je ne sais pas bien ce que je ferais mais je sais parfaitement ce que je ne ferais pas. Me venger, ça jamais, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Que cette année se finisse vite (nous sommes début octobre…) et que je n'ai plus à voir Sirius Black de toute ma vie ! A la fin du cours Slughorn bien que me gratifiant d'un sourire compatissant m'octroie un jolie « Désolant » pour ma potion…désolante oui. Je boude lorsqu'Oscar obtient un « Optimal » et Marietta un « Effort Exceptionnel ». Il est 17h lorsque nous sortons de notre cours de Potions. Marietta retourne dans la salle commune tandis que je me dirige en compagnie d'Oscar vers le QG de « Poudlard Hebdo » pour notre réunion de la semaine. Lorsque nous arrivons je prends plaisir à sentir l'odeur du papier qui s'imprime chatouiller mes narines. Le papier passe au-dessus de nos têtes et des origamis en papiers dansent à travers la pièce. Ce sont toutes les idées qu'on a. A chaque fois que l'un de nous propose quelque chose nous l'écrivons, le plions et le laissant naviguer dans la pièce pour ne pas l'oublier. Il y en a environ une centaine…Autant vous dire qu'on devrait penser plus souvent à les relire. Tous les membres de l'équipe sont déjà. Nous sommes sept au total. Gilderoy tape frénétiquement sur sa montre avec sa baguette pour nous signaler que nous sommes en retard. Oui bah il y en a qui ont cours ! Ce gars m'énerve tellement.

-Bon, bienvenue à tous. Tout le monde à passer une bonne semaine ? Même toi Madison ? demande Gilderoy avec son fidèle sourire abominable.

Mes yeux envoient des éclairs. Son sourire cocasse, cette main visqueuse sur mon épaule…Je n'ai qu'une envie, le frapper. J'acquiesce en souriant alors il passe à autre chose. Il se lance dans un speech. Je crois que c'est une réunion de crise. Gilderoy rappelle alors les rôles de chacun. Oscar lui il s'occupe de la mise en page. Il choisit les photos parmi celle que je fais, choisis la police, l'ordre des articles, je reste convaincu qu'il devrait prendre la place de Gilderoy, il en fait plus que n'importe qui ici. Et il est surtout bien plus intelligent tout simplement. Il y a aussi Zelda Skeeter, une 7e année de Poufsouffle. Elle est la sœur de Rita Skeeter une fille qui était à Poudlard il y a une dizaine d'années et qui fait à un malheur à « Sorcière Hebdo ». C'est un peu un modèle pour moi mais malheureusement Zelda n'a pas autant de talent qu'elle. Sa chronique traite, les problèmes des filles à l'école, les conseils beautés…Un ramassis de conneries quoi. Remarque ça lui va bien. Zelda c'est une magnifique blonde qui fait des ravages. Elle est vraiment très jolie, alors à part parler de choses superficielles et autres trucs comme ça, elle ne peut pas trop faire autre chose. Ensuite il y a Thomas Jordan, un Gryffondor en 6e année. Il s'occupe de la rubrique Quidditch, il en est vraiment fan mais il n'en fait pas bizarrement. Il se contente de commenter les matchs depuis sa tribune, il parait que c'est une tradition de famille de commenter les matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard…Et enfin les jumeaux Gideon et Spencer Verligo, ils sont en 7e année à Serpentard, eux ils font l'actualité. Parfois, on est obligé de recadrer leurs articles car ils ont des opinions un peu trop orientés vous voyez. Bien sûr maintenant vous vous demandez ce que Gilderoy fait quant à lui ? Tant mieux, c'est la même question que l'on se pose tous depuis qu'il est aux commandes ! A part donner des ordres et nous pourrir la vie...Je reste convaincue que c'est à cause de lui si le journal est en perdition…

-…Bon, alors il faut qu'on fasse les photos des équipes de Quidditch ! Qui s'en occupe ? Madison bien sûr car c'est ton rôle, déclara Gilderoy en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

Oh non j'avais oublié cette stupide séance photo. Une photo par équipe et une photo individuelle. C'était long et pénible. Les joueurs ne sont jamais contents de leur profil et ça dure des heures. Mais surtout toutes les équipes veulent passer en premier et elles ne s'entendent pas du tout. Ca cri, ça bave, c'est plein de testostérone et moi petite chose d'1m54 je m'y sens vraiment mal.

-Et c'est quand ça ? je demande en souriant faussement.

-Demain à…18h ! Ils t'attendront sur le terrain, répond Gilderoy en consultant son agenda distraitement.

-T'en fais pas je ferais en sorte que ce soit rapide pour les Serdaigles au moins, me chuchote Oscar en voyant que je suis complètement dépitée.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait également partit de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur. Avant il est était juste remplaçant et il n'a joué qu'un seul match l'année dernière. Cette année pourtant il est enfin titulaire. Les grands sont partit alors il a eu sa chance ! C'est ce que j'adore chez lui, il est vraiment polyvalent ! Il y a une marche très haute qui sépare le journal de l'équipe de Quidditch mais pourtant il se plait dans les deux. Ce qui m'impressionne surtout c'est qu'il arrive à gérer les deux en même temps ! Je lui souris. Heureusement qu'il est là lui parfois et puis je sais qu'il me tiendra compagnie. Nous sortons du QG au bout d'une heure et demie de réunion. Nous filons directement dans la Grande Salle où j'y rejoins Marietta et lui ses amis Serdaigle dont Amos Diggory. C'est l'un des grands mystères de mon existence. Pourquoi Oscar est ami avec ce Amos. C'est une version moins abusé de Sirius Black certes mais il reste une erreur de la nature…

Lorsque je sors des cours le lendemain à 18h je me dépêche de retourner dans mon dortoir chercher mon gros appareil photo. Je me dirige ensuite en trottinette vers la sortie du château pour gagner du temps. Les gens trouvent ça souvent étrange que je me déplace en trottinette quand il n'y a pas trop de monde dans les couloirs mais la vérité c'est qu'au moins je vais plus vite et ça facilite le transit intestinal en plus de ça. Mais bon ça bien sûr les gens ne les savent pas. Sinon ils ne me jugeraient pas aussi vite. Une fois dehors pose ma trottinette derrière un arbre et je descends sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je me déplace en essayant d'être la plus agile possible car l'heure est un peu boueuse. Quand j'arrive c'est une vraie jungle, qui s'offre à moi. Ils se crient tous dessus et je n'en attendais pas moins. C'était presque pareil l'année dernière. Bien sûr il n'y a aucuns professeurs pour m'aider à avoir de l'autorité. Je me mets donc à tousser bruyamment.

-Bon on va commencer les photos, s'il vous plait calmez-vous, plus vite on commence plus vite ce sera fini, je commence en agitant les bras pour attirer leur attention.

Personne ne m'écoute et surtout je vois Sirius Black affalé sur un banc à faire la causette à ses fans. PI-TOY-ABLE. Ce type m'énerve tellement. Je croise le regard d'Oscar et il vole enfin à mon secours. Il se dirige rapidement vers moi et se place à mes côtés

-Eh oh, on a fait un planning. Les Poufsouffle passe en premier, ensuite les Serpentards puis les Serdaigles et enfin les Gryffondors, crie Oscar faisant terre tous les joueurs. Mais comment il fait ça ?

-Pourquoi les Gryffondors en dernier au juste ? s'indigne Franck Londubat.

-Parce qu'on l'a décidé ainsi. Aucunes négociations possibles alors dépêchez-vous bon sang, répond Oscar fermement en croisant les bras.

Ils s'exécutent. Oscar, ce n'est pas seulement une carrure et un cerveau c'est aussi un charisme intense. Je suis en totale fascination en cet instant. Mon moment d'égarement est vite interrompu par Black qui me lance un regard noir auquel je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention. Je me rapproche et j'installe mon pied porteur d'appareil et place l'engin dessus. Les Poufsouffles s'installent. Je les bombarde. Puis viennent les photos individuelles. Dix minutes après, c'est fini pour eux, viens le tour des Serpentards. Alors là, bonjour le calvaire. Ils veulent tous être devant au milieu, je tranche en disant que cette place revient au capitaine et étonnement ça leur va. L'arrogance à la Serpentard, c'est quand même dingue. Je remarque que seul Regulus Black n'a pas insisté pour être au milieu. Il est avec moi en Sortilège, ou en Potions, je ne me rappelle plus trop. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais le fait est que j'oublies très souvent qu'il est le frère de l'autre calamité là... Lorsque vient le moment des photos individuelles, Evan Rosier me demande de la refaire six fois la sienne. Il ne les a pas vu bien sûr mais vous comprenez il est selon lui évident que j'ai mal fait mon travail. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles commencent à pester car ça prend trop de temps pour eux. Je soupire un peu sur les nerfs et je vire les Serpentards aussi vite que je peux (aidé par Oscar bien sûr...Techniquement c'est lui qui les a viré...). Voilà le tour des Serdaigles. Diggory fanfaronne, prend des poses étranges mais je ne relève pas. C'est son choix s'il veut gâcher la photo après tout. En tout cas ça fait beaucoup rire James Potter qui se moque de lui dans son dos, créant une hilarité du côté des Gryffondors à laquelle je me retiens de me joindre. Lors des photos individuelles quand vient le tour d'Oscar je le regarde en souriant.

-Alors tu t'en sors ? me demande-t-il en rajustant son uniforme.

-On va dire que oui, mais bon après tout c'est toi qui va devoir les sélectionner. Je devrais faire en sorte de prendre que des photos immondes de toi, je répliques en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Eh bah pourquoi ça ? répond Oscar faussement vexé.

\- Parce que vous jouez contre Poufsouffle dans 1 mois et que je sais que vous n'allez pas vous priver pour nous ridiculiser. J'anticipe, je déclare sereinement.

-C'est vrai qu'on risque d'avoir rarement vu pire ma grande.

-BON ILS SE DÉPÊCHENT LES DEUX LÀ-BAS ? POURTANT ÇA VA ASSEZ VITE AVEC ELLE POUR CHOPPER NORMALEMENT.

Je relève la tête machinalement. Évidemment cette « phrase-avadakedavra » sort tout droit de la bouche de James Potter. Salop. Sale type. Sale con. Sale vermine. Sale pute. Sirius ne se prive pas pour en rire également. Je vois Oscar changer d'expression aussitôt. Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je l'arrête de la main. J'entends d'ailleurs Lupin dire à James de se taire depuis les gradins, c'est rassurant.

-L'ignorance, meilleure des vertue etc.. Tu te rappelles, je dis pour calmer Oscar avec un demi-sourire.

-Ouais j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire des exceptions parfois, t'es autorisée à remettre Potter à sa place tu sais, rajoute Oscar en serrant les poings.

-Pas mon genre. Aller Oscar, fait amour caméra, je réplique pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

Le flash retentit. Oscar, c'est vraiment un beau garçon. Brun, yeux bleus, très séduisant... Je suis convaincue que sa photo sera très belle. Les Serdaigles déguerpissent vite excepté Oscar qui reste avec moi. Les Gryffondors arrivent ensuite. Je ne regarde pas Sirius, du moins j'évite. J'attends qu'ils s'installent en silence. Une fois que c'est fait, je m'apprête à prendre la photo mais quelque chose ne va pas, ça ne me plait pas.

-Euh…Esméralda c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu veux bien venir devant au milieu s'il te plait ? James à sa droite, Frank à sa gauche et…et toi derrière du coup, je dis d'une voix faible en désignant Black de la main.

Esméralda commence à changer de place mais je vois le visage de James changer…de couleur. Il se lève et l'arrête de la main.

-Non ! Cette place revient au capitaine tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, s'indigne-t-il en me regardant sévèrement.

-Oui mais étant donné que c'est la seule fille, la photo sera bien plus harmonieuse, si elle est à cette place-là, je réponds en tripotant ma manche nerveusement.

-Mais je suis l'attrapeur ET le capitaine, rajoute Potter en levant les mains en l'air.

-On s'en fout c'est qu'une fille après tout ! s'exclame alors Black impatient.

Eeeeeet 98 000 points en plus pour Gryffondor et la remarque hautement misogyne de Sirius Black. Qui l'eut cru que cette maison était en fait une salade de fruit essentiellement composé de gros cons. Je ne réponds rien. James ordonne à Esméralda de retourner à son ancienne place, ça commence vraiment à m'énerver que les gens se foutent perpétuellement de ce que je dis.

-Non. Esméralda tu te mets devant au milieu. Potter à sa droite, mais plutôt Black à sa gauche et les autres derrière. Balai en main s'il vous plait, tranche Oscar en leur indiquant leurs pmaces du doigt.

-Mais t'es qui toi au juste ? demande Sirius en plissant lzs yeux.

-Et toi hein ? rétorque Oscar sur un ton de défi

Sirius ne fait pas le malin très longtemps. Oscar a peut-être un an de moins que lui mais il est aussi grand que lui, voir plus. Bien trop de testostérone d'un coup, je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je peux enfin prendre la photo. Ah quel sauveur mon Oscar. Je ne m'attarde pour les photos individuelles et les Gryffondors partent aussitôt après. Oscar m'aide à ranger mon matériel et nous rentrons au château. Le lendemain matin les photos sont déjà publiées dans l'édition spécial Quidditch du journal. Il est évident que ce numéro-là va être lu par un grand nombre. Oscar a dû passer la nuit dessus, il est tellement courageux. Je vois quelques personnes qui rient en le lisant. Je décide que je l'attraperais en sortant pour voir ce que ça donne. Ce matin-là je mange seule car Marietta est souffrante…Ou elle n'a pas fini les 30cm de parchemin que nous sommes censés rendre aujourd'hui ! Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Au cours du repas, mon hiboux vient me déposer un colis. Je l'ouvre en finissant de mastiquer ma tartine de beurre. Ca vient de mes parents. Un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je découvre une petite boule de poils toute rose à peine plus grosse que mon poing. Je la prend au creux de mes mains et l'observe sans qu'il ne se passe réellement quoi que ce soit. Je crois savoir ce que c'est. Je la caresse doucement et pose mon oreille dessus.

-Tu es très belle aujourd'hui Maddie, me dit-elle d'une petite voix qui s'apparente plus à un couinement.

Je me mets à rire lorsqu'elle me chatouille l'oreille. C'est une boule de Teluza. Ces petites créatures ont le don pour vous réconforter dans toutes les situations et vous donner beaucoup d'amour. J'en avais brievemment parlé avec mon père il y a longtemps et il a du s'en souvenir. Il est génial mon père. Il travaille au Ministère de la magie, au département des inventions magiques. Faire des expériences en tout genre c'est son dada ! Dans le colis se trouve également un livre…Sur Jésus. Jésus c'est genre un homme que les moldus adorent, il aurait fait pleins de choses pour eux mais ça fait pratiquement 2000 ans qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu…Ça, ça vient de ma mère. Ma mère c'est une moldue hyper croyante qui ne jure que par les saintes écritures et qui ne travaille pas d'ailleurs. Ils sont très différents avec mon père, ils se complètent du coup. Je suis donc une sang-mêlé. Au début mon père ne voulait pas épouser ma mère. Epouser une moldue ça aurait été la mettre en danger inconsciemment. Elle aurait été exposée au monde de la magie. Ma mère a refusé catégoriquement de continuer à le voir s'ils n'étaient pas mariés, elle considérait ça comme un péché de la plus haute envergure. Je vous jure…Alors mon père a accepté de l'épouser mais que dans le monde moldu. De ce fait le monde des sorciers ne sait même pas qui elle est, ils n'ont pas son identité. Aujourd'hui, par les temps qui courent, je pense que c'est la meilleure idée que mon père n'ait jamais eu ! Ca enlève un certain stress de savoir que ma mère est en quelque sorte, juste un point d'interrogation pour ceux qui tenterait de la traquer car elle aurait épousé un sorcier. En tout cas être éduqué par deux personnes si différentes ce n'est pas tous les jours facile ! Quand il fallait me punir ils ne trouvaient jamais un terrain d'entente. Ma mère est une femme assez stricte et assez froide en affection alors que mon père c'est comme mon meilleur ami, il me soutient toujours et me protège. Je regarde le livre que ma mère a envoyé, comme tous les autres livres que j'ai pu avoir sur le sujet, je ne le lierais absolument pas. Je range mes cadeaux dans leur boîte. Je finis de manger en vitesse et je sors à peine de la Grande Salle quand un bras me tire violemment sur le côté et me force à me retourner. Oh mon dieu Sirius. Je lis de la fureur dans ses yeux. Je grimace car il me fait vraiment mal et il le sait.

-Alors t'es contente. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne supporterais pas de te faire jeter alors maintenant tu veux te venger c'est ça ? Et dire que j'ai eu de la peine pour toi pendant une seconde ! me dit-il sur un ton de défi.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? je réponds dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-De ça.

Il me plante journal sous le nez je manque de m'étouffer de rire. Il s'agit de la photo des Gryffondors jusqu'ici rien d'extraordinaire mais sur la photo tout le monde est parfait sauf Sirius qui…baille tout simplement. Certes c'est drôle sur le coup mais pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. Oscar a dû prendre un malin plaisir à imprimer cette photo en près de 800 exemplaires ! Mais cet abruti de Black doit penser que ça vient de moi alors que pas du tout.

-Mais attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! j'essaye tant bien que mal.

-Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Hein ? s'énerve-t-il en resserrant sa prise et en me secouant.

-Mais c'est Oscar qui choisit les photos moi je me contente de les prendre ! je lui explique en me débattant.

-Je m'en contre fous ! Il va falloir que tu commences à mener ta vie de ton côté et que tu arrêtes de me pomper l'air ok ?! Tu n'imagines pas ce que je vais te faire vivre sinon petite sotte. Tu regretteras d'être tombé amoureuse de moi !

HEIN ? Mais depuis quand je suis amoureuse de lui au juste ? Ce gars pense réellement que je suis fan de lui, c'est pathétique ! Et puis petite sotte pour qui se prend-il ? Comme la dernière il a attiré tous les regards sur nous avec cette petite scène. C'est pathétique encore une fois. Je sens la rage monter en moi. Mon poing se serre. Je vais envoyer cet abruti au tapis. Je commence à en avoir marre de ne pas être respecté à ce point. S'en est trop, je vais lui montrer que Madison Wallace n'est pas une fille sur laquelle on peut marcher indéfiniment. Je vais lui montrer à qui il a réellement à faire. Je m'apprête à lui écraser mon poing dans sa figure mais quelqu'un le fait à ma place. Il s'effondre dans un cri de stupeur général. Oh putain. Je me retourne il s'agit de Marietta. Je serais capable de jurer voir des flammes dans ses yeux. Elle remet un coup de pied à Black qui est toujours à terre. Ce dernier gémit de plus belle.

-Alors t'en veux encore ? elle lui demande en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

-Mais…mais…mais je croyais que tu étais malade ! je bafouille les yeux écarquillés.

-Bah tu vois là je me sens beaucoup mieux.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les tutos trop tôt

Plus jamais je ne m'approcherais de Madison Wallace ou de son pitbull enragé Marietta je-sais-plus-quoi. Tarées. C'est filles sont tarées. Un mois après je suis toujours choqué. Cette sauvage m'a cassé le nez et j'ai été obligé de porter un plâtre pour pendant une semaine. Avec James on avait tenté par tous les moyens de faire retirer la photo du journal mais cet incapable de Lockhart avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur la décision d'Oscar Ozera. Lui aussi je l'encastrerais bien dans un mur. A vouloir jouer le preux chevalier, ça me donne envie de vomir. Cela faisait un mois que je n'avais pas entendu le son de la voix de cette petite impertinente de Madison. J'aurais dû être heureux et dormir sur mes deux oreilles, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle respire le même air que moi, ça me gêne vraiment. Je rêvais de lui faire des balayettes quand je la voyais passer en trottinette, d'empoisonner ses repas ou plus simplement de baisser sa jupe devant tout le monde pour la ridiculiser. Seulement plus ça allait, plus elle m'indifférait et ma vie reprenait son court habituel. Je déjeunais d'ailleurs en compagnie de Margaux, ma nouvelle conquête du moment. Une 6e année de Serdaigles. Ce que j'aimais chez elle, c'était sa frange, ça lui donnait un côté sauvage. Et surtout elle n'avait pas pour habitude de parler dans le vide. Elle appréciait le silence et ne posait pas trop de questions pile ce qu'il me fallait. Je la vois se tortiller légèrement quand les garçons arrivent et s'assoient à côté de nous. Elle est gênée et elle a sûrement envie de partir alors je lui en donne l'autorisation des yeux. Elle se lève et se penche pour m'embrasser.

"On se voit ce soir...? me demande-t-elle à voix basse.

-18h, oui...! je lui répond simplement."

Je la vois s'en aller et les garçons se mettent à rire. Sauf Remus. Remus ne rit plus vraiment ces derniers temps, surtout avec moi...Il est froid, distant, et a vraiment la critique facile. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui prend. Une chose est sûre, je hais lorsqu'il y a ce genre de froid au sein du groupe. C'est rare certes, mais ça me dérange quand même. James et Peter se regardent et rigolent une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore eux...?

"Sérieusement Patmol, comment tu fais pour te sentir à l'aise avec une meuf aussi coincée hein...? demande Peter en beurrant ses tartines, ta copine elle me fout les jetons...

-Déjà, ce n'est pas ma copine. Et puis peut-être parce que lorsque l'on est que tous les deux, elle est loin de l'être, je déclare le plus sérieusement possible."

Ca leur cloue le bec et mes propos sont totalement vrais. Margaux c'était une vraie coquine à la française. Comment je l'ai rencontré? Rien de spécial, au détour d'une étagère à la bibliothèque. Elle était là avec ses grands yeux bleus légèrement cachés derrière sa frange. J'avais tiré un sacré numéro cette fois-ci...! Notre répit est de courte car Lily arrive droit sur nous.

"Salut. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre séance de tutorat cet après-midi, dit Lily en nous regardant les yeux plissés."

Oh fait chier j'avais oublié cette connerie. Lily tellement soucieuse de la réussite scolaire des élèves de Poudlard, nous a gentiment inscrits au tutorat. Le principe est simple, on allait donner des cours aux générations suivantes en difficulté. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de pédagogue. Je ne suis pas patient, pas à l'écoute des gens que je ne connais pas et surtout pas du tout emballé par le projet. Evans sait tout ça bien sûr. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a eu une satisfaction personnelle de savoir que ça allait nous emmerder au plus haut point. Alors grâce à elle on allait passer ce beau samedi après-midi enfermés dans une salle à travailler.

"Non ma puce t'en fais pas on y sera, répond James en nous regardant à tour de rôles avec insistance.

-Tant mieux. Devinez qui anime...? Moi bien sûr. Je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'amuser. Pas vrai James...? dit Lily en caressant les cheveux de mon meilleur ami.

-Absolument j'ai hâte d'y être...! s'exclame James en embrassant la main de sa dulcinée."

Cette scène me donne envie de vomir. Voir James si impuissant...C'est un scandale. Il embrasse rapidement Lily et celle-ci nous quitte pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie Alice avec un sourire jovial. Parfait je vais pouvoir l'insulter à voix haute.

"James je pense que tu devrais sortir ton rappel-tout, t'as oublié quelque chose non ? je dis à James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein...? T'es sûre ? Genre quoi...? me répond-il en fouillant aussitôt dans ses poches.

-Genre tes couilles, je déclare sèchement faisant éclater de rire Peter. Oh à moins que ce soit juste Lily qui les aient fait mijoter à la marmite et qu'elle les ait bouffées avec une touche de sel...!

-Oh ça va. Ne sois pas vulgaire, s'énerve James en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ton couple se résume à celui des malagrifs tachetés. C'est la femelle qui domine, je conclue en croisant les bras.

-Arrête d'avoir des réflexions toujours aussi misogyne...! Et puis tu n'es pas en couple tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorque James avec un sourire triomphant.

-Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'être en couple c'est dire adieu à sa virilité ? je demande faussement intéressé.

-Non c'est faire des concessions, ajoute James en me fusillant du regard.

-Et Lily elle en fait beaucoup des concessions...? je continue en adoptant la position du penseur.

-...Pas en ce moment non...soupire James, dépité."

J'hausse les épaules j'ai encore raison et j'adore ça. Je passe sûrement pour le meilleur ami vache qui n'arrange pas les choses mais la vérité c'est que ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. J'étais relativement proche de Lily auparavant. C'est même un peu grâce à moi si elle sort avec James aujourd'hui. Elle peut être adorable quand elle veut mais elle sait également sortir les crocs quand il faut. Elle est quand douce de nature. Seulement cela fait depuis le début de l'année qu'elle est bizarre. Je lui dis à peine bonjour quand je la vois. Je la trouve vicieuse...Comme si elle avait besoin de reporter ses malheurs sur les autres. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui arrive mais une chose est sûre, je ne lui donnerais pas l'occasion de m'utiliser comme souffre-douleur.

"Moi je dis que le jour où ça te tombera dessus, on rigolera bien.

-Ca ne me tombera jamais dessus."

J'observe ma cuillère en pensant à l'atroce après-midi qui m'attend quand je croise le regard de cette fille. Une Serdaigle qui est plus jeune que moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois m'observer. Son nom m'échappe malheureusement. Je sens le regard de Remus sur moi. Il regarde alors dans la même direction que moi et fini par me lancer un bretzel à la figure en me foudroyant du regard.

"Aïe, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore...? je demande en m'énervant.

-Tu connais la règle, une seule fille à la fois gros malin, conclue Remus en touillant son thé."

C'est vrai. Remus ferme les yeux sur beaucoup de choses quant à mon penchant pour la gente féminine. Il a beaucoup de principes à vrai dire. Rem a déjà eu plusieurs copines mais à chaque fois il s'est comporté en gentleman à quelques exceptions près. Alors il ne m'embête pas avec mon mode de vie mais il veut que je m'engage à une seule et unique chose : Une seule fille à la fois. Et ça ne s'applique pas qu'à moi. Remus a été tellement furieux quand on a découvert que James allait voir ailleurs quand il sortait avec Marietta Jones le pitbull. Il l'avait allumé d'une façon mythique. Bon étant donné que j'avais pris un malin plaisir à féliciter ouvertement mon meilleur ami j'en avais également pris pour mon grade. Lunard a un peu pour rôle de nous canaliser. Il le fait le jour et on le fait pour lui la nuit une fois par mois, donc ça équilibre les charges. La plupart des gens se demande parfois pourquoi il traine avec nous, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, il peut être aussi puéril que nous voir plus parfois...!

"Oui je la connais la règle, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son prénom...! Ca m'intrigue c'est tout.

-Zelda Skeeter, 7ème année Poufsouffle. Voilà problème résolu."

J'adresse un faux sourire à Remus et lève les yeux au ciel. L'après-midi, nous arrivons tout sauf motivés dans la salle de tutorat qui est une double classe aménagée du 3e étage de l'aile ouest. Lily y est déjà en présence des élèves dont nous sommes censés sauver le parcours scolaire. Elle lance des grands sourires, fanfaronne un peu. Sacré Evans. Elle tient cette histoire vraiment à coeur, au final je me sens content de lui faire plaisir...! Je regard mon nom sur la liste, je suis avec une certaine Lola Sprekles. Inconnue au bataillon. En même temps elle est en 4ème année donc c'est normal. Je me dirige vers la table où elle m'attend déjà. Je m'avance prudemment vers elle. Je regarde autour de moi puis je tire la chaise et m'assoie.

"Sirius Black, je suis en 7ème année à Gryffondor...je commence tranquillement.

-Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur par Poudlard Hebdo i ans et...En quête du grand amour désespérément...finit-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de moi."

Oh non...Suis-je réellement un aimant à folle dingue...? Lola me regarde comme si elle était à deux doigts de me sauter dessus. Elle tient son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fort contre elle et son regard est plus qu'intense. Pourquoi je ne peux pas mener une vie saine et paisible de temps en temps...? Dieu des échecs ensorcelés, suis-je puni pour quelque chose...?  
Pas seulement intense, il est menaçant également. Je prends l'initiative de décaler ma chaise pour me tenir à bonne distance d'elle mais elle finit par se rapprocher de plus belle. Je cherche du soutient quelque part. Remus, James, Peter, même Lily...Aucuns ne fait attention à moi. A la bonne heure. Je croise les bras et dévisage Lola. Elle deviendra sans doute une fille très jolie quand elle n'aura plus d'appareil dentaire mais en attendant, elle est bien trop jeune, et je suis bien trop... pas intéressé.

"Bon...Mon but est de t'aider avec tes cours rien de plus, je déclare en clarifiant les choses.

-Tu préfères le coton ou le polyester ? me demande-t-elle sans faire attention à ce que je dis.

-Je te demande pardon ? je réponds sans comprendre.

-Avec les copines on s'est demandé quel genre de caleçon tu portais, moi j'ai parié sur coton, m'avoue-t-elle en regardant ses ongles. Alors j'ai raison ?"

Je me décompose aussitôt. Mais quelle horreur. Donc des filles de 14 ans ont vraiment des pensées perverses à mon égard ? Il faut que j'arrête d'être canon, ça devient dangereux même pour moi.

"Je préfère le synthétique, je lui annonce simplement en haussant les sourcils.

-Ah euh...Mince alors. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...soupire Lola dépitée.

-Bon aller montre-moi tes cours, je tranche, pour enfin passer à autre chose."

Je vous avais dit que ma patience avait des limites... Lola pose son manuel que je parcours distraitement tandis qu'elle sort des parchemins de son sac. Je retrousse mes manches et soupire. Je parcours ses parchemins et je fronce les sourcils au fur et à mesure. Non je suis vraiment tombée sur une folle dingue.

"Qu'est-ce qui est censé me choquer le plus ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait que tu écrives mon nom partout sur ce parchemin ou que tu ais osé écrire que le Doloris est un sort imperméable au lieu d'impardonnable ?"

Lola hausse les épaules en souriant tandis que toute trace de sympathie s'efface de mon visage. L'après-midi passe très lentement. Lola peine à se concentrer et apparemment je n'y suis pas pour rien. Moi qui étais censé retrouver Margaux à 18h, c'est à peine à 19h que nous sortons de la salle du tutorat. Je suis plus que lessivé, surtout que Lola ne me lâche toujours pas ce qui fait bien rire les garçons qui sont à peine à un mètre derrière.

"Tu penses que je devrais tenter l'équipe de quidditch l'année prochaine ? Quand je te vois sur ton balais ça me donne vraiment envie d'en faire, affirme Lola un peu nerveuse."

Je la regarde un instant, un petit sourire apparait sur mon visage. C'est bizarre d'être adulé comme ça en fait par une fille de 14 ans. J'avoue et c'est très étrange que je suis assez mal à l'aise. Elle est quand même adorable il faut l'avouer, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer méchant avec elle après tout elle ne m'a pas frappé elle au-moins.

"Je pense que tu devrais faire ce dont tu as envie, il faut toujours suivre son instinct dans la vie.

-C'est ton instinct qui t'a incité à teindre les cheveux de Flitwick en blond quand tu étais en 4ème année ? me demande Lola visiblement très intéressée.

-Wow, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire ! je dis nostalgique de cette époque. Je suppose oui, mon instinct, mais avoue que c'était drôle !

-Oui très je t'assure, dit Lola avec des étoiles dans les yeux."

Nous arrivons à un croisement, les garçons vont sûrement aller à droite pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, tandis que j'avais autre chose à faire... à gauche.

"Bon, ravi de t'avoir rencontré Lola, on se voit à la prochaine séance ! je m'exclame en mettant la main sur son épaule.

-Oui à bientôt !"

Elle continue sa route tandis que je m'apprête à continuer la mienne.

"Sirius ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? demande James aussitôt.

-Mon rendez-vous du samedi soir ! Avec Margaux...! je réponds aussitôt.

-Oh oui c'est vrai !

-Du coup je peux avoir la carte s'il te plait ? je lui demande à mon tour en sortant les mains de mes poches.

-C'est Peter qui l'a ! s'exclame James en désignant Peter de la tête.

Peter farfouille ses poches et me tend un parchemin.

-Bon...Amuses-toi bien alors ! dit Remus, froidement, comme d'habitude."

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil pour détendre l'atmosphère et file en direction des cachots. Je parcours pendant 5 bonnes minutes l'antre des Serpentards. Je hais cette maison forcément mais je dois reconnaitre qu'être dans les cachots doit représenter un très gros avantage quand on veut préparer discrètement des sales coups comme les Maraudeurs savent si bien faire ! Je m'arrête enfin devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit. Je ne suis pas très sensible à la peinture. En même temps si vous aviez dû batailler pendant 1h avec la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle vous laisse passer vers 4h du matin car vous étiez trop saoul pour vous souvenir du mot de passe, vous ne seriez pas sensible à la peinture non plus. Pourtant dès le plus jeune âge mes géniteurs m'ont habitué à aller dans des musées. Mais à part me traumatiser, les tableaux représentant des décapitations, n'ont pas eu d'effets sur moi bizarrement. Je regarde distraitement ma montre et je soupire. Lui arrivera-t-il un jour d'être à l'heure? La patience, une vertu que je ne connais pas. Et un défaut de plus à mon actif !Je vois enfin une silhouette se détacher de la pénombre pressant le pas.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ta salle commune est tellement loooooin d'ici en plus, sale frère indigne, je m'exclame sur un ton ironique.  
Regulus, mon jeune frère me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

-C'est peut-être parce que je n'étais pas dans ma salle commune ! dit Regulus fier de lui.

-Je sais, 3e couloir après la bibliothèque avec une certaine Charlotte...c'est ça ? je reprends en croisant les bras.

-Mais comment...commence Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Secret de Maraudeur, je lâche triomphant.

-Je hais quand tu dis ça ! ajoute Regulus en se renfrognant."

Regulus caresse la poire du tableau et le tableau nous libère un passage.

"Eh ! Je voulais caresser la poire ! j'interviens en lui tapant sur la main.

-Tu l'as déjà fait la semaine dernière, donc c'est à mon tour !"

Je le suis. Je hais quand il a raison, ce qui arrive je le conçois très souvent. Nous arrivons directement dans les cuisines de Poudlard. C'est un espace très vaste où se pressent de nombreux elfes. Il faut reconnaitre qu'ils ont beaucoup de courage pour faire à manger à 1000 élèves matin, midi et soir ! Pour moi les elfes sont des créatures exceptionnelles, qui méritent tout le respect du monde. C'est surtout leur loyauté qui me marque. Regulus en est la preuve. Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de nos géniteurs, lui ait dévoué corps et âmes. Des casseroles cuivrées de tailles différentes sont accrochées aux murs. Des parties de la salle sont enfumées et une odeur vraiment délicieuse l'embaume. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim. Nous saluons les elfes comme il se doit et nous asseyons à une table déjà dressée plus loin. Les elfes ont l'habitude de nous voir venir ici chaque jeudi car c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Chaque samedi soir depuis le début de l'année je retrouve mon frère ici pour un dîner en tête à tête dans le plus grand secret. Les Maraudeurs pensent que « le rendez-vous du samedi de Sirius » n'est qu'une énième coucherie avec la conquête du moment mais il n'en est rien. James cependant, se doute de quelque chose. Lorsque quelqu'un vous connait par coeur, comme mon meilleur ami me connait, il est difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais ce qui est bien avec James, c'est qu'il ne me force à rien. Il ne me demandera jamais confirmation, il sait que ma famille est un sujet délicat. Aux yeux de tous, Regulus et moi, nous nous détestons mais en vérité, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Il n'empêche que l'on a quand même grandit ensemble, nous avons toujours été complice. Regulus, c'est l'ange de notre mère, elle ferait tout pour lui, alors que moi, je n'ai jamais senti une once d'affection de la part de cette femme. Comme si même avant que je ne sois envoyé à Gryffondor à l'âge de 11 ans, elle avait flairé que je n'étais pas comme eux. Alors à chaque fois que Regulus déconnait, et le Dieu des farces et attrapes sait qu'elles furent nombreuses, je le couvrais. Il m'a un jour dit qu'il m'en serait toujours reconnaissant. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, Poudlard nous a éloigné, mais à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions à la maison, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais au début de l'été dernier, tout a changé. Une énorme dispute avait éclaté entre mes parents et moi. Leur manie du sang pur, leur façon d'endoctriner Reg...Ca m'avait mis hors de moi. Aujourd'hui encore, cette scène est gravée en moi. Je me revois tenir tête à mon « père » cet homme violent, insulter ma « mère » cette femme hautaine. J'avais finis par prendre mes affaires et quitter la cage familiale, car il s'agissait vraiment d'une cage pour moi, en direction de chez James. Regulus m'avait supplié de rester, mais c'était impossible. Si je restais, j'y aurais laissé ma vie. Mon adolescence a été marquée par un perpétuel sentiment de peur, d'angoisse, de haine. C'était trop. Alors en arrivant à Poudlard, mon frère avait fait le premier pas vers moi. Lui tourner le dos aurait été impensable. Il avait alors eu l'idée d'instaurer cette règle du samedi soir, et je lui avais fait découvrir les cuisines de Poudlard. Ces rencontres me permettaient de m'assurer que Regulus ne s'était pas encore fait entrainer par des idéaux extrêmes par les adeptes de la magie noire de sa maison. Regulus c'est mon sang. Je ne pourrais supporter de le voir partir en vrille. Il n'est pas comme ça, c'est un garçon avec beaucoup de principes, mais trop facilement influençable. Mais il reste très intelligent, cela m'a toujours impressionné ! Alors au fond de moi je me dis qu'il s'en sortira quoi qu'il arrive.  
Regulus me raconte qu'il estime avoir pris la bonne décision en arrêtant de présider le club de duel pour se concentrer sur les cours et le quidditch, tandis qu'un elfe nous sert. Il s'agit d'un steak d'hyppogriffe mariné aux champignons. Rien de mieux.

"Et...Cette Charlotte, elle n'est pas trop déçue que son prince charmant ne soit plus une superstar du duel ? T'as quand même commencé à être président alors que tu n'étais qu'en 4ème année.

-Charlotte, elle s'en contre fout ! Elle est tellement différente, elle...Je ne sais pas, elle s'intéresse à moi avant tout. Elle est généreuse, attentionnée, drôle. Tu pourras rire autant que tu veux Sirius, mais elle me comble de bonheur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rire Reg, je suis content pour toi vraiment.

-...Et toi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi moi ? je réponds en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre."

Je me raidis, il sait que la tournure de la conversation m'énerve déjà. Parler des « amours » au secours non, mon frère ne me sonde que trop bien et je hais faire face aux choses dans ce domaine-là. Je coupe mon steak un peu trop brutalement, la table en vacille légèrement.

"Quand est-ce que tu te trouves une femme à marier ? demande Regulus en me provoquant de la manière la plus sournoise qui soit.

-Quand je serais un homme à marier, ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas ! je m'exclame au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Pourquoi pas cette fille-là, Marietta Jones. Tu aimes les filles qui mordent non ? On m'a raconté la façon dont elle t'a envoyé au tapis. Tu l'avais cherché, conclue-t-il en souriant."

Je ne peux pas le nier. Agresser Madison pour la mauvaise pub qui m'avait été faite dans le numéro spécial Quidditch de Poudlard Hebdo, le seul numéro que les gens lisent d'ailleurs, n'avait pas été fin de ma part. Surtout qu'elle n'y était vraiment pour rien pour une fois.

"Ca devait être drôle à voir, rajoute Regulus en riant bêtement.

-Drôle à voir, difficile à vivre. Mais tu es malade toi pas cette Marietta ! Pourquoi pas Madison Wallace pendant qu'on y est, je commence à m'énerver en mordant dans un bout de pain.

-Ah ! J'avais oublié cette histoire. D'ailleurs je suis avec elle en Potions, elle n'est pas méchante ! Enfin je dis ça, mais je ne lui jamais parlé. Tu tiendras toute l'année sans la pousser du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? demande Regulus le plus sérieusement du monde."

Oula, je ne sais pas.

"Evidemment, je suis passé à autre chose et elle aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont restés focalisés sur elle, c'était il y a un mois et demi, il y en a eu d'autres depuis le temps ! je m'exclame en témoignant mon désespoir.

-C'est un peu ça le problème en fait, chuchote Regulus en haussant les sourcils."

Je le sens bien partit sur sa lancé. J'aimerais pouvoir dévier la conversation mais il m'a eu à mon propre jeu.

"Toutes les femmes de la planète ne sont pas comme Maman...incapable de t'aimer, encline à te faire du mal. Tu le sais, déclare Regulus de façon beaucoup trop calme à mon goût."

J'ai le coeur qui bat vite. Ma main se crispe sur ma fourchette. J'observe Regulus, il ne lève pas les yeux de son plat. Alors je me contente de ne pas répondre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Regulus m'expose cette théorie. ça me travaille beaucoup mais je préfère faire comme si cela me passait au-dessus de la tête. Admettre que ce que je fais découle d'un mal être ce serait admettre que ce que je fais est malsain, ce que je refuse d'admettre. Je n'ai pas envie de m'épancher sur le sujet.

"Ta misogynie exagérée me fait presque penser que tu hais tellement les femmes que c'est ta façon détournée de le leur rendre comme il se doit. T'es tellement en colère contre le monde entier que je n'aimerais pas être à leurs places, continue Regulus en parlant avec les mains."

Encore une fois je garde le silence. Je pose mes couverts, prend mon verre et bois une gorgée d'eau qui a tout de même du mal à passer. Le repas était excellent mais la discussion l'accompagnant l'a rendu assez fade.

"Potter est ton meilleur ami, mais je suis ton frère. Je te connais mieux, je sais ce que tu as vécu. J'ai été le principal témoin et avec du recul, je suis content pour toi que tu ais réussi à dire stop et à t'enfuir...soupire Regulus en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Ah oui ? D'ailleurs comment va cette chère Walburga ? je demande avec un faux sourire.

-Elle est sous pression. Tu sais notre cousine Andromeda ? Elle a épousé un moldu et elle est enceinte de lui ! s'exclame Regulus excité à l'idée de colporter des ragots.

-Non ! Jure-le ! Elle doit être tellement hors d'elle ! C'est génial ! je rajoute abasourdi.

-Une boule de fureur tu peux me croire ! En même temps un moldu, soupire Regulus en se concentrant sur son assiette.

-Regulus, je l'interromp aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

-Excuse-moi... En tout cas ça n'a pas été long elle a aussitôt brûlé son visage sur la tapisserie arbre généalogique, continue Regulus en secouant la tête.

-...Et moi...? je finis par demander en tripotant ma serviette de table.

-De quoi toi ? demande Regulus en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Est-ce qu'elle...elle a brûlé mon visage ? je reprends en étant le plus clair possible.

-...Oui, dès que tu es partit. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais...commence Regulus gêné.

-Mais rien ni personne ne se met travers de cette femme-là, je conclus de façon abrupte."

Nous passons au dessert et le reste du repas se passe plutôt bien. Regulus est l'une des seules personnes en qui j'ai réellement confiance hormis les Maraudeurs. Je sais que si le contexte s'y prêtait, nous serions encore plus proches. Mais les choses font que c'est impossible. Mais ces petits dîners sont déjà très bien. Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir une famille sans compter celle que je forme déjà avec les Maraudeurs. Un elfe fini par venir débarrasser et il est déjà temps pour nous de retourner dans nos salles communes respectives.

"...Tu me présenteras Charlotte un jour ce serait sympa que je juge si elle en vaut la peine...! je propose en souriant les mains dans les poches.

-Alors là tu peux rêver. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait un énorme béguin pour toi l'an passé alors je vais la tenir le plus loin possible de toi crois-moi, m'annonce Regulus en agitant son index sous mon nez.

-Est-ce de ma faute si elles tombent toute sous mon charme...? je demande en riant.

-Aller dégage...! s'exclame Regulus en me poussant légèrement."

J'hésite, puis je sers mon frère dans mes bras. Ce contact est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde. Après tout, si je ne compte pas les garçons, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Regulus a beau avoir un an de moins que moi, il a la capacité de me rendre plus adulte. Un peu comme Remus, mais je reste persuadé que c'est plus fort avec Regulus. Nous avons bien trop corrompu l'âme de Remus durant ces 7 années de toute façon, alors ça ne compte plus. Après ce dîner plutôt réussi c'est donc jovial que je retourne chez les Gryffondor où j'y retrouve les garçons. J'invente alors des prouesses à ma soi-disant dulcinée Margaux, qui m'aurait fait passer une soirée génialissime. Je réfléchis tout de même longuement à ce que Regulus m'a dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en ce moment plus qu'avant j'en viens à me remettre plus en question...Chose que je ne fais jamais. Ah, et un défaut en plus, un...! La violence de l'histoire avec Madison Wallace m'a un peu remis les pendules à l'heure. La vérité c'est que je la hais du plus profond de mon âme, je la hais de générer en moi de la pitié, sentiment que je n'éprouve jamais envers une fille. Je la hais de me faire sentir con par rapport à ce que je lui ai fait. Et j'en viens tout simplement à la haïr d'exister.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Nausées nauséeuses

div style="color: #333333; font-family: tahoma, helvetica, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; clear: both; border: 5px double #ffffff; border-radius: 40px 10px; padding: 10px 15px; margin: 5px 0px; background-position: 0% 0%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"*Relire le chapitre 7 si ayant été lu avant sa date de modification : 14/08/15.*/div  
div id="story" style="color: #333333; font-family: tahoma, helvetica, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; clear: both; border: 5px double #ffffff; border-radius: 40px 10px; padding: 10px 15px; margin: 5px 0px; background-position: 0% 0%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ce matin encore je ne suis pas dans mon assiette quand je me réveille. Ce cirque dur depuis plus d'une semaine et ça commence sérieusement à m'emmerder. Je suis dans mon lit à moitié penchée et Marietta est alertée par mes gémissements. Les deux autres filles de notre dortoir me demandent si je vais bien. Je les invite de façon un peu abrupte à partir en grommelant qu'il n'y a aucuns problèmes pour rester seule avec ma meilleure amie. Une fois la porte fermée, Marietta s'assoie sur mon lit et touche mon front. Elle me scrute perplexe. br /br /br /"Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as, déclare Marietta en plissant les /br /-J'ai mal partout. C'est comme si j'avais fait de la trottinette 5h d'affilé… J'ai la nausée aussi. Genre là tout de suite, ton parfum me fait penser à pleins de la moisissure sur une part de pizza quatre fromages, j'explique calmement en essayant de réguler ma /br /-Je vois...Je pensais que tu avais la grippe mais ça s'éternise, dit Marietta en se grattant le menton en signe de réflexion." br /br /br /Marietta tripote ma gorge en ayant un oeil fermé. Elle me fait rire comme ça. Son rêve c'est de devenir médicomage, alors dès que je me coupe, que je suis malade ou quoi, elle accourt pour entrer dans le rôle de son futur métier. Je me rappelle qu'en 2ème année, Gordon Isaac m'avait cassé le poignet en cours de Botanique. On étudiait les mandragores et notre cher ami a eu vraiment peur de l'une d'elle. En bref il a crié, sauté et est tombée sur moi de la façon la plus violente qui soit. Marietta avait accouru et m'avait fait un bandage avec du parchemin et des feuilles vertes qui traînaient par terre. Le début de la gloire. br /br /br /"Bon écoute va te préparer, on va attendre encore avant de diagnostiquer quoi que ce soit, ajoute Marietta en agitant son index sous mon nez. Eh bien...Qui a dit que Poudlard avait besoin de Pomfresh hein…?" br /br /br /Je fais un salut militaire à Marietta et je vais dans la salle de bains. Je me lave en vitesse. Une fois sortie, je me coiffe en me regardant dans la glace. J'ai des cernes énormes, le teint pâle, la bouche sèche...J'ai l'impression que je tourne. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je tourne. Mon visage se crispe, j'écarquille les yeux. Ni une ni deux j'ouvre la cuvette des toilettes et je mets à vomir. Marietta commence aussitôt à toquer à la porte. Je m'apprête à lui ouvrir mais nouvelle flopé de vomi m'en empê /br /br /"Bon, Maddie je te laisse finir ta petite affaire…Mais tu me rejoins dans la Grande Salle, nausée ou pas tu ne peux pas continuer à sauter les repas comme ça…! s'exclame fermement /br /-Mais ça sert à quoi que je mange si c'est pour que ça finisse dans les toilettes au juste…? je réplique sur les nerfs. br /br /-Ne défie pas mon autorité Madison Wallace, conclue Marietta en ajustant sa jupe avant de tourner les talons." br /br /br /J'entends la porte du dortoir claquer et je m'effondre à côté des toilettes. C'est un supplice. Je hais être malade. Je suis peu souvent de mauvais humeur, je suis souriante presque tous le temps même quand certaines choses futiles de la vie m'énervent. Mais quand je suis malade, une autre moi se dévoile. Je suis agressive, capricieuse, et je peste à longueur de journée. Ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de Marietta, je me lève péniblement et sors de la salle de bains pour m'habiller. Il fait 3 degrés dehors mais j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un four. Je m'attache les cheveux en chignon qui tient à peine sur le chemin. Je traine à moitié mon sac derrière moi. J'ai l'impression de marcher aussi lentement qu'un troll. Je repère rapidement Marietta. Je m'assoie en face d'elle et une délicieuse odeur de toast grillé et de cappuccino au caramel me chatouille les narines. Je soupire et commence à m'empiffrer sous le regard stupéfait de Marietta. br /br /br /"Tu vas t'étouffer si tu manges aussi vite, me conseille Marietta en riant. br /br /-Possible mais là vraiment, j'ai hyper faim, j'explique aux anges de pouvoir manger autant." br /br /br /J'engloutis 5 tartines de beurre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire scrout à pétards alors que Marietta secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation. Heureusement après le petit-déjeuner, je me sens déjà mieux et j'arrive à suivre le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans problèmes. En même temps nous regardons un reportage sur les inferis donc il y a plus dur comme cours. A la fin des deux heures, je constate que comme d'habitude Oscar m'attend à la sortie. Nous avons Runes ensemble alors que Marietta elle, a Divination. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour continuer cette matière. Moi j'avais décidé d'abandonner quand le professeur Bieliroz m'avait prédit la mort de mon chien…Ouais sauf que je n'avais pas de chien. Donc vous saisissez mon désarroi…! Je me dirige donc au cours de Runes anciennes en compagnie d'Oscar. Comme d'habitude pendant le cours nous passons plus de temps à parler qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil au texte que nous sommes censés traduire. br /br /br /"…Mais ça va toi…? me demande Oscar en enlevant une saleté de ma robe de sorcière. T'as l'air malade. br /br /-Ouais, je pense que j'ai attrapé froid, je réponds. Je ne me sens pas hyper bien depuis quelques jours, mais là ça va un peu mieux. br /br /-Tu ne dors pas beaucoup je parie…! Ça se voit à tes yeux. En dirait une accroc au Felix Felicis en manque…! s'exclame Oscar en riant."br /br /br /Je me met à rire et le professeur Zemekis me rappelle aussitôt à l'ordre. En même temps nous sommes 7 élèves alors évidemment, je suis repérée tout de suite. Oscar me regarde avec attention. Il se met à sourire puis détourne le regard. br /br /br /"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a…? je demande en fronçant les /br /-Si ça peut te rassurer, même avec une tête qui s'apparente à celle d'un strongulo, tu restes la plus jolie, déclare-t-il en regardant son texte."br /br /br /Je murmure un merci à Oscar et il m'adresse un clin. Ah, Oscar, quel homme. Il a le coeur si pur. Il est sans vices. Rien à voir avec ce Sirius Black. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas évoqué son nom à celui-là d'ailleurs. Le poing de Marietta avait clos l'affaire « Black-scandale » en beauté et pour de bon. Alléluia. Maintenant ma vie était redevenue calme et agréable. Plus personne ne parlait du fait que j'avais couché avec lui. Mon quotidien se résumait alors à Marietta, les cours, le journal et à Oscar. Que demander de plus…? J'ai toujours qu'une vie tranquille valait toujours mieux que 1000 péripéties. Je ne suis vraiment pas une fille faite pour les potins et histoires grotesques en tout genre. br /Oscar me taquine tout le reste de l'heure c'est le genre de choses que j'adore. Je crois que je pourrais largement rire toute la journée avec ce garçon. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Oscar me vole mon appareil photo qu'il attrape dans mon sac et cours dehors. Je range mes affaires en 4e vitesse et je me lance à sa poursuite. Je le vois triomphant avec l'objet de la discorde dans les mains. Il se met alors à prendre des photos de moi mais je cache rapidement mon visage. br /br /br /"Donne-moi ça Ozera…! je m'exclame fermement. br /br /-Sinon quoi hein ? rétorque-t-il aussitôt."br /br /br /Je fonce sur lui pour récupérer mon appareil mais il tend le bras en l'air. Je saute désespérément pour l'attraper mais je ne l'effleure même pas. Ma petite taille me trahira donc /br /br /"Ce spectacle est adorable, mais bon, je suis un gentil garçon, déclare-t-il las." br /br /br /Oscar me donne mon appareil photo, et je le prends en photo sans qu'il s'y attende. br /br /br /"Ca c'est pour m'avoir fait courir alors que je suis malade ! J'ajoute en plissant les /-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je serais quand même beau sur cette photo ! continue Oscar sachant bien que cela m'énerve. br /br /-Tiens les amoureux ! s'exclame une voix criarde derrière nous." br /br /br /Je me retourne et je vois Gilderoy les mains derrière le dos, le regard confiant et la coiffure parfaite. Il me sort par les yeux. Encore plus maintenant que je suis malade. Il s'approche de nous et nous regarde tour à tour. Son parfum est infecte. br /br /br /-Je vous cherchais justement ! Cet après-midi vous êtes en mission ! Il faut aller prendre des photos du tutorat on en parlera dans le prochain numéro. Aujourd'hui c'est la 2ème séance. Prenez aussi des notes pour que les jumeaux puissent pondre un article ! Nous ordonne-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. br /br /"Pourquoi ils n'y vont pas eux-mêmes ? Je demande aussitôt. br /br /-Ils ont cours, vous êtes les deux seuls du journal à ne pas avoir cours, je crois que le calcule se fait assez rapidement pas vrai ! br /br /-Et toi dans tout ça tu fais quoi ? je demande irritée. br /br /-Moi ? Je supervise ! tranche Gilderoy en me défiant du regard. Passez une bonne journée."br /br /br /Je soupire d'exaspération et Oscar en fait de même. La façon qu'a Gilderoy d'agir tel un dictateur me rend malade. Nous sommes un peu comme les pièces d'un échiquier sorcier et Gilderoy joue avec nous. Oui je sais lorsque je suis malade, je suis assez poétique. Du coup, de notre salle de Runes jusqu'au celle du tutorat je ne fais que pester à son égard. Je vous l'avais dit, être malade me rend désagréable au possible ! Oscar ne se fait pas prier pour me le faire remarquer. Nous toquons à la porte et nous voyons aussitôt la tête de Lily Evans surgir. br /br /br /"Génial ! On attendait plus que vous ! s'exclame-t-elle enthousiaste." br /br /br /Elle s'écarte et nous fait passer. Une vingtaine d'élèves se pressent dans la salle. Mon regard se pose automatiquement sur Sirius Black qui, assit sur une table, bavarde avec les autres Maraudeurs. Je détourne le regard avec qu'il me repère, je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine encore plus de choses. Je ne peux décidément pas encadrer cette sale vermine. br /J'avance dans la pièce et pose mon sac au fond de la salle. Je passe près des Maraudeurs, mais je fais comme si je ne les avais pas vu. J'imagine déjà le sourire narquois que Potter adresse à Sirius. Une spécialité chez eux. Lily invite les élèves à se rassembler tandis que je sors mon appareil photo. Mes gestes sont lents, imprécis. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord de la liquéfaction. A ma grande surprise Lupin s'approche de moi. br /br /"T'as besoin d'aide ? Je te vois un peu en galère depuis tout à l'heure alors...commence Lupin." br /br /br /Je ne réponds pas. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver Oscar mais il interroge déjà des élèves. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Lupin semble assez surpris par mon manque de réaction. br /br /br /"Je viens en terrain neutre je t'assure, ajoute-t-il en souriant. br /br /-Tu n'as pas une chanson vulgaire et débile à me chanter ? je demande d'une voix cassante." br /br /Ca vient réellement de sortir de ma bouche ? Oui j'avais eu vent des différentes chansons que les Maraudeurs avaient inventés sur moi...être malade me donne de l'audace je crois. Enfin de l'audace avec la mauvaise personne, Lupin lui ne m'a rien fait. Enfin pas directement. br /br /"Désolé, je...c'est sortit tout seul, je m'excuse aussitôt. br /br /-Je crois pas être en mesure de t'en vouloir mais...Laisse-moi t'aider, aller ! insiste-t-il alors." br /br /br /Je lui adresse un sourire en signe d'approbation. Il prend alors le pied de mon appareil photo et l'installe tandis que Lily Evans commence son discours. br /br /br /"Ce dispositif venant en aide aux élèves les plus démunies mentalement et une grande avancée pour Poudlard"br /br /br /Démunies mentalement ? Le tact de Lily Evans m'étonnera toujours. Je ne suis pas la salle que ça choque puisque je vois un 5ème année de Poufsouffle lui adresser discrètement un doigt d'honneur. Lupin retourne auprès de ses amis après que je l'ai remercié et je rejoins Oscar au fond de la classe. Il a les bras croisés et regarde dans le vide. Il s'emmerde. Il se tient toujours comme ça quand il s'emmerde. Heureusement il ne se tient jamais comme ça lorsque je lui parle. Je l'observe attentivement et j'ai l'impression de le voir tourner. Pourquoi Oscar tourne ? Ou alors j'ai juste la tête qui tourne. Il m'ait impossible de réfléchir...correct…correctement…Je manque de…de trébucher…Alors que j'étais immobile…? Je me tiens à la chaise devant je regarde mes pieds. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je choppe le sac qui se trouve à côté d'Oscar et me mets à vomir tout ce que j'ai alors que les élèves applaudissent timidement le discours d'Evans. Je sens une main me caresser le dos. Il s'agit d'Oscar. J'aimerais le remercier mais mes paroles se noient dans un deuxième flot de vomi. Je m'essuie la bouche sur le sac et je le repose par terre. br /br /br /"Je suis désolée je te repayerais un sac promis, je déclare en m'excusant. br /br /-Si tu veux Maddie mais ça ce n'est pas le miens, dit Oscar en désignant le /br /-Hein…? Mais alors… je commence inquiète." br /br /br /Oscar me prend par le bras et m'emmène devant. J'avais oublié, nous sommes là pour prendre des photos. br /br /br /"Salut, on est les représentants du journal et on vient couvrir l'évènement. Alors s'il vous plait mettez-vous tous là, Maddie va vous prendre en photo. Lily devant bien sûr." br /br /br /J'adresse un sourire crispé à la foule et je me place derrière mon gros appareil. Je suis excédée par la situation alors que rien ne justifie cela. Je regarde dans l'appareil. Ils ne sont pas tous dans le cadre. Je commence avoir beaucoup trop chaud. Je porte une main à mon front, je suis en surchauffe totale. Ma respiration s'accélè /br /br /"Vous pouvez-vous...vous rapprochez s'il vous plait. Je vous vois pas tous, je chuchote difficilement. br /br /-Elle a dit quoi elleb ? demande une gros lourd de 6ème année. br /br /-Rapprochez-vous BORDEL JE PEUX PAS VOUS PRENDRE EN PHOTO SINON MERDE ! je m'énerve aussitôt." br /br /br /Un silence géné s'installe dans la pièce. Il me regarde tous surpris. Oscar m'interroge du regard. En dirait qu'ils sont à deux doigt de me piquer avec un bâton pour voir si je suis bien humaine. Je les imagine alors en tenue africaine me tourner autour. J'imagine Black avec une peau de bête en guise de vêtements exécuter une danse en invoquant le dieu du feu de me brûler vive. Pourquoi mon esprit ne dose-t-il jamais rien ? br /br /br /"Oh ça va…Elle a ses règles elle ou quoi, dit-il assez fort pour que je l' /br /-Même pas petit…je commence à soupirer."br /br /br /Je m'arrête en plein milieu de ma phrase. Je reste crispée sur mon appareil. Au moment où j'appuie sur le bouton pour prendre la photo une ampoule imaginaire d'allume au-dessus de ma tête avec le bruit du flash qui retentit. C'est comme si un engrenage d'évidences s'était activé. Non je n'ai pas mes règles et depuis presque 2 mois d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas un peu long ? J'observe les sourcils froncés les élèves prendre leurs affaires et commencer à partir. Je sens alors Oscar s'approcher de moi et me demander si je vais bien. Sa voix n'est qu'un bruit sourd. Serait-ce possible ? Non…ça semble impossible, ou du moins seulement possible dans une dimension extérieure. br /br /br /"Eh ! Mais attend c'est du vomi dans mon sac ? Qui a fait ça ?" br /br /br /Cette réflexion me sort de mes pensées. J'observe une expression de dégoût sur le visage de Black alors que Potter se marre à côté. J'étais pâlichonne ? Je deviens aussitôt aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondors. Pourquoi le destin ne cesse de me lier à cet homme ? Je suis gênée mais aussi contente du spectacle qui s'offre devant moi discrètement. J'attrape aussitôt le bras d'Oscar. br /br /br /"Accompagne moi à l'infirmerie puis trouve Marietta et dis-lui de m'y rejoindre. Je t'en supplie Oscar, je l'implore en desserrant ma prise sur son bras en le voyant grimacer." br /br /br /Oscar me regarde bizarrement mais acquiesce tout de même. J'aime ce côté d'Oscar, quand quelque chose ne va pas, il sent quand j'ai envie d'en parler ou pas, et quand ce n'est pas le cas il ne pose pas de questions. Un quart d'heure après je suis en train de me ronger les ongles dans le bureau de Pomfresh. Oscar a filé tout de suite après m'avoir déposé. L'infirmière m'a dit d'attendre un instant. Mon pied s'agite tout seul. Je tente tant bien que mal de me calmer mais le stress et moi ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage de toute façon donc bon…J'expire un grand coup. Je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissée. La dernière fois c'était quand mon dentiste allait m'annoncer si j'allais avoir un appareil dentaire ou pas. Vous pouvez en conclure que ma vie n'a jamais été vraiment ponctuée de péripéties qui en valent le détour…br /Pomfresh revient et m'invite à m'allonger sur un lit. Elle prend ma jambe et fait un angle droit avec. Je crie aussitôt, les courbatures ne sont pas tendres. Elle s'approche alors de mon visage et trifouille mon cou en fermant les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Ou plutôt sait-elle ce qu'elle fait ? br /br /br /"Bon…Je crois que je vais être honnête avec vous…Je pense que…j'attaque en mettant mes mains sur les épaules de Pomfresh pour qu'elle m'écoute." br /br /br /La porte claque au même instant. Marietta viens d'arriver. Elle a cette faculté d'arriver à pique comme une plume qui s'écrase sur le sol c'est dingue. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle fait exprès parfois histoire de soigner ses entrées…br /br /br /"Maddie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demande Marietta inquiète en me prenant les mains. br /br /-Elle veut que je l'ausculte, elle ne se sent pas bien ! s'exclame Pomfresh en souriant à Marietta. br /br /-Bon arrêtez, je soupire tant bien que mal." br /br /br /Mes mains tremblent. Je n'ai pas envie de le dire à voix haute. C'est trop dur. Je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche et soupire un grand coup. Je me lève et m'écarte un peu au cas où.br /br /br /"En fait je ne me suis pas rendu compte mais, j'ai du retard…La dernière fois que j'ai eu mes règles c'était fin août-début septembre et…je commence prudemment." br /br /La honte m'envahit tout à coup, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer ou je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'interprète mal les choses je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne sais rien et que je suis plus que perdue. br /br /"...Je crois qu'il y ait moyen...que je sois enceinte, je finis par lâcher."br /br /Marietta se décompose, alors que le regard de Pomfresh devient tout de suite plus accusateur. Ma meilleure amie se retourne et se met à crier en levant les mains au ciel. Oh merde. br /br /br /"Tu n'as couché avec un mec qu'une seule fois Maddie ! C'était ta première fois ! Enfin je crois...Y'a des trucs que je dois savoir ? me demande-t-elle aussitôt en plissant les yeux. br /br /-Oh vous savez, une seule fois non protégé suffit mademoiselle Jones. Alors protégé ou pas protégé ? demande Pomfresh à son tour." br /br /br /Pomfresh m'interroge du regard. Je sens les murs de la pièce se rapprocher de moi. Marietta croise les bras et attend une réponse assez rapidement je crois. La veine de son front vient d'apparaître. Oh non. Je vous explique. Marietta a plusieurs stades de nervosité. Cependant, il y en a un que je redoute plus que les autres, celui où elle est au bord de l'explosion et où la veine apparaît. Elle est grosse, vicieuse, effrayante, et a toujours l'air de me regarder en disant « hihi, tu vas tellement en prendre pour ton grade ». Maudite veine. Je sens que le sang ne passe plus dans ma tête. br /br /br /"Pas protégé, je déclare en mettant les mains sur mon visage pour me cacher." br /br /br /Je serais prête à jurer que de la fumée sort des oreilles et des narines de Marietta. Pomfresh se contente de secouer la tête et moi j'ai envie de rentrer dans un trou. Marietta commence à m'applaudir. br /br /br /"On parle de Sirius Black ! Tu te rends compte le nombre de maladies que ce chacal doit trimbaler, s'énerve ma meilleure amie en jetant son sac par terre. br /br /-Oh je confirme, il est venu plusieurs fois en traiter quelques-unes ! br /br /-…Vous…vous n'êtes pas censée être tenu au secret médical ? br /br /-Mmm… ça s'applique aussi aux infirmières ? Vous êtes sûres ? nous demande Pomfresh perplexe. br /br /-Euh oui plutôt, soupire Marietta en écarquillant les yeux. br /br /-Bon…Faites comme si je ne vous avez rien dit alors, indique Pomfresh en souriant." br /br /br /Pomfresh s'en va me laissant seule avec le diable…euh plutôt Marietta. Une tornade, un ouragan, un séisme va s'abattre sur moi. Que les dieux de la plume à papote viennent à mon secours. Marietta s'approche de moi dangereusement en retroussant ses manches. Va-t-elle vraiment frapper une possible femme enceinte ? Au moment où je crois réellement qu'elle va me foutre une énorme gifle, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule…affectueusement. Ca me glace le /br /br /"Heureusement que tu fais assez de conneries pour deux. Ca me permet de dormir sur mes deux oreilles, déclare Marietta en /br /-Tu n'es pas fâchée Tatou ? je demande...surprise en fronçant les sourcils. br /br /-Maddie, commence Marietta. Je suis ta meilleure amie, pas ta mère. Je t'ai déjà sermonné comme il fallait quand tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec cette gangrène, on ne va pas encore en rajouter, pas vrai ? br /br /-Je t'adore tu le sais ? je dis heureuse d'éviter la tornade Jones." br /br /Ma conscience fait alors une danse égyptienne dans mon ventre en signe de soulagement. br /br /"Je le sais…Alors…Tu penses que c'est possible ? Que tu sois…Tu vois…soupire Marietta un peu tendue. br /br /-J'en sais rien. J'espère pas, ce serait tellement…En fait je ne suis pas sûre que des mots pourrait qualifier une situation pareille…je réponds en mettant une main sur mon front. br /br /-Je ne suis pas sûre non plus, avoue Marietta en mettant une main sur mon épaule." br /br /br /Pomfresh revient alors avec un bout de papier qu'elle tripote entre ses mains. br /br /br /"Bon…N'étant pas prête pour ce genre de « d'évènements rocambolesques », je n'ai pas de quoi vérifier ce que vous avancez. Voici une adresse à Pré-Aux-Lards pour trouver, ce dont vous avez besoin pour…clarifier la situation, commence Pomfresh mal à l' /br /-Ouais un test de grossesse quoi, conclue Marietta en croisant les bras. br /br /-Mmm. Enfin bon, une sortie est bien prévue ce week-end ? Ou celui d'après je ne sais plus. Ce sera l'occasion ! Une fois que vous l'avez, revenez me voir, m'indique Pomfresh en fourrant le bout de papier dans mes mains." br /br /br /J'hoche la tête. Je lis alors le papier « Les bidules de Martha Krokdue ». Je n'avais vraiment jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, pourtant Pré-Aux-Lards, n'est pas si grand. Pour le moment, ça ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Nous verrons donc bien ce que ça donne. Marietta se penche pour lire au-dessus de mon épaule, vu sa tête, elle ne connait pas non plus. En tout cas chère Martha, il semble bien que vous soyez la solution à toutes mes inquiétudes…/div 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sauver le moldu

« Je t'assure, sans mentir…j'en deviens fou. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche entre elle et moi. Je pense que ça vient de moi... soupire James. »

Je tripote mon manuel de Métamorphose et garde les yeux rivés sur McGonagall qui parle si bien des animagus en étant elle-même une. Elle porte son traditionnel chapeau bleu nuit avec l'écureuil. Je tourne la tête. J'ai l'impression que ce scénario tourne en boucle. Non j'exagère cette semaine James a changé de discours. Il est persuadé d'être la cause de toutes ces péripéties. N'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas ce que Lily a encore réussi à lui rentrer dans la tête mais je trouve ça ridicule. Comme si dans leur situation il est possible qu'une seule personne soit responsable de tout ça. Si c'était le cas pour moi le fautif n'aurait qu'un nom « LILY EVANS ». Ça commençait pourtant à s'arranger ces derniers temps. Les disputes entre James et Lily se faisaient de plus en plus rares mais bien sûr ça n'a pas duré longtemps. A présent il me semble que c'est encore pire qu'avant. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais…Si en fait j'ai carrément mon mot à dire et clairement il serait temps pour eux d'entamer une sérieuse thérapie de couple. Je regarde ma montre distraitement et fini par regarder James. Il a besoin d'aide, il veut que je l'aide.

« James…non ça ne vient pas de toi, ok ? j'essaye de lui faire comprendre en vain.

-Non mais si. J'en suis sûre. Lily est une fille trop bien pour faire des histoires pour rien, ajoute James en regardant sa dulcinée au loin.

-Lily est une dominatrice compulsive doublée d'une incorrigible peste, je réplique en envoyant une boulette de papier dans sa direction. Je la rate de peu malheureusement.

-Un peu de respect ! En plus tu exagère tellement les choses, murmure James après avoir reçu un des fidèles regards noirs de McGo.

-Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que je dis pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me demander mon avis ? je demande le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Parce que tu es ma moitié, je t'aime tellement Sirius, m'annonce James en me regardant dans les yeux avec une moue adorable. »

James commence à me faire des papouilles en riant et je le repousse violemment. Il manque alors de tomber ce qui m'arrache un fou rire.

« Oh mais regardez, Godric et Godrica se font des bisous au fond de la salle, c'est tellement mignon…ou triste on ne sait pas encore, hurle à travers la classe Rogue pour attirer l'attention. »

Sa réflexion déclare l'hilarité de presque toute la classe. La honte internationale. Nous ne répondons rien car McGonagall nous en dissuade du regard et se contente de sermonner légèrement cette vermine de Rogue. Je hais tellement ce type. Je crois que l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie fut la fois où James l'a suspendu en levicorpus dans le parc à la vue de presque toute l'école. C'était magique. Je passe vite à autre chose mais je sais que James au fond de lui fulmine encore de l'attaque de ce bouffon. Il voue une haine indescriptible à Rogue qui est essentiellement dû à la haine que Rogue lui-même lui voue, accentuée par le facteur « Lily ». Deux hommes pour une rouquine. La vie est dure et incompréhensible.

«…Ainsi donc nous sommes capable d'affirmer que l'animal en lequel le sorcier se transformera est associé à la personnalité du sorcier lui-même. »

Je suis d'accord avec McGonagall, sans vouloir me vanter. Je regarde James il semble encore énervé. Je sais alors aussitôt comment faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami.

« Dans ce cas-là professeur, on suppose que pour Rogue ce sera un pélican pas vrai ? Vous savez, à cause du trèèèèèèèèèèèès long bec, je déclare avec un sourire malfaisant comme je sais si bien le faire. »

Ma réflexion crée alors l'hilarité et James est le premier à s'étouffer. Je vois alors Rogue hors de lui. Jackpot pour moi. Je vois de la haine dans ses yeux. La haine est partagée donc tant mieux.

« Je vois que t'es bien mal élevé, la mère d'un traitre à son sang n'a donc pas pris la peine de le faire, crache Rogue en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui eh bien la tienne n'aurait même pas dû prendre la peine de te mettre au monde c'est peut-être pour ça qu'après avoir vu ce long nez que ton père s'est dit que cogner sur elle était la seule façon de la punir, je lance le plus méchamment possible. »

Ce n'est un secret pour personne le père de Rogue était un homme violent. Parle de ma famille et je parlerais de la tienne, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je vois alors Rogue bondir de sa chaise en ma direction alors que je garde mes mains dans mes poches comme si de rien n'était. Quatre personnes sont déjà autour de lui pour le retenir. McGonagall m'ordonne de me taire sur le champ et j'adresse à Rogue mon sourire le plus mesquin une nouvelle fois.  
L'incident est vite passé et je crois déceler dans les yeux de James une lueur de bonheur. Il a pris son pied ça c'est sûr. Le cours se termine assez vite et je sors en compagnie de mes amis en direction de notre cours de Potions. J'ai à peine passé le pas de la porte qu'une main se pose violement sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner. Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Ne me touche pas, je le préviens aussitôt.

-Je pense que tu ne sais pas qui je suis alors un conseille fait profil bas parce que la prochaine fois je te raterais pas compris ? me menace-t-il en enlevant sa main.

-J'en n'ai rien à faire de tes menaces, reviens quand t'auras pris un peu de masse musculaire là peut être que tu seras en mesure de me faire broncher, je rajoute en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Reste là, sale vermine ! S'en ai trop il est temps que tu payes, conclues Rogue en croisant les bras. »

Rogue et ses mélodrames…Du plus loin que je me souviennes il a toujours adoré faire des montagnes avec des cailloux. Il ne lui faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour qu'il parte dans des délires absurdes. Dommage pour lui ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sens dans son regard une once de défi. Je plisse les yeux et croise les bras. Je constate qu'un cercle s'est créé autour de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Rogue pour te venger de l'affreux et très méchant Sirius Black ? je demande alors avec curiosité.

-Sauver le moldu, déclare-t-il calmement.

-De quoi ? demande James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sauver le moldu, toi contre moi, reprend-il.

-Sauver le moldu ? Mais personne n'a plus défié quelqu'un au « sauver le moldu » depuis déjà une dizaine d'années ! je m'exclame en comprenant enfin où il veut en venir.

-Justement je le remets au goût du jour, réplique-t-il fière de lui en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Le gagnant aura le respect éternel de l'autre.

-Bon bordel c'est quoi ça le "sauver le moldu" ? demande James excédé.

-Un duel. Il oppose deux équipes de deux dans une arène. Les méchants d'un côté et les gentils de l'autre. Le but des gentils est de sauver le moldu représenté par un mannequin avant qu'il ne tombe dans la broyeuse, et le but des méchants est de les en empêcher. Les gentils ont 7 minutes pour sauver le moldu, sinon les méchants gagnent, explique Remus calmement derrière moi.

-Merci Remus pour ces précisions, dit James en souriant.

-Très bien Rogue tu as gagné, je vais jouer à ton jeu, je prends James comme co-équipier, je déclare aussitôt.

-Imbécile, c'est à l'adversaire de choisir le co-équipier de l'autre, ajoute Rogue en faisant le malin.

-Oui Sirius, il a raison en effet ce sont les règles, m'annonce Remus en haussant les sourcils.

-Ok, c'est bon ça va, choisis alors, je dis excédé.

-Inutile d'hésiter longtemps, ton co-équipier sera…Madison Wallace ! s'exclame Rogue en souriant de la façon la plus sadique qui soit. »

Mon fidèle petit sourire en coin s'envole aussitôt. Non. Non. Nooooooooooooon. Je me décompose aussitôt et vu les éclats de rire autour de moi ce doit être drôle à voir. Pourquoi le destin ne cesse de mettre cette petite sotte sur mon chemin ? Après tout je m'en fous il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec elle.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec elle. Choisis quelqu'un d'autre, je déclare sur un ton menaçant.

-Non, ce sera Madison Wallace pour toi et un point c'est tout. Je sais à quel point tu as un bon feeling avec elle, conclues Rogue de façon irréfutable. »

Petit enfoiré, il ne paye rien pour attendre. Juste le temps de réfléchir avec qui je pourrais associer cette enflure.

« C'est à mon tour de choisir du coup pas vrai ? Alors c'est simple, pour toi ce sera, Lily Evans bien sûr, je dis en souriant. »

Un gros « ouuuuuuuh » parcourt la foule. Je suis plus que fier de moi quand soudain James m'attire légèrement vers lui par le bras.

« Attend t'es sérieux Sirius ? dit James en me prenant par le bras. Tu ne peux pas penser à ce que ça fera à ton meilleur ami pendant deux secondes ?

-C'est bon, c'est un combat de 7 minutes, tu t'en remettras James, je lui répond en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Je me libère de son étreinte et fixe de nouveau Rogue. Il sort un parchemin et commence à écrire avec sa baguette. Contrat magique oblige. Mon équipe fera les gentils, et bien sûr la sienne fera les méchants. Je le vois signer et je signe à mon tour. Le duel aura donc lieu demain à 18h juste avant le dîner, dans la Grande Salle. Avant tous les conflits étaient réglés au « Sauver le moldu ». C'était une façon ludique de résoudre un différend. Du coup, ces duels sont totalement autorisés mais bizarrement sont passés de mode depuis des années. Le papier s'envole et je le vois se diviser en quatre. Un bout me tombe dans les mains, de même pour Rogue, un autre s'envole rapidement et j'aperçois alors au loin le dernier atterrir sur Lily, qui n'avait pas suivi la scène. Cette dernière crie alors au scandale. En cet instant, Madison a sûrement reçu le siens et j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas d'histoires. Pas comme d'habitude quoi.

« Elle ne le fera pas Black ! »

La voix criarde de Marietta Jones est réellement un supplice. A peine eu-je eu le pied posé dehors après deux heures de potions que le chien de garde m'étais tombé dessus avec Madison qui suivait derrière sans rien dire. Je marche à vive allure j'ai même semé les garçons mais elles sont toujours là.

« Si elle le fera, je réponds sans argumenter plus.

-Non elle ne le fera pas bordel ! s'écrit une nouvelle fois Jones.

-Tatou, marche moins vite s'il te plait, dit la petite voix de Madison derrière.

-Je ralentis si tu veux mais dans tous les cas tu ne le feras pas ! reprend Jones en tapant du pied par terre. »

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et fini par m'arrêter brusquement. Jones a l'air en pétard. Plus que d'habitude ? Je ne sais pas vraiment…Quant à Wallace, elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, comme d'habitude, et porte ce n "ud rose qui me donne la gerbe…comme d'habitude. Même quand je la sème, le destin arrive à remettre Wallace sur mon chemin.

« Tu te prends pour qui à l'embarquer dans un truc pareil sans son autorisation hein ? s'énerve Jones.

-Mais tu crois que je l'ai choisie comme co-équipière peut-être ? je me défend aussitôt.

-Calmez-vous deux secondes…et je suis encore là, je vous rappelle ! déclare Wallace en croisant les bras. »

Elle a l'air un peu lente. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de la détailler avec attention, mais en tout cas en dirait qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette. Avec ça, j'ai encore plus de chances de gagner dis donc ! Jones s'éloigne légèrement comme pour se calmer et me voilà en tête à tête avec l'objet de tous mes tourments…

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire…C'est juste que…que pour diverses raisons…C'est compliqué…Voir dangereux pour moi, m'explique Wallace en regardant le sol. »

Dangereux ? Elle commence à me faire peur. Je sens de l'anxiété dans son regard. Bon ok, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez elle. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas et malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps ni le véritable intérêt de le découvrir. J'essaye de transmettre un minimum de gentillesse dans mon visage. Je ne sais pas si ça marche. Je vais donc essayer avec les mots.

« …Ecoutes ma p'tite, dangereux ou pas pour toi ce n'est pas mon problème. Je veux gagner donc t'a plutôt intérêt à te donner à fond ! Dans tous les cas le contrat est magique tu es obligée de participer c'est la règle, alors cessons ces mélodrames soporifiques, je réplique calmement. Le match aura lieu ce soir à 18h. Soit à l'heure. »

J'avais dit que j'essayerai, pas que je réussirai…Il y a souvent une contradiction entre ce que je pense et ce que je dis, je n'y peux rien. Son visage se ferme et elle hausse les sourcils.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux alors je suppose…elle soupire avant de me tourner le dos. Viens Tatou on y va. »

« Tatou » et Wallace s'éloigne alors qu'une nouvelle fois le pitbull me lance un regard des plus sombres. Est-ce qu'encore une fois j'ai été le mec le plus infecte du monde ? Je crois oui. Je suis né comme ça faut croire. Je reprends alors ma route en essayant de penser à autre chose. Le fait est que ce duel avec Rogue aurait dû avoir lieu il y a bien plus longtemps. Il était clairement temps que l'on règle les choses de cette façon-là. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, je n'ai jamais joué à « sauver le moldu ». Je me débrouille assez bien en duel alors, ça devrait être aussi simple. Je l'espère. Me ridiculiser devant toute l'école à cause de Wallace serait insoutenable. Toute la journée j'ai l'immense « plaisir » de recevoir du soutien de la part de diverses personnes. Je crois que des paris se sont ouverts derrière notre dos. De nombreux élèves semblent avoir décidé d'assister à cet évènement. J'ai eu droit à un sermon de McGonagall dans la salle commune. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'est inscrit nulle part dans le règlement que « Sauver le moldu » est interdit, car ce n'est pas interdit. C'était même très courant à l'époque comme nous le disions ! Le soir venu une salle à côté du lieu fatidique nous ait attribué par duo pour nous préparer. Les Maraudeurs m'accompagnent à l'exception de James. Je ne sais pas où il est passé. Ils me donnent quelques conseils et s'éclipsent pour avoir de bonnes places. Lorsque j'entre, Madison est déjà là. Elle est assise en tailleur sur une table et ne bouge pas. Elle sursaute en me voyant et descend de la table. Je la regarde un instant et me dirige vers les uniformes qu'on nous a laissé.  
J'enfile la tenue qui nous est imposée. Une sorte de combinaison noire accompagnée d'une coque pour le buste, le dos et des genouillères et des coudières. Madison prend sa combinaison et va l'enfiler en vitesse derrière le paravent. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop stressée. Elle revient quelques instants après, enfile le reste de l'équipement et s'assoie en silence. Il faut que je brise ce dit silence. Je l'observe et je reste alors légèrement figé sur sa longue chevelure.

« Si j'étais toi je m'attacherai les cheveux, je lui conseille gentiment. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle me regarde hésitante et ramène alors ses cheveux en queue de cheval négligée. Non.

« Attend, je reprends. »

Je lui indique de se lever, ce qu'elle fait et je me place derrière elle la respiration légèrement saccadée. Je fais glisser le chouchou de ses cheveux et commence à lui faire une vraie queue de cheval bien faite. J'avais oublié à quel point ses cheveux étaient longs, et doux également. Je l'attache et je réfléchis un instant. Une tresse serait encore plus judicieux. Je noue alors sa queue de cheval en tresse et saisit le deuxième chouchou qu'elle me tend pour l'attacher. Elle me remercie et reste alors une nouvelle fois en silence.

« Tu…as un atout spécial qui pourrait nous servir ? je demande un peu nerveux.

-…Je ne crois pas. Comme quoi ? me demande-t-elle à son tour.

-J'en sais rien…N'importe quoi qui nous aiderait peut-être à pas paraitre trop ridicule, je dis sur un ton cassant.

-Non…Je cours assez vite mais je ne sais pas si…soupire-t-elle en se rongeant les ongles.

-Ouais, y'a mieux quoi, je déclare. »

Nous ne sommes clairement pas tirés d'affaire. Une sirène retentit, nous sommes attendus sur le terrain. Nous arrivons côte à côte dans la Grande Salle, qui ressemble à tout, sauf à ce qu'on a déjà connu. Des gradins sont disposés tout autour où tous les élèves nous attendent déjà avec des pancartes dans tous les coins. Tant d'engouement pour 7 minutes, ça me dépasser, mais à leur place, je ferais la même chose ! Ça semble assez équitable, autant de supporters de mon côté que de celui de Rogue. En nous voyant arriver les élèves applaudissent tape des pieds sautent de joie, crient…C'est l'effervescence. Je crois que nos fans sont les meilleurs. Je sens que Madison tremble à côté de moi. J'aimerais la rassurer mais il y a bien trop de témoins autour. Lorsque nous pénétrons au sein des gradins, une véritable arène nous attend. Spacieuse et dangereuse à la fois. A l'intérieur nous attendent déjà Rogue et Evans. Lily semble agacée mais aussi déterminée. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je tourne la tête. Madison touche son ventre les sourcils froncés. Elle est plus préoccupée qu'apeurée en fait. Du moins je pense.  
Je devrais lui dire de se donner à fond, il faut que je la motive un minimum si je ne veux pas qu'on perde.

« Ne fais pas tout foirer ok ? je dis tout bas de façon menaçante. »

Elle soupire et acquiesce. Bon, tant pis. Je le sens mal. Perdre, ce serait perdre mon honneur face à Rogue, il en est vraiment hors de questions. Tous les Serpentards n'attendent qu'une chose, me voir échouer. Je risque d'en baver pour l'éternité si jamais cela se produit.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à une édition totalement inédite de « Sauver le moldu »…commence une voix dans un micro. »

Je cherche la dite voix du regard, il s'agit bien sûr de Thomas Jordan. Il est déjà commentateur des matchs de Quidditch, alors pourquoi pas l'être de « Sauver le moldu » également !

« Cette édition est en vérité la première depuis déjà exactement 11 ans ! s'exclame Thomas. Le jeu s'était déjà de plus en plus dissipé au fil du temps pour des raisons inconnues mais il semblerait que le temps soit venu de le remettre au goût du jour ! Aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur de voir s'affronter deux duos plus que surprenant. En effet il y a d'un côté Lily Evans et Severus Rogue qui seront les méchants et Madison Wallace et Sirius Black qui seront les gentils. On sent beaucoup d'animosité entre eux et c'est ça qu'on veut voir ! Qui va gagner, qui va ridiculiser l'autre, dans quelques instants. »

Les élèves applaudissent et tapent des pieds. Je repère rapidement les Maraudeurs dans les gradins. Ils tiennent une banderole à mon nom et me sourient avec excitation. A côté d'eux se trouve Marietta Jones qui elle croise les bras et semble sur les nerfs. Elle semble vraiment toujours sur les nerfs.

« Combattants, mettez-vous en place s'il vous plait, nous indique Thomas. »

Je regarde Madison. Elle s'éloigne de moi et se met sur une croix lui indiquant sa position. Je fais de même. Je me retrouve face à Lily tandis que Wallace est face à Rogue. Le sol s'ouvre au milieu et d'énormes hélices en sorte. J'écarquille les yeux instinctivement. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur en fin de compte. Le fait est que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre…Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ce jeu s'est perdu dans le temps. Je ne sais pas si ça joue plutôt physique, si c'est assez tranquille comme un duel de sorciers…Je ne sais pas quelle posture adopter.

« Abaissez le moldu s'il vous plait ! s'exclame Thomas une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi pas utiliser un vrai moldu, ça ferait du ménage ! s'écrit un Serpentard en se mettant debout. »

Tous les Serpentards applaudissent et se mettent à rire. Ridicule est un mot encore faible. Je vois Lily leur adresser un geste grossier de la main. Je vois alors un mannequin en plastique descendre lentement du plafond étoilé et s'arrêter à bonne distance des hélices. Ok, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

« Combattants, à vos baguettes, reprend Thomas. »

Je saisis ma baguette et la tiens fermement entre mes mains. J'écarte légèrement les jambes pour être stable. Madison m'imite. Je crois qu'elle veut bien faire, c'est déjà ça. J'aperçois un chrono magique apparaitre dans le ciel en lettres dorées. La pression monte.

« Trois…Deux…Un…PARTEZ ! »

Un bruit assourdissant nous indique que le match commence. Le chronomètre démarre, les hélices se mettent à tourner. Madison reste immobile. Il faut qu'elle bouge. Tout se passe très vite. Je lève ma baguette dans le but de lancer un sort à Rogue mais un éclair orange me touche en pleine poitrine et me propulse par terre. Ma chute est accompagnée d'un gros « Ooooooh » venant des gradins et un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des Serpentards. Le sort vient de Lily. Je m'apprête à me relever quand des branches venues de nulle part m'attrapent chaque jambe et chaque bras et me broie les os au passage. Je ne peux plus bouger. Madison se trouve alors seule contre les deux.

« Il semblerait que Black soit pris au piège ! C'est à sa co-équipière Madison Wallace de jouer à présent, commente Thomas.

-Madison, bouge ! je crie désespéré. »

Elle se précipite sur moi pour m'aider, elle évite un sort, puis un autre à l'aide d'un Protego mais un sort venant de Rogue la frappe d'une violence folle. Je la vois être projetée en l'air et je m'attend à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans les gradins mais elle se prend une vitre invisible et s'écrase par terre. Tout le monde est sous le choc, moi le premier. Je tire sur les branches je veux l'aider, il faut que je l'aide mais rien à faire je suis bloqué.

« C'est un coup dur pour Wallace, un coup d'amour, un coup de je t'aime, peu importe en tout cas il faut se ressaisir ! s'exclame Thomas. »

J'avais oublié que les commentaires de Thomas Jordan pouvaient s'avérer un peu lourd parfois. Madison se relève avec difficulté. Elle se tient encore le ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'espère qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Madison Wallace bien qu'étant dans le « top 10 des ennemies de Sirius Orion Black », reste le genre de personnes que l'on a envie de…Protéger je crois. A deux contre un, elle n'a aucune chance. Il me suffirait de me changer en ce que je sais faire pour lui venir en aide…Mais c'est impossible.  
Madison brandit sa baguette et lance un sort qui effleure à peine Lily tandis que Rogue lui en lance au même moment qui la propulse une fois de plus contre la vitre invisible. Elle se relève à peine et se prend un nouveau sort, et encore un….et encore un…Je vois un large sourire apparaitre sur le visage de Rogue. Nous avons perdu c'est une certitude. Il ne nous reste plus que 4 min. Cette fois, Madison ne se relève pas. Je vois Jones bondir de sa place et taper frénétiquement contre la vitre et appeler le nom de Maddie.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons un soucis avec l'un des candidats. Que le chrono s'arrête un instant. »

Je vois les chiffres se stopper dans le ciel.

« Madison ? Madison est-ce que ça va ? je lui demande. »

Je suis obligé de crier car elle est à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle reste allongée par terre. Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie.

« Aidez-la, aidez-la bon sang ! je commence à m'énerver. »

Rogue se résigne enfin à s'approcher d'elle. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Il se poste à côté d'elle et la regarde d'en haut perplexe. C'est alors que Madison se jette sur sa jambe et…et le mord ?!  
Rogue s'écroule par terre dans un cri de douleur et Madison se relève en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. Lily surprise dégaine sa baguette. Madison se met à courir sur tout le terrain et évite les sorts de Lily un par un. Elle court vraiment très vite. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage.

« Oh mon dieu ! Quel revirement de situation. Madison Wallace la vraie lionne se relève et torpille tout sur son passage ! N'oubliez pas le mannequin il se rapproche dangereusement des hélices ! crie Thomas dans son micro tandis que Madison avance telle une fusée. »

Lily aide Rogue à se relever. Madison leur fonce dessus. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle va faire. Elle se met alors à glisser sur les fesses et passe entre les deux. Ils ont à peine le temps de se retourner alors que Madison fait volte-face et leur jette un « Everte statum » qui les propulse tous les deux à l'autre bout du terrain. La foule est en délire. Ils tapent dans leur mains acclament Madison. Elle est géniale. Je suis impressionné je l'avoue. Elle se précipite alors sur moi et m'aide enfin à me libérer.

« Je suis désolée, je n'arrivais pas à t'attendre, s'excuse-t-elle aussitôt alors qu'elle saigne du nez.

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas Maddie. Tu es génialissime, continues comme ça, je suis sûre qu'on peut encore gagner, je la rassure en mettant ma main sur sa joue. »

Je viens réellement de l'appeler Maddie ? C'est sorti tout seul en tout cas, je crois qu'elle est aussi surprise que moi. J'enlève rapidement ma main car la situation devient étrange et je me relève enfin. Elle ramasse ma baguette me la tend. Je la saisis en lui souriant. Plus que deux minutes, le mannequin se rapproche dangereusement des hélices. Lily et Rogue se relèvent enfin. Je vais alors enfin montrer de quoi je suis capable.

« Trouve une solution pour récupérer le mannequin, je m'occupe d'eux, je lui indique à voix basse. »

Madison acquiesce et s'éclipse. Je me trouve alors face à mes deux ennemis. Un duel de sorts s'engage alors. Je pense dominer, mais face à deux personnes ça reste tout de même compliqué. Je suis assez agile, il était tant que ça serve. Plus qu'une minute. Aller Madison dépêche-toi !

« J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé une solution Sirius ! s'exclame Madison fière d'elle. »

Madison fonce sur moi et lance des sorts à mes côtés pour contrer les autres.

« Il faut que je prenne de l'élan. Ensuite prends-moi par la taille et jette moi sur le mannequin. Lance un levicorpus à ce moment-là, m'explique-t-elle en vitesse.

-Hein ? je demande car n'ayant rien compris à ce qu'elle raconte.

-Fais-moi confiance, conclue Madison en partant.

-Attention en dirait que quelque chose de taille se prépare, allons-nous assister au match du siècle ? commente une nouvelle fois Thomas. »

Je fronce les sourcils et je me prends alors un sort en pleine poitrine. Je me relève très vite et je vois Madison courir et prendre de l'élan. 30 secondes. Elle fonce sur moi. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus et j'alterne entre tenir les deux autres éloignés et me concentrer sur elle. Sa tresse vole derrière elle. En dirait une vraie guerrière, j'adore. Elle saute alors sur moi. Je l'attrape par la taille. Et la jette sur le mannequin. Je pointe alors aussitôt ma baguette sur elle.  
On sent une sacré tension dans les gradins il ne reste plus que 10 secondes.

« LEVICORPUS, je m'écris alors. »

Je vois alors Madison saisir le mannequin et être accrochée par la cheville par une corde invisible. Le chrono s'arrête en même temps que l'hélice. La sirène retentit. Un long silence précède un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Nous avons gagné. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
Je saute de joie. Je me précipite sur Madison et la fait descendre d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle me tombe en princesse dans mes bras avec le mannequin dans les siens. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle me sourit. Je ne sais quoi penser d'elle en cet instant. C'est une battante ça c'est sûr. Je la pose au sol. Les Maraudeurs et d'autres élèves viennent nous féliciter. Thomas Jordan nous rejoins également pour une interview pour le journal de l'école je crois bien.

« Félicitations, ce match était incroyable, un tel revirement de situations ! Un petit mot Maddie ? demande Thomas en prenant des notes.

-Bah…commence-t-elle.

-Franchement c'était hallucinant, mais je savais que j'allais gagner. J'aspire à devenir Auror, alors il était évident que j'allais gagner, je la coupe aussitôt.

-…Tu ? intervint Madison à voix basse.

Je la vois se décomposer. C'est quoi son soucis ?

-Oui. C'est avant tout ma victoire. Merci Wallace d'avoir été là, mais honnêtement avec ou sans toi je m'en serais sorti, je conclus en souriant.

-C'est une blague Black ? On t'a à peine vu sur le terrain. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui appartient cette victoire c'est Maddie, ajoute aussitôt le fidèle chien de garde Jones.

-Je ne réponds pas aux attaques des envieux désolé. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ça servira de leçons à ceux qui veulent un jour me défier. Je suis Sirius Black, je ne perds jamais, je tranche sans sympathie. »

D'un côté ce que je dis n'est pas faux. Il est bien de rappeler que ce duel m'opposait d'ailleurs moi à Rogue, Lily et Wallace ne sont que des pièces rapportées…Je crois. Je vois Remus lever les yeux au ciel et partir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« Que tu détestes Maddie, ok, mais admets au moins que sans elle tu aurais perdu !

-Sans elle j'aurais choisi James et j'aurais gagné deux fois plus vite. Fin de la discussion ! je m'exclame excédée.

-Il a raison fin de la discussion. Je m'en fiche Marietta, déclare Madison. »

Madison jette le mannequin par terre et sort de l'arène en fendant la foule comme elle peut. James s'avance vers moi.

« Alors fier de moi ? je demande à James en souriant.

-De un tu choisis volontairement ma copine pour faire équipe avec le type que je hais le plus, de deux tu te comportes encore une fois en vrai connard Sirius. Ça commence à bien faire, alors non je ne suis pas fier de toi. Savoures « ta victoire » tout seul, me répond James. »

James s'en va suivi de Peter. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez que Wallace arrive constamment à me gâcher la vie. Je me voile peut-être la face mais je dois actuellement trouver un responsable à tous mes malheurs et j'ai décidé que ce serait elle. Elle perturbe mon environnement et mes convictions depuis qu'elle a posé les yeux sur moi.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le piquet de grève

« Palmer dehors ! Palmer dehors ! Palmer dehors ! »

Devant la Grande Salle c'est l'effervescence. Presque tous les élèves de la maison Poufsouffle bloquent son entrée en brandissant des pancartes et en scandant des slogans. Avec Marietta nous sommes les premières à en faire partie.

« Palmer sale dictateur, on veut que t'aille voir ailleurs. Palmer sale dictateur, on veut que t'aille voir ailleurs. »

La raison de ce sitting-manifestation-grève ? Il y a deux jours Serdaigle a violé, je dis bien violé, Poufsouffle lors du match de Quidditch. Score final : 420 à 70. Ce fut une rude soirée pour nous les jaunes et noirs et Oscar Ozera n'y est pas pour rien. Mon petit chouchou est à l'origine de plus de 170 points pour les Serdaigles, soit plus qu'un attrapeur. Je suis très contente pour lui oui, mais l'humiliation était bien présente. Bien sûr c'est la faute de Gary Palmer le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! Comme je vous le disais cet abruti fait très mal son travail ! Après cette raclée un soulèvement s'est organisé dirigé par notre préfète-en-chef Lucy Fischer. Ce qu'on veut est simple. Faire pression sur la direction pour qu'ils obligent Palmer à démissionner de ses fonctions ! La rébellion c'est maintenant ou jamais. Aucun élève n'a pu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les professeurs ont essayé d'intervenir mais nous sommes bien trop nombreux et ils ont surtout peur de nous blesser avec un sort ou quoi, ce serait une honte, mais ça ferait un article génial pour le magazine !

« Que voulons-nous ? crie notre préfète-en-chef.

-La justice pour les Poufsouffle, nous répondons aussitôt.

-Quand le voulons-nous ?

-Maintenant ! Palmer dehors ! Palmer dehors ! »

Avec Marietta on adore se dire qu'on participe à un truc aussi exceptionnel ! Aucun Poufsouffle n'ira en cours ce matin et ce cirque continuera dans les rues de Pré-Aux-Lards cet après-midi. Une grève à Poudlard, c'est du jamais vu. Quelques groupes sont même chargés de perturber les cours, effet garanti ! Quand je dis que personnes n'a pu manger il faut nuancer. En gros le pacte est simple. Si quelqu'un veut manger, il s'engage à protester avec nous toute la journée et donc à ne pas aller en cours, ni à profiter de la sortie d'aujourd'hui pour aller flâner à Honeydukes par exemple. Du coup on a quand même bien remplis les rangs ! Oscar est passé tout à l'heure et il a totalement refusé, incorrigible celui-là. Un élève a même tenté de s'échapper après avoir mangé. Lucy notre préfète-en-chef et plusieurs élèves l'ont mis en caleçon et tenu en Levicorpus pendant plus d'une heure, ça en a dissuadé plus d'un par la suite. J'espère réellement que d'ici la fin de la journée nous aurons ce que nous voulons ! Cependant ça s'annonçait long et je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux que la semaine dernière. Le « sauver le moldu » n'a d'ailleurs pas arrangé les choses. J'ai écopé de plusieurs bleus et d'un mal de ventre indescriptible. De plus, qui dit Pré-Aux-Lards dit faire un tour chez "Les bidules de Martha Krokdue"... J'attends alors cette journée avec impatience depuis que la possibilité que je sois enceinte a été mise sur le tapis. Je suis victime d'un stress inconditionnel. Etre dans l'incertitude c'est ce qu'il y avait de pire je ne cesse de le répéter. J'ai les symptômes, les preuves sont évidentes, mais il y a un tel déni de ma part, je veux dire...Ça semble tellement impossible que je réfute cette idée en tous points avant même d'en avoir le c "ur net. De plus les nausées se sont atténuées. Enfin un peu...pas vraiment mais j'ai l'impression que si. Marietta sait que je ne vais pas très bien ces derniers temps. L'énième humiliation causé par Black, mes notes qui ne sont pas aussi fameuses que ce que j'aimerais, cette possible grossesse... alors elle fait tout pour me remonter le moral mais souvent en vain. Une douleur en bas du dos me fait grimacer. Je devrais certainement remonter m'allonger mais la cause est trop belle pour que je laisse tomber et surtout ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de ne pas finir ce que je commence.

« Oh, regarde qui va se faire recaler en beauté par Marietta Jones ! s'exclame Marietta avec humeur. »

Je tourne la tête et je vois Lupin et Potter arriver. Ils se dirigent sur nous. Ils tentent alors de passer mais Marietta stagne devant eux et les repousse avec sa pancarte.

« Vous ne savez pas lire ? demande-t-elle en les prenant de haut.  
-Si mais en quoi ça nous concerne hein ? répond Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est simple, soit vous prenez une pancarte et vous aurez la chance de manger soit vous tournez les talons et vous tomberez dans les pommes d'ici 4h ! Sauf toi Potter, j'espère que tu crèveras de faim au bout de 4h, explique Marietta en toisant ce dernier. »

Potter et Lupin se regardent perplexe. Ils hésitent. Marietta met sa main droite sur sa hanche et les regarde tour à tour. Lupin met les mains dans ses poches et se mord la lèvre inférieure en regardant ma meilleure amie.

« C'est Marietta pas vrai ? C'est bien toi qui a mis Sirius au tapis ? J'ai vu la scène de loin, joli crochet du droit, la félicite-t-il sincèrement.

-Rem ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint James scandalisé.

-Quand la personne le mérite, ça se fait tout seul tu sais ! répond Marietta de façon « humble ».

-Oh mais je n'avais pas vu qui était caché derrière. Madison ! s'exclame Lupin en souriant.

-Salut, je réponds sèchement. Bon alors vous partez ou vous restez ?

-Nous avons besoin de délibérer, ajoute Potter en nous adressant un faux sourire. »

Remus et James se reculent et commencent à débattre avec énergie. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils peuvent se dire. Potter fait de grands gestes alors que Lupin est plus posé. Alors j'imagine James gronder Remus car il casse du sucre sur le dos de son Dieu Sirius en son absence, lui dire qu'il n'a pas à sympathiser avec l'ennemi c'est-à-dire moi. Remus lui répond qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et que notre cause mérite d'être soutenue. C'était forcément quelque chose dans le genre. Je les vois revenir calmement. Ils regardent aux alentours et ils nous arrachent nos pancartes des mains.

« Palmer dehors et en plus il parait que t'es gay ! s'écrit Potter en riant.

-C'est pas ça le slogan, je le réprimande aussitôt.

-Je sais mais…commence-t-il.

-Il faut s'en tenir au slogan, je tranche sur un ton abrupte. »

Potter soupire et répète le slogan comme les autres. Après 20 bonnes minutes de protestation, ils s'apprêtent à aller manger quand Pettigrow et Black arrivent. Oh non je vous en prie. Je me fais alors toute petite…Enfin plus petite que je ne le suis déjà. Comme si c'était possible...Je fuis son regard et je fais comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande d'ingrats ? demande Black en se moquant d'eux.

-Ils défendent une noble cause, tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est quand tu fais quelque chose mais pas forcément dans ton intérêt personnel... Oups à mon avis du coup non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, répond Marietta simplement.

-Je répondrais bien à la personne qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche mais vu les insultes qui pourraient en sortir je vais m'abstenir au risque de perdre mon nez une nouvelle fois, déclare Black calmement. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Soit tu participes soit tu ne manges pas jusqu'à ce soir, le choix a vite été fait ! explique James en riant.

-Bande de gros nazes, vous n'avez pas pensé au fait qu'on sache où se trouvent les cuisines ? leur rappelle Black aussitôt.

-Si tu parles de cet endroit qui te servait de garçonnière avec moi l'année dernière tu peux toujours courir. On a bouclé le périmètre il y a déjà 3 heures, enfin tu peux t'y risquer si tu veux, ça ne me gênerait pas, déclare en passant Lucy notre préfète-en-chef comme dit tout à l'heure. »

Black se décompose et un petit rire finit par sortir de ma bouche. Black tourne alors la tête et nos regards se croisent, je sens déjà de l'exaspération sur visage. Je baisse alors automatiquement les yeux. Faiblesse incarnée nom de dieu.

« Tenir le piquet de grève des Poufsouffle est une chose les gars, mais sympathiser avec ma pire ennemie et son hyppogriffe de garde s'en est une autre.  
-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'hyppogriffe sale troll. »

Marietta commence à attraper Black par le col mais Lupin la tire aussitôt, le libérant de son emprise.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher toi ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu entendras parler de mon avocat jeune fille, se défend Black en tremblant légèrement.

-J'attends que ça, mais pour meurtre alors je t'en pris. Ou attend, tu veux peut être qu'on règle ça au « Sauver le moldu » et peut-être que cette fois tu feras quelque chose sur le terrain ! s'exclame Marietta en souriant. »

Bien envoyé. Je rêverais d'avoir le cran de lui sortir un truc pareil. Black semble choqué de cette réflexion et ne répond rien. Pettigrow soupire alors et prend une pancarte qui traine par terre. Elle se range alors à nos côtés laissant Black livré à lui-même.

« Peter mais...soupire Black.

-Je t'adore Sirius, mais pas autant que la bouffe et tu le sais, explique Pettigrow en haussant les épaules.

-Mais avec qui je vais trainer aujourd'hui moi ? demande Sirius en mettant les mains sur ses hanches tel un enfant gâté.

-Pourquoi pas Margaux, tu disais qu'en privé c'était une fille géniale, réplique Remus qui a l'air…énervé ? »

Margaux hein ? La nouvelle biche prise au piège je suppose. J'en suis désolée pour elle.

« Parfaitement ! Et…tu as tout à fait raison c'est justement ce que je vais faire…commence Black peu convaincu par ses propres propos. »

Sirius nous accorde un dernier regard de mépris (N'a-t-il donc pas d'autres regards en stock ?) et s'en va d'un pas digne.  
Nous continuons à manifester le reste de la matinée, les professeurs essayent encore de nous raisonner sans succès. Je veux vraiment voir cet abruti de Palmer dehors. Je rêverais d'écrire un article bien salé à son propos mais dans tous les cas je n'ai pas de chronique donc ce plan tombe à l'eau. Je prends au passage quelques photos du piquet de grève pour immortaliser ce moment historique. J'ai même une magnifique photo de Marietta et des Maraudeurs. A midi nous nous mettons en route pour Pré-Aux-Lards et nous mangeons là-bas en leur compagnie étonnement. Il fait déjà assez froid en cette période, alors nous sommes armées de nos capes, de nos écharpes et de nos gants.

« Tu ne manges pas Madison ? demande James perplexe. »

En effet je ne mange pas car je n'ai pas du tout faim. Le stress. J'hausse les épaules.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? insiste James devant ma non réponse.

-T'es sûre que Sirius serait d'accord de te voir me parler ainsi ? je réplique sur un ton cassant. »

Un silence s'installe. C'était nul de ma part. Enfin je crois. Pas vraiment. Potter n'a jamais vraiment été tendre avec moi non plus. Mais bon ça va finir par sortir quand même alors bon.

« Désolé… C'était nul de ma part, je rajoute en prenant un bout de pain en guise de repas.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. On a trop souvent écouté Sirius je pense. Surtout à ton sujet. T'as l'air d'être une chic fille. Tu n'es pas du tout la vipère qu'il décrit, rétorque James en secouant la tête.

-Vipère c'est vraiment ce qu'il dit ? je dis en riant devant l'immaturité dont fait apparemment preuve Black.

-Pas que ! s'exclame Peter.

-Non Peter je ne pense pas que ce soit utile…soupire Remus en regardant Peter avec insistance.

-Il a dit garce, bouseuse, clocharde, trainée et…attend le dernier m'échappe… Ah oui garage à bites, m'apprend Peter comme si de rien n'était. »

Je me fige aussitôt. Un silence encore plus long que le précédent s'installe. Je n'arrive même pas y croire. En fait si, j'y crois totalement, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

« D'ailleurs… Pour le « Sauver le moldu » on est tous d'accord pour admettre que ce que Sirius a dit c'est hyper nul. Tout le monde a bien vu que c'est grâce à toi qu'il a gagné, déclare James en souriant.

-Vraiment ? je demande surprise.

-Mais oui, tu t'en ai pris plein la gueule mais tu t'es quand même relevée à chaque fois c'est hyper impressionnant, surenchérit Remus entre deux bouchées.

-Ca ne date pas d'hier que Maddie est une vraie lionne croyez-moi ! »

Je ris à cette remarque. Pendant un instant j'oublie enfin que je suis censée faire un test de grossesse dans peu de temps. La vérité c'est que les propos de Sirius ne m'étonnent pas mais me touchent tout de même. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on s'attend à entendre. Vraiment pas. Il emploie des mots assez forts en plus de ça… Je ne souhaite pas me faire encore plus de mal en y pensant mais je suis assez distraite le reste de l'après-midi. Je ne participe que partiellement à la rébellion et Marietta le sens très. Elle sent tout ce que je ressens, c'est tellement pratique quand on n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que l'on éprouve.  
Les Maraudeurs restent nous même après le déjeuner. Ils sont du genre à mettre beaucoup de bonne humeur et c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Malgré ça le stress me ronge, c'est plus fort que moi. Vers 18h30 nous sommes encore au piquet de grève et je commence réellement à être très fatiguée.  
Je regarde Marietta et elle commence à me faire des signes de la main. Est-ce un code ? Si oui elle a oublié de m'en faire part je crois. J'agite ma pancarte et fini par l'interroger du regard. Trop de jeux de regards pour moi en si peu de temps, mon cerveau ne suit plus… Elle lève les yeux au ciel, prend mon bras et m'attire en dehors de la foule.

« Bon on y va ? Ça risque de fermer sinon, m'indique-t-elle.

-D'accord mais, tes signes là…Je n'ai vraiment rien compris, je lui apprends.

-C'était du morse, cultives-toi un peu Madison, conclue Marietta en haussant les épaules. »

Je fais une moue dépitée et nous nous éclipsons le plus discrètement possible. Nous cherchons le dit magasin pendant un certain temps sans succès. C'est le seul moyen pour que je sois fixée sur ce qui m'arrive. Je rajuste mon écharpe jaune à froufrou sur mes épaules et regarde le papier que tiens Marietta.  
Elle semble aussi perdue que moi. Elle s'agite dans tous les sens, et commence à fulminer. Je le vois à ses cheveux qui commencent instinctivement à boucler sans raisons.

« Là ! Là, c'est là ! »

Marietta désigne une porte sombre qui ressemble plus à une maison abandonnée qu'à une boutique. Pas de noms, pas d'enseigne, une vitrine vide…Nous nous approchons et essayons de distinguer quelque chose à travers les carreaux.

« T'es sûre que c'est là ? Il n'y a rien…ni personne…je soupire dépitée.

-En tout cas l'adresse dit que c'est là, répond Marietta avec humeur.

-Bon on fait quoi ? On entre ? je propose alors.

-On toque d'abord surtout parce que clairement…commence Marietta.

-Salut les filles ! s'exclame une voix derrière nous. »

Marietta et moi nous mettons à crier et nous nous retournons en sursautant.

« Oh mon dieu Oscar tu nous as fait si peur, s'énerve Marietta.

-Tu ne peux pas prévenir quand tu comptes faire ce genre d'apparition ? je demande en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu voulais que je t'envoie un hibou avec écrit « Ma chère Maddie je m'apprête à te croiser par hasard avec Marietta devant une boutique hyper louche ? », dit Oscar en croisant les bras.

-Ouais…un truc du genre, pourquoi pas…je me renfrogne en admettant intérieurement qu'il n'a pas tort.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites d'ailleurs ? C'est quoi cette boutique…commence Oscar en regardant derrière nous.

-Rien ! Rien qui te concerne, je t'assure, le coupe aussitôt Marietta.

-Pourquoi ça vous concernerait plus que moi ? Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au piquet de grève ? Vous n'êtes pas censés ne pas avoir le droit de partir ? demande frénétiquement Oscar. »

Il est sérieux là ? Lui qui n'est pourtant pas du genre à fouiner…

« Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ? demande aussitôt Marietta à son tour.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à celles que je t'ai posées ? redemande Oscar calmement.

-Pourquoi as-tu réponse à tout ? s'énerve Marietta.

-Bon stop ! Ecoute Oscar, c'est assez délicat. C'est à propos de moi…je soupire enfin.

-Maddie ! s'exclame Marietta en croisant les bras.

-Non laisse Tatou, ça va, il peut le savoir ! je réplique en levant les mains au ciel.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? dit Marietta sous le choc.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? ajoute Oscar impatient.

-C'est hyper gênant, j'ai choppé une sale infection. C'est pour ça que je suis allée à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. C'est des espèces de champignons dégueu sur l'entrejambe tu vois, du coup y'a qu'ici qu'ils ont le remède qu'il faut voilà, je mens le plus naturellement possible étonnement. »

Oscar me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés alors que Marietta se retient à peine de pouffer derrière. Effet garanti…

« Je…Maddie…Je suis désolée de…Ta vie privée. Je vais partir je pense, déclare difficilement Oscar qui semble avoir du mal à déglutir.

-On se voit bientôt ! je m'exclame en souriant.

-Oh soit pas pressée, soigne d'abord tes trucs là enfin…Salut, conclue-t-il. »

Oscar s'en va tout pâle d'une démarche que je juge étrange. Je me retourne vers Marietta et me mets à rire en prenant mon visage entre mes mains.

« Ma petite Maddie, sache que si tu avais déjà imaginé une histoire amoureuse entre toi et Oscar Ozera, tu peux oublier, m'apprend Marietta sereinement. »

Non pas du tout, je n'ai jamais rien imaginé avec Ozera. Ce serait ridicule. Oscar c'est un garçon...parfait mais pas... Pour moi je suppose. Marietta fini par toquer à l'énorme porte sombre qui s'ouvre toute seule dans un grincement immonde. Nous échangeons aussitôt un regard perplexe. Ma meilleure amie passe alors en première et je la suis de près. Marietta c'est l'audace incarnée, c'est souvent utile pour moi. Cela m'évite de me « mouiller » même si je ne le fais pas souvent. Une lumière tamisée violette et une odeur sulfureuse embaûme la pièce. On ne voit pas grand-chose et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne suis pas peureuse mais je ne suis pas audacieuse comme je le disais. J'attrape le bras de Marietta en guise de soutient. Je sais qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel en cet instant. Je la connais par c "ur. Un bruit de verre cassé nous fait alors sursauter une énorme silhouette se dégage dans l'encadrement d'une porte qui vient de s'ouvrir. Je me mets alors à hurler et Marietta fait de même. Je la prends dans mes bras en priant pour que le dieu du chocogrenouille nous vienne en aide.  
La silhouette avance et la lumière se rallume. Nous cessons de crier en voyant que nous avons juste à faire à une grosse dame d'environ la cinquantaine à la tignasse brune bouclée. Ce doit sûrement être Martha.

« Allons, allons mesdemoiselles, ne criez pas ! J'avais éteint la lumière car je ne pensais pas recevoir de clients à cette heure-ci, comme chaque jour en fait, nous explique la dame. »

La dame met des lunettes de vue en forme d'étoiles sur ses yeux et se rapproche de nous.  
Elle nous fait la bise tour à tour.

« Vous êtes…Martha Krokdue ? demande alors Marietta.

-Oui c'est moi. Enchantée ! répond-elle.

-Je suis Marietta et voici Madison, lui indique ma meilleure amie.

-Très bien alors les présentations sont faites ! s'exclame-t-elle enjouée. »

Je vois Martha tourner à travers les rayons avec difficulté de par sa corpulence. Je manque de m'étouffer de rire. Ma conscience me lance un regard sévère pour mon manque cruel de tolérance… Elle appuie sur un bouton et des figurines s'agite au-dessus de nos têtes. Ce sont des petites ballerines, qui tournoient et nous envoient des paillettes au passage. Nous nous regardons amusées avec Marietta. Martha s'installe alors derrière un comptoir et s'assoie.

« Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous alors ? nous demande-t-elle.

-Alors en fait…C'est Pomfresh qui nous envoie, j'explique calmement.

-Pomona vous envoie ? Si c'est pour récupérer la pâte du lutin de Cornoaille dorée que nous avions trouvé ensemble elle n'a qu'à venir elle-même et de toute façon elle me revient de droit ! commence-t-elle à s'énerver.

-Ah non, non, non…On vient pour moi en fait, je reprends en tripotant mon pouce droit.

-Ah bon, très bien, alors ? demande-t-elle à nouveau.

-Je vais faire un tour dans la boutique moi ! s'exclame aussitôt Marietta pour une raison inconnue. »

Merci Marietta Jones pour ce soutien psychologique.

« J'aurais besoin d'un test de grossesse en fait, je lâche enfin.

-Pour quoi faire ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

-…Pour faire un test de grossesse, je continue.

-Mais dans quel but ? ajoute-t-elle.

-Pour savoir si je suis enceinte, j'explique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous seriez enceinte ? demande-t-elle alors encore une fois ne voyant vraiment pas où je veux en venir.

-Parce qu'elle a eu un rapport sexuel non protégé madame, intervient Marietta depuis l'autre bout de la boutique.

-DIEU DU CIEL ! s'écrit-elle. »

Martha se lève d'un coup et se précipite sur moi je recule aussitôt.

« Jeune fille ! On ne vous a jamais dit que se protéger était essentiel ? Enceinte à Poudlard non mais ! Si j'étais votre mère, je vous tirais les oreilles, m'annonce-t-elle en agitant son doigt sous mon nez.

-Je sais, mais c'est une erreur de jeunesse, je me justifie aussitôt.

-Une erreur de jeunesse qui vous coûtera peut-être votre jeunesse, y avait vous songé ? s'énerve-t-elle de plus belle.

-En plus le père du bébé est un abruti fini ! intervint une nouvelle fois Marietta depuis le fond de la boutique.

-Vous avez tout gagné décidément ! remarque Martha.

-Stop stop stop. Je sais mais le fait est que j'ai besoin de savoir vite si je suis réellement enceinte ou si je me fais du souci pour rien, je tranche agacée par ces réflexions. »

Martha me toise. J'en ai assez que les gens me toisent mais est-ce que je peux réellement lui en vouloir de le faire ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que sera ma vie si je suis réellement enceinte. J'en pleure d'avance intérieurement. Martha me bouscule légèrement et parcours les rayons tandis que Marietta reviens à mes côtés. La boule de stress qui s'est créée en moi depuis que la possibilité que je sois enceinte est entrée dans mon esprit me fait mal une fois de plus. Elle revient avec une boite quelques instants après. Elle se met derrière le comptoir et la pose devant moi. Elle semble hésiter, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Bon prenez la. Gratuitement. Je refuse que vous payiez pour ça, annonce-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Merci, c'est très gentil, je déclare surprise.

-Ecoutez si jamais c'est positif, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir. Il y a des trucs en tout genre ici et j'essayerais de vous aider du mieux que je peux. Même, si bien évidemment, je vous souhaite qu'il soit négatif, ajoute-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, je n'y manquerais pas, je réponds sincèrement.

-Aller, filez, il se fait tard, nous dit-elle en souriant

-Encore merci vraiment ! je m'exclame vraiment reconnaissante. »

Nous ne nous attardons pas avec Marietta et sortons aussitôt de la boutique pour filer à l'infirmerie. Durant le trajet, où nous réussissons tant bien que mal d'éviter nos amis Poufsouffle, des millions de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne veux qu'une chose. Savoir. L'incertitude est mon pire ennemi en cet instant.  
Lorsque nous arrivons dans l'infirmerie, Pomfesh est occupée avec une élève. Elle nous aperçoit et nous lui montrons discrètement le test.

« Euh, euh. Attend j'ai une solution ! Bimbamboum pitibi pitiba te voilà guéris ! Voilà c'est bon tu peux y aller, annonce Pomfresh après avoir retiré ses mains de sa tête.

-Mais…commence l'élève.

-Aller oust ! conclue Pomfresh. »

La jeune fille prend son sac dépitée et sort. Je vérifie instinctivement qu'elle ferme convenablement la porte derrière elle. C'est bon. Pomfresh nous fait signe de venir aussitôt.

« Alors vous l'avez c'est ça ? demande-t-elle excitée.

-Oui ! je réponds, bon comment on fait ?

-Eh bien ouvre le, déclare-t-elle aussitôt. »

J'enlève l'emballage en vitesse et sort une sorte de bâton d'environ 20 cm. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un, je ne savais même pas à quoi ça ressemblait.

« Ca se met dans la bouche ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-…Je te demande pardon ? Attend, tu ne sais pas comment on fait un test de grossesse ? dit Pomfresh apparemment scandalisée

-Non je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion d'en faire tous les jours voyez-vous, je me défends aussitôt.

-Pipi dessus, il faut faire pipi dessus Maddie, m'apprend Marietta en haussant les sourcils. »

Pipi dessus ? Une expression de dégoût se dessine sur mon visage. Je prends alors le bâton et pars m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Plus tôt ce sera fait, oui ce sera. Je pris alors pour être chanceuse au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je m'applique à faire ce que je dois faire. Le stress retarde un peu les choses mais au bout de 10 minutes, je sors. Pomfresh muni de gants en latex me le prend aussitôt des mains.

« Alors ? je dis les mains tremblantes et la voix faible.

-Il faut attendre deux minutes, m'indique Pomfresh.

-Ok, deux minutes ça devrait le faire…je soupire alors. »

Je me frotte les bras car j'ai un peu froid et m'assoie tranquillement sur un lit. Deux minutes ce n'est rien. Je pense alors à ce soir où tout à déraper. Où j'ai laissé ma conscience de côté et où j'ai foncé tête baissé dans ce que je pensais être la chance ma vie. Tu parles, la connerie de ma vie oui. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un instant depuis cela où je me sens bien. 3 mois que je suis hantée par mon manque cruel de raisonnement. Bon deux minutes c'est chiant. On peut aussi ajouter au tableau le fait que Sirius soit à lui tout seul l'incarnation de l'Enfer. Parfois j'ai envie de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, j'ai envie de me dire qu'il n'est pas si mauvais mais je crois réellement qu'il n'y a pas une once de bonté en lui. Bon deux minutes c'est long. Je tourne la tête Marietta regarde par la fenêtre. Je me décide à la rejoindre. Je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si c'est positif Tatou…je déclare en lui prenant la main.

-Franchement Maddie…Franchement je suis désolée je ne sais pas, dit-elle perturbée.

-Tu es une fille incroyable Tatou, tu es si intelligente, débrouillarde, futée…alors…Si même toi tu ne sais pas…C'est que c'est vraiment la merde…je commence à paniquer.

-C'est bon, ça y est la réponse apparait, nous annonce Pomfresh. »

Mon c "ur bat à 100 à l'heure. Je me retourne aussitôt. Je me dirige en hâte vers Pomfresh et la regarde au bord de la crise de nerf. Je sais qu'à côté de moi, Marietta est dans le même état. Pomfresh regarde le test et la notice à tour de rôle.

« Tu es…Tu n'es pas enceinte ! s'exclame Pomfresh enjouée.

-Non sérieux ? Oh mon dieu oui ! je crie euphorique, oh merci.

-C'est vrai c'est sûr ? demande Marietta en sautillant.

-Oui regarde ! dit Pomfresh en lui tendant le test et la notice. »

Marietta les prend pour revérifier alors que je prends Pomfresh dans mes le stress accumulé ces derniers temps envolé. Je ne pensais pas être aussi heureuse un jour dans ma vie. C'est un vrai feu d'artifice dans ma tête je pourrais largement…

« Attend Maddie. Attend…commence Marietta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…je demande en me rapprochant d'elle.

-Non…Vous l'avez regardé dans le mauvais sens, dit-elle à Pomfresh…Je suis désolée Maddie.

-Mais comment ça ? je reprends sans comprendre.

-Tu es enceinte Maddie, je suis vraiment désolée. Regarde…Regarde…soupire Marietta en tremblant. »

C'est comme un ascenseur émotionnel dans mon estomac. Le sang n'irrigue plus mon cerveau, ma vue se trouble. Je commence à pâlir et saisis avec force le test et la notice. Je fais tout mon possible pour me concentrer et regarde ce que je tiens en tremblant. En effet Pomfresh s'est trompé, elle a tenu le test dans le mauvais sens…Et dans le bon sens, le test indique que je suis enceinte.  
Je laisse tomber par terre ce que j'ai dans les mains et cours aussitôt hors de l'infirmerie. Je cours à travers les couloirs et j'entends Marietta derrière fois qui m'implore de m'arrêter. Mon c "ur bat vite très vite. Je m'écroule alors à genoux contre un mur et pour une fois depuis très longtemps je fonds en larme. Je sens Marietta m'encercler de ses bras. Elle pleure aussi.

« Maddie, ne craque pas. Je t'en supplie ne craque pas, me dit-elle dans l'oreille. »

Très peu de gens le savent mais Marietta est une fille très sensible. Bien plus que moi. J'étais au bord d'une falaise et je viens clairement d'y tomber la tête la première.

« Je suis Madison Wallace, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis photographe du journal de l'école. J'ai eu mes B.U. avec la mention Optimale…Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je ne suis rien, tu m'entend je ne suis rien. Je ne me pavane pas, je ne rabaisse pas les gens, j'aime aider les gens, je ne dis presque jamais ce que je pense, par timidité, par peur, ou pour ne tout simplement pas blesser la personne qui est en face de moi je ne sais pas. Je ne cause de tort à personne mais j'ai commis une erreur. Juste une erreur. Et voilà ce qui me tombe dessus. Voilà comment je paye Marietta tu te rend compte, je déclare calmement en articulant le plus possible. »

Je me lève brusquement et je lui fais face. Je n'ai pas conscience de ce qui m'arrive.

« Je suis censée mener une vie tranquille, merde. Ca ne peut pas m'arriver à moi ! Ca ne peut pas m'arriver à moi. Fait chier. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai couché avec cet abruti. Le plan c'était entrer à Poudlard, baisser la tête, ne pas me faire remarquer en sortir et mener une vie que j'aurais choisis. J'ai 16 ans Marietta, qu'est-ce que je vais lui apporter à cet enfant à part une vie minable, je crie en levant les bras au ciel.

-De l'amour Maddie. Parce que c'est ce qui te définit le mieux. Ton grand c "ur. Tu ne sais pas détester les gens. Tu vois ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez les gens et je t'assure parfois j'aimerais être comme toi, me répond Marietta toujours en larmes.

-Oui et la dernière fois que j'ai eu un grand c "ur, j'ai fini dans le lit de Sirius Black. Je ne peux pas être enceinte de lui. Je ne veux pas être lié à lui à vie. Il est si…Lâche, si méchant…si…Le père de mon enfant me considère comme une clocharde, une bouseuse, une sale trainée…je continus en respirant de plus en plus difficilement. »

Je fonds en larme une nouvelle fois. Marietta me prend dans ses bras.

« Je ne mérite pas ça…Je ne mérite pas ça…je répète instinctivement.

-Tu n'es pas seule Maddie, tu n'es pas seule. Tu n'es pas seule…murmure Marietta. »

C'est le cas de le dire. Je ne serais plus jamais toute seule. Enceinte, je suis bel et bien enceinte. C'est comme si le monde autour de moi que je connaissais si bien était en train de s'écrouler. Rien ne pourra me redonner la vie que j'avais avant. Qu'allait-il se passer quand tout le monde serait au courant ? Comment allais-je annoncer cela à mes parents ? Pire encore…Comment allais-je annoncer cela à Sirius Black sans qu'il ne me tue… ?


	11. Chapitre 11 : Papa à bord

Ce jour-là, je me réveille avec une forme olympique. Je sens que le monde va accueillir Sirius Black les bras ouverts. Je suis tellement de bonne humeur que je décide de réveiller James comme il se doit alors que ce dernier dort encore. Je lui saute dessus et commence à me frotter de façon suggestive à lui.

« Oh Lily, oh oui, oh oui comme ça, continus, oh, plus vite, Lily, LILY, aller vas-y ! je crie de plaisir. »

Lorsque ce dernier comprend ce que j'imite il me pousse violemment et je tombe de l'autre côté du lit en riant alors que Remus et Peter se joignent à moi. C'est redevenu à peu près normal entre nous en ce moment. Il y avait un froid glacial qui mettait une distance, mais nous avons tous réussi à passer au-dessus. On n'est pas les 4 meilleurs amis du monde pour rien après tout.

« Très mauvaise imitation de moi désolé de te décevoir ! s'exclame James

-Ah non ça c'est Lily avec moi t'en fais pas, je réplique en plissant les yeux. »

J'éclate de rire et esquive de peu le bouquin de potions que James me lance. Taquiner James reste à ce jour l'un de mes passe-temps favori. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Je file à la douche avant que mon meilleur ami n'ait le temps de prendre sa baguette. Tout est redevenu si simple. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J'ai pris la grande résolution de passer cette année dans l'excès et de profiter des derniers instants qu'il me reste dans cette école avec mes trois meilleurs amis. En 7 ans on a accumulé pas mal de conneries et j'en suis assez content. Rusard en est témoin, et encore il y a celles pour lesquelles il ne nous a jamais attrapés… ! Je crois que j'aimerais presque rester une année de plus ! La réputation des Maraudeurs ne s'est pas faite toute seule et je pense que l'on devrait largement trouver un moyen de perpétrer cet héritage. Enfin pas vraiment un héritage mais plutôt rester graver dans la légende de Poudlard à jamais. Nous n'en sommes qu'à des suppositions mais à la fin de l'année nous allons frapper un grand coup c'est sûr et certain.  
Au petit déjeuner j'ai le choix entre Poudlard Hebdo et la Gazette du sorcier. Comme tous les gens de cette école, mon choix se fait rapidement. Je n'ai rien contre notre cher journal scolaire à part l'identité de leur photographe, mais pour l'avoir déjà lu, il manque cruellement de pertinence. Thomas, qui écrit les articles sur le Quidditch se débrouille vraiment bien par contre, mais ce n'est pas le Quidditch à Poudlard qui m'intéresse le plus donc forcément je me suis abandonné à magazine qui traite la question de façon internationale. En parlant de ça, ça me fait penser à quel point je hais que James prenne la liberté de le lire avant moi. Cet abruti ne se prive pas pour tout me dire après et ne me laisse aucun suspense. C'est un fait que je range dans un tiroir « Pourquoi j'ai tué mon meilleur ami », si je finis par me trouver dans une de ces situations un jour.

« Alors, ils racontent quoi de beau la Gazette ? me demande Remus en sirotant son café.

-De beau…Difficile à dire. Y'a encore eu des massacres dans des quartiers de Londres, je lui annonce en pointant l'article en question. »

Voilà en fait pourquoi je ne lis pas du tout le journal de l'Ecole. Il nous informe sur l'Ecole mais il se passe tellement de choses dehors que savoir qui a été élu l'élève de la semaine par Flitwick, m'importe peu…Les forces obscurs se font de plus en plus menaçantes…Ce qui m'effraye le plus c'est de savoir que des partisans de cette chose se trouvent dans l'enceinte de ce château, côtoient les mêmes professeurs que nous, déambulent dans nos couloirs et seraient capable d'essayer d'enrôler mon petit frère avec eux.

« Elle va bien d'ailleurs Lily ? Par rapport à ses parents ? je demande à James sincèrement intéressé. »

Lily Evans est une né-moldu. Elle est ainsi la principale cible de forces obscures qui opèrent en dehors de Poudlard. Et pour ses parents ? C'est encore pire ! Ils sont considérés comme des voleurs de magie, ou un truc du genre. Un truc complètement débile. Alors Lily vit surtout dans la peur ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis qu'une né-moldu en 4e année à Serdaigle a perdu ses parents l'année dernière. Elle en a était vraiment touché. Lily c'est le feu et la glace à la fois. Elle est forte en beaucoup de situations, surtout grâce à James mais là il s'agit de la sécurité de sa famille…C'est plus compliqué.

« Je ne sais pas, me répond-il aussitôt.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? je continus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle me rejette. On en est plus à quelques querelles par jour, on est tombés dans l'ignorance totale maintenant. On se parle très peu, enfin…elle me parle très peu. Quand je tente une approche il y a toujours une bonne raison pour me tenir éloigné.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? demande alors Remus en croisant les bras.

-Non. Je sais qu'elle t'écoute beaucoup, mais c'est à moi de faire ça. Pour retrouver ma Lily, ajoute James en souriant.

-Tu devrais sûrement…je commence en posant une main sur l'épaule de James. »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je sens un regard lourd sur moi. Je regarde Lunard il a les yeux rivés dans mon dos. Une expression étrange se dessine sur son visage. Je fronce les sourcils et je me retourne. Non. Mais. Oh. Madison Wallace en personne. Elle a une longue tresse sur le côté et un n?ud bleu dans ses cheveux qui va très mal avec sa cravate jaune et noir de Poufsouffle. Elle sert son cartable sur sa poitrine et me regarde intensément. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Est-il impossible d'être débarrassé d'elle pour je ne sais pas…Le reste de ma vie ? Je remarque alors son teint pâle, ses cernes sous les yeux et elle tremble légèrement. Elle a l'air malade. Encore plus que lors du « Sauver le moldu ». Mon visage se durcit aussitôt en la regardant. Je ne contrôle même plus ma haine envers elle.

« Quoi ? je demande brusquement. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle regarde Remus puis Peter puis James. Ses yeux se reposent sur moi. Je crois qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche. Mais au lieu de ça elle s'en va en hâte de la Grande Salle.

« Dans le club des gens bizarre de Poudlard je demande Madison Wallace…je soupire excédé.

-Ca va Sirius arrête. Elle avait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose, me réprimande Remus en reprenant du café.

-Elle n'a qu'à m'envoyer une lettre au lieu d'envahir mon espace vital, je conclue alors en haussant les épaules.

-Si j'étais elle ton espace vital je lui dirais d'aller se faire foutre et toi avec ! Je dis toujours que les filles qui s'approchent de toi n'ont pas le droit d'être déçu par la suite, ta réputation n'est plus à faire mais cette petite chose là…T'avais pas le droit. Bien que je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est juste histoire que tu t'en souviennes, s'emporte légèrement Remus.

-Facile à dire mais j'ai l'impression que tu oublies vite quel genre de personnage tu étais avec les filles, les années passées, je me défends aussitôt.

-Je me suis repentit moi, fanfaronne Remus.

-Qui es-tu au juste ? Son ange gardien ? Non, alors lâche l'affaire, je rajoute sèchement. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel bien qu'au fond ses paroles s'impriment en moi. Nous finissons par nous diriger vers notre cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui est je dirais le plus important. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je ferais après Poudlard. J'avais très vite écarté le métier de Médicomage et beaucoup d'autres mais celui qui revenait sans cesse n'était autre que celui d'Auror. Retrouver et emprisonner les mages noirs à Azkaban, rien de mieux. Je pourrais commencer par mon père tiens. Le fait est que cette formation est très difficile et intensive. J'espère alors réellement avoir les compétences requises pour être sélectionné ! Les A.S.P.I.C.S nous le diront ! Ce métier tente James également. Ce serait le rêve que l'on soit tous les deux pris ! Pour ce qui est de Peter il serait plus tenté lui par la Médicomagie et Remus souhaiterait enseigner.  
Lors de ce cours, nous nous penchons sur le cas du Patronus. Ce sort est vraiment difficile. A part Lily et une fille de Serdaigle, personne n'arrive vraiment à produire quelque chose de conséquent. D'après McGonagall, il est impossible d'aspirer à devenir Auror si le Patonus n'est pas maîtrisé, et ça se comprend. Le problème pour moi ce n'est pas tant de trouver un souvenir heureux, mais c'est que je suis le genre de gars en total contradiction avec tout ce qui m'entoure. Lorsqu'on nous dit de penser au souvenir le plus heureux que nous ayons, je pense automatiquement au souvenir le plus douloureux que je possède. Alors ça complique les choses. Je bois néanmoins les paroles du professeur Tantaluze, histoire de me rattraper sur la théorie. Après deux heures de cours, je sors la tête grosse comme un souafle mais cela en vaut la peine. Je m'apprête à me diriger vers notre cours de Sortilège avec les garçons quand une silhouette minuscule me pousse dans un couloir adjacent. Je ne vois pas son visage car cette personne a ramené la capuche de sa robe sur sa tête mais je me doute déjà de qui il s'agit. Je soupire et j'enlève cette stupide capuche. Madison, quelle surprise.

« Le harcèlement peut être sanctionné à Poudlard aussi, je dis en croisant les bras.

-Non, non pas du harcèlement, je…moi…Maddie…Te dire quelque chose, essaye-t-elle d'articuler. »

Elle a clairement l'air de lutter pour tenir debout. Elle se tient négligemment à ma robe et se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière.

« Bon…Vas-y dis-moi, je déclare en soufflant.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il fait hyper chaud d'un coup ? me demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je réponds non de la tête. Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Je la vois retenir son souffle. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi diable j'ai un jour posé les yeux sur cette si petite chose ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se lancer dans une déclaration d'amour puante. J'adore Remus mais je n'arriverais pas à ne pas la remettre à sa place comme il faut pour son plaisir. Faire du mal à cette fille, c'est trop tentant. Je suppose que c'est la haine qui parle.

« Il fallait que je te dise que…Attends…pourquoi est-ce que tu tournes ? me demande-t-elle à nouveau.

-Mais je ne tourne pas qu'est-ce….je soupire en fronçant également les sourcils. »

Madison se penche en avant violemment et recrache son petit-déjeuner sur ma robe et mes chaussures. Par la barbe de Merlin est-elle sérieuse ? Je la pousse aussitôt. Mais quelle conne j'hallucine, c'est dégoûtant. Je pars aussitôt en cherchant ma baguette dans ma mallette pour nettoyer ça. Je constate alors que ce mini troll me suit encore.

« Attends je suis vraiment désolé ! Attends ! Je te rachèterais des chaussures, je te le jure mais attends ! s'exclame-t-elle désespérée.

-Ne t'approches plus de moi sale folle, t'as compris, je la menace aussitôt.

-Mais je…je suis…commence-t-elle

-Tu es folle, dingue, bizarre, gênante, omniprésente, agaçante, envahissante. Oui je sais tout ça ! je la coupe aussitôt. »

Je trouve enfin ma baguette et je réussi à me nettoyer en la laissant en plan. Ce n'est pas un hasard si rien de bon ne m'arrive à son contact. Elle est une malédiction, ma malédiction. Elle a été envoyé dans ma vie par une force supérieure pour me punir de mes fautes c'est une évidence. J'arrive très énervé à mon cours suivant et les garçons ne manquent pas de le remarquer. Je fais comme si de rien était et je me calme progressivement. Je n'en reste pas moins tendu. Je ne suis pas un méchant garçon mais elle a tellement le don de m'énerver qu'elle fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en moi, c'est dingue.

« …Du coup je pense que j'irais lui parler à midi, déclare James déterminé. »

Bloquer dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas remarqué que James me parle depuis tout à l'heure. Il semble anxieux, je suppose alors qu'il parle de Lily. J'ai beau critiquer ce couple à longueur de journées, James ne serait rien sans elle et vice versa. Ils sont ce qu'on appelle des âmes s "ur. Je suis persuadé que si l'un d'eux était né à des milliers de kilomètres de l'autre le destin aurait quand même réussi à les réunir. Alors j'espère vraiment que ça s'arrangera entre eux.

« Joue-la cool et ça se passera bien…et évite de la regarder dans les yeux je pense, je lui conseille gentiment. »

James hoche la tête. Je hais voir mon meilleur ami dans cet état mais je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis sûr que ça ira pour lui. James c'est un garçon qui a un grand c "ur. Il fera toujours passer les besoins des autres avant les siens. Parfois j'aimerais lui ressembler, être capable d'ouvrir mon c "ur aux autres aussi facilement, mais dans la vie on est trop souvent déçu alors je me dis que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Les femmes, à part pour nous satisfaire, pourquoi existent-elles ? Beaucoup trop de tourments sont causés par elles.  
Je me reconcentre rapidement sur le cours. Je parcours le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7 distraitement. Nous travaillons sur le sortilège d'amnésie. Voilà un sortilège que je pourrais utiliser sur Wallace, ainsi elle oublierait qui je suis définitivement. Je range cette idée dans un tiroir bien choisis de ma tête « idées biens mais dangereuses ».

« …Et après ce sortilège, il est impossible à la victime de retrouver la mémoire pour de bon, pas vrai ? demande Lockhart après avoir levé la main.

-Eh bien…Un sorcier très expérimenté pourrait s'y risquer, mais les conséquences pourraient en être désastreuses, alors que je dirais qu'il est préférable de ne pas tenter ! répond le professeur.

-Excellent, ajoute-t-il les yeux brillants. »

Ce Lockhart, il est vraiment trop étrange pour moi. On sent une part de vice en lui qui me donne froid dans le dos. Depuis qu'on a commencé à étudier ce sort il est complètement hypnotisé par l'idée d'essayer. Bien sûr Flitwick a dit que c'était hors de question.  
Lorsque nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, nous apercevons Lily manger plus loin en compagnie d'Alice sa meilleure amie et copine de Franck Londubat. Je lance un regard à James et il se lance enfin. Il se dirige vers Lily. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se lever. Aïe. Je vois Alice se lever et les laisser. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et s'assit à ses côtés. Je vois qu'ils parlent. Lily devient rouge et fronce les sourcils. J'avais dit de la jouer cool James Potter nom d'une pipe ! Je détourne les yeux, je préfère leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Quelques instants plus tard, James revient la joue rouge. Il attrape son sac.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…je soupire en haussant les sourcils.

-Elle m'a largué, tranche James sur un ton abrupt. »

Il saisit son sac et sort de la Grande Salle sans prendre la peine de manger. Je m'apprête à le suivre quand mon hibou lâche une lettre sur moi. Je suis un peu surpris étant donné qu'il est assez rare que je reçoive du courrier. J'ouvre l'enveloppe, déplie le parchemin et des bulles de savons s'en échappent. Elles libèrent une odeur exquise.

« Rejoins-moi à la volière à 18h. "M », je lis dessus.

Eh bien il semblerait que Margaux veuille faire un dernier tour de manège avant l'acte final.

« C'est de qui ? me demande Peter aussitôt.

-Margaux, je lui répond en souriant.

-Margaux ? Attends tu la côtoie toujours ? Ca fait quoi 3 semaines maintenant ? Ça fait un peu beaucoup pour toi, ajoute Remus en riant.

-Oui en effet, c'est pour ça que ce sera un rendez-vous d'adieu, je la sens bien attaché en plus, ça va faire mal, je lui apprends sereinement.

-Tu es un salop Sirius ça te rattrapera un jour, ajoute Remus dépité.

-Sûrement, mais en attendant je me sens bien dans ma tête et dans mon corps, je continus.

-Et dans le corps des autres, fait remarquer Peter en riant.

-Surtout dans le corps des autres, je répète avec un clin d' "il. »

Je ris mais ça ne fait pas rire Remus. Normalement il trouve ça drôle de me voir courir après les culottes féminines mais depuis l'épisode Wallace il se montre plus critique. Il essaye sûrement de me faire prendre conscience de certaines choses. Tout le monde me materne en ce moment, ça commence à m'agacer. Quand j'en aurais fini avec ce mode de vie, je leur ferais signe mais en attendant qu'on me laisse tranquille.  
A 18h tapante je me dirige vers la volière. J'ai failli être en retard car j'ai eu une longue discussion avec James. Lily lui avait dit que s'il ne l'acceptait pas comme elle était à présent, il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Elle n'avait rien compris, la pauvre. Je lui avais dit de ne surtout pas abandonner. Cette période « Lily Rebelle » allait cessé bien rapidement et qu'il fallait qu'il soit là pour la rattraper au vol ! J'entre dans la pièce situé sur un point bien culminant du château. Les hiboux crient on n'entend pas grand-chose. Je me demande d'ailleurs pour quoi elle a choisi cet endroit.

« Margaux ? je l'appelle. »

Elle se retourne, je regarde plus attentivement, ce n'est pas Margot. Un torrent de feu va de mes orteils jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je soupire de colère, d'angoisse, de peur, de tristesse ? Je ne sais même pas. Il s'agit encore et toujours de Madison.

« De quoi Margaux ? M comme Madison, je pensais que tu le saurais ! s'exclame Madison en secouant la tête.

-Arrête, ok ? Tu m'as déjà vomi dessus ce matin, ça ne te suffit pas ? je m'énerve aussitôt. Attends une minute... C'est toi qui a vomi dans mon sac au tutorat ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle alors. »

Je la regarde avec dégoût. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je tourne les talons mais elle se met devant la porte pour m'empêcher de sortir.

« Dégage, je déclare en soutenant son regard pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Non, je vais enfin avoir le courage de le dire alors maintenant tu restes ici, ajoute-t-elle avec une détermination que je ne lui connais pas.

-Barre-toi, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta déclaration d'amour puéril, je tranche sur un ton cassant. »

Je la décale d'une main mais elle est tenace. Elle me prend par les bras et me pousse au fond de la petite pièce. Je me débats.

« Lâche-moi bon sang ! Ne me touche pas ! je m'exclame au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Je suis….commence-t-elle. »

Je n'entends rien les oiseaux crient. Je suis excédée, comme d'habitude quand elle est dans les parages. Un silence de plomb s'installe. Bref j'ai assez perdu de temps. Je pars elle ne me retient pas cette fois.

« Je suis enceinte Sirius putain ! crie-t-elle enfin. »

Cette fois j'ai très bien entendu. Je m'arrête aussitôt. Je me retourne et m'approche d'elle. Je veux déceler une once d'amusement sur son visage. Rien. Enceinte. Elle est enceinte et si elle me dit ça à moi, ça suppose qu'elle est enceinte de moi ? Je…Je…Mon sang n'irrigue plus mon cerveau depuis une bonne minute. Je me sens tomber c'est le trou noir.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le commun accord

Oh putain. Je crois que je viens juste de tuer Sirius Black. Enfin je ne suis pas sûre. Mais il vient de s'écrouler devant moi alors ça suppose que je l'ai tué. Il était là et la minute d'après il devenait tout pâle et tombait à la renverse. Qu'est-ce que je vais pourvoir dire à mes parents. A notre futur enfant ? « J'ai tué ton père sans faire exprès. ». Oh merde qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Marietta ? Quoi qu'elle sera plutôt fière de moi… Oscar me verra comme une meurtrière et ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Je serais bannis de Poudlard et mon me retira ma carte fidélité de chez Honeydukes. Je vais surtout finir à Azkaban et on confira mon bébé à une affreuse famille d'accueil…Quel genre de vie ce serait ? Je me penche sur Sirius et pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. IL RESPIRE ! Evidemment qu'il respire petite sotte, toujours à imaginer le pire sans raison. Il s'est juste évanoui. Quel âge a-t-il sérieusement pour s'évanouir ? Si je n'avais pas autant de rancunes envers lui je serais capable de dire que même évanoui il est beau mais je préfère l'insulter de tapette dans ma tête pour s'être évanouie comme une fillette de 6 ans.  
Je suppose que son pire cauchemar vient de se produire. Avoir mis une fille enceinte, mais surtout moi, la gangrène de sa vie. Pire encore, je suis un peu le pu qui infecte le mucus qui souille la pourriture qui se nourrit de la fosse à purin de sa vie. On s'y fait à la longue. Je le regarde attentivement et le secoue frénétiquement. Rien.

« Sirius ? Sirius ? »

Il ne répond pas. Je soupire. Pendant une seconde je me dis que j'aurais préféré qu'il s'évanouisse en passant par la fenêtre. Il n'aurait manqué qu'à très peu de gens. Vous vous en rendez compte, je suis la fille la moins violente du monde mais quand il s'agit de lui, je me transforme. Il fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. Et puis s'évanouir ? C'est une blague ? C'est moi qui suit enceinte, c'est moi qui vais porter sa descendance pendant 9 mois. Je vais engendrer un Black. C'est presque invraisemblable. Ce n'était pas sur ma liste « choses impossibles » car c'est tellement insensé que ça n'avait pas sa place. Du coup je pense le ranger dans la liste « choses que même une boule de cristal aurait eu du mal à prédire ».  
Soudain je le sens frémir à côté de moi. Je me remets à le secouer.

« Sirius ! Sirius tu m'entends ? »

Il ouvre les yeux progressivement. Il me regarde fronce les sourcils, il se rappelle de ce qui vient de se passer. J'appréhende vraiment sa réaction, j'ai peur qu'il m'en mette plein la figure comme il sait si bien faire. Il me pousse je tombe sur les fesses et il se relève.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

Il est en état de choc je crois. Je l'ai été aussi. Enfin non, je n'ai pas été en état de choc, j'ai fait une crise de panique accompagnée d'une crise de larmes. Il lui faut du temps pour réaliser réellement ce qui se passe et ce que tout ceci implique.

« Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il est de moi, lâche-t-il alors sur un ton agressif.

Vlan. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Ça va partir en cacahuète je me prépare psychologiquement.

« Tu es ma première fois Sirius. Il n'y en a pas eu depuis donc…je lui explique calmement.

-Même pas ce Ozera là hein ? demande-t-il et levant les bras au ciel.

-C'est juste un ami tu sais…je soupire en fuyant son regard.

Non, Sirius Black, tout le monde n'a pas une pratique sexuelle aussi développée que la tienne. Je devrais lui rentrer dedans mais comme d'habitude je me défile et je baisse la tête. Il me fait peur. En cet instant j'ai peur de lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois énervé, je suis désolé…je lâche sans réfléchir. »

Je m'excuse ? Je devrais avoir honte de moi. Maddie, pourquoi tu t'excuses au juste ? Tu t'excuses du fait que Sirius Black t'ait dragué, ait couché avec toi sans se protéger car trop pressé d'en finir c'est ça ?

« Enervé ? Madison l'état dans lequel je suis c'est encore plus loin que tes pires cauchemars ok ? Tu fais bien de t'excuser. T'es qu'une putain de baise d'un soir et comme par hasard tu couves un goss ! Il fallait que ce soit toi comme par hasard, s'énerve de plus belle Sirius. »

Je suis une personne avant d'être « qu'une baise d'un soir ». Ce type est en train de me démolir. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi violent verbalement ? Mon estime de moi, ma fierté est à des années lumières de nous en cet instant. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je serais capable de mettre à pleurer. Il a cette capacité indescriptible de me faire sentir tellement mal, tellement gênante, tellement idiote…Je me sens vraiment insupportable là maintenant et je suis presque convaincu que tout est de ma faute.

« Alors ça, ça voudrait devenir mère ? Si ce n'est pas malheureux, ajoute-t-il en me prenant de haut. »

C'est comme si un couteau venait de m'égorger. Je ne pleurais pas. J'encaisse et je me tais. Comme d'habitude. Tout encaisser comme ça, ça va finir par me tuer un jour mais…J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à montrer qui je suis vraiment. Si Marietta avait été à ma place, Black serait déjà passé par la fenêtre, elle n'aurait pas fait que d'y penser, elle serait passé à l'acte, pas comme moi.

« Tu sais je ne te force à rien, je comprendrais si tu ne préfères pas te mêler de ça et que…je bafouille à voix basse. »

-Tu avortes, rugit-il entre ses dents. »

Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu…Il me regarde dans les yeux. Ca ressemble à un regard de défi. Je baisse aussitôt la tête.

-Quoi ? Mais je…je soupire sous le choc. »

-Tu avortes j'ai dit. Fin de l'histoire, répète-t-il plus fort. »

Il s'en va sans se retourner. Je me dirige à la fenêtre j'ai besoin d'air. Tuer ce petit être en moi, ça me semble impossible. Ca va à l'encontre de tous mes principes. Cet acte serait trop dur pour moi. Je ne juge pas les personnes qui y ont recours mais pour moi, c'est impensable. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit ça ! Ca ne peut plus durer, cette que j'ai d'être. Je vais me faire bouffer pour la vie si ça continus. Black m'a déjà bouffé toute crue comme un chien enragé. Comme il fait pour avoir cette emprise si malsaine sur moi. J'en tremble. Le stresse c'est mauvais pour une grossesse. Il me fait du mal, je fais du mal au bébé, il fait du mal au bébé. C'est absurde et sans fin. Je décide de retourner dans mon dortoir secouée par les évènements. Marietta va être tellement furieuse quand je vais lui raconter ça. Mon dieu. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ça. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je vois Marietta sur son lit, elle finit un parchemin de Botanique je crois. Nos camarades de dortoir sont là aussi. Je lui lance un regard. Elle s'en qu'il faut qu'on parle. Elle se lève et me suit. Nous sortons carrément de la salle commune. Je ne sais même pas où je vais, loin c'est tout.

« Ca va Maddie ? me demande-t-elle inquiète. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Les murs de ce château ont des oreilles ça ne date pas d'hier. Je l'emmène alors dans une aile assez déserte. Il n'y a aucune salle commune à proximité, alors les aller-venus se font rare. Je m'assoie sur les marches de l'escalier. Elle se place devant moi en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

« Je lui ai dit, je lui apprends.

-Outch ! Alors… ? Il l'a bien pris ? me demande-t-elle alors.

-Tu connais la réponse, je réponds en encerclant mes jambes de mes bras.

-Oui je la connais…soupire-t-elle excédée.

-Euh…en tout cas on en est venu à la conclusion que je devais avorter, je lui explique calmement. »

On, tu devrais avoir honte Madison Wallace. Il t'a ordonné d'avorter, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un accord commun.

« N'importe quoi. Tu dis n'importe quoi, déclare Marietta en se levant. Vous avez décidé ça tous les deux ?

-Parfaitement, je dis en lui tenant tête.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne serais pas en train de me mentir là ? me demande-t-elle comme si elle me laissait une dernière chance de me rendre.

-Je ne te mens jamais, je tranche sur un ton abrupt.

-C'est un commun accord. Toi, avec tous ce que tu penses sur la question…Tu décides d'y avoir recours maintenant ! s'exclame-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il me reste un an à Poudlard, je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est dans mon intérêt, je continue en souriant.

-Ou celui de Sirius. Devenir père alors qu'on a décidé de baiser tout Poudlard ça complique les choses hein, s'énerve Marietta. »

Elle est en colère. Je crois qu'elle a senti l'entourloupe. Comment mentir à quelqu'un qui vous connait mieux que vous-même ? J'en viens même à me convaincre moi-même qu'avorter est la seule solution. Ce type me retourne littéralement le cerveau. Je suis perdue.

« Tu imagines la façon dont on me regarderait ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit déjà arrivé, une fille enceinte à Poudlard, je reprends en fronçant les sourcils.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que les gens pensent de toi ? me demande-t-elle choquée par mes paroles.

-Il y a une différence entre être la fille qui a couché avec Sirius Black et la fille qui attend un bébé de Sirius Black, je conclue calmement. »

Elle ne répond, je crois que je l'ai un tant soit peu convaincue.

«C'est vraiment une semaine de merde. Déjà Palmer est toujours capitaine rien de ce qu'on a fait n'a eu d'effets et maintenant ça...je soupire dépitée.»

En effet malgré notre piquet de grève légendaire nos revendications n'ont pas été prises en compte... Je savais qu'on aurait dû faire une grève de la faim ou s'attacher au saul cogneur !

«Pour Palmer attend un peu il paraît que Lucy Fischer a un plan ! m'apprend Marietta les yeux brillants.

-Ouais... Bon... Je vais y réfléchir quand même, mais ça reste un secret pas vrai ? je dis en la questionnant du regard.

-Evidemment, me répond-elle aussitôt. Même s'il va quand même falloir en parler à Oscar. Il passe tout son temps avec nous et on ne pas lui cacher grand-chose lui.

-Ça c'est vrai. On trouvera bien le bon moment pour lui dire. Je trouverais le bon moment pour lui dire… ! je m'exclame dépitée une nouvelle fois.

Je me lève et je la prends dans mes bras. Quoi qu'il arrive je sais qu'elle me soutiendra toujours. Au moins une chose que j'ai réussi dans ma vie, trouver une meilleure amie au top du top.

« ENCEINTE ? s'écrit Oscar scandalisé. »

J'essaye tant bien que mal de semer Oscar dans les couloirs, alors que Marietta marche à côté de lui un petit sourire sur le visage. Trois jours. Elle aura tenu trois jours depuis que je l'ai dit à Black avant de tout balancer à Oscar. Je sais très bien pourquoi elle a fait ça. Ce n'est pas une trahison. Elle veut qu'Oscar me dissuade d'avorter.

« Par contre ça y est vous reconnaissez enfin que ma théorie qui dit que Maddie a un mauvais karma est plausible ? dit Oscar en nous fusillant du regard à tour de rôle.

-J'avoue, t'avais raison ! La prochaine fois je ne te traiterais pas d'abruti, lui accord Marietta en souriant une fois de plus.

-Sache que tout se paye un jour Tatou ! Et toi parle moins fort, je dis en les menaçant.

-J'essayes mais je suis bien trop outré ! Tu es enceinte et en plus il ose t'obliger à avorter ! rétorque Oscar en fulminant.

-Ah non, Oscar, t'as pas compris, c'était un commun accord bien sûr, dit Marietta en riant. »

Marietta parle sur un ton ironique. Ok en fait, elle ne m'a jamais cru. Le truc du parchemin ouvert encore une fois, vous voyez. C'est donc sa vengeance personnelle. Est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir ? Absolument pas malheureusement. Je me retourne pour faire face à Oscar. Son visage exprime beaucoup de choses à la fois. De la peine, de la colère. Au moins je n'y décèle pas de la déception ça m'aurait fendu le c "ur.

« Il te traite d'une façon qui n'est pas normal. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à riposter ou un truc comme ça Maddie mais…Sérieusement sort toi les doigts du cul un jour ! Je sais comment tu es. Tu es le genre de fille trop sensible pour vouloir avorter, ajoute Oscar plus calmement.

-Je trouve ça même grotesque que tu aies pu penser que je t'ai cru sur ce coup-là. Ce n'est pas toi, dit à son tour Marietta en croisant les bras. »

Je rentre dans la salle de Potions, ils me suivent. Nous nous installons à la table et je jette à moitié mon sac dessus.

« Ok, ce n'était pas un commun accord mais si maintenant je suis d'accord ça en devient un pas vrai ? je dis pleine d'espoirs.

-Absolument pas, ça veut juste dire qu'il t'a forcé la main et que toi, t'as sauté à pieds joints. C'est bien pire, reprends Oscar en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis sûre qu'il a dû te dire ça avec la plus grande courtoisie du monde en plus. Je suis scandalisée de ta naïveté parfois Maddie, déclare Marietta en soufflant. »

Je m'apprête à répondre mais Slughorn surgit devant nous en agitant les bras. Il est étrange lui de temps en temps.

« Alors là, certainement pas ! A peine arrivés que vous bavardez déjà ! Alors j'ai tout prévu. Vous trois ! Vous serez de service à la prochaine soirée de mon club, cela vous dissuadera de perturber encore l'un de mes cours.

-Mais monsieur, je fais partie de votre club, lui rappelle Oscar outré.

-Ah…oui…en effet Ozera…La punition ne s'applique donc pas à vous. Ne vous laissez pas distraire par ces deux jeunes filles à l'avenir, lui conseille Slughorn.

-C'est injuste professeur, dit Marietta en lançant un regard accusateur à Oscar.

-Vous mademoiselle Jones, prenez vos affaires et allez vous asseoir avec Black et son partenaire, soupire Slughorn pour se débarrasser d'elle.

-Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi, souffle Marietta excédée.

-Un jour vous me direz merci, lui annonce Slughorn en levant les mains. »

Marietta prend ses affaires et s'en va en faisant semblant de pleurer ce qui me fait rire. Larbin à l'une des soirées de Slug ? J'espère qu'il oubliera d'ici là comme la moitié des punitions qu'il m'a donné au cours de ma vie et que j'étais censée faire. Il ne reste donc plus qu'Oscar et moi à la table. Je le regarde un instant il joue avec sa chevalière. Ah oui la famille Ozera a même des armoiries. Il s'agit d'un O entouré de deux oiseaux et transpercé à la verticale d'une épée. Il est issu d'une longue lignée de sang-pur presque tous passés par Serdaigle. Il est le dernier d'une famille de 5 garçons, autant vous dire que son parcours à Poudlard est étudié à la loupe. Enfin surtout sur le plan scolaire. Il n'est pas capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch comme le fut son grand frère mais il a de très bonnes notes et ce qui compte le plus pour ses parents. Oscar rapproche alors son tabouret du miens et s'assoie. Nous commençons à écouter le cours, mais personnellement je n'entends que des bribes de ce que Slughorn dit. Je suis complètement ailleurs. J'observe Oscar encore. J'adore la façon dont il se mord l'index quand il est concentré, c'est un tic chez lui que j'ai remarqué depuis assez longtemps. Il remarque que je le regarde alors je lui adresse un sourire. Je finis par grimacer car j'ai vraiment mal partout. Un mal de crâne horrible. Etre enceinte ce n'est cool que dans les films décidément. Ce petit être est déjà en train de me pomper toute mon énergie.

« Sirius ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a pu avoir…d'avoir eu un moment d'intimité avec toi. Il ne te mérite tellement pas, me dit Oscar alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le QG du journal après le cours de Potions.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas sa faute, je ne l'ai pas repoussé non plus, je lâche aussitôt.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de lui trouver sans cesse des excuses ? Il t'a humilié et mise enceinte. C'est toi qui porte ce bébé, c'est toi qui va grossir, qui va souffrir le martyr, qui ne verra plus tes pieds au bout d'un temps…C'est toi qui va endurer tout ça, tu es celle qui est courageuse dans l'histoire, lui ce n'est qu'un lâche, réplique Oscar sur un ton abrupt que je ne lui connais pas.

-Non. Je ne serais pas courageuse, car d'ici quelques jours je ne serais plus enceinte. Ma décision est prise, je déclare sereinement. »

Oscar ne répond. Nous arrivons devant la porte du QG et nous entrons. Il n'y a personne à notre table habituelle. Les machines ne tournent plus à plein régime et nos petits idées qui sont censés être au-dessus de nos têtes sont par terre et recouvre le sol. Nous avançons et nous voyons au fond Gilderoy mettre des affaires dans un carton.

« Gilderoy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande en observant la pièce à la ronde.

-Ah, vous n'avez pas eu le mémo ? répond-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

-Le mémo ? dit Oscar en fronçant les sourcils. Nous nous regardons perplexe.

-Le journal c'est fini, on ferme, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Un bruit de vitre qui se brise résonne dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas y croire. Il nous dit ça de façon si sereine, comment est-ce possible ? Gilderoy certes ne contribue absolument pas à l'élaboration du journal mais il l'a toujours défendu corps et âme. C'est juste invraisemblable.

« Mais…Sur ordre de qui ? je demande scandalisée.

-J'ai passé un marché avec le corps enseignant, nous explique-t-il hésitant.

-Quel genre de marché ? demande à son tour Oscar en haussant le ton.

-Si j'acceptais d'arrêter le journal dès maintenant, ils me donnaient la présidence de club de duel et il faut avouer que ça à plus de gueule. Vu que Regulus Black a abandonné, il fallait quelqu'un, nous annonce-t-il fièrement. »

(Encore un Black qui pourrit ma vie, nom d'un cor de chasse.) Il a fait quoi ? Ce mec est l'incarnation même de l'égocentrisme et de l'égoïsme mais à ce point-là ? Je me mets à rire nerveusement. Oscar met une main sur mon épaule car il sait que je suis en train de m'énerver. Gilderoy quant à lui continues à prendre des affaires qui ne lui appartiennent même pas.

« C'est injuste ce que tu fais Lockhart, dit Oscar en secouant la tête.

-Ozera, ça va et puis toi tu fais partit de l'équipe de Quidditch qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Personne ne lisait ce journal, il ne manquera à personne ! En attendant une plaque à mon nom sera disposée dans la vitrine des trophées et c'est ce qui compte le plus non ? lâche-t-il en riant.

-Je vais te tuer, je déclare en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Du calme petite, ça t'empêcheras pas de faire de la photo, juste…de les montrer aux autres. Fermez derrière vous, il parait qu'ils vont en faire le nouveau bureau de Tantaluze.  
Franchement je suis sceptique. Si un jour je deviens prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme j'en rêve secrètement, mon bureau sera somptueux ! Aller à plus ! s'exclame-t-il enjoué. »

Je regarde Gilderoy partir comme si de rien n'était. Je commence à sortir ma baguette pour lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe mais Oscar me l'arrache aussitôt des mains. Je viens de perdre le journal pour de bon et j'allais perdre mon bébé dans peu de temps. Le sort s'acharne vraiment contre moi.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Bienvenue chez Slug

« Enceinte ? Genre pour de vrai ? me demande James avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Oui pour de vrai malheureusement, je déclare en baissant les yeux. »

J'avais appris pour Madison il y a quelques jours et jusque-là j'avais été incapable d'en parler aux garçons. Le dire à voix haute…C'était comme admettre que ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Mais clairement là j'avais besoin d'enlever ce poids qui pesait très lourd dans ma poitrine. Je ne cache jamais rien aux garçons. Si ce n'est mes rendez-vous avec mon frère bien sûr. Si je ne leur cache rien c'est surtout car je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aimerais pas me réveiller un matin et me rendre compte que notre amitié est basée sur des secrets. Et un truc pareil... C'est bien trop important pour être dissimulé. Nous sommes donc assis tous les quatre dans notre dortoir chacun sur son lit. Je pensais réellement qu'ils allaient se foutre de moi mais non. Ils sont aussi choqués que moi en fait. Je suppose que les blagues viendront plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard, j'espère mais je ne fais pas trop d'illusions non plus. J'ai l'impression que je vais dérailler complet. Lorsque j'ai compris que Madison était sérieuse…Hormis le fait que je me sois évanouie, j'avais senti comme une coulée de lave dans ma gorge. Toute la haine du monde s'était faufilée dans mes veines pour se diffuser sur elle…Comment réagiriez-vous si, votre pire ennemie était enceinte de vous ? Mal cela va sans dire.

« T'es sur qu'il est de toi ? demande Peter en haussant les sourcils.

-Je l'ai dépucelé ! Et elle n'a eu aucun amant à part moi, je leur explique en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

-C'est chaud, ajoute Peter.

-C'est super chaud, continue James.

Eh bien, je pensais qu'ils auraient plus à dire que cela. Remus lit un livre sur son lit. Il ne prend pas vraiment part à la conversation. Je me tourne alors vers lui.

« Et toi Rem…Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? je lui demande prudemment. Tu ne parles pas depuis le début…

-Eh bien…commence-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire…Le retour de karma, la roue qui tourne, tout ça tu vois ? En dirait qu'il y a quand même un peu de justice dans ce monde et que tu vas enfin payer ta vie de joli-c "ur. »

Un silence s'installe. Je sais qu'en cet instant Remus est partagé entre deux sentiments. La joie, de me voir dans un état de nerfs pareil (je ne peux pas lui en vouloir) et l'inquiétude pour moi car oui malgré tout il est inquiet pour moi.

« Mais alors quoi elle va changer des couches entre deux heures de botanique ? demande James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Absolument pas. Elle va avorter, je leur dis.

-Pardon ? Tu la forces à avorter ? s'énerve aussitôt Remus.

-Commun accord ! je m'exclame en levant les mains en l'air.

-Ah bon ? Au moins t'es tombé sur une qui n'est pas trop chiante, déclare Peter en haussant les épaules.

-Ce qui m'étonne quand même, c'est que toi, le grand Sirius Black, tu ne te sois pas protégé ! ajoute Remus en croisant les bras.

-J'avais rien sur moi et, j'étais bien lancé alors…je soupire honteux. »

Remus lève les yeux au ciel et continue la lecture de son livre.

« Tu as de la chance qu'elle veuille bien avorter, parce que je t'imagine pas du tout père…commence James en se grattant le menton.

-Ton gamin boirait sa première bièraubeurre à l'âge de 3 ans quoi ! s'exclame Peter en riant.

-Mais sinon elle ça va ? demande Remus en fermant son livre une nouvelle fois. »

Je ne comprends pas sa question. En fait je ne la comprends pas car je ne me la suis pas posé moi-même. En y réfléchissant bien, elle doit aller à merveille. Son plan a fonctionné ! Me faire un bébé dans le dos, pour me garder auprès d'elle. C'est quand même finement joué. Je n'arrive définitivement pas à reconnaitre ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Il faut être deux pour ça c'est clair, mais une grosse motivation d'un côté ça peut tout destin ne cesse de me lier à elle c'est insupportable.

« Oui elle va bien, je conclue sèchement. »

La discussion se termine sur ça. Nous décidons alors d'aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Lorsque nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle un gros troupeau d'élève est rassemblé autour de quelque chose. Je commence à paniquer. S'agit-il de Madison qui est en train d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle est enceinte de moi ? Je commence à fendre la foule en hâte pour vérifier cette terrifiante théorie. Les garçons me suivent de près, ils ont dû penser à la même chose que moi. Lorsque nous arrivons au milieu du cercle il s'agit en fait de Gary Palmer aux côtés de Lucy Fischer qui tiens un papier à la main. Il tremble et regarde à la ronde.

« Chers élèves de P…P…Poudlard…dit-il en bégayant. C'est avec une…immense tristesse que je vous annonce qu'à la suite des pr…pr…pressions occasionnées sur ma personne…qu'elles soient physiques ou morales…j'ai décidé de démissionner de mon poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ainsi que de mon poste de poursuiveur également. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle. Palmer essuie quelques gouttes de sueurs sur son front.

« A cet effet…Je dé…dé…déclare que tous les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch sont également relevés de leurs fonctions. Il reviendra non pas à la direction, mais aux élèves de la maison Poufsouffle d'élire…leur nouveau cap…capitaine dans un délai d'une semaine et c'est à lui que reviendra la lourde tâche de rétablir l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle…Ainsi sont mes dernières volontés et…et…continue Palmer.

-Dis-le Palmer. Tu as intérêt à le dire, le menace Lucy.

-et…Je ne suis qu'une petite merde. Vive les blaireaux, conclue-t-il avant de gémir. »

Des cris de joies résonnent une nouvelle fois dans la Grande Salle. C'est ce qui s'appelle une réelle humiliation. Je n'aimerais définitivement pas être à sa place en cet instant, même s'il l'a un peu cherché. Après avoir assisté à cette scène dramatique nous nous asseyons pour manger. Tout se passe sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive dans notre direction. James se raidit et la regarde pleins d'espoirs. Elle s'arrête à notre hauteur et nous regarde.

« Je viens pour vous rappeler que ce soir a lieu la soirée de Slughorn. Même endroit, même heure que d'habitude ne soyez pas en retard, déclare-t-elle sur un ton neutre. »

Lily nous adresse un faux sourire et repart aussitôt. Je vois James se renfrogner. Je mets une main sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami en guise de compassion.

« Vous allez bien vous amusez dit donc ! Peter ça te dit qu'on aille bizuter les 1ère année de Serpentard pendant ce temps ? je propose les yeux brillants.

-Sirius, tu es bien gentil mais je crois que tu as oublié que tu venais avec nous aussi, m'apprend James en souriant sournoisement.

-Hein depuis quand ? je lui demande très surpris.

-Sarah Kane Huntington. Tu es son cavalier. Elle t'a demandé il y a un mois et tu avais dit oui, m'apprend Peter.

-Sérieusement ? Je lui ai dit oui ? j'ajoute outré.

-Oui, je vois que t'as une bonne mémoire ! s'exclame James.

-Avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'elle aussi tu l'as mise enceinte…soupire Remus sans lever les yeux de son journal. »

Je ne réponds pas à cette remarque désobligeante. Je vois que la grossesse de Madison a tout fait foirer. Remus cessait enfin de me reprocher mille et une choses et voilà que ça recommençait. Il fallait que j'arrange les choses avec lui. Comment ? Je ne sais vraiment pas…Toujours est-il que me voilà embarqué dans l'une des super soirées de Slug. C'est un fait. Les dites soirées sélectes de Slughorn sont d'un ennui mortel. On en a incrusté une avec Peter la dernière fois et on s'était donné du mal…Ca n'en valait clairement pas la peine. Au moins je serais avec James et Lupin qui eux ne prennent même plus la peine d'inviter quelqu'un pour y aller. Pour James c'est parce que dans tous les cas Lily y allait donc c'était une évidence. Maintenant qu'ils ont rompu on aurait pu supposer que James se remette en scelle mais non, absolument pas. Pour ce qui est de Remus…eh bien je n'en ai vraiment pas la moindre idée.  
Le soir venu, j'enfile mon plus beau costume pour tout de même honorer ma cavalière. Je passe prendre Sarah devant sa salle commune. C'est une fille très gentille. Intelligente, belle…Elle a un magnifique avenir devant elle c'est sûr. La seule chose qui lui manque peut-être c'est…de l'humour je crois. Elle n'a pas l'air très drôle…  
Lorsque nous arrivons, il s'agit de la même ambiance que la dernière fois. De la musique classique, des petits fours, des coupes de « champagne ». Slughorn qui prend des photos avec tous ses élèves préférés. Sarah discute avec le professeur Chourave, j'en profite donc pour m'éclipser en direction des garçons. Ils sont dans un coin stratégique où ils ont une bonne vue sur la soirée sans vraiment y participer.

« Déjà lassé de ta conquête ? me demande James surpris.

-Non mais elle discute avec Chourave alors…De plus ce n'est pas ma conquête, je ne la toucherais pas, je déclare solennellement.

-Ne parle pas trop vite joli-c "ur, intervint Remus.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Rem, je réplique sur les nerfs.

-…Non mais regardez la…Elle rit, elle parle à tout le monde, elle batifole à moitié avec ce Amos Diggory…soupire James en plissant les yeux. »

Je regarde dans la même direction que James et bien sûr mes yeux se posent sur Lily. Il est vrai que la demoiselle à l'air de profiter de sa soirée, mais batifoler avec Diggory…C'est un bien grand mot ! J'aperçois près d'eux Oscar Ozera. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner ce type. Il a l'air bien trop parfait…Je sais bien qu'il vient d'une famille très respectable. J'ai plusieurs fois entendu le nom « Ozera » au sein du manoir familial. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche chez lui. Je veux qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche chez lui…Attendez, c'est bien Marietta Jones que je vois faire la potiche de soirée ? En effet c'est bien elle qui propose des petits fours aux convives. Quelle douce joie de la voir ainsi à notre service.

« Bon, je vais aller offrir une coupe à ma cavalière, je suis un garçon bien élevé quand même, je dis en haussant les sourcils.

-Je suis presque fier de toi Sirius ! s'exclama Remus. Je suppose qu'on ne t'attend pas ce soir dans le dortoir…

-Je paris que je serais le premier à y être de nous trois gros malin, je lui réponds en riant. »

Et encore un pique. Je n'ai même plus envie de les compter. Je pars à la recherche d'un plateau pour prendre deux coupes. Je trouve enfin une serveuse. Je passe mes mains au-dessus d'elle pour en attraper deux coupes quand elle se retourne brusquement. Mon sang se glace aussitôt. Madison Wallace…Vu sa tête elle semble aussi excédée que moi. Elle est vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'une jupe noire et d'escarpins noirs. Je dois reconnaitre qu'elle est plutôt pas mal. Après quelques secondes son visage s'adoucit. Elle me tend une coupe de champagne que je prends et elle en prend une pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

« On trinque ? me demande-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande à mon tour surpris. J'ai vu Jones également dans cet accoutrement.

-Slughorn nous a puni…Bavardages, tout ça, explique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Wow, madame est une rebelle dis-donc…je soupire « très » surpris. Bon…Qu'est-ce qui mérite que je trinque avec toi au juste ?

-Les progrès de la médicomagie ? propose-t-elle. »

Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Elle fait référence à l'avortement ? C'est sûrement ça…Elle tape son verre contre le miens et s'apprête à boire mais je l'arrête aussitôt.

« T'as oublié que t'étais enceinte petite idiote ? je m'énerve aussitôt à voix basse.

-T'as oublié que j'allais avorter ? répond-elle aussitôt en souriant ironiquement. »

Touché elle marque un point. Elle m'a pris au piège. Je la regarde. Mon regard descend automatiquement sur son ventre. C'est étrange de se dire qu'une partie de moi grandis en elle. C'est une sensation incomparable même. Je la vois boire sa coupe d'une traite et elle la repose sur le plateau. Après avoir bu la mienne je fais de même. Le même champagne dégoûtant que lors de la soirée d'intégration…

« Le même champagne dégoûtant que lors de la soirée d'intégration hein ! s'exclame-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui en effet ! j'admets.

-Ce n'est pas du champagne. C'est pour ça que c'est infect. C'est de l'eau gazeuse où les elfes rajoutent une capsule « goût champagne », déclare-t-elle.

-Sérieusement ?

-Eh oui. En fait on aurait dû s'en douter. Comment Poudlard pourrait nous servir du champagne comme si de rien n'était ? »

C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que je parle vraiment avec elle. Où il n'y a pas cette espèce tension, cette espèce de dégoût mutuel. Mutuel je ne sais pas en fait, de mon côté oui.

« Dans tous les cas, au vu de la situation, jamais je n'aurais pu boire cette….commence-t-elle. »

Elle est interrompue par un abruti qui la bouscule. Je la rattrape d'un bras avant qu'elle ne tombe et j'attrape ce fauteur de trouble de l'autre.

« Eh toi ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? je m'énerve aussitôt. Bordel elle est en…Euh…Excuse-toi, ok ?

-Euh je suis désolé…dit-il en tremblant.

-Madison, elle s'appelle Madison, ok ? je lui apprends en haussant le ton.

-Madison. Je suis désolé Madison, s'excuse-t-il auprès de Madison. »

Je le lâche et il s'en va s'en doute sous le choc. Je le suis également. Madison me regarde perplexe. Elle ne relève rien cependant. Je la remercie pour ça. Je m'en sens alors con. Je comprends mieux son appréhension lors du « Sauver le moldu »…Si j'avais su. Ca a dû être terrible dans sa tête. S'en prendre plein la tronche alors qu'elle était enceinte et ne rien pouvoir dire…

« Je suis désolé pour le « Sauver le moldu ». T'as dû jouer alors que tu étais enceinte et tu n'as rien pu dire…j'ajoute à voix basse.

-Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais enceinte. J'avais juste des doutes. Si je l'avais su je t'aurais laissé perdre sans faire d'efforts, conclue-t-elle en plissant les yeux. »

Au moins c'est dit. Je crois que je me montre un peu trop attentionné là. A ce rythme-là, elle doit sans doute s'imaginer des choses…

« Bon alors, quand est-ce que tu avortes ? je lui demande pour la faire redescendre de son nuage. »

Son regard et fuyant. Ne te fous pas de moi Wallace. Je croise les bras et j'accroche enfin ses grands yeux. Si grands qu'on s'y perdrait presque.

« J'ai pris rendez-vous. C'est dans 5 jours, me répond-elle en réorganisant la disposition des coupes de champagne sur son plateau.

-T'as pas l'air pressé dis donc, je lui fais remarquer sur un ton désagréable parfaitement choisis.

-Une équipe de Ste Mangouste va venir s'en occuper. Le déplacement a été difficile à caler dans leur planning, m'explique-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

-Ok…Parfait, je dis en m'apprêtant à partir.

-Je…Tu penses pouvoir venir ? Être avec moi, je veux dire… Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça seule, lâche-t-elle difficilement en regardant le sol. »

Je la regarde. Elle est complètement angoissée. Je remarque que ses ongles sont rongés, un truc que je hais chez les filles que je côtoie. Une aura de nervosité émane d'elle d'un coup. D'un côté je ne pense pas qu'avorter soit aussi simple qu'un entrainement de Quidditch. Je réfléchis un instant. Ce sera le lendemain de la pleine lune, je pense que c'est faisable. Je pense pouvoir lui accorder ça.

« Non ! Pas disponible, mais tu me raconteras comment c'était ! Prend même des photos si ça t'amuse ! je m'exclame sur un ton cassant. »

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne le plus possible d'elle pour ne pas affronter son regard et pour profiter du reste de la soirée comme je peux. Je ne suis qu'un con, mais je suis comme ça. Elle doit me prendre pour le plus grand des lunatiques. Je suis en contradiction avec elle et je suis en contradiction avec moi-même. Plus vite nous n'aurons plus aucuns liens, mieux ce sera.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Petit poisson

Je suis assise sur mon lit, chemise relevée et j'observe mon ventre qui n'a pas grossi d'un poil. Le dortoir est désert, Marietta et les autres étant déjà partit manger. Je suis le contour de mon nombril et je plaque ma main dessus en espérant entendre un signe de vie du petit poisson qui vit en moi mais rien. Je suis censée avorter aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt je vais avorter aujourd'hui. Je crois. C'est un autre monde d'être enceinte. Un monde auquel je ne me sens pas prête d'adhérer. Etre enceinte c'est comme réfléchir pour deux. C'est dédier une partie de soi à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas encore mais qu'on affectionne déjà je crois…Petit poisson préfère le pudding à la soupe au poireau. Il me transmet ses goûts par rapport aux nausées…Si ça lui déplait, il suffit que je le renifle une petite seconde et me voilà au-dessus des toilettes…Petit poisson pompe un peu mon énergie aussi. Chaque jour vers 10h30 et 15h je finis par m'endormir. Petit poisson est une partie de moi. Une partie de moi que je dois aimer et protéger à tout prix, sans rien attendre en retour. Petit poisson a besoin de moi…Qui a besoin de ça sérieusement ? Qui… ? M'en débarrasser est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise depuis longtemps. Marietta sera là en tout cas. Oscar voulait venir mais…Je ne me serais jamais sentit à l'aise si son regard avait dû se poser sur moi à ce moment-là. Sirius bien sûr avait chaleureusement décliné l'invitation. Ma haine pour lui ne faisait qu'augmenter mais je restais muette et continuais à faire ses quatre volontés…Plus vite ce sera fait….Plus vite il sortira de ma vie. J'avais pourtant perçu quelque chose lors de la soirée de Slughorn…Quelque chose qu'on appelle de l'intérêt… mais en fait non. Comme d'habitude le naturel revient au galop. De toute façon depuis il m'évite. Plus qu'avant je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas il m'évite.

« Petit poisson, tu te sens peut-être bien au chaud en moi, mais il est temps de partir maintenant ! »

Mon ventre ne me répond pas. Bien évidemment. Je remets correctement ma chemise, me lève et enfile mon gilet en laine. Je mets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et expire un grand coup. J'enfile alors ma robe de sorcière et mets mon sac à dos rose. Je suis molle. Comme d'habitude. Je descends en direction de la Grande Salle. La prochaine fois que je remonterais dans mon dortoir, je ne serais plus enceinte. J'ai rendez-vous à l'infirmerie à 18h. La journée s'annonce très longue. Je porte mon pouce à ma bouche et commence à me ronger l'ongle. J'arrête presque aussitôt après avoir commencé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour petit poisson ça j'en suis sûre. Je fourre alors mes mains dans les poches de ma robe et j'entre dans la Grande Salle sans grande conviction. Marietta me fait signe. Je me dirige vers elle mais je suis interceptée par mon cher et tendre et tant aimé Sirius Black. Je me raidis aussitôt. Je sors mes mains de mes poches et les mets sur derrière mon dos. Je l'interroge du regard. J'essaye tant bien que mal de rester crédible.

« Alors…c'est fait ? me demande-t-il à voix basse.

-…Eh bien…Je ressens encore une montée de nausée en te voyant alors je suppose que non, je déclare sans vraiment réfléchir. »

Sirius croise les bras et pose un regard froid et dur sur moi. Merde. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux…Il a l'air en colère. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Non Maddie, non, ne craque pas. Je me balance alors d'un pied à l'autre en espérant trouver du soutient sur... mes pieds… ? Sirius arrive à accrocher une nouvelle fois mon regard, il lève un sourcil. Il est carrément furax…Sûrement dû à mon ton condescendant. Non Maddie, soit forte pour une fois tu peux…

« Désolé…je soupire en admirant mes pieds comme je le fais si bien. »

C'est sorti tout seul…mon naturel docile est revenu au galop comme un centaure qui aurait été sifflé. C'est une belle métaphore car je suis un peu le chien de Sirius qu'il pourrait siffler à n'importe quel moment et c'est triste.

« Ouais…je préfère…ajoute-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-C'est petit poisson, il t'aime pas beaucoup je suppose, j'explique à voix haute alors que je me parlais surtout à moi-même.

-C'est quoi ça « petit poisson » ? Ce que t'a dans le ventre ? déclare-t-il surpris.

-Oui, oui c'est lui…j'avoue en ayant un peu peur de sa réaction.

-Ne lui donne pas de surnom, m'ordonne-t-il. Tu pourrais t'attacher. C'est prévu pour quand alors ?

-…Ce soir. 18h…T'es sur de ne pas pouvoir être là ? je tente une nouvelle fois.

-Ouais. Désolé. Bon…Bah à plus, lâche-t-il un peu rapidement. »

Il s'en va sans m'adresser un regard, du grand Sirius Black je vous l'accorde. Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue ma route vers Marietta. Je m'assoies en face d'elle en souriant faussement. Elle me répond par un demi-sourire. Elle se penche légèrement vers moi au-dessus de la table et me colle un bisou sur le front. Rituel de matin.

« Il te voulait quoi l'autre là ? me demande-t-elle en regardant mon bourreau.

-Savoir si son ticket pour la liberté était pris ! je m'exclame de façon molle.

-Quel fils de…commence-t-elle. »

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase à cause du bruit d'un gobelet tombé par terre plus loin. Je me frotte les mains et commence à mettre de la confiture de myrtille sur un toast. Marietta m'observe en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi enfin ? je finis par lui demander perplexe.

-Tu détestes la myrtille Maddie ! me rappelle Marietta en désignant ma tartine.

-Oui mais petit poisson aime ça, je lui explique avant de mordre dedans avec appétit.

-Qu'importe ce qu'il aime ou pas, ce soir il sera mort, conclue Marietta en touillant son thé au caramel. »

Je déglutis alors avec difficulté. Mort. Ce mot fait passer un frisson glaciale de mes orteils jusqu'à ma tête. Je n'avais jamais utilisé ce terme pour désigner ce que j'allais faire. Je le trouvais sans doute trop fort ou peut-être pas approprié…Mais en fin de compte c'est bien ce qui allait se passer…J'allais tuer ce qui était en moi…J'allais tuer petit poisson. Je crois que Marietta sens qu'elle m'a perturbé car sa main vient se poser sur la mienne affectueusement.

« De toute façon tu imagines la tête de ta mère si elle l'avait su, elle qui est si chrétienne…Ça vaut peut-être mieux, ajoute Marietta pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et tu imagines sa tête si elle savait que j'allais avorter. Je crois que c'est pire…je réponds aussitôt. »

Marietta me regarde droit dans les yeux. Une espèce de silence pesant s'installe. Je la mets au défi de dire ce que je sais qu'elle pense. Elle sait que je le sais, mais elle hésite à le dire à voix haute. Ce genre de conflit silencieux ça peut arriver entre nous deux. On se connait tellement qu'on n'a même pas besoin de parler pour s'engueuler. Ça reste étrange. Je pose ma tartine entamée sur le bord de mon assiette, croise les bras et soutient son regard en haussant les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour ne pas avorter ! Voilà c'est dit ! finit-elle par lâcher.

-J'en étais sûre ! je réponds sur un ton accusateur.

-Et je reste persuadée que c'est une terrible idée ! ajoute-t-elle aussitôt.

-Tu es si prévisible…je soupire.

-Petit poisson, tu vas tuer petit poisson. Il a un coeur qui bat, continue-t-elle en essayant de m'attendrir.

-Au bout d'un mois et demi de grossesse ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Figure-toi que le coeur d'un foetus apparait au bout de la 6ème semaine. Oups, c'est maintenant pour toi, réplique-t-elle fièrement.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? je demande surprise.

-Je me suis renseignée ! J'ai…plus ou moins… emprunté un livre quand on était chez Martha la dernière fois, explique-t-elle en touillant son thé une fois de plus.

-Tu l'as volé quoi, je conclue. »

Je vous présente l'une des facettes les plus insupportables de Marietta Jones. C'est une jeune fille sérieuse, studieuse, respectueuse et soigneuse de tout ce qu'elle fait. Belle, intelligente, drôle, rien ne dépasse chez elle. Pas étonnant quand on sait que Marietta est issue d'une famille très respectée dans le monde magique. Bref venons-en au fait. Quand Marietta fait quelque chose en dehors de la morale humaine elle trouve toujours le moyen de tourner cela pour que ça ne paraisse pas du tout grave. Elle n'assume pas son côté délinquante, c'est triste. Donc quand elle vole quelque chose elle va dire qu'elle l'a emprunté. Oui comme si « emprunter une tablette de chocolat blanc aux éclats de caramel électrisant chez Honeydukes » avait du sens. Le mensonge c'est pareil, elle appelle ça des semi-vérités. Dans la tête des gens normaux il y a ce qui est faux et ce qui est vrai, et dans celle de Marietta, une autre dimension a été ajoutée. La dimension du semi-vrai. « Tu as commencé ton devoir de Métamorphose ? " Oui tout à fait ! » Veuillez traduire ceci par « Je l'ai commencé dans ma tête donc c'est presque vrai. ». Encore mieux, sécher une heure de cours ? Ça n'existe pas pour elle, ça s'appelle aménager son temps en fonction des besoins organiques de son corps. C'est absurde et ça ne veut rien dire. Tout ceci ne m'aurait pas dérangé si Marietta n'éprouvait pas un malin plaisir à réprimander tous mes actes « immoraux ». C'est l'amnésique qui se fout de la pensine sérieusement.

« C'est pas du vol si je le rapporte un jour ! réplique-t-elle aussitôt. En tout cas il est tout à fait légitime que je me documente, ma meilleure amie est enceinte ! Si tu veux tout savoir à ce stade il a déjà son cordon ombilical !

-Tu as fini ? je demande agacée.

-Oui ! Et j'espère que tu réfléchiras avant de passer à l'acte….Même si réfléchir avant de passer à l'acte n'est pas ton domaine de prédilection vu la situation, se contente-t-elle de me faire remarquer comme si de rien n'était. »

Touché. Coulé. Noyé. Exterminé. J'hausse les sourcils sans répondre. Ça c'était dur, déplacé et blessant. Un silence s'installe et je ne prendrais pas la peine d'y remédier après cette réplique cinglante…et sanglante. Je me gratte le nez distraitement en évitant le regard de Marietta.

« Je suis désolée. C'était petit et pas cool…soupire-t-elle honteuse.

-Au moins on est d'accord là-dessus, j'ajoute solennellement.

-…Est-ce que Sirius vient au final ? me demande-t-elle pour passer à autre chose.

-Non je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas disponible.

-Pas disponible mon cul…Sérieux Maddie tu pouvais pas tomber enceinte d'un mec comme Oscar ? me dit-elle désespérée.

-Je pense que j'aurais préféré aussi t'en fait pas….je soupire en me cachant les yeux avec mes mains. »

Je soupire en pensant à cette chose absurde, délirante, triste, pathétique, et stupide qu'est ma vie. Maddie 16 ans et enceinte…En dirait le titre d'un vieux feuilleton moldu anglais à deux mornilles. En cet instant j'aurais bien besoin de ma boule de Teluza pour me remonter le moral à coups de doux compliments. J'entends alors un gloussement sortir de la bouche de Marietta ce qui me tire de ma rêverie suicidaire. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi, mais je suis en train d'imaginer si t'avais été enceinte de Diggory quelle horreur, dit Marietta en riant bêtement.

-Oh bah s'il avait été comme son père j'aurais sans doute tué le gosse, j'annonce fièrement.

-Je t'aurais aidé sur ce coup-là je pense. Non mais c'est vrai avec Black tu t'en serais plutôt bien sortit. Je suis sûre que votre rejeton aurait été magnifique, ajoute Marietta. »

Je suis alors assaillit d'un pincement au coeur. Moi qui suit la plus grande fleur de l'école, sensible et amoureuse de l'idée de l'amour à part entière je ne mettais même pas demandé à quoi aurait pu ressembler petit poisson. Je crée un rapide portrait de ce petit ange dans ma tête. La couleur des yeux de Sirius. Ils sont noisettes je trouve ça absolument magnifique. Il aurait mon nez qui est la seule chose que je trouve gracieuse chez moi. Le sourire de Sirius forcément. Ce sourire qui a mis maman dans le lit de papa…Glauque. Enfin il aurait la fossette que j'ai au coin de la bouche…Parfait. Dommage…Il n'existera jamais. Je regarde mon pouce et commence à me mordiller l'ongle frénétiquement.

« Arrête de te ronger les ongles ce n'est pas jolie ! me gronde Marietta sourcils froncés. »

Oui sûrement, mais tu vois là Marietta c'est comme ça que je témoigne mon stress ok ? Je suis stressée de faire ce truc qui est totalement en dehors de mes principes. Je suis stressée pour tout et rien à la fois. Je pousse mon assiette comme pour dire que mon petit-déjeuner va s'arrêter là. Marietta se lève alors et je l'imite. Cohésion de meilleures amies, vous voyez.

J'ai l'impression que cette journée va être interminable. Je n'ai qu'une envie, que ce soit fait et que l'on puisse passer à autre chose. Je dis « on », car trop de personnes sont concernées par cette histoire. Marietta, qui semble être l'incarnation de ma conscience, qui me rappelle toujours à l'ordre lorsque « je dépasse » les bornes. Qui a bien su m'en mettre plein la gueule quand elle a su pour ma folle nuit « d'amour » veuillez comprendre ici « 30 minutes » avec Sirius Black. D'un côté elle a été géniale avec moi quand elle a su que j'étais enceinte, à part quand elle l'a dit à Oscar mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il s'agit d'Oscar, ce garçon c'est la cerise sur la crème de la crème de la douceur. L'histoire de l'avortement… Marietta ne l'a pas clairement dit mais ça l'a vraiment retournée. Rien que le mot doit lui donner envie de vomir. Forcément il y a aussi Oscar dans tout ça qui je le sais n'agit plus de la même façon avec moi maintenant qu'il sait que je suis enceinte. Il se retient. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'être naturel avec moi. La suppression du journal n'arrange rien, on est beaucoup moins proches. Cet avortement pourrait sûrement nous faire récupérer cette complicité qu'on avait mais surtout ça m'éloignerait pour de bon de l'emprise de Black. Je suis sa marionnette, son chiffon et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Une sorte de lave dévastatrice est en train de grandir en moi. Je rêve sans cesse de le faire tomber par terre à l'aide d'un croche-pied et de lui sauter dessus en descente du coude. Malheureusement je fais 1m53 et la force de mes bras ne permet pas d'assouvir ce désir profond et intense. J'ai juste envie de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ce gars. Personne ne m'a jamais autant rabaissé que lui. Il mériterait de savoir ce que ça fait d'être rejeté à ce point. De sentir ce que ça fait d'être insignifiant voir dégoûtant aux yeux de quelqu'un. Mais il s'agit de Sirius Black, il est né avec une baguette en argent dans la bouche et ne sait pas ce que c'est de se sentir seul contre tous et d'avoir de la peine. Car oui au final je suis seule contre tous. C'est moi qui suis enceinte c'est moi qui vais devoir avorter et vivre avec ça sur la conscience et personne d'autre. Marietta pense qu'on est dans le même bateau mais elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens. Personne ne le sait et j'arrive à peine à mettre des mots dessus.

« C'est bon y va ? Ça va ? me demande Marietta. »

Nous sommes devant l'infirmerie, Marietta me regarde inquiète. Je pensais que la journée allait être longue mais elle est passée à une vitesse folle. L'heure fatidique était donc arrivée. Mon visage ne doit trahir aucune hésitation, sinon Marietta profitera de cette brèche pour revenir à la charge. Je la regarde et la décale légèrement. J'ouvre la porte et entre la première. Elle me suit. Elle se heurte alors à moi. Je suis crispée et je ne bouge plus. Trois médicomages sont présents aux côtés de Pomfresh près d'un lit. Ils remplissent de la paperasse. Ils ont plus l'air de croquemorts avec leurs masques et leurs blouses blanches. Mon coeur bat sûrement à 5000 à l'heure en cet instant. Il faut que je bouge je ne peux pas me défiler maintenant. J'avance alors difficilement et lance à ces inconnus un sourire crispé auquel ils ne répondent pas. Ces inconnus qui sont là pour me prendre petit poisson.

« Madison, te voilà ! s'exclame Pomfresh. Alors voici les médicomages qui vont s'occuper de toi. Ne vous en faites pas…Tout va bien se passer.

-Bonjour…je commence.

-Veuillez vous déshabiller s'il vous plait, m'interromps aussitôt l'un d'eux. »

Je regarde Marietta. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense actuellement. Elle croise les jambes et m'observe calmement. Il semblerait que ces gens n'ont pas le temps pour l'humanité. Je pose mon sac dans un coin et commence à me déshabiller lentement. Tu t'attendais à quoi Maddie hein ? A ce qu'on te bichonne avant de te faire avorter ? A ce qu'on te fasse les ongles aussi ? Je vérifie que personne ne me scrute, car ce serait vraiment gênant. J'enlève mes chaussures et fait glisser ma jupe en même temps que mes collants. Mes mains tremblent et mes gestes sont approximatifs. Je me retourne pour que personne ne le remarque. J'enlève ma chemise et ça y est je suis vulnérable. Je fixe un point sans conviction et cette scène a un goût amer de « déjà vu ». Quand je me suis retrouvée aussi peu vêtue devant Sirius Black, quand il me détaillait comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau d'hippogriffe. Tous les signes étaient présent pour que je comprenne que tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir-là c'était 30 minutes en moi et basta. Et pas en moi spécifiquement. Ce fut moi ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Ma naïveté avait créé une bulle autour de ce souvenir. Je suis enceinte, la réalité a réussi à percer cette bulle et l'absurdité de la chose mettait revenu en pleine tête. Black était un salop j'étais bien trop naïve. C'est cette même naïveté qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Je m'attache les cheveux un peu rapidement et je m'avance vers le lit indiqué par l'un des médicomages. Je m'y allonge et regarde le plafond en essayant de maîtriser ma respiration. Je sens la main de Marietta s'approcher, elle se tient juste à côté de moi. Je la saisis instinctivement.

« On n'attend plus personne ? Le père du bébé ne vient pas ? me demande Pomfresh.

-Occupé à briser d'autres c "urs, je réponds aussitôt. »

Je m'étonne moi-même qu'une phrase pareille soit sortie de ma bouche. Je regarde Marietta elle semble surprise mais elle esquisse un petit sourire. Serait-elle fière de moi ? Je crois bien que oui. Je réprime un petit rire et redresse légèrement le lit à l'aide d'une manette. Il faut que je puisse voir ce qu'il se passe. Il faut que je sois forte.

« Venter Endementa. »

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que l'un des médicomages avait sa baguette pointée sur moi. Je suis d'abord un peu effrayée. Une lumière bleue jaillit des câbles se plantent sur mon ventre et sont reliés à une sorte d'écran projeté dans le vide en hauteur. Je vois que le médicomage me parle mais je n'entends plus rien. Juste un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et le bruit sourd de son coeur qui bat. Aussitôt le mien se cale sur les pulsations du siens et je m'apaise. Je le regarde…En dirait plus une crevette qu'un petit poisson, mais petit poisson existe réellement. Il vit en moi. Je ne peux détourner les yeux de cet écran. J'ai l'impression d'être hypnotisée. Je ne pensais pas que ma première échographie me toucherait à ce point. C'est une partie de moi qui est là, pas seulement un petit poisson, pas un être étranger. Je sens mes poils se hérisser, j'ai la chair de poule. Un sentiment intense et étrange parcours ma poitrine. Je crois que petit poisson est en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon c?ur. Je suis assise en tailleur et je pense que je pourrais rester là à le regarder ainsi pendant une éternité. C'est comme si des minis capsules de bonheur étaient en train d'exploser un peu partout en moi. C'est ça qu'on appelle, l'instinct maternel ?

« Bon, faisons ce que nous avons à faire, conclus l'un des médicomages. »

L'écran s'efface. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui se passe. J'avais presque oublié la vraie raison de ma présence ici. Mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était calmé repart de plus belle. Je ne veux pas faire. L'un des médicomages qui se révèle être une femme m'allonge sur le lit et me force à rester tranquille. L'autre baisse alors ma culotte assez brutalement ce qui m'arrache un hoquet de stupeur. Les images de Black enlevant ma culotte cette fameuse nuit me revienne en tête. La honte empêche mon sang d'irriguer mon cerveau et je deviens pâle comme un linge, je le sais. Je ne peux pas faire ça. L'air me manque, les murs semblent se rapprocher. Tout tourne autour de moi. J'aimerais leur crier d'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas. Je savais que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Je suis en train de vivre le pire moment de ma vie je le sens. Ma dignité n'est plus qu'une chose informe que je vois se cacher sous l'armoire en face de moi. Je ne dois pas faire ça. Le troisième médicomages pointe alors sa baguette sur mon ventre. J'entends alors intérieur petit poisson me supplier d'intervenir. Il me cri de l'aimer encore un peu. Je dois faire taire cette voix. Je plaque ma main sur les yeux en signe de lâcheté car je suis incapable de voir ça. Il faut que je le fasse. Je ne veux plus rien à avoir à faire avec Black, je ne peux pas lui laisser encore une occasion de m'en mettre plein la gueule. Je ne peux pas devenir la fille enceinte de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas vivre une vie normale en étant enceinte à mon âge. Ce sera ma réputation contre une vie qui n'a pas encore commencé. Je sens alors un liquide froid couler sur mon ventre. Je ressens ça comme si j'étais marqué au fer rouge. Marqué par un énorme A. Pas un A pour Adultère comme dans l'ancien temps mais un A pour Avortement. Comme Assassin. La baguette du médicomage effleure mon ventre s'en est trop. Je ne ferais pas ça.

"Stop ! Stop ! je m'écris aussitôt."

Je remets ma culotte. Un autre flash de cette nuit me fait tourner la tête je manque de tomber en me levant. Je mets mes mains devant moi pour tenir ces gens à bonne distance.

« Ne me touchez pas, je les menace alors. Non. Non.

-Maddie ça va ? me demande Marietta inquiète. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je prends mes affaires me rhabille en vitesse en tremblant comme une feuille. Pour la première fois depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé je me mets à pleurer. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de pleurer. Peut-être que les hormones me permettent de lâcher plus facilement tout ça. Je lève la tête et regarde Marietta. Elle est alerté par les larmes sur mon visage. Elle est aussi surpris que moi de me voir pleurer.

« Vous ne tuerez pas mon bébé, je déclare en plissant les yeux. »

« Mon bébé ». Ça semble surréaliste dit à haute voix. Je sors en vitesse de l'infirmerie. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de ça le plus vite possible. Je sors dans le parc pour respirer de l'air frais. Il fait déjà noir. Je sens le vent sur mon visage. Je respire enfin. Je pouvais essayer de convaincre les autres autant que je voulais mais là était l'évidence. Sirius était le seul à avoir pris cette décision. J'ai failli tuer petit poisson pour lui. A cause de lui. S'en est trop. Je décide de re rentrer dans le château, et je suis une nouvelle fois secouée par un sanglot. Je pleure pour tout ce que j'emmagasine depuis ces dernières semaines. Je me suis montrée forte mais tout le monde a droit à un moment de faiblesse. Je me dirige vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Marietta doit être morte d'inquiétude. Je m'apprête à tourner à gauche mais je vois que dans le couloir à droite se trouve Black assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre seul. Mais que fait-il ici ? Attendait-il que je sorte ou quelque chose comme ça ? C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il faut que je me montre forte. Ce qui va me tomber dessus va être une tornade. Je m'approche le dépasse. C'est bon il m'a vu. Je me tourne et regarde par la fenêtre à côté de celle où il est assis. Il me regarde, il attend. Je ne prends pas la peine de retenir mes larmes.

« Je…je commence tremblante.

-Tu ? me demande-t-il. »

Son ton cassant, qui ne me laisse même pas l'occasion de finir…Ca m'exaspère. Je respire un bon coup.

« Je n'ai pas pu, je lâche en regardant sur le côté.»

Les larmes coulent en cascade sur mon visage. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai entendu son coeur battre et, je l'ai vu. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à devenir un assassin. Il vit en moi, il grandit en moi…Il fait partit de moi…je soupire.»

Il ne répond pas. Il descend de sa fenêtre. Et se rapproche de moi. Je me retourne et le regarde enfin dans les yeux. Il fouille dans sa poche et me tend un mouchoir. Je le prends d'une main tremblante. J'attendais une réaction de sa part mais pas celle-ci.

«Sèche tes larmes Madison…Ce qui t'attend sera tellement pire comparé à ça, déclare-t-il calmement.

-…Quoi ? je dis sans comprendre.

-Oh oui. Lorsque tu élèveras toute seule un enfant qui t'auras empêché de finir ta scolarité et qui te maudiras toute sa vie de ne pas avoir les moyens de lui offrir un toit descent et d'avoir fait fuir son père. Que tu lui ai donné la vie ou pas ne changeras pas la haine qu'il éprouvera pour toi. Car ne penses pas une seule seconde que cette aventure grotesque deviendra la mienne. Je pense déjà que tu es une fille minable, pense à la mère minable que tu vas devenir et tu verras que l'avortement, ça ne semblait pas si terrible à côté, explique-t-il sur un ton qui se veut plus que menaçant.»

J'ai l'impression que l'on vient tout simplement de me crucifier sur place. Je lui adresse le regard le plus haineux du monde. Du moins j'essaye.

«Quelque chose à dire « Maddie » ? demande-t-il en mettant les mains derrière son dos.

-Oui, oui tout à fait, j'intervins à sa grande surprise. »

Cette fois tu ne te défileras.

«Tu veux savoir ce qui est minable aussi Sirius Black ? De finir seul et c'est ce qui t'attend. Je prierais chaque jour s'il le faut pour que ce soit ce qui t'attende, je déclare simplement.

-Depuis quand tu te permets de me tenir tête comme ça toi hein, s'étonne Sirius en me prenant par le bras.

-Lâche-moi ! je m'exclame énervée.»

Je me débats tant bien que mal. Je sens dans ses yeux une retenue mais que s'il avait pu, il me ferait bien plus mal. Je suis alors parcouru d'un frisson.

«Eh ! dis une voix derrière nous.»

Je tourne la tête. Oscar. Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de le voir. Sirius me lâche aussitôt, tandis qu'Oscar avance vers nous et se met entre lui et moi.

«Je te préviens Black, ne t'approche plus d'elle, le menace Oscar.

-Elle est toute à toi Ozera ne t'en fait, ajoute-t-il en nous faisant la révérence.»

Sirius m'accorde un regard qui en dit long « Tu es la chose la plus répugnante du monde ». Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Je me remets alors à pleurer. Pleurer encore et encore. Je devrais avoir honte de moi. D'être dans un état pareil pour ce type. Je pense que ma rage est si intense que petit poisson la sent aussi. Je regarde Oscar.

« Je l'ai pas fait. J'ai pas avorté. Vous aviez raison. J'ai pas pu le faire, j'explique à Oscar. »

Je commence à partir mais Oscar me retient. Il semble hésiter et finit par me prendre dans ses bras. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de lui.

« Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal Maddie, déclare-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. »

Je ne réponds pas. J'aimerais juste pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Chaud et froid

« Comment ça elle le garde ? demande Peter incrédule alors que nous marchons tous les quatre dans les couloirs.

-Elle n'a pas réussi à avorter donc elle le garde qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je réponds en évitant de peu de bousculer quelqu'un.

-Vous allez prendre des cours « comment être de bons parents ? » du coup ? plaisante James à voix basse.

« Vous » ? James me fait bien rire sur ce coup-là. Hier Madison m'a annoncé qu'elle n'avait pas pu avorter. J'ai vu la plus grande peine du monde dans ses yeux. Elle était partagée entre le fait de faire un truc allant apparemment à l'encontre de ses principes et pouvoir enfin mettre un point final à cette histoire. J'avais encore réussi à lui sortir l'une de mes répliques les plus cinglantes. Pour la première fois je crois elle a lutté pour que je n'ai pas le dernier mot. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité mais j'avoue qu'il était temps qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle n'est peut-être pas si faible que ça. Ce fut une réplique courte, rapide mais si bien montée qu'elle m'avait presque fait perdre mes moyens. Toujours est-il que lorsque je l'ai laissée avec Ozera j'étais tellement énervé qu'il m'a fallu gambader dans le parc sous ma forme d'animagus pendant au moins 1h pour me calmer. James dit souvent que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé de devenir un animagus. Comme j'ai apparemment quelques problèmes de colère, c'est le bon moyen d'évacuer ça. Attention je ne suis pas fou, je ne lèverais jamais la main sur une femme encore moins Madison mais c'est juste que je sors assez facilement de mes gons. Etre un animagus au début c'était pour Remus mais ça nous a finalement tous apporter quelque chose. Si j'étais déclaré, je suppose que la formation d'auror m'aurait pris tout de suite, vu le travail que ça demande mais ce n'est pas le cas donc je compte sur autre chose. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai trouvé la force d'annoncer cette grande nouvelle aux garçons que ce matin alors que nous étions en chemin pour notre cours de Potions.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Cornedrue, il n'y a pas de « vous ». Je ne suis plus concerné par cette histoire, qu'elle se débrouille. Elle a fait son choix, je déclare fermement. »

Il était hors de question que je sois le père de cet enfant. Elle n'a peut-être pas avorté mais j'ai avorté de mon côté. Elle veut peut-être gâcher sa vie pour un haricot mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai trop de projets et un avenir qui s'annonce bien trop génial pour laisser cette fille tout gâcher. Dans la vie on a toujours le choix. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas devenir père…Je l'assume totalement.

« Non mais j'hallucine…soupire Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'elle ose croire que je vais m'occuper d'elle, on est d'accord c'est invraisemblable ! je m'exclame scandalisé.

-Non c'est toi qui es invraisemblable, petit con va, dit Remus en me poussant contre le mur.

-Je te demande pardon ? je réponds en me libérant de son emprise. »

Remus se poste devant moi. Je le regarde. Il est furax. C'est très rare que Remus s'énerve alors là je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Son visage ne trahis pas un seul trait d'humour. Il est sérieux.

« Ça fait 2 mois qu'on te voit malmener cette pauvre fille qui ne t'a rien demandé sans rien dire. Qui ne t'a sûrement pas demandé de devenir ta distraction de fin de soirée. Ok elle n'a pas pu avorter et ça te fais chier mais est-ce que tu t'ais une seule fois demandé ce qu'elle ressent ? A quel point ça doit être le bordel dans sa tête ? En cet instant tu n'es pas un homme. Un homme assume ses actes. Si tu ne reconnais pas cet enfant c'est que tu n'es pas un homme et je pense alors perdre un ami. J'ai des valeurs, que tu ne sembles pas partager alors tant que t'auras pas grandi dans ta tête, inutile de m'adresser la parole parce que je refuse de rester là, à te regarder bousiller la vie de cette pauvre fille sans rien dire et… »

Remus ne finit pas sa phrase, je le vois regarder au loin. Je me retourne et fait face à Marietta Jones. Je me remémore le coup de poing qu'elle m'a envoyé et je préfère alors ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle croise les doigts et passe à côté de nous.

« Ne t'arrête pas pour moi Lupin. Je trouvais que la conversation avait…Beaucoup de mordant si je puis dire, dit-elle en regardant Remus dans les yeux. Salut papa. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire ironique et un clin d'oeil et s'en va. Remus la suie du regard. Il fait une fixation sur cette fille ou quoi ? Il me regarde alors une nouvelle fois puis s'écarte.

« Laisse tomber. Fais ce que tu veux après tout, conclue Remus. »

Remus adresse un regard à James et à Peter et part devant. Je recherche du soutien de la part de James mais je comprends vite que son silence signifie qu'il partage l'avis de Rem. Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre ce que ça impliquerait cette histoire dans ma vie ? Je sais je dois assumer mes actes, mais il n'est pas possible de faire une exception cette fois-ci ? Je secoue la tête et avance en direction du cours. Remus ne blaguait vraiment pas. Il ne m'adresse pas la parole de la journée. Sa réaction me fait réfléchir je l'avoue. Je me suis beaucoup préoccupé de moi dans cette histoire sans jamais cherché à comprendre ou à témoigner de la compassion à Madison Wallace. Je dis bien témoigner car la vérité c'est que j'en ai ressenti. Beaucoup même. Un peu trop même. Son regard intense permet de lire en elle. J'ai lu en elle son désarroi, sa peine…C'est ce que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'expliquer à James alors que nous sommes que tous les deux dans les vestiaires de Quidditch après l'entraînement.

« …Donc selon toi Remus a raison ? je demande à James.

-Selon moi la situation a pris une autre tournure. Il s'agit plus d'ignorer une énième conquête d'un soir, tu vas tourner le dos à une fille qui attend un enfant de toi…soupire James en enlevant ses genouillères.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Renoncer à mes projets et rester à Poudlard l'année prochaine pour l'aider à changer des couches ? je demande excédé.

-Non, non bien sûr que non mais…Ce que Remus souhaite, ce que JE souhaite, c'est que tu te comportes en adulte ! me conseille James en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle a 16 ans, Sirius, elle va être livré à elle-même tu dois lui montrer un minimum de soutien. Au lieu de te comporter comme le premier des connards…

-Mais être un connard c'est dans ma nature James Potter ! je m'exclame en terme « d'excuse ».

-Non, non, absolument pas, m'indique James. Tu es un type bien à qui il est arrivé des trucs affreux. Passer pour un connard c'est comme une protection pour toi, ça t'évite de souffrir plus.

-Oh ça va, la psychologie de bas étage vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre ! Maintenant toi, avant c'était… je commence. »

Je soupire je ne finis pas ma phrase. J'en ai trop dit. Je regarde James il fronce les sourcils.

« Qui ça ? me demande-t-il aussitôt.

-Rien laisse…Une fille en Botanique avec moi…Les plantes ça en inspire certains tu vois, je réponds maladroitement. »

James hausse les sourcils. Il sait que je mens, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'évoquer ma relation avec mon frère. Je me lève sur les nerfs. Je fais des moulinets avec mon coude gauche. Je sens déjà les courbatures atteindre mon corps, je risque de passer une super nuit.

« Fais ce que tu veux Sirius...soupire James finalement.

-Ce que je veux c'est être tranquille, sans enfant sur les bras, je conclue simplement.

-Très bien…Mais être associé au type qui a lâchement abandonné la fille qu'il a mis enceinte c'est chiant. On va en baver quand ça va se savoir, car oui ça va forcément se savoir. »

Je laisse James partir sans le retenir. Je sais que la situation le touche car il est un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment. La situation avec Lily ne s'est pas du tout arrangée malgré ses tentatives. Il a peur d'avoir définitivement perdu la femme de sa vie. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais les relations amoureuses c'est le dernier truc sur lequel je suis bien placé pour donner des conseils. Il n'y pas que ça. Ses parents sont de moins en moins en sécurité dans le monde des sorciers. On ne dit pas non éternellement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela fait un moment qu'il essaye de les recruter sans succès. J'admire leur courage. De savoir dire non alors qu'il pourrait payer de leur vie. James et Lily souffrent pour les même raisons mais n'arrivent quand même pas à se soutenir dans ces épreuves. Ça me rend vraiment triste pour eux. J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué comme quelqu'un qui joue aux échecs face à un médium… Je suis au pied du mur. Je finis de me changer et retourne au château.  
Je sais ce que je dois faire. Par chance c'est moi qui ait la carte du Maraudeur. Je cherche alors ma chère Madison Wallace. Les garçons veulent que je me montre attentionné, avec elle. J'allais le faire. Je la trouve au détour du couloir. Elle est seule, son chien de garde ne la suit pas pour une fois. Je suis soulagé d'avance. Je pars à sa rencontre. Il faut que ce soit naturel, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle pense que je la cherche ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Elle va arriver sur la droite. Je range vite la carte dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Je prends une pose que je juge naturel, je me retourne légèrement et je me la prends de plein fouet. Elle manque de tomber mais je la rattrape à temps. Sirius 1 " Madison 0. Elle a un jean noir, un sweat de la même couleur et elle a mis la capuche sur sa tête. Elle porte également ses fidèles baskets jaunes.  
Lorsqu'elle me voit je sens de la frayeur dans son regard. Elle se détache vite de moi sans un mot et continu sa route. Je vais à sa poursuite. Merde alors.

« Désolé Madison je ne t'avais pas vu, je dis tranquillement.

-C'est pas grave…elle soupire en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat.

-Oh regarde c'est bizarre on va dans la même direction. »

Elle ne répond pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir vu la violence de notre dernier échange.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? je dis sur un ton un peu brutal.

-Je…Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sirius ? me demande-t-elle en s'arrêter. »

Je sens de la tension dans son regard. Elle a les yeux encore humides, le nez un peu rouge, les sourcils froncés. Elle a pleuré c'est sûr ? En suis-je la raison ?

« Mais rien je…J'essaye d'accord. J'essaye…je chuchote simplement. »

Je la regarde. J'aimerais qu'elle comprenne dans mes yeux ce que j'essaye de dire. C'est trop dur à dire. Faites qu'elle soit assez futée pour comprendre.

« J'allais…Du moins, j'essayais d'aller à Pré-Aux-Lards. J'ai quelqu'un à voir…m'explique-t-elle.

-Mais…on n'a pas le droit d'aller à Pré-Aux-Lards en semaine, je lui apprends en haussant les sourcils.

-Depuis quand le règlement de cette école vous intéresse monsieur Black ? me demande-t-elle. »

Elle marque un point. Sa réflexion devrait me faire rire mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait voulu rire. Vu la dureté de son visage…

« Je vois…Eh bien il y a sept passages secrets qui mènent en dehors de Poudlard dont trois qui mènent à Pré-Aux-Lards de façon assez direct, je déclare. Il y a celui sous la statue de la sorcière borgne qui mène à Honeydukes, celui derrière le miroir du quatrième étage. C'est un tunnel qui t'emmène aux trois balais mais, je lui fais pas trop confiance, on est jamais à l'abri d'un éboulement ! Et enfin y'a celui du Saul Cogneur qui mène à la cabane hurlante mais honnêtement il est bien trop dangereux ! Alors t'allais prendre lequel ? »

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« Bah moi j'allais aller devant le portail et supplier pour qu'on me laisse passer quoi...Comment tu les connais tous ces passages ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient ! s'exclame-t-elle

-Ca ca me regarde ok ? Tu es bien trop curieuse si tu veux mon avis. Secret de Maraudeur. Et pourquoi Jones n'est pas avec toi ?

-J'en sais rien, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un truc à faire.

-Je vais t'accompagner, je conclue.

-Je peux y aller seul tu sais, intervient-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnais point final.

-T'es vraiment un maniaque de l'autorité…souffle-t-elle »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et la prend par le bras. Nous marchons ainsi dans les couloirs en direction de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Certaines personnes nous dévisagent. Bon j'avoue de cette façon on a un peu l'impression que c'est une prise d'otage…Nous arrivons enfin à destination. Je regarde aux alentours. Je frotte son nez, et elle se déplace pour laisser entrevoir un passage. Madison semble stupéfaite.

« Son vrai nom c'est Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. On apprend pleins de choses en collectionnant les cartes chocogrenouilles. »

Je l'invite à passer rapidement ce qu'elle fait et j'en fais de même. J'aime quand elle est docile.  
Nous parcourons un long couloir. Je mets ma main sur son épaule au cas où elle trébucherait sur quelque chose. Nous arrivons devant la trappe qui mène à Honeydukes.

« Bon merci de m'avoir accompagné, je pense réussir à revenir toute seule, dit-elle en m'accordant un demi-sourire.

-Je t'accompagne je t'ai dit Madison, je lui dis exaspéré. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris. »

Madison fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à répliquer mais je l'en empêche. J'ouvre la trappe et la fait passer. Je passe ensuite. Heureusement en semaine il n'y a pas grand monde et nous ne nous faisons pas repérer. Nous sortons de la boutique comme si de rien n'était en souriant et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la rue. Elle m'indique le chemin mais ne me dit pas où nous allons ni qui nous allons voir d'ailleurs. Sur le trajet, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire évidemment. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'arrête devant une enseigne tout ce qu'il y a de plus miteux. Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde en croisant les bras.

« On t'a jamais dit que la cape ne faisait pas le sorcier ? me demande-t-elle sur un ton ironique. »

Elle ouvre la porte et me dit d'entrer. J'avoue qu'en cet instant j'ai un peu peur. Elle ferme la porte derrière moi et avance dans cette pièce sombre lugubre et encombrée.

« Martha ? Martha ? C'est moi Madison, appelle Madison en enlevant sa capuche. »

Martha…Je ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est. Jamais entendu parler même. La pièce s'éclaire alors d'un coup. Des petites fées nous jettent des paillettes au-dessus de nos têtes. Une dame ayant à peu près la cinquantaine, et enrobée surgit de nulle part et vient à notre rencontre. Elle a l'air aimable et féroce à la fois. Je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée là pour le coup. De toute façon je ne suis jamais rassuré avec des étrangers, c'est simple.

« Bonjour ma petite Maddie. Je peux t'appeler Maddie ? Et te tutoyer ? Attend une seconde… Oh non. Si tu es ici….C'est que tu es enceinte pas vrai ? demande-t-elle avec un débit de parole assez rapide.

-…Si, lâche Madison difficilement. »

Madison souffle et et fini par s'asseoir sur le comptoir dépitée. Moi au milieu de ça, je reste en retrait. Je ne préfère pas intervenir.

« Seigneur…soupire Martha. Que le Dieu du jus de citrouille te garde. C'est une aventure très longue qui t'attend.

-Désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais…Je n'étais pas sûre de…de le garder alors…explique-t-elle la gorge nouée.

-Excuse-moi jeune fille ? As-tu perdu la tête ?! s'énerve aussitôt Martha. »

Madison me regarde. Ne fais pas ça petite conne. Elle semble hésiter puis prend son visage entre ses mains.

« C'était une décision stupide et…et c'était son idée, c'était l'idée de Sirius ! s'exclame Madison sur la défensive.

-Sirius, c'est qui Sirius ? demande Martha scandalisée.

-C'est lui, c'est lui le père du bébé. »

Martha se tourne alors vers moi. Elle me dévisage comme jamais. Elle m'adresse un regard haineux et plisse les yeux.

« Choisir la facilité ainsi, dit Martha. J'espère que tu as honte mon garçon…Sirius Black pas vrai ? J'ai connu ta mère et ton père quand j'étais à Poudlard. Ils se pavanaient comme si la Terre entière leur appartenait. De ce que je vois il semblerait que la pomme ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre malgré ce qu'on aimerait nous faire croire. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Mes mains se crispent et ma respiration s'accélère.

« Je vous interdis de parler de ma famille. Je vous interdis de me juger ainsi…je soupire.

-Et moi je t'interdis jeune homme de malmener une jeune fille de 16 ans qui n'a jamais rien demandé ! réplique Martha.

-Excusez-moi mais c'est elle qui a baissé sa culotte devant moi ok, je finis par m'énerver. »

Merde. Non, merde. Madison secoue la tête et se lève du comptoir.

« Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles…commence Martha.

-Je repasserai une prochaine fois Martha désolé, l'interrompt aussitôt Madison. »

Madison remonte la fermeture éclair de son sweat et sors en me bousculant sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle. Je la suie alors aussitôt.

« Madison, c'est bon c'est sorti tout seul, je tente pour la retenir.

-Ah oui ? dit-elle après s'être retournée. Comme quand tu dis à tes potes que tu me considères comme une clocharde, une trainée et j'en passe ?

-Comment… ?

-Ouais tes potes ont la langue bien pendue, m'annonce-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

Note pour plus tard : me venger de mes faux frères.

« Martha a raison, déclare-t-elle. Je ne mérite pas ce que tu me fais subir. Au fond t'es un peu le parfait Serpentard. Etonnant pour un Gryffondor. »

Moi ? Un Serpentard ? Oh non elle n'a pas osé quand même !

« Eh bien toi je te rassure Madison, t'es la parfaite Poufsouffle. Je les ai toutes sautées donc tu peux être que je sais de quoi je parle. Avec rien dans la tête. En tout cas j'essaye vraiment d'être « gentil » avec toi Madison. Seulement c'est impossible. T'es pas une personne appréciable, c'est sûrement pour ça que t'a très peu d'amis. Franchement tu me désespère. »

Madison hausse les sourcils. Elle porte son pouce à sa bouche et se met à rire.

« La prochaine fois que tu me croises au détour d'un couloir Sirius, contente toi de continuer ton chemin. Et va consulter un psy au passage. »

Je la vois s'éloigner et je me contente de partir dans la direction opposée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis emballé comme ça contre elle. Dès que je suis « proche » d'elle je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est la repousser le plus loin possible. Madison Wallace et moi on est définitivement incompatibles. C'est le destin qui a décidé ça.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Thérapie ensorcelée

Je suis assise en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal à côté de Marietta comme d'habitude. Je ne dirais pas que mon attention est soutenue mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Alors que Tantaluze a le dos tourné, un oiseau en papier vole jusqu'à moi et se pose délicatement sur ma table. Marietta n'y prête pas attention trop occupé à boire les paroles de notre professeur. Je regarde à la ronde pour voir d'où ça vient. Je croise alors le regard d'Oscar évidemment qui me souris. J'ouvre le papier, des fleurs dansent autour d'une petite phrase « oublies pas que t'es magique ». J'adresse un sourire à Oscar. Il me regarde avec insistance les pouce en l'air, c'est lui qui est magique vraiment. Depuis cette altercation avec Black il ne fait que de me bichonner. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant soins de moi je crois. Il me porte mon sac, me porte pour aller en cours quand il en a le courage. Il s'assure également que je mange à chaque repas. Ce qui me fait penser que je commence sérieusement à avoir faim, alors qu'il n'est que 16h. Au début je pensais qu'il avait juste pitié de moi, mais il s'avère qu'il prend réellement plaisir à faire ça alors, pourquoi pas. Je m'apprête à lui renvoyer quelque chose quand on entend frapper à la porte. Tantaluze invite notre perturbateur à entrer et la porte s'ouvre. Il s'agit d'un élève de 2 ou 3ème année à Poufsouffle. Ce dernier s'avance mal à l'aise dans l'allée centrale sous les regards de tous les élèves. Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Tantaluze et ce dernier hoche la tête au fur et à mesure.

« Très bien merci. Euh…Wallace ? m'appelle Tantaluze. »

Nous sommes deux à répondre. En effet il y a moi Madison Wallace et Wallace Smith un garçon de Serpentard qui partage plusieurs cours avec moi. Nous nous regardons alors instinctivement et je prie intérieurement pour que Tantaluze s'adresse à lui et pas à moi. Je pense que Smith prie pour la même chose.

« Madison pardon, Madison Wallace, rectifie Tantaluze. »

Inlassable déception et montagne de ressentiments.

« Vous êtes demandé au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, m'explique mon professeur. »

Mon visage change littéralement de couleur. Je deviens rouge écarlate. Les sentiments ont toujours bien réussi à se matérialiser sur mon visage. Moi ? Maddie Wallace ? N'ayant jamais enfreint une seule règle, enfin n'ayant jamais été prise sur le fait, convoqué chez Dumbledore. Je ne comprends pas. Tantaluze me regarde avec insistance. Je me lève alors et un « Ouuuuuuh » général accompagne mon geste. Bande d'ados puérils. Marietta me regarde en haussant les épaules. Elle ne comprend pas non plus. Je soupire et je sors à la suite de l'élève étant venu annoncer cette lourde sentence. Les élèves tape avec frénésie sur les tables et quelques abrutis se mettent à siffler. J'aimerais leur adresser des gestes grossiers mais j'ai été éduqué moi. Alors je me contacte de lancer quelques regards sévères qui ne sont très certainement pas convaincants du tout. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et constate que je fais presque la même taille que ce garçon. Oui il est plus grand que moi. Mais pour ma défense, il est bien grand pour son âge tout de même…

« Pourquoi je suis convoqué ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher ? je demande stressée.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es convoqué désolé, déclare le garçon. J'étais en cours de Métamorphose et un hibou a déposé un papier à McGonagall, ensuite elle m'a demandé d'aller dans le cours du professeur Tantaluze et d'aller y chercher Madison Wallace. Et du coup il faut que tu ailles dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le mot de passe c'est Fariboles framboisées.

« Tu ne m'accompagne pas ? je demande déçue.

-Non, moi je retourne en cours, bon courage. Quoi que tu ais fait, Dumbledore un homme bon, il saura t'accorder l'absolution chère s "ur, me réconforte-t-il.

-…Qui es-tu ? je dis en le dévisageant.

-Quelqu'un qui te veux du bien, me répond-il.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, je le menace aussitôt. »

Le garçon s'écarte de moi et prend une direction opposée à la mienne heureusement. Je marche un peu tremblante en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais parlé à cet homme. On le voit, on sait qui il est mais très peu sont ceux qui ont déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Il n'est pas comme tous les professeurs, ce qui est normal c'est le directeur. Un grand homme ce Dumbledore qui peut s'avérer intimidant. Il passe parfois dans les couloirs. Longue barbe, longue robe, regard pensif…On pourrait même croire que c'est un fantôme du château. Marietta a juré un jour l'avoir vu réprimander le Baron sanglant car il prenait plaisir à faire peur à des élèves de 1ère année. En fait Dumbledore est un peu un père spirituel pour nous. Il veille sur nous de son bureau. C'est grâce à lui si Poudlard est un endroit aussi sûr. Dumbledore est donc une sorte de gourou, à qui on voue un culte. Une sorte de dieu. Et si Dumbledore était Dieu ? Je range cette idée dans un coin de ma tête, je la développerais un peu plus tard si j'ai le temps. J'arrive devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau de Dumbledore en avalant difficilement ma salive. Mon petite coeur bat presque aussi fort que l'autre jour quand j'ai failli tuer petit poisson….Mais oui…Mais oui c'est ça ! Bien sûr que c'est ça ! Dumbledore sait à présent que je suis enceinte et il va me virer en beauté pour comportement indécent. Je sortirais donc cette école sans diplôme, Sirius m'abandonnera à mon triste sort et je serais obligé d'élever mon enfant dans un quartier mal famé de Londres ou dans un bidonville du Soudan. Je suis à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Merde évidemment qu'il le sait, c'est Dumbledore, il serait capable de savoir ce que j'ai mangé lundi et que j'ai pompé mon devoir de Runes anciennes de la semaine dernière sur Berthe Donovan une 7ème année de Poufsouffle qui m'a filé ses cours en début d'année. Je plaque mes mains sur mes joues au bord du désespoir et cherche s'il n'y a pas une issue quelque part. Une voix bien enfouie en moi se réveille alors.

« Une issue ? Tu vas assumer jusqu'à l'os ma belle, entre dans ce foutu bureau qu'on en parle plus. »

Ma conscience…Qui a pris l'apparence de Marietta d'ailleurs…Je prononce la formule, que je trouve un peu étrange et cet aigle majestueux tourne pour laisser apparaitre des marches. J'inspire un grand cou et je saute à pieds joins dedans. L'aigle se referme et je monte automatiquement. C'est plutôt cool quand même. Une fois en haut, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rayon de Zonko, vu le nombre d'informations qu'i la seconde. Des objets un peu partout mais je repère presque aussitôt le choixpeau magique qui somnole paisiblement. De nombreux livres, des tableaux un peu partout, des journaux qui trainent, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rangé. Le plafond par contre est immense. On y voit les étoiles, c'est magnifique. Après avoir détaillé la pièce avec attention, je me décide à avancer de plus en plus stressée. J'aperçois alors Dumbledore derrière son bureau haut perché, un phénix se grattant les plumes avec son bec, près de son épaule. Un homme se tient debout près de lui et quelqu'un est assis en face. Il y a un fauteuil vide à côté je suppose qu'il m'ait destiné. Le regard de Dumbledore se pose alors sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être foudroyée sur place. Vraiment beaucoup trop intimidant le type.

« Mlle Wallace, nous vous attendions. Prenez place je vous prie, me dit-il en souriant. »

J'avance de nouveau et je constate enfin que mon partenaire n'est autre que Sirius. Je suis bien là pour ce que je pense. Il a les mains crispées sur les bras de son fauteuil, ne m'adresse pas un regard et a les sourcils froncés. Si je me fais virer je serais au moins contente de savoir que j'aurais emmené Black dans ma chute. Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil en souriant pour dissimuler le fait que je suis à deux doigts de me faire pipi dessus. J'en ai assez d'être constamment sous pression. Je veux un transat un cocotier, du soleil, Marietta et un thé glacé merde. Je regarde rapidement Sirius. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Est-ce possible d'avoir l'air si en colère. Il me donne des frissons ce type. Il est vraiment loin du fantasme que toutes les filles se font quand on le connait. Grossier, agressif, un peu violent, goujat, abruti, sans tact, égocentrique, suffisant…Si seulement cette liste était finie ! Dumbledore ajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, continue-t-il calmement.

-Premièrement elle est enceinte, pas moi alors si quelqu'un doit se faire virer, c'est elle ! Pas moi ! s'excite aussitôt Sirius.

-Ce genre de révélation ! Je suis enceinte et pas lui, c'est donc vrai, les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte ? Choquée…je suis choquée, j'ajoute faussement surprise.

-Calmez-vous, je vous prie, nous calme Dumbledore. Il n'est en aucunement question d'un renvoi ici, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Oui vous êtes enceinte Mlle Wallace, mais M. Black je vous rappelle, qu'il faut être deux pour faire cela et que vous êtes autant responsable dans cette histoire. »

Un tiroir dans ma tête vient de se rouvrir aussitôt. « Dumbledore est-il Dieu ? » la réponse est oui, oui, oui. Mille fois oui. Un milliard de fois oui. Je l'aime.

« Quoiqu'il en soit nous savons gérer ces situations, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, nous avoue Dumbledore.  
-Vraiment ? je dis surprise. »

Je ne suis donc pas la seule gourde qui soit passé à Poudlard ?

« Oui, il y en a eu une autre. Il y a 40 ans, ajoute-t-il. »

Ouais une seule autre quoi, donc nous sommes deux gourdes à être passées à Poudlard, génial.

« Nous savons donc que vous n'avez pas avorté Mlle Wallace, ce qui est une décision honorable car en cohésion avec vos valeurs à vous. Il en faut du courage pour s'en tenir à ses valeurs lors de situations aussi compliquées, déclare Dumbledore solennellement. »

J'esquisse un sourire en guise de merci. Wow Dumbledore est un homme si spirituel. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi et qu'il me comprend. J'ai trouvé un père spirituel, un ami, un confident…bon je m'emballe. Sirius à côté de moi lève les yeux au ciel.

« Vu les difficultés qui vous attendent, je tiens à vous présenter le Dr. Artensiaz, reprend Dumbledore. Il vous aidera de A à Z. C'est le slogan de sa carte de visite. Il a l'habitude d'aider des jeunes couples en détresse. Il vous aidera donc à gérer le stress émotionnel qui sera véhiculé par l'idée de devenir parent. Il fera également en sorte que votre parcours scolaire ne soit pas trop entaché par cela.

-Sauf votre respect professeur, je ne suis pas en couple avec elle, précise Sirius en souriant faussement.

-Oh mais je sais. Depuis quand Sirius Black est-il en couple ? Et oui, même les professeurs, suivent l'actualité romantique des élèves…soupire Dumbledore en souriant. »

Sirius et moi nous nous regardons stupéfaits. Ok ça devient trop bizarre. Je crois que Dumbledore sait ce à quoi nous pensons car il commence à se tortiller sur son siège-trône.

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser un moment avec le Dr. Artensiaz, pour que vous puissiez parler librement. Je serais dans la pièce à côté, nous indique Dumbledore en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. »

Dumbledore se lève pour laisser sa place à Artensiaz qui s'assoie aussitôt. Il semble avoir pas plus de 45 ans. Il a quelques mèches blanches mais rien de flagrant. Plutôt séduisant pour son âge. Il croise les mains et nous regarde.

« Tout d'abord je veux que vous compreniez que je suis là pour vous aider, pas pour vous surveiller. C'est un privilège que vous offre Dumbledore, pas une contrainte…Euh…Honnêtement, c'est mon métier de percevoir les choses et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a…Je ne sais pas. Une très grande animosité entre vous. Le dialogue est difficile pas vrai ? nous demande-t-il en plissant les yeux. »

Je n'ose pas répondre. Il a fallu 2 secondes à Artensiaz pour nous cerner. C'est triste mais, le dialogue n'est pas difficile il est impossible. Sirius et moi…Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, ni la même façon d'aborder les choses de la vie, ni la même conception de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal. Sirius est un être pourri de l'intérieur. Voilà pourquoi il n'y aura jamais de dialogue entre nous. On ne vient tout simplement pas du même monde.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison. On ne s'entend pas et encore c'est un euphémisme, répond Sirius calmement.  
-Mais justement, cette mésentente…D'où provient-elle ? demande à nouveau le docteur. »  
Artensiaz me regarde, je crois qu'il s'adresse surtout à moi. Il aimerait que je m'exprime. J'aimerais aussi. Cette mésentente ? Elle vient du fait que cette histoire commence par un manque de respect, une humiliation auxquelles s'ajoutent beaucoup d'autre par la suite. Cette mésentente, c'est le fruit d'avoir été souillé par toi Sirius. Et si je pouvais…Si je pouvais je te souillerais comme tu m'as souillée, vraiment.

« On ne vole pas sur le même genre de balai. On n'est pas du même monde. Je ne serais jamais devenu ami ou plus avec quelqu'un comme ça, alors ce n'est pas cette histoire qui arrivera à changer ça, déclare Sirius en croisant les bras. »

Ça aurait pu sortir de ma bouche si j'avais du cran, car au moins pour une fois on pense la même chose… Même s'il y a l'art et la manière de le dire. Artenisaz me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de lire en moi mais je baisse les yeux pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Et vous qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Madison ? intervient Artensiaz.

-Je sais pas…Il a tout dit…je soupire.

-Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre, continue-t-il. Vous semblez vous détester. Mais pour que vous ayez conçu un enfant ensemble, il a bien fallu qu'une complicité se crée entre vous non ? »

Touché. Alors Black, tu avoues maintenant que tu m'as sauté comme un goujat parce que t'avais pas trouvé mieux ou tu attends encore ?

« Oui enfin complicité c'est vite dit. On a plus besoin de ça de nos jours pour coucher avec quelqu'un, conclue Sirius le plus banalement du monde. »

Sale con. J'en suis presque choquée. Je dis presque, parce qu'on parle de Sirius Black. Oui il y a eu complicité, tu m'as fait croire qu'il y avait complicité alors qu'enfaite tu te foutais bien de ma gueule. Encore une fois je ne rajoute rien. Artensiaz a surement déjà cerné la situation comme il se doit. Maddie est la chose de Sirius. Maddie est impuissant face à Sirius…

« Madison, comment vous sentez vous par rapport à tout ça, aller dites-moi, m'encourage-t-il.

-Je…je sais pas trop, je déclare en haussant les épaules.

Si tu sais. Artensiaz peine à déceler quelque chose en moi. Je crois que ça le perturbe. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais…Devant Sirius c'est compliqué.

« Allons, en ce moment qu'est-ce que vous ressentez par exemple ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

-Je…Je sais pas. J'en sais rien…je soupire excédée.

-Bon, on va parler de ce que moi je ressens, ce sera plus intéressant ! Moi je me sens piégé. Piégé pour le restant de mes jours avec quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas et qui semble avoir tout mis en "uvre pour que ça se produise ! Tout d'abord elle me séduit…commence Sirius.

-Mais c'est toi qui es venu vers moi, je l'interromps au bout d'un moment.

-Ne m'interromps pas Madison. Je disais donc, elle me séduit, elle finit par tomber enceinte et elle ne veut pas avorter ? Quelle coïncidence ! J'ai vu clair dans son jeu. Madison est une manipulatrice qui cache son jeu ! Je trouve ça triste qu'avec une personnalité pareil, ça ose prétendre devenir mère. Pauvre gamin, heureusement qu'il m'aura moi aussi, s'emporte Sirius. »

On peut m'accabler de tous les maux mais dire que je suis une manipulatrice c'est infect. Je suis quelqu'un de bien. Il vient de me crucifier sur place. Sa haine envers moi est sans limite c'est impressionnant. Artensiaz me regarde, mais je baisse les yeux pour pleurer en silence, ce qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer.

« Ah oui, et elle a un penchant pour les pleurs et les mélodrames, ce qui m'énerve encore plus, ajoute-il pour m'achever. »

Je ne pleure jamais. Il ne m'a vu pleurer qu'une seule fois et je venais de refuser d'avorter, comment oses-t-il dire ça ce sale con.  
Artensiaz me regarde surpris. Sirius de même. Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ? Oui, je viens bien de dire ça à voix haute. Le docteur met ses mains sur le bureau. Il veut plus, il veut que je lui donne plus mais…Mais dire ce que je ressens ce n'est tellement pas moi.

« …Je ressens de la honte, de l'humiliation, de la colère. Je me sens piétinée un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai l'impression…D'être une sombre merde. Et ce bébé…il va représenter ce dégoût, cet ignoble sentiment car j'ai été incapable de le tuer…J'ai le sentiment d'en avoir assez. Assez de me taire. Assez de l'écouter me rabaisser et dire conneries sur conneries. J'en ai assez d'être faible et j'en ai assez de laisser les autres décider pour moi, je lâche enfin en tremblant à cause de la colère. »

Je pousse ma chaise qui tombe par terre et sort du bureau en furie. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère. J'ai envie de tout casser. Je descends les escaliers en deux temps trois mouvements. Une fois dehors et seule dans les couloirs je me mets à crier. Je jette mon sac par terre donne un grand coup de pied dans le mur et renverse sans scrupules une armure. J'ai envie de tout brûler. Oh Black si je pouvais te décapiter sur le champ ce serait déjà fait. Ma gorge me pique. J'ai l'impression que ma colère s'est matérialisée en lave et qu'elle essaye de remonter jusqu'à ma bouche. Je reprends mon sac en gémissant de colère. C'est trop j'arriverais jamais à me calmer. « Je me sens piégé ». Piégé ? Bon sang personne ne t'oblige à t'occuper de cet enfant, il sera bien sans un père comme lui. Je vais te montrer Sirius ce que c'est d'être piégé avec moi. J'arrive devant ma salle de classe. Je constate que des élèves en sortent, le cours est donc fini. J'attends patiemment qu'Oscar et Marietta sortent en fulminant. Enfin les voilà. Il s'avance vers moi un peu prudemment sûrement surpris par cette expression sur mon visage. Je suis tellement furieuse.

« Maddie ? Ça va ? me demande Oscar en fronçant les sourcils.

-Suivez-moi, je leur ordonne aussitôt. »

Pas le temps de parler. Il faut passer à l'action. Je tourne les talons et je les entends hésiter puis me suivre. Je crois que la Maddie toujours souriante et aimable a pris un aller simple pour les Bahamas. Il n'y a plus que Maddie la haineuse qui n'a plus que soif de vengeance. Des semaines d'accumulation de rancoeur et de ressentiment…Il fallait bien que ça explose. Je suis envahissante Black ? Regarde-moi bien devenir le grand manitou qui fera de ta vie un Enfer. Je vais me faire un plaisir de devenir une utilisatrice invétérée de la méchanceté gratuite et du vice. Madison Wallace comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Je m'arrête devant une porte et l'ouvre à l'aide de ma baguette. Je les fais entrer et ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Mais attend on….commence Oscar.

-Oui, c'est l'ancien QG du journal, je réponds calmement. »

Oscar fronce les sourcils, mais je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Marietta. Elle pose son sac sur la table et s'assois tandis que j'ouvre les volets grâce à ma baguette pour qu'on y voit plus clair. Oscar est toujours perdu. Marietta tire sur sa manche pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fait sans broncher. J'attrape une craie et commence à écrire sur le tableau.

« « Dans l'oeil de Madison Wallace, chronique d'une adolescente de 16 ans enceinte », je dis à voix haute en même temps que j'écris. »

Oscar ouvre des yeux grands comme des souafles. Il a enfin compris.

« Le journal va rouvrir. Et cette fois j'aurais ma chronique, je déclare.

-Mais Dumbledore ne voudra jamais, le nombre de lectures était catastrophiques avant qu'on ferme, il ne nous fera jamais confiance, intervient Oscar en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-Le journal va rouvrir illégalement. Pour commencer. On va en publier un, que tout le monde lira, ce sera énorme. Ensuite Dumbledore sera obligé de nous laisser continuer car tout le monde en redemandera.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? me demande Mariette en croisant les bras.

-Je sais écrire, j'écris même très bien. Ce que Poudlard aime par-dessus tout, c'est les scandales, alors avec cette histoire ils seront servis…Tatou…Tu m'as dit que bientôt de toute façon tout le monde le saurait. Tu as raison. Je suis enceinte, je ne vais pas avorter…Et c'est impossible que je réussisse à le cacher bien longtemps. Alors autant que tout le monde le sache maintenant. Que tout le monde sache la vérité, ma vérité.

-Ça c'est ma fille ! Je suis très fière de toi, dit Marietta en souriant. »

J'esquisse un sourire. J'ai vraiment l'impression que Marietta est impressionnée par mon assurance.

« Cette histoire c'est un vrai scandale mais elle sera racontée à ma façon parce que c'est comme ça que ça va se passer maintenant, à ma façon. Au travail, je leur dis en tapant dans mes mains. »

Poudlard, regarde ce vrai réveil du dragon. Il risque d'y avoir plus que des étincelles.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Madison, reine du monde

Après ce rendez-vous catastrophique avec Artensiaz où la grande Madison Wallace nous a servi un parfait mélodrame, j'ai rejoint les garçons à la bibliothèque. Je me suis excusé auprès du docteur pour elle en jurant que la prochaine fois qu'elle se permet une scène pareille, je la remettrais à sa place une nouvelle fois et cette fois, je ne me montrerais pas aussi indulgent que d'habitude. Non mais la honte, j'ai honte d'être associé à cette gourde. Avec ces histoires j'ai pris du retard sur mes révisions d'A.S.P.I.C.S blancs qui arrivent la première semaine après les vacances de Noël. Nous ne sommes que fin novembre certes mais je ne pourrais pas bosser pendant les vacances de Noël étant donné que nous partons à la Montagne avec James et ses parents. Et surtout il faut absolument que j'ai de bonnes notes car le jury de sélection de la formation d'Auror regardera mes notes d'A.S.P.I.C.S blancs. Je m'assoie avec les garçons. J'ai eu une grande discussion avec Remus suite à notre altercation. J'ai pris conscience des choses et en effet je me dois de prendre certaines responsabilités bien que ça n'enchante pas trop...  
Lorsque que je suis installé, je leur explique rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé car aux dernières nouvelles je suis partie du cours de Botanique car ayant été convoqué par Dumbledore.

« …Donc vous voyez un conseiller matrimonial…Vous n'êtes même pas en couple, dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Voilà, c'est ce que je lui ai dit ! Mais apparemment, c'est pour nous aider à gérer le stresse occasionné par l'attente de ce bébé. Absurde pas vrai ! je m'exclame agacé.

-Non ! Attends Sirius, c'est une chance ! intervient Remus.

-Lunard, tu es avec moi ou contre moi dans cette histoire ? Parce que…je commence en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de pour ou contre, juste des faits, et le fait est que depuis que tu sais que Madison est enceinte, tu es une calamité, lâche Remus en plissant les yeux. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je regarde Peter il baisse les yeux. James, il fuit mon regard…Attendez, je suis une calamité, moi ?

« Je suis une calamité, moi ? je demande surpris.

-Tu nous pompes l'air en résumé. Il faut que tu te détendes, traduit « gentiment » Peter.

-Je vais être père, comment suis-je censé me détendre ? j'ajoute scandalisé.

-Comme Sirius fait généralement quand il a envie de se détendre…soupire James.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé James, tu me conseilles de me taper une fille là maintenant ? je dis sur un ton qui souligne l'absurdité de la chose.

-Possible ! Enfin une qui sache quelles sont tes attentions et à qui ça ne pose aucun problème, précise James solennellement.

-Une trainée quoi, conclue Remus. »

J'adresse un regard sévère à James. Je passe pour quoi moi ? Un accroc au sexe qui devient exécrable une fois en manque ? Ma vie n'est pas aussi triste que ça quand même j'espère.

« Salut James ! s'exclame Thomas Jordan qui vient d'arriver à notre table.

-Ah tiens, salut Thomas ! Tu vas bien ? demande James en souriant.

-Ouais, super ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais, j'ai remarqué que tu étais abonné à Quidditch Academy et je sais qu'ils ont publié une interview de Colbalt Verapondt tu sais, le nouveau poursuiveur des dans le dernier numéro. J'aurais voulu savoir…commence Thomas un peu timidement.

-Tu veux que je te le prête ? demande James à nouveau.

-Ouais ce serait top sérieux, déclare Thomas avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Avec plaisir mon pote…dit James. »

Un garçon vient interrompre l'échange entre James et Thomas.

« Euh Thomas, désolé de te déranger mais Oscar Ozera te cherche, apparemment c'est urgent c'est au sujet du journal, lui dit-il.

-Mais…Il n'y a plus de journal, déclare Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et s'en va. Thomas indique à James qu'il passera chercher le magazine ce soir et pars en hâte. Un si gentil garçon, qui traine avec Ozera, c'est quand même triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce type…Ozera…Je ne le sens pas du tout. Il m'exaspère de plus en plus, surtout depuis que je sais qu'il fréquente Madison. Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir déjà parlé les années précédentes, mais une chose est sûre, il n'a pas intérêt à prendre ses aises avec moi. Je me reconcentre sur mon devoir de Métamorphose mais James m'interrompt rapidement en me demandant discrètement de le suivre dans l'un des nombreux rayons de la bibliothèque. Je fronce les sourcils me demandant ce que mon meilleur ami a à me dire. Je regarde furtivement derrière moi, mets mes mains dans mes poches et le regarde avec insistance. James rajuste sa cravate et pose sa main sur l'étagère. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

« J'ai besoin de toi…J'ai besoin de tes talents de…séducteur invétéré, déclare James calmement.

-Pardon ? je demande sans comprendre.

-Je dois reconquérir Lily et tu es l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir m'aider. Alors…soupire James.

-James…Je serais tout à fait d'accord pour t'aider à la reconquérir, si c'était à toi de le faire…je commence excédé.

-Sirius…

-Elle est infecte avec toi James ! je continue. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes et si elle n'a pas compris que tu essayais de l'aider, alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi !

-Sirius je ne suis rien sans elle...je veux la récupérer, siffle-t-il les poings serrés. »

Je lis dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami un désespoir profond…Je regarde derrière moi pour vérifier une nouvelle fois que personne ne nous écoute et mets une main sur l'épaule de James.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? Je ne pense pas que c'est une technique de drague qui va changer les choses…Elle m'écoutait avant, peut-être qu'elle le refera, je dis en haussant les épaules. »

James esquisse un sourire et me prend dans ses bras. Ok mon meilleur ami est donc vraiment mal. Avec toutes ses histoires avec Madison, j'ai complétement oublié de lui accorder de l'attention et je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était au plus mal. Il fallait que je me rattrape. Après tout j'allais devenir père, alors autant prendre en maturité dès maintenant.  
Le lendemain matin lorsque je descends dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : parler à Lily. Les garçons sont déjà assis à une table et m'adresse un regard étrange mais je leur réponds par un pouce en l'air pour leur faire comprendre que je gère la situation. Lily est toute seule assise plus loin et je m'assois alors en face d'elle. Elle lit un journal et sirote son fidèle thé à la camomille éthiopienne.

« Bon écoute Lily, il est temps qu'on parle, je commence en mettant les mains sur la table. James…Il est rien sans toi vraiment. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes ça ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que ça. Tu as changé Lily, tu te renfermes sur toi-même et tu rejettes les gens autour de toi qui tiennent à toi. T'es effrayée d'accord mais ça ne justifie rien. Vraiment. En fait non. Rejettes qui tu veux mais surtout pas James. Il ferait tout pour toi. Il a qu'une envie, que tu reviennes. Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors, tu feras tout pour arranger les choses. »

Lily pose le journal croise les bras et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle se met alors à rire. Elle ne répond rien. Elle inspire un gros coup et me met son journal sous le nez.

« Recevoir des conseils en relations d'un mec pareil, franchement je passe mon tour. Règle d'abord tes problèmes avant de t'occuper de ceux des autres. Et d'après ce que j'ai lu, les tiens ne font que de commencer, dit-elle en se levant. »

Je la regarde s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte. Je prends son journal. « Les Farceurs Facétieux ». Jamais entendu parler. Je le déplie et je manque de m'étrangler « Dans l'oeil de Madison Wallace, chronique d'une adolescente de 16 ans enceinte p. 9 ». C'est le gros titre. Il est accompagné d'une photo des yeux de Madison. Je reconnais son grand regard. Sans tarder je me rends à la page 9 et commence la lecture de ce qui semble déjà être une abomination.

« _Je me noyais. Je me noyais tout simplement. Je me noyais dans une fausse réalité que j'avais moi-même créée. Une réalité parallèle où les gens n'agissent pas uniquement dans leur intérêt. Une réalité où faire du mal à quelqu'un gratuitement est inconcevable. Une réalité où il est de toute façon exclu de vouloir faire du mal aux gens par intérêt. Cette réalité est née de ma naïveté et de ma foi en une humanité au c "ur pur. Le plus dur n'a pas été de me rendre compte que ceci n'était qu'une chimère, mais plutôt tout ce que j'ai enduré avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je ne peux accuser personne de cette désillusion. Je n'avais qu'à être plus forte. J'aurais dû être plus forte._

 _La vérité est que j'ai toujours été beaucoup trop gentille. J'ai été trop longtemps en volcan qui sommeil, qui a attendu son heure, son moment de gloire, son apogée pour cracher sa lave. En fait jusqu'à un certain temps je n'avais même pas de lave à cracher. Mais aujourd'hui c'est très différent. Je suis Madison Wallace, je suis ce volcan. Beaucoup de gens ne connaissent pas mon nom. Aucun de vous ne l'oubliera après avoir lu ça. Aujourd'hui certains penseront que j'ai décidé impunément de cracher ma lave mais le fait est que je vais simplement vous raconter mon histoire. Vous raconter dans les moindres détails ce qui fait que je ne serais plus jamais la même. Je vais vous raconter ma vérité avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ma place. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à faire de mélodrames et à parler librement de ce que je ressens ou de mes états d'âmes, mais disons que ces dernières semaines ont été un cauchemar…_

 _Je suis enceinte. D'un peu plus de 2 mois maintenant…_

 _Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mon monde s'est écroulé quand je l'ai appris. Je me trouvais livrée à moi-même. C'était moi contre le reste du monde. J'étais perdue. Toutes conceptions de l'avenir semblaient réduites à néant. J'avais vraiment l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur moi. Il a suffi d'une fois. D'une nuit. D'une erreur pour que tout bascule. Je pensais réellement que le pire avait été d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Mais ça n'a rien été comparé au moment où il a fallu l'annoncer au père du bébé. Les filles, ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, pour un garçon il est évident qu'à notre âge, lorsqu'on tombe enceinte c'est pour lui passer la corde au cou. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne qu'il était l'être que je déteste le plus au monde. Vous savez quand vous vous sentez mal dans votre peau, que vous avez l'impression de déranger le monde, eh bien lui il sait très bien comment faire pour que vous ressentiez ça. Je suis une fille de 16 ans enceinte, mal dans ma peau, il le sait et il prend plaisir à me le faire sentir._

 _«… Et ça, ça veut devenir mère si ce n'est pas malheureux. »_

 _Cette phrase qu'il m'a dite reste encore gravée dans mon esprit. Madison Wallace, tu n'es qu'une petite merde, voilà ce que cette phrase veut dire. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, je ne me place pas en tant que victime, je ne veux pas de votre pitié, je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas besoin, mais lorsqu'on vous force à avorter, il est normal qu'un peu de rancune s'accumule. Car oui j'ai eu beau mentir à mes amis en leur disant que c'était un commun accord, cela n'a jamais été le cas. Je ne suis pas une menteuse. Je ne mens pas. J'ai regardé ma meilleure amie dans les yeux et je lui ai mentit ouvertement pour ce garçon. Pour qu'elle ne lui tombe pas dessus. Je n'ai fait que le couvrir, lui trouver des excuses, mais les excuses je n'en ai plus en stock. Ce n'est qu'un moins-que-rien qui prend chaque chose sur cette terre pour acquise. Il veut s'en doute régner seul sur son royaume, je lui souhaite d'y finir seul.  
Ainsi voilà comment cela aurait dû se passer. J'aurais dû avorter, et être débarrassé de cet espèce de bourreau mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai été faible, je n'ai pas pu me résigner à tuer ce qui avait déjà un c "ur qui bat en moi. On me considère parfois comme une guerrière, une battante. Je ne suis rien de tout ça, je suis partie en courant, je suis partie en pleurant. J'ai foncé droit dans le mur. Rien de bon ne m'arrivera à présent je le sais. Je vais mener une guerre sans fin contre le père de cet enfant qui en apprenant que je n'avais pas avorté m'a promis un avenir rayonnant car « Lorsque tu élèveras toute seule un enfant qui t'auras empêché de finir ta scolarité et qui te maudiras toute sa vie de ne pas avoir les moyens de lui offrir un toit descend et d'avoir fait fuir son père. Que tu lui as donné la vie ou pas ne changeras pas la haine qu'il éprouvera pour toi. Car ne penses pas une seule seconde que cette aventure grotesque deviendra la mienne. Je pense déjà que tu es une fille minable, pense à la mère minable que tu vas devenir et tu verras que l'avortement, ça ne semblait pas si terrible à côté » ce sont en effet ses propres mots que je retranscris._

 _Piétinée, j'ai été piétinée. Comme je disais je suis un volcan et en fait je l'avoue je crache impunément ma lave. Je crache ma lave sur toi. Tu as voulu engager un combat contre moi. Alors je me battrais. La seule chose que je crains c'est que cet enfant grandisse sans l'amour d'un père. Il grandira dans tous les cas avec l'amour de sa mère. Malgré les apparences je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Etre enceinte, c'est comme avoir des poissons dans le ventre. Etre enceinte c'est pouvoir penser pour deux. C'est se dire qu'on adore la purée mais qu'aujourd'hui on mangera plutôt des pâtes parce que c'est ce que votre bébé préfère. Je suis capable de ça, lui, il ne l'ait pas.  
Il a parfois essayé de faire preuve de sympathie avec moi mais ça n'a jamais duré très longtemps. Chasser le naturel il revient au galop tel un hyppogriffe. Ce garçon est naturellement mauvais._

 _C'est une sorte d'effet papillon qui nous ait tombé dessus. Une petite cause qui engendre une grande conséquence. Une nuit, qui changera nos vies à jamais. Un coup d'un soir qui fait de moi, Madison Wallace une Poufsouffle de 6ème année, Madison Wallace la fille qui attend un bébé de Sirius Black._

 _Et n'oubliez pas, si vous n'arrivez pas à dire les choses, écrivez-les._ »

Mes mains se crispent sur le journal et ma respiration s'accélère. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux de l'article. Je n'ose même pas regarder autour de moi. Je suis encore en état de choc. Je passe une main sur mon visage. Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train de m'arriver à moi ? Je dois rêver, je dois être en plein cauchemar. Elle n'a pas fait ça. Elle ne m'a pas fait ça… La façon dont elle me décrit dans cet article…Je lève enfin les yeux. Bien sûr de nombreux regards sont braqués sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être la cible de tous ces gens. Je saisis avec force le journal et me lève pour partir de la Grande Salle. J'avance devant ce parterre de gens qui me regardent comme si j'étais une bête de foire quand je tombe nez à nez avec elle. _Elle_. Toujours accompagnée de Jones son garde du corps bien sûr. Là ça devient intéressant pour eux. Ils veulent du spectacle je vais leur en donner.

« Toi ! je m'exclame furieux en la pointant du doigt.

-Je n'ai pas le temps Sirius, répond-elle avec la plus grande désinvolture du monde sans s'arrêter.

-Restes-là ! je rugis. »

Je m'apprête à l'attraper par le bras mais elle est plus rapide et m'esquive. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

« Alors écoute moi bien, que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toutes dans ta petite tête. Je t'interdis de me toucher ok ? Tu ne t'approches plus de moi à moins d'un mètre, déclare-t-elle calmement comme si j'étais un attardé.

-…Cet article. Comment est-ce que tu as osé ! je lâche scandalisé.

-Osé quoi ? Dire la vérité ? demande-t-elle en riant en regardant Jones qui en rit aussi.

-C'est un tissus de mensonges et tu le sais…je soupire à bout de nerfs.

-Donc tu nies les paroles rapportées de toi citées dedans ? me demande-t-elle en me prenant de haut. »

Touché. En effet je ne peux pas nier ça car je l'ai vraiment dit. Quelqu'un de si petit qui vous prend de haut... C'est juste violent.

« Non mais…je commence.

-Si tu ne veux pas être honnête avec les autres c'est ton problème Sirius mais soit au moins honnête avec toi-même. Ça devient triste là, ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec des belles paroles tu te trompes, tu ne sais pas qui je suis…je déclare alors.

-Non toi tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Fais ce que tu veux Sirius mais je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon monde. Le monde où aux yeux de tous tu es le salop qui se permet de mettre une fille enceinte et de la traiter comme de la merde par la suite, elle m'interrompt en croisant les bras. »

Je ne réponds pas. Elle a le dessus. Non je ne rêve pas, Madison a le dessus.

« Alors sache que c'est la guerre entre toi et moi maintenant ok ? je dis en utilisant la menace comme dernière arme.

-T'en fais pas je me sens prête. Que le meilleur gagne ! elle s'exclame avant de partir. »

Oh oui et j'aurais ta peau Wallace crois-moi.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Papa contre maman

Le premier numéro des « Farceurs Facétieux » a fait un véritable carton. De crainte que ça ne marche pas nous n'avions imprimé à la base que 300 exemplaires et nous avons été contraints de refaire un tirage de 500 exemplaires pour satisfaire tout le monde à la pause de midi. L'équipe est maintenant composée d'Oscar, Thomas, Zelda et moi. Les jumeaux ne sont vraiment pas indispensables dans cette version 2.0. Thomas s'occupe toujours de la partie Quidditch, Zelda (même si je ne la porte pas dans mon coeuur) fait à présent « l'actualité » et Oscar a toujours pour rôle de tout agencer avant l'impression. Puis moi, Madison Wallace, j'ai une chronique plus personnelle et je m'occupe toujours des photos. N'oublions pas que ça reste l'une de mes passions. Lockhart avait été vert de jalousie devant cela. Tant mieux il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Et oui Gildou tu as misé sur le mauvais vif d'or, on s'en sort très bien sans toi. J'avais d'ailleurs depuis reçu beaucoup de messages me félicitant pour ma chronique. Je représentais apparemment la figure féminine du pouvoir aux yeux de beaucoup à présent. Ça me semblait un peu étrange car je n'avais fait que raconter mon histoire après tout. C'est pour ça que j'essayais de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à cela. C'était bien beau que les gens m'accordent enfin un peu d'attention et qu'ils me disent bonjour dans les couloirs mais il ne fallait pas oublier que j'avais toujours une grossesse à gérer. J'avais toujours une guerre à mener contre le père de mon enfant qui semblait avoir emmagasiné toute la haine du monde dans le but de se venger. Au vu des regards que je reçois de sa part ces derniers temps je crois qu'il est toujours fâché. Et puis bien sûr il y a le fait que je ne fasse pas l'unanimité. Aux yeux de beaucoup je reste la fille facile qui est tombé enceinte. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'affecte le plus. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais c'est une réalité. A Poudlard il y a donc la Team Maddie et la Team Sirius à présent.  
En tout cas je reste contente d'avoir réussi à enlever une chose de ma liste des choses impossibles « Avoir ma chronique ». Un rêve devenu réalité. Bon, étant donné que « les Farceurs Facétieux » était sorti dans la plus grand illégalité nous avions écopés, Oscar, et moi de belles heures de retenu. Nous avons été les seuls à être puni car nous avons clamé que tout ceci était notre idée. Ce qui est vrai. En fait c'était surtout la mienne, mais Oscar refusait de me laisser plonger toute seule. Le plus beau dans cette histoire est que Dumbledore nous a quand même félicité pour notre courage et nous autorise à continuer. Le numéro de la semaine prochaine va devoir être génial si l'on ne veut pas perdre des lecteurs ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir encore des millions de choses à dire.  
Pour l'instant j'étais face au Dr Artensiaz dans son bureau aménagé au sein du château. Il s'agissait de la première de nos séances de thérapie hebdomadaire. J'étais face au docteur, bien installée sur ma chaise et nous attendions Sirius. Il était en retard évidemment. En fait ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout d'être en tête à tête avec Artensiaz. Il est plutôt séduisant. Regard de braise, coupe de cheveux parfaite... J'accuse mes hormones pour cette réflexion. Mais en tout cas je suis fan de Dr Câlin.

« Tu penses qu'il va venir ? me demande Artensiaz avant de mordre le bout de sa plume.

C'est sexy ça non ? Pas vrai ?

« Au pire on peut commencer sans lui…je commence en souriant. »

A peine eu-je fini ma phrase que la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Sirius. Mon poison. J'ai deux personnes dans ma vie en ce moment. Mon poisson et mon poison. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours que ce soit avec l'un ou avec l'autre. Heureusement qu'entre les deux, il y a Artensiaz au milieu. Sirius s'assoie sur le siège qui se trouve à ma gauche avec nonchalance et affiche un parfait sourire hypocrite.

« Salut, désolé du retard, j'étais avec une fille. 90D donc rien à voir avec ceux de Madison, explique Sirius en riant. »

Je croise les bras et ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Il dit ça pour m'énerver. Bingo ça m'énerve. Ce garçon est très fort quand même mais je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu. Non. Non. Non. Maddie Wallace est plus forte que ça. Le réveil du dragon, vous vous en souvenez ?

« D'accord…euh, alors comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'est-à-dire i peine plus d'une semaine ? demande Artensiaz.

-Très bien je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, je réponds sincèrement.

-Moi aussi je vais très, même très très bien. Aussi bien qu'un strangulot au fond d'un lac, ajoute Sirius.

-La ressemblance est frappante en plus, j'interviens alors à voix basse.

-Je t'emmerde ok, je t'emmerde, s'énerve alors Sirius en se tournant vers moi. »

Eh ben pour quelqu'un qui m'ignore il est assez peu convaincant. Un pique et tu t'emporte ? Allons Black, je te pensais meilleur que ça.

« Oh oh oh ! On se calme ! nous coupe aussitôt Dr Câlin. Ne soyez pas grossier Sirius. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que la tension qui existait déjà entre vous, soit multipliée par 1000 en si peu de temps.

-Elle m'a trahi voilà ce qui s'est passé. Elle a raconté notre histoire à toute l'école dans son foutu journal ! annonce Sirius scandalisé.

-J'avais besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressentais, vous l'avez vous-même ressentit docteur, j'étais une vraie boule de nerfs. Alors avant de me créer un ulcère à l'estomac et de tuer mon bébé j'ai préféré m'exprimer, je me justifie calmement.

-Exprimer ce que tu ressentais ? Tu m'as humilié ! s'énerve Sirius de plus belle. Attend...je pense que je devrais me retourner pour que tu ais un meilleur angle pour me poignarder dans le dos une nouvelle fois. »

Sirius prend une tête innocente. Il se retourne et m'indique son dos fièrement. Là je nage en plein délire je crois.

« Et toi tu ne m'as jamais humilié Sirius ? Ça ne te rappelle rien ta petite scène dans la Grande Salle en début d'année ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin bref, je suis quand même étonné que tu ais réussi à te taper une fille après mon article. »

Pour le coup je suis vraiment étonné. Mon article décrit Sirius d'une façon tellement violente, seule une timbrée ou une aveugle n'ayant pas pu le lire a pu tomber dans son fidèle piège de chasseur.

« J'ai un fan club fidèle madame, conclue Sirius en croisant les bras.

-La façon dont vous vous chamaillez est quand même incroyable, ajoute Dr Câlin en haussant les sourcils.

-On ne peut pas faire semblant de s'entendre, désolé…soupire Sirius.

-Est-ce que vous vous connaissez un peu ? Avez-vous déjà discuté posément ? demande Dr  
Câlin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui juste avant qu'il me prenne ma virginité, mais ceci était un stratagème de sa part pour me mettre dans son lit, je conclue en gardant la tête haute. »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel et ne répond pas. Le Dr Câlin prend son visage entre ses mains. Je crois qu'il est désespéré. Désolé Dr Câlin pour tous ces désagréments…Dr Câlin ? Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que j'appelle Artensiaz ainsi depuis le début. Mes hormones ne respectent vraiment rien décidément…

« En fait c'est arrivé, une fois...commence Sirius. Qu'on parle posément. Qu'on allait à Pré-Aux-Lards la dernière fois.

-Juste avant que tu me traites de fille facile...je soupire en regardant Dr Câlin.

-C'est un mécanisme de défense ok ! déclare Sirius en serrant les poings.

-Mais de défense contre quoi ? je demande alors en levant les yeux aux ciel excédée.

-Contre toi voyons ! lâche-t-il finalement en colère...Je suis comme ça ok ? »

Contre moi ? J'ai bien remarqué que Sirius soufflait un peu le chaud et le froid quand ça le chantait mais je pensais que c'était juste parce que c'est un psychopathe névrosé. Y'aurait-il une autre explication bien plus intéressante à ça ? Je préfère passer sous silence ça. Sirius est un garçon qui ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent. Inutile d'être médium pour s'en rendre compte. Je préfère donc ne pas relever ceci. Artensiaz en fait de même et je crois que Sirius le remercie intérieurement pour ça.

« D'ailleurs, vos parents sont déjà au courant je suppose ? dit Artensiaz pour changer de sujet.»

Oh. Bah. Merde. Entre toutes ces disputes avec Sirius, le journal et le bébé, j'avoue que n'ai pas pensé une seconde à comment j'allais annoncer à mes chers parents que j'étais enceinte. Pour mon père, je sais que ça passera, enfin…Il me soutiendra c'est sûr. Pour ma mère c'est une tout autre histoire. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, rien que d'y penser. Ma mère, tellement attachée aux valeurs traditionnelles...Je pense honnêtement qu'elle aura du mal à digérer ça mais j'espère pouvoir avoir son soutient également. Ce n'est pas le genre d'événements qu'on peut aisément traverser seul. J'aime mes parents, je suis plutôt proches d'eux. J'ai besoin d'eux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et je reste silencieuse.

« Personnellement je n'en ai pas, pour elle je ne sais pas, déclare Sirius. »

Je fronce les sourcils, je me demande ce que cela signifie, enfin ce qui s'est passé. J'entends les bruits de couloir comme tout le monde. Je sais juste qu'apparemment les parents de Sirius sont des gens assez durs et qu'il s'entend moins bien avec eux que son frère Regulus qui est en Potions avec moi. A part ça, je ne sais pas grand chose.

« Comment ça… ? demande Dr Câl..Artensiaz.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler, conclue Sirius rapidement en regardant un point dans le vide.

-Non, mes parents…ils ne sont pas au courant pour le moment…Je pense leur annoncer durant les vacances de Noël, je dis pour me rattraper.

-Quel beau cadeau de Noël tu leur fais dis-moi…soupire Sirius en riant à moitié. »

Ce fidèle ton méprisant. Il serait vraiment temps que quelqu'un lui couse la bouche à celui-là.

« Toi…je commence en m'énervant.

-Je me demande vraiment si cet enfant va survivre entre vous deux ! me coupe aussitôt Artensiaz.

-Ne vous en faites pas il n'y aura pas de nous deux, je vais l'élever seule, Sirius n'en veut pas. Il préfère batifoler à droite à gauche plutôt que d'assumer ses responsabilités, j'explique calmement en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Madison. J'ai décidé d'aimer et de chérir cet enfant…avec toi, déclare-t-il solennellement. »

Dans mon ventre, c'est comme si tous les escaliers de Poudlard bougeait en même temps. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

« Hein ? Depuis quand ? je demande sous le choc.

-Depuis que j'ai compris que j'étais ton pire cauchemar, m'annonce-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes dans ce bureau. »

Tu es plutôt mon poison.

« …Alors rien de mieux que de punir ton insolence, en restant constamment dans tes pattes. On formera une très belle famille, continue-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

-Tu utilises ce bébé pour te venger de moi ? Tu es sérieux ? je demande scandalisée par une attitude aussi puéril et malsaine.

-Tout à fait beauté, dit-il fièrement.

-Docteur ! je m'exclame outrée.

-Euh je pense qu'on reprendra à la prochaine séance, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. »

Dr Câlin nous met littéralement à la porte et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans un couloir désert.

« Madison...Je vais te détruire pièce par pièce. Je vais prendre tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse.

-L'ancienne Maddie aurait sans doute eu peur face à ce genre de déclaration, mais là j'ai plus envie de rire qu'autre chose. Au pire quoi que tu fasses, ma chronique te le rendras bien t'en fais pas. »

Nous nous lançons un dernier regard noir et nous partons chacun dans une direction opposée. Je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu…Je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu. Ma conscience est déjà en train de hisser un drapeau blanc mais je la calme tout de suite. Non, non non, il est hors de questions de s'avouer vaincu. Céder c'était pour l'ancienne Maddie. La nouvelle Maddie, elle, ne s'avoue jamais vaincue. J'aime beaucoup la nouvelle Maddie.  
Je décide de rejoindre Marietta à la bibliothèque étant donné qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'y attendrait. Une fois arrivée je la repère sur une table du fond. Je m'assoie en face d'elle dépitée.

« Bah dis donc ça n'a pas duré longtemps, dit Marietta surprise de me voir.

-Dr Câlin nous a viré, on n'arrêtait pas de se chamaillé, j'explique en sortant ma baguette et en jouant avec.

-Dr Câlin ? demande Mariette en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le nouveau nom que mes hormones ont trouvé pour Artensiaz, je déclare en souriant. Enfin bref. Cet abruti de Black a dit qu'il avait décidé d'être constamment dans mes pattes pour se venger.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais…soupire Marietta compatissante.

-Comment ça tu sais ? je demande aussitôt. »

Un silence gêné s'installe. En effet je ne lui ai rien dit étant donné que je viens à peine de l'entendre. Alors comment elle peut le savoir ? C'est limite comme si elle l'avait su…avant moi ?

« De quoi ? dit-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Elle essaye de gagner du temps, là pas vrai ?

« Ce que Sirius a dit. Comment sais-tu ce que Sirius a dit ? Et depuis quand le sais-tu ? je demande perplexe.

-Eh bien…Rem…Lupin me l'a dit. Tout à l'heure, m'annonce-t-elle.

-Tu côtoie Lupin ? je demande de nouveau.

-Non, non absolument pas mais on s'est croisé dans les couloirs c'est tout…Le hasard tu vois ! réplique-t-elle en souriant.

-Hum…d'accord. »

Je ne relève pas mais je trouve ça tout de même étrange. Je sors mes bouquins et commence à travailler mon devoir de Métamorphose. Être enceinte ne justifie pas de mauvaises notes. Être enceinte n'excuse rien de toute façon ! Je sens que mon corps commence à donner un peu beaucoup d'espace à petit poisson. Marietta ne m'a rien dit mais je sais qu'elle l'a remarqué aussi. Je redoute vraiment le jour où je ne rentrerais plus dans mes habits... En parlant de ça, je crois qu'il a faim. Je suis même sûre et certaine qu'il a faim. Je préviens Mariette et elle se décide à aller manger avec moi. Oscar nous rejoins en chemin. Pendant le repas je leur raconte alors en détails l'entrevue avec Artensiaz.

« ...Mais y'a un truc avec ses parents...C'est sa plus grande faiblesse.  
-Parfait si jamais ses actes vont trop loin tu te serviras de ça.  
-Attends Tatou...  
-Moi de ce que je sais, ses parents partagent à 100% les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils prôneraient aussi la suprématie des sangs-pur. Sirius leur a clairement dit que leur manie de la pureté du sang était ridicule. Depuis leurs rapports sont compliqués.  
-Tu imagines alors s'ils apprenaient que leur cher fiston avait mis une sang-mêlé enceinte.  
-La fin du monde pour eux, à coups sûrs.

Je trouve ça quand même dingue. Et d'un coup je me sens mal à l'aise. Je suis en face de deux sangs purs, dont les parents sont plus que respectés dans le monde magique. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis mais je ne peux pas le nier en cet instant je suis mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que ça change après-tout que ma mère n'est pas de pouvoirs ?

-Ca va Maddie... ?  
-Euh...ouais...J'ai plus très faim...Ca vous dit qu'on y aille ?

Oscar part rejoindre Amos Diggory à la table des Serdaigles (encore cette pustule purulente) et je me retrouve avec Marietta. Nous nous apprêtons à sortir de la Grande Salle quand Sirius sortit de nulle part nous barre la route. Oh non pas encore. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça...Je n'ai jamais la tête à ça. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi et fini par…S'agenouiller.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à cette histoire Maddie…commence Sirius. Enfin est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'appeler Maddie ?

Il ne m'appelle jamais Maddie c'est insensé… ! Avec lui c'est soit Madison, soit Wallace soit la pute. Oui véridique je sais qu'il m'a déjà désigné ainsi.

« …Ouais je crois, je lâche au bout d'un moment.

-Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse…. »

Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte ?

« …et ce que je t'ai fait c'est impardonnable, reprend Sirius hésitant. Je veux pas mener une guerre contre toi. Je t'en supplie Maddie... trouve la force au fond de toi de me pardonner et de me laisser me racheter auprès de la merveilleuse personne que tu es. Je suis désolé pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dit. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais je t'assure que si je pouvais je le ferais, vraiment. »

Je ne réponds rien. En tout cas il a capté l'attention de beaucoup de gens. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Je hais ce type, mais il est en train de s'excuser, je peux peut-être lui accorder une chance non ? Tout le monde a droit au bénéfice du doute pas vrai ? Il a été con certes, mais dois-je le condamner éternellement pour ça ?

« Moi je dis que ça sonne faux, déclare Marietta derrière moi, les bras croisés. »

Je regarde ma meilleure amie. La veine. La veine est apparue. Marietta n'est pas contente du tout. Je regarde autour de moi. Plus ça va, plus on capte l'attention des élèves autour.

-Je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi Marietta, ajoute Sirius. Ton coup de poing je l'avais bien cherché et à présent tout ce que je veux c'est devenir un homme meilleur pour Maddie et pour notre enfant. Pourquoi devenir ami avec toi également hein ? »

-Relève-toi je t'en supplie, je l'implore toute rouge.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies accordé ton pardon, déclare-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Je regarde autour de moi. Je crois que les gens qui regardent cette scène autour sont aussi impatient que lui de connaître ma réponse. Je me mords l'ongle un instant et ferme les yeux comme si la solution se trouvait dans mon subconscient.

« Ok…ok je te pardonne, je lâche difficilement.

-Merci Maddie, merci…tu ne le regretteras pas je t'assure !»

Sirius se relève me regarde et serre fort dans ses bras si…musclés et parfumés d'une odeur exquise. Il lâche un baisé furtif dans mon cou qui fait aussitôt monter la température de mon visage. Il se détache de moi et m'accorde un clin d'oeil. Il s'en va et me laisse en plan. J'entends des petits « oh » de stupeur par endroit mais je suis encore trop sous le choc pour y faire attention. Au vu de mon état d'immobilité, Marietta se voit contraint de me prendre par le bras pour m'emmener à notre salle commune.

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non mon p'tit troll, tu n'as pas du tout rêvé, me répond-elle en riant.

-C'est étrange non ?

-Ce qui est étrange c'est à quel point il te fait de l'effet, me fait-elle remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

-Tatou, c'est Sirius Black, il ferait même de l'effet à Chourave. Je ne l'apprécie pas mais on ne peut pas nier que c'est un beau garçon. Sinon je n'aurais pas couché avec d'abord ! je me défend brillamment.

-Alors ça…Bizarre quand on sait que c'est un consanguin...soupire Marietta

-Tu délires là ? T'es sérieuse ? je demande scandalisée (je suis toujours scandalisée en ce moment.)

-Bah oui ! Forcément avec la manie des sangs-pur, ce genre de famille sort très rarement des sentiers battus. Ses parents sont cousins. J'ai appris ça l'autre jour, ajoute-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Mais c'est ignoble ! J'ai peur de la tête qu'aura notre enfant maintenant. »

Je secoue la tête alors que Marietta se met à rire. On en apprendra toujours des belles sur Sirius Black quoi qu'il arrive. Lorsque nous arrivons devant notre salle commune je vois que toutes les personnes semblent éviter un obstacle en le détaillant quand même. Nous nous frayons un chemin tant bien que mal avec Marietta. Ce que je vois me stupéfait. Un cri de terreur sort de ma bouche. Puis un cri d'indignation et enfin un cri de rage. Marietta m'imite aussitôt. En effet se trouve devant notre tableau ma trottinette, ma chère et tendre trottinette à laquelle je tiens tant, explosée en plusieurs morceaux partout par terre. Je croyais pourtant qu'elle se trouvait dans mon dortoir. Comment est-ce possible…Un mot est accroché au guidon qui gît tout seul dans un coin. Je m'empresse de le prendre et de le lire à voix haute à Marietta.

« De toute façon d'ici quelques temps elle se serait cassée sous ton énorme poids. Te détruire pièce par pièce Signé : Ton pire cauchemar. ».

Mon pire cauchemar tu parles. Mon poison. MON POISON, nom d'une plume à papote.

« Oh mon dieu, mais qui a fait ça ? demande Marietta en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je suis étonnée. D'habitude Marietta a un meilleur esprit de déduction que moi et est plus rusée.

« A ton avis Tatou ? « Mon pire cauchemar »…ça ne peut-être que Black, j'applaudis pour la métaphore quand même en tout cas, je lui annonce. »

C'est vrai, c'était tout de même recherché je suppose. Je représente la trottinette qu'il va détruire pièce par pièce.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Il vient de s'excuser devant tout le monde, dis Marietta en haussant les épaules. »

Je commence à réfléchir en plissant les yeux. Je fouille alors mon esprit pour trouver. Hormis le fait que Sirius soit tout simplement un être instable je ne vois pas pourquoi…Oh mais si bien sûr.

« Parce que maintenant tout le monde pense que c'est arrangé entre nous. Je veux dire…vu qu'il s'est excusé en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et c'était fait exprès ! Donc maintenant, si j'écris ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de travers à son sujet dans ma chronique….eh bien… c'est moi qui vais passer pour la méchante qui n'est jamais contente, j'explique en hallucinant en même temps. C'est une façon de me dire qu'il va me faire vivre un enfer et que je ne pourrais rien y faire par conséquent. Non mais c'est pas vrai !

-Il a gagné, encore une fois ! Il gagne toujours c'est dingue ça, s'indigne Marietta en croisant les bras.

-Non, non, il pense qu'il a gagné, c'est différent ! je réplique en haussant les sourcils. »

Je lui tends le papier et rentre dans la salle commune la tête haute. Il avait déclaré la guerre ? Très bien, j'allais déclarer la guerre nucléaire alors.

« Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour dans la réserve de Slughorn ? je demande à Marietta qui me répond alors par un large sourire.»

Je prends son poignet et l'entraîne avec alors avec moi dans les couloirs. Je crois bien que j'ai une idée.


	19. Chapitre 19 : L'art d'en dire trop

Lorsque je me réveille ce matin-là je suis plutôt en bonne forme. C'est sûrement dû au fait que j'ai joué un bon petit tour à ma chère et tendre Madison. Elle avait un avantage, un gros moyen de pression sur moi, sa chronique. Maintenant elle peut parler de tout ce qu'elle veut sauf de moi. En mal en tout cas. Cette guéguerre commence à me plaire, surtout maintenant que j'ai le dessus bien sûr. Plus étonnant encore, j'avais le soutien de tous les Maraudeurs sans exceptions. Remus avait été le premier à dire que Madison n'aurait pas dû exposer notre linge sale en public ainsi. Ah je l'aime mon Lunard. De plus il a tout à fait raison. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à mettre nos mésaventures sous le feu des projecteurs. Je suis un garçon assez timide au fond, je n'aime être au centre de l'attention…  
C'est donc en arborant un sourire jovial que je me lève en ce jour de Décembre pour conquérir le monde. Comme chaque jour en fait.

« Tu m'as l'air vraiment de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui Sirius, remarque Peter en m'observant.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment que de savoir que je vais pouvoir faire vivre un Enfer à cette petite conne de Madison Wallace, je répond du tac-o-tac.»

Un long silence s'installe. Tant d'excitation dès le matin, j'avoue que j'y vais peut-être un peu fort.

« Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête, je précise aussitôt.

-Eh bien, si dès le matin tu penses à elle, c'est qu'un jour peut-être on finira par vous mettre ensemble, dit Remus en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Aucune chance, je ne tape jamais deux fois au même endroit. Je peux admettre que je la trouve sacrément mignonne mais elle est sacrément conne, j'ajoute naturellement. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Encore une fois. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis des choses pareilles ? C'est censé rester stocké dans mon esprit une réflexion comme celle-ci. Du plus loin que je m'en rappelle, étant petit, je n'ai jamais eu de tact. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ma mère a dû mettre sa main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de raconter plus de bêtises. Seulement depuis j'ai changé. Enfin j'ai appris à me contrôler. Là, c'est comme si il m'était impossible de le faire.

« Bon…Je pense qu'une douche froide me fera du bien, je déclare en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je crois bien oui, me soutient James. »

Je file sous la douche perplexe. C'est étrange. C'est comme s'il mettait impossible de réfléchir avant de parler. C'est sûrement l'euphorie du jour. Après m'être préparé nous descendons manger. Nous filons ensuite à notre cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En fait ce n'est pas un cours comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, Tantaluze qui est le professeur référent pour ça, nous parle d'orientation. Chaque élève passe individuellement avec lui pour lui parler de ses projets d'avenir. En dirait seulement une formalité mais pour ceux comme James et moi qui veulent suivre la formation d'Auror, c'est super important. Tantaluze est celui qui transmet la liste des élèves qu'ils suggèrent aptes à suivre la formation au département du Ministère qui gère ça. Si votre nom n'est pas sur cette liste, vos chances d'être pris sont alors presque nulles.

« Tu stresses ? Me demande James.

-Oui, je serais prêt à me pisser dessus si on n'était pas en public, je répond sans réfléchir une fois de plus. »

Au fond c'est vrai. Je suis souvent du genre à faire comme si tout allait bien mais là je suis plus angoissé qu'autre chose et je n'arrive vraiment pas à le cacher. Je joue mon avenir après-tout.

« Ah ouais à ce point…soupire mon meilleur ami en me regardant bizarrement.

-Non mais…Laisse tomber, je dis en me frottant les yeux.

-Entraînement de Quidditch ce soir d'ailleurs, n'oublies pas, ajoute-t-il fermement.

-Oui je serais là, pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres toujours autoritaire quand tu endosses ton rôle de capitaine. Oui chef, je serais là chef pour tâter de la balle comme je tâte des nichons chef ! Je réplique à vive allure. »

On se regarde tous plus surpris les uns que les autres. Je regarde James, James regarde Remus, Remus regarde Peter et Peter...regarde une BD en riant bêtement enfin bref. Je fronce les sourcils, James m'imite.

« Ok, là ça devient flippant, déclare James en levant les mains en l'air.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? je m'écris en attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes dans la classe.

-Et si on parlait de ta mère Sirius ? demande Remus en plissant les yeux.

-De quelle mère tu parles, je n'ai pas de mère, j'ai été engendré par un dragon qui a toujours su que j'étais différent et qui me l'a bien rendu coup sur coup, je jure que je danserais sur sa tombe quand la mort aura décidé de purifier le monde de sa présence, je crache instinctivement. »

Je me tais alors. C'était plutôt une belle réplique...Qui traduit parfaitement bien ce que j'éprouve pour cette harpie. Remus est en train de réfléchir. James aussi. Par contre je crois que j'ai fait peur à Peter.

-J'ai compris. C'est simple, tu ne réfléchis pas avant de parler, tu dis ce qui te passes par la tête, ce que tu penses vraiment… Ça s'appelle l'honnêteté en fait, conclue Remus en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas dire ce que je pense vraiment, comme je pourrais jamais dire à James qu'en 4ème année je me suis tapé son ex ! je m'exclame outrée. »

Je lève alors les yeux au ciel. James ouvre la bouche d'indignation, alors que je porte ma main à ma bouche. James m'assainit d'un coup de poing dans le bras qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Tantaluze nous conseille alors de nous calmer tout de suite.

« Je m'en souviendrais de ça je te préviens, déclare-t-il à voix basse en croisant les bras.

-Comme je me rappelle que tu t'ai aussi tapé une de mes ex, Suzanne Dickens, j'ajoute en regardant le plafond. »

En effet i peine deux ans, James a plus ou moins forcé une rupture avec l'une de mes ex pour se la taper. J'applaudis la performance mais je lui en veux quand même. Ca reste une trahison même si j'ai fait la même chose un an auparavant pas vrai ?

« Hein, mais comment tu le...commence James.

-Peter me l'a dit, je répond aussitôt en haussant les épaules.

-Je…mais…Sirius, ça devait rester un secret, s'indigne Peter en fermant sa BD.

-Je sais mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de garder un secret actuellement ! je m'exclame dépité.

-Un peu d'honnêteté dans notre groupe ça peut pas faire de mal. Hein Sirius ? me taquine Remus.

-Oui sauf si je raconte la fois où dans les cuisines tu...je commence fièrement.

-Pfff pfff pfff, laisse tomber, s'empresse de m'interrompre Remus en mettant sa main sur ma bouche...Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu ne peux pas aller voir Tantaluze comme ça. Si tu n'es pas sur cette liste c'est fini pour toi. Il faut que tu reprogramme ton rendez-vous. »

Mais oui Tantaluze ! Je ne peux définitivement pas aller le voir comme ça Remus a raison. Devenir Auror, c'est la seule perspective d'avenir que j'ai. Le jour où Tantaluze m'a conseillé de m'intéresser aux exigences de la formation, fut l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Il a cru en moi dès le premier jour et je dois lui prouver que c'est la meilleure chose...

« Black ! C'est à vous, m'appelle alors Tantaluze.»

Je regarde alors les garçons en panique. Le sang n'irrigue plus vraiment mon cerveau. Je suis alors tout pâle je le sais. James voyant que je suis immobile me pousse légèrement vers mon professeur. Je me ressaisis partiellement et trouve la force d'attraper la chaise et de m'asseoir en face de lui peu confiant.

« Professeur, je pense qu'on devrait reporter cette entrevue je suis pas vraiment bien là.

-Non, tranche aussitôt Tantaluze. Bon alors, M. Black et dites-moi donc qu'elles sont vos motivations pour devenir Auror.

-C'est simple professeur, j'ai grandis dans un univers rongé par la magie noire. C'est vrai dès mon plus jeune âge on m'a invité à faire la différence entre le vrai sang, le sang pur et le sang désigné comme sale car se mélangeant avec celui d'un moldu. Je me rappelle encore ma mère me dire « Sirius, il y a un enfant avec deux parents sorciers et un autre avec un parent sorcier et un parent moldu, lequel vas-tu tuer ? ». Je me contentai alors de répondre que je ne voulais en tuer aucuns, qu'aucuns ne méritait de mourir et à chaque fois j'écopais d'une belle gifle et de deux bonnes heures au coin. Par contre mon petit frère Regulus était meilleur que moi à ce jeu-là, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu une plus grande chambre, des meilleurs cadeaux à Noël et des meilleurs parents tout simplement. La vérité professeur, c'est que les forces du mal, ne se limitent pas aux mages noirs. Les forces du mal peuvent être n'importe qui. Je considère ma mère comme une force du mal. Je considère mon père comme une force du mal. Deux personnes que j'ai combattu toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence avant de comprendre que...je ne pourrais jamais changer l'opinion de ma tarée de mère et de mon imbécile de père. Si être Auror équivaut à combattre les forces du mal, alors vous avez devant vous un garçon qui les combats depuis le jour de sa naissance donc...Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié. »

Je m'arrête là. Nom d'une comète je n'ai fait que raconter ma vie. Je n'arrive jamais à parler de mes parents, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise en cet instant car...Je me sens comme nu...Comme si on m'avait dépouiller de ma protection que je garde si près de moi depuis si longtemps. Je suis vulnérable. Tantaluze me regarde en secouant la tête. Je viens de flinguer mon avenir.

« Bah ça alors M. Black...commence Tantaluze. Je suis impressionné. Vous semblez avoir un parcours chaotique et ça vous a tellement endurcit qu'à à peine 17 ans vous avez la capacité de réfléchir comme un adulte. Je vous félicite ! C'est un bon point pour vous. »

Vraiment ?

« Vraiment ? je dis en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je vous assure, déclare Tantaluze. Dites à Potter de venir, je le sens bien partit pour faire des bêtises là. »

Je me retourne, en effet James est en train d'attacher les lacets de Peter aux pieds d'une chaise et ce dernier et à deux doigts de tomber. Je vois mon meilleur ami glousser comme un imbécile. Je lève les yeux au ciel et après avoir serré la main de Tantaluze je me précipite sur lui pour lui annoncer que c'est son tour. Je pense que pour lui aussi ça passera. Je retourne donc m'asseoir avec les garçons et je sens que Remus n'arrête pas de me fixer.

«Quoi, bon sang ? Ma tête te reviens pas ? je demande en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je me demande juste ce qui a pu causer ça...un maléfice, une potion...J'en sais rien vraiment, dit Remus plus perturbé que jamais.

-Et comme ne pas savoir est un vrai supplice pour toi, tu te sens mal, et là tu n'as qu'une envie courir à la bibliothèque pour enfin avoir la solution à tout cela. »

Remus fronce les sourcils. Il se renfrogne parce qu'il sait qu'au fond j'ai raison. La cloche sonne juste après le passage de James avec Tantaluze. Nous ramassons aussitôt nos affaires et nous sortons dans le couloir. Toujours bondé à cette heure-ci d'ailleurs. Nous avançons un peu difficilement jusqu'à notre cours de Métaphormose et...que vois-je perché sur les épaules d'Ozera comme si le monde lui appartenait. Wallace. Elle m'a également vu. Elle m'adresse un signe de la main et descend de son fidèle destrier. Je la vois se planter devant moi avec un sourire si mesquin que j'en ai des frissons.

« Salut Sirius ! s'exclame-t-elle. Alors on a la langue bien pendue ?

-Toi…Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé, bien sûr que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça, je dis en écarquillant les yeux. »

Ca semblait logique voir limpide et pourtant, je n'y ai même pas pensé...Le voilà le maléfice que Remus cherchait et il s'appelle Madison Wallace. J'ai honte de mon manque de perspicacité. Elle indique à Ozera et Jones de partir devant et qu'elle les rejoindrait puis elle se re-concentre sur moi. Je dis aux garçons d'en faire de même.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? demande-t-elle avec une petite voix innocente. »

Elle plisse les yeux. Elle a également ce petit sourire hautain sur son visage. Je l'ai tellement sous-estimée.

« Joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi espèce de sale vicieuse mal baisée, je lâche aussitôt.

-Oh bah...par toi sûrement, réplique-t-elle en mettant une main sur mon épaule que j'écarte aussitôt.

-Tu te taperas jamais un mec mieux que moi, je suis le meilleur c'est comme ça, je me vante sans vergogne.

-Désolé je m'en rappelle pas, c'était trop rapide, ajoute-t-elle en se grattant le menton. »

Elle critique mes talents au lit, je suis un peu vexé là quand même. Non...je suis carrément vexé, elle a réussi à me vexer comme il se doit.

« J'adore qu'on me tienne tête ça m'excite grave et bien que je ne le ferais jamais par principe j'ai vraiment envie de te cogner en cet instant, je lui avoue simplement.

-Hum je vois…Sirius dis-moi, ce soir je fais une échographie, tu penses pouvoir venir même si c'est en même temps que ton entraînement de quidditch ? Demande-t-elle en parlant un peu trop fort. »

Elle essaye d'attirer l'attention. Elle utilise mon propre jeu contre moi, aurais-je trouvé un maître dans l'art de la mesquinerie ?

« Je t'emm…Oui avec plaisir sale pu…puritaine que j'affectionne. Je te hai…me je te aime beaucoup Maddie, je répond en lui "caressant" le bras.

-Merci Sirius tu es génial. Mais un conseil, la prochaine fois tu te sers un verre, avant de le boire, vérifie que quelqu'un n'ait pas mis un truc dedans, ça t'évitera ce genre de désagrément...! »

Je la regarde partir et un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma bouche. Elle est vraiment forte, très forte. Je crois enfin avoir trouvé en Madison une adversaire à ma taille. Pas au sens propre évidemment. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est moi qui l'aie rendu comme ça. Je l'ai en quelque sorte fabriquée. Je vois alors Margaux passer près de moi. Ça s'est assez mal fini entre nous. En fait ça ne s'est pas vraiment fini. Je me suis dit un jour qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête et j'ai commencé à l'ignorer, à ignorer ses regards, ses lettres…Et puis elle a fini par comprendre toute seule que c'était fini…

« Salut Margaux, ma petite Margaux, tes seins et tes courbes me manques quand même, t'étais quand même un sacré bon coup. Je suis vraiment en manque là. Je rêverais de t'attacher à mon lit et de te claquer les fesses ma petite louve.

-T'es vraiment qu'un porc, va te faire soigner, répond-elle calmement comme à son habitude. »

Margaux s'enfuit en hâte alors que je lutte contre moi-même pour m'excuser. En fait j'arracherais bien la tête de cette saleté prénommée Madison. Je pars en direction de mon cours en priant pour ne croiser personne, histoire d'éviter de raconter encore plus de conneries.  
C'est donc sur les nerfs après les cours que je me rend à l'échographie de Madison. Tout d'abord car je veux la tuer et car James m'a passé un bon savon. « L'équipe ne compte donc pas pour toi ? », « Je croyais qu'on était frère », « Peut-être que je devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ton poste en fin de compte ». Le fait que m'a subite honnêteté m'ait fait lui répondre de la pire des façons n'a rien arrangé…  
J'arrive alors à l'infirmerie, la cause de tous mes malheurs est déjà allongée sur un lit entourée de Pomfresh, Jones et d'un médicomage. J'avance en souriant faussement et m'assoie sur un bord du lit à ses côtés.

« Ca va papa ? me demande-t-elle en souriant.

-Je suis à deux doigts de t'arracher les yeux alors si j'étais toi je n'en ferais pas trop, je lui dis « gentiment » en lui caressant l'épaule.

-Tu oublies que je suis là ! S'exclame Jones en « m'avada-kedavrant » du regard.

-Oui mais toi tu n'es pas enceinte, alors ce sera plus que les yeux que je vais t'arracher si tu t'approches de moi, je déclare calmement. Je ne t'aime pas Jones. Je trouve que tu es une gamine pathétique qui fait semblant d'être irréprochable alors qu'au fond toute la section des malades mentaux de Ste Mangouste tient dans ta tête.

-Et toi tu es un sale fils de… »

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase à cause du médicomage qui éternue à plusieurs reprises. Je hausse les sourcils et je regarde un peu ce qui se passe autour. Le médicomage remonte le t-shirt de Madison jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'invite à se tenir tranquille. Je regarde alors son ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à s'arrondir. Peut-être que je rêve. Peut-être que cette échographie va nous apprendre que la demoiselle n'est pas vraiment enceinte et que je suis libre. Ce serait un jour de fête, mais inutile de se voiler la face, ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis quand même un peu gêné par cette situation. Madison qui se fait tripoter comme ça. Jones qui tente de me tuer avec ses yeux (quelqu'un pourrait lui dire que c'est inutile ?) et Pomfresh qui affiche un sourire radieux comme si tout ceci apportait du piment à sa vie (et c'est sûrement le cas). C'est vraiment très étrange. Le médicomage pointe alors sa baguette sur le ventre de Madison.

« Venter Endementa. »

Une lumière bleue jaillit et des câbles se plantent sur son ventre. Je suis leur trajectoire et ils sont alors reliés à un écran projeté au-dessus de nos têtes. Un bruit sourd nous enveloppe alors. Je sens le regard de Madison sur moi. Elle attend ma réaction je crois. Je sens que mon corps ne répond plus. Un sourire béat d'enfant se dessine alors sur mon visage. Je le vois, je l'entends. Cette fois je comprends alors enfin que oui, je vais vraiment devenir père. Je vais être…papa. Il a un coeur qui bat. Il est humain. Il est quelqu'un. « Petit poisson » est quelqu'un. Ce que je ressens en cet instant me fait peur. Ma poitrine se serre. J'entends à peine le médicomage annoncer à Madison que le bébé va très bien, que tout semble aller pour le mieux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et je reste obnubilé par cette petite chose. Je suis scotché. Sans que je sache pourquoi, ma main vient trouver celle de Madison et la serre très fort. Aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

« Sirius…Sirius tu me fais mal…soupire Madison. »

Je cligne alors des yeux. Tout le monde me regarde. Je me rends alors compte du contact que j'ai avec elle. Madison. Madison n'est pas seulement une fille, c'est la mère de mon enfant. Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles que je peux me permettre de maltraiter. La maltraiter reviendrait à maltraiter mon enfant. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'enlève aussitôt ma main de la sienne. Je me re-concentre sur ce que je vois.

« Tu…Dis quelque chose…dit Madison.

-Je promets de faire de ton bonheur, la chose la plus importante pour moi. Je promets de te chérir, de t'aimer et de te protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Car tu es tout ce que j'ai et tu es…mon monde...et je te donnerais l'amour paternel que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Un long silence s'installe. Ce truc de l'honnêteté encore et toujours…Au moins ça m'aide à savoir ce que je pense vraiment. Ce que je pense vraiment c'est que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents soucieux de mon bonheur...et que j'ai eu beau rejeter tout ceci, rejeter Madison…Je ne rejetterai jamais ce qui est une partie de moi. Je ne rejetterai pas petit poisson.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'est possible de…d'avoir une photo, pour la garder ? je demande un peu timidement.

-Oui, tout à fait, me répond le médicomage. »

L'écran disparait. Je vois Madison baisser son t-shirt et se relever. Je me lève alors à mon tour. Le médicomage prononce une formule et une petite photo apparait dans les airs. Elle retombe alors directement dans mes mains à la vitesse d'une plume. Madison salue Pomfresh puis le médicomage et j'en fais de même. Je lui lâche au passage que je déteste son métier mais Madison me tire hors de l'infirmerie pour m'empêcher de trop en dire.

« Bon bah j'ai des trucs à faire je vais vous laisser alors…indique Marietta en pointant sa gauche avec son pouce. »

Jones accorde un clin d'oeil à Madison et s'en va dans la direction opposé à la nôtre. Je marche à côté d'elle les yeux rivés sur cette photo. Je reste secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, à la première échographie, quand j'étais censée avorter, ça m'a fait la même chose…commence Maddie en haussant les épaules. »

Je m'arrête alors. Si sa réaction a été la même que la mienne, je comprends mieux pourquoi il lui a été impossible d'avorter. Comment aurait-elle pu après ça. Comme souvent en ce moment je me sens un peu con. Je me serais sûrement jeté de la tour d'astronomie à sa place si on m'avait dit ce que je lui ai dit. J'aimerais pourvoir retirer ce que je lui ai dit.

« Ta famille…c'est compliqué avec eux ? me demande-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

-Je me suis enfuit de chez moi cet été. J'en avais assez de vivre avec des extrémistes pour qui je représentais plus une honte qu'un fils, je laisse échapper aussitôt.

-Vraiment ? Mais où est-ce que tu es allé…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, je l'interrompt aussitôt en regardant la photo avec attention. Je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Je crois voir passer un peu de déception sur son visage. Elle sait de plus que je suis honnête avec elle. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. Rien ne me mettrait plus en colère que ça. Ma famille est un sujet très tabou pour moi, j'espère qu'elle le comprend. Je constate que même avec cette espèce de potions, parler de ma famille reste une dure épreuve.

« Bon je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je te laisse admirer ça tranquille ! s'exclame-t-elle en souriant. »

J'hoche la tête et la regarde s'éloigner.

« Eh Wallace ! Je l'interpelle. »

Elle se retourne aussitôt mais ne se rapproche pas.

« L'échographie et…ça…je dis en désignant la photo. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de me venger de toi petite vipère ! je lui promet en riant.

-Je n'attends que ça ! me répond-elle en levant les mains au ciel.»

Je la vois partir en souriant et je fais de même. Je remonte rapidement dans mon dortoir. Les garçons n'y sont pas. J'accroche alors l'objet de mon bonheur au-dessus de mon lit. Je m'allonge et l'admire encore et encore. Je suis apaisé.


	20. Chapitre 20 : L'art de pas en dire assez

Je crois que je ne m'en remets toujours pas. Je repense encore à la réaction de Sirius lors de l'échographie. Je crois que la potion révélatrice de pensées a été la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Merci Oscar, car c'est lui qui l'a concocté pour moi. On avait cherché dans la réserve de Slughorn avec Marietta, mais sans succès. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu découvrir une parcelle de l'énorme énigme qu'est Sirius Black. Je me suis donc rendu compte d'une chose. Si Sirius et moi nous sommes autant en contradiction, c'est qu'il est clairement en contradiction avec lui-même à la base…J'ai vu en lui quelque chose que je ne pensais pas exister chez ce garçon. Je me souviens encore de son regard. Peut-être est-ce le début de la fin de cette guerre. En tout cas ça semble avoir pris une tournure plus amusante que sérieuse.

« Maddie, plus vite ! s'exclame Marietta sur un ton autoritaire. On va finir par être en retard. »

J'hoche la tête et je finis alors rapidement la tresse que j'avais commencée. Je regarde ma montre, en effet nous ne sommes pas en avance. Je mets mon sac sur mon dos et je suis ma meilleure amie.

« T'as grossi, lâche Marietta après un long moment de silence sur le chemin. »

Oui pas faux, je l'ai bien sentit. J'arrive au terme du premier trimestre de ma grossesse. Petit poisson s'installe un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis de plus en plus susceptible, j'ai de plus en plus d'appétit, j'ai de plus en plus de courbatures, j'ai de plus en plus de vergetures, rien que dire ce mot me dégoûte. Ah oui et bien sûr j'ai toujours des nausées.

« Heureusement sinon on pourrait se demander si je suis enceinte ou pas, je répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne réponds pas. Je comprends, tu peux nier si tu veux, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec toi Tatou ! je m'exclame excédée.

-Maddie…Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun son ne sort de ta bouche… ? me demande-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en fronçant les sourcils. »

Nous sommes devant la Grande Salle, il n'y a pas de chahut ou quoi que ce soit. Marietta est censée m'entendre. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal…Je la regarde. Pourtant je m'entends parler mais il semble que je sois la seule à…m'entendre. Ou alors j'imagine ma voix dans ma tête c'est possible aussi.

« Donc tu ne m'entends si je te dis que je sais que t'as pompé toutes mes idées pour le devoir de métamorphose qu'on doit rendre la semaine prochaine ? je demande alors en plissant les yeux.

-C'est adorable de voir tes petites lèvres si mignonnes bouger sans rien entendre en tout cas…Bon attends. »

Je suis rassurée que Marietta ne m'ait pas entendu sur ce coup-là. Elle sort sa baguette et joint mes mains devant moi. Elle pointe sa baguette sur mes mains et une sorte de petit carnet accompagné d'une petite plume apparaissent. Je les regarde perplexe.

« C'est pour que tu puisses communiquer avec moi…et avec qui tu veux, déclare Marietta. Genre quand tu voudras insulter Black pour ça, parce que soyons honnêtes on sait très bien que ça vient de lui, tu pourras écrire GROS ENCU… »

Un 1ère année fais tomber ses cours juste à côté de nous ce qui fait que je n'entends pas la fin de la phrase de Marietta. Je la remercie en souriant. Nous prenons alors notre petit-déjeuner en silence et nous filons à notre cours de Sortilège. Oscar nous attend déjà devant la salle de classe.

« Salut ! s'exclame Oscar tout sourire avant de me coller un bisou sur la joue. Maddie, tout à l'heure on a une réunion pour le journal et j'ai pleins de suggestions mais comme je te l'ai dit on est tous les deux aux commandes alors je ferais rien sans ton accord ! »

Un vrai rayon de soleil dès le matin ce Ozera. Je le regard en souriant sans répondre évidemment. Oscar perd alors son sourire et fronce les sourcils.

« Maddie…je…ça va ? me demande-t-il.

-Ah oui Oscar, Maddie a perdu sa voix, sûrement un coup de Black mais en tout cas elle sera là t'en fais pas, répond Marietta alors que j'hoche la tête en souriant.

-Encore un coup de Black ? Quand est-ce qu'on le castre celui-là sérieusement ? demande Oscar dépité. »

J'hausse les épaules pour dire que je ne sais pas. En tout cas je ne suis pas contre l'idée.

« D'ailleurs tu as fini ta chronique de cette semaine ? On publie demain, n'oublies pas ! me rappelle Oscar en levant son index. »

J'hoche la tête en souriant. Oscar soupire amusé. Il met son bras autour de mes épaules et nous rentrons en cours ainsi. Je m'assoie à côté de lui alors que Marietta se retrouve à côté d'une Serdaigle. Ah Oscar. On est encore plus proches maintenant qu'on a la co-présidence du journal. En même temps on est bien obligé de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'est dingue comme nous sommes en phase. On aime les mêmes choses. On pense pareil…C'est parfait. Pendant tout le cours nous discutons par petite phrase sur mon parchemin. On était déjà amis les années précédentes, mais diverses événements font que nous sommes encore plus proches cette année. Au fond je pensais réellement qu'on allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il saurait que je suis enceinte, mais non. C'est ce que j'adore chez Oscar, il est d'une loyauté presque troublante. Il aurait pu finir à Poufsouffle. Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans lui !

Au final, ne pas avoir de voix de la journée c'est plutôt embêtant. Je hais Sirius de toutes mes forces en cet instant. J'avais écopée d'une heure de retenu de la part de Slughorn car « refuse de coopérer avec l'enseignant ». Il a voulu m'interroger et forcément je n'ai pas répondu. Marietta a essayé de lui expliquer la situation mais dans tous les cas il ne peut pas nous voir alors ça n'a eu aucuns effets.

« Salut bébé, dit une voix grave derrière moi. »

Je sursaute mais aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche en effet. Sirius me regarde avec un sourire taquin. Forcément je ne réponds pas et je continue ma route en direction du journal, la réunion va commencer dans deux minutes. Je prie pour que cet abruti me laisse tranquille. Je me retourne, le dit abruti me suit, mains derrière le dos. Je lui fait alors face.

« Tu sais Madison, il n'y a rien de mieux que la douce mélodie de ton silence et...»

C'est vraiment le comble de l'ironie. Avant je n'osais jamais rien dire à Sirius et maintenant que j'arrive enfin à m'exprimer voilà qu'il m'enlève le pouvoir de parler. Il s'est arrêté au milieu de sa phrase et me scrute bizarrement...mais pas dans les yeux.

« Mais attend, j'ai plutôt une bonne mémoire et...depuis quand tes seins sont aussi gros ? Me demande-t-il en regardant ma poitrine avec attention.»

Oui c'est, j'avais pris quelques tailles de bonnets ces derniers temps. Ca semble être une bénédiction mais c'est une horreur, car ces deux diablotins sont lourds et hypersensibles...Je ferme aussitôt ma robe de sorcière pour que ce porc arrête de me mater de la sorte.

« Les bienfaits de la grossesse, je suppose, enfin bref ! C'est toi qui disais, « si vous n'arrivez pas à dire les choses, écrivez-les ». Eh bien en ce qui me concerne tu ne peux ni les écrire, ni les dire c'est génial pas vrai ? Et oui ma chère tu m'as forcé à trop parlé et moi je te force à te taire. On se complète bien finalement, dit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. »

Je sors alors mon calepin, folle de rage et je griffonne dessus. Je lui colle alors à la figure.

« As-tu une idée de la façon dont je vais expliquer à notre enfant comment j'ai tué son père ? lit Black à haute voix. »

Sirius se met alors à rire et m'embrasse sur les joues. Je me dégage aussitôt et je le pousse violemment.

« Madison je t'adore. J'adore quand tu me tiens tête. »

Je reprends la marche en hâte mais ce bouffon me suit encore. Enfin, j'arrive devant le QG du journal.

« C'est ici le journal, pas vrai ? Hoche simplement la tête pour répondre très chère, m'indique-t-il gentiment. »

J'hoche la tête avec un sourire niais pour qu'il comprenne que je l'emmerde. Il a encore ce sourire taquin insupportable sur le visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement…en silence.

« J'ai toujours voulu savoir où se trouvait l'antre de la nullité, de l'inutilité et du manque d'amour propre, lâche-t-il simplement. »

Je tente de frapper cette sale vermine mais il intercepte mon geste. Je commence alors à écrire sur le carnet déchire la feuille et lui tend.

« Si tu continus je t'arrache la gorge...commence-t-il. »

Je lui indique de tourner le papier.

« Avec mes dents...continue Sirius en riant. Pas de violence Madison, on est une équipe je te rappelle et… »

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase. Il regarde quelque chose au loin. Il s'agit de Zelda. Ouais malgré mes recommandations, elle fait encore partie de l'équipe du journal. Je n'ai aucuns scrupules à avouer que j'ai voulu la virer. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle doit plaire à monsieur pour qu'il bug à ce point-là sur elle. Elle arrive à notre auteur, accorde un regard à Sirius et entre dans la pièce.

« T'attarde pas trop Madison, tu vas finir par être en retard. »

Bien évidemment je ne lui réponds pas. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Sirius fronce les sourcils et me lâche. J'ouvre la porte et il s'apprête à partir.

« D'ailleurs Maddie, un conseil, la prochaine fois tu te sers un verre, vérifie que quelqu'un n'ait pas mis un truc dedans, ça t'éviteras ce genre de désagrément… ! réplique-t-il en reprenant mes propres paroles. »

Prise à mon propre jeu. Je lui adresse un geste grossier auquel il ne fait pas attention et je rentre dans le QG en fermant la porte derrière moi. Tout le monde est déjà là. Je prends place à côté d'Oscar en souriant.  
La réunion se passe assez bien dans l'ensemble. Nous finalisons les derniers détails avant de programmer l'impression dans la nuit. Mieux encore, Oscar a réussi à convaincre les elfes des cuisines de disposer le journal à la première demain matin dans la Grande Salle, ainsi personne ne le ratera ! J'ai vraiment hâte que tout le monde le lise, je pense sincèrement qu'il est encore meilleur que le premier numéro !  
Après la réunion et le dîner, Marietta m'offre un massage génial sans que j'ai à lui demander, en même temps vu la situation il m'aurait été compliqué de dire quoi que ce soit. Ah Black...Mon poison a vraiment tapé fort cette fois. Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
En allant me coucher je prie alors pour bien dormir, car cela fait un certain temps que mes courbatures m'en empêche. Je gérais assez bien la grossesse dans l'ensemble pour l'instant, mais la partie sommeil restait compliquée. Cela me faisait rattraper mes nuits en cours et mes notes dégringolaient à vue d'oeil. Heureusement, maintenant que toute l'école est au courant, les professeurs sont un peu plus indulgents avec moi. Sauf Slughorn. Allez savoir pourquoi, il m'a un peu dans le nez...

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec les mêmes douleurs en bas du dos que d'habitude et baille assez bruyamment. Suffisamment bruyamment pour...m'entendre ? Je me lève alors d'un coup et saute sur le lit de ma meilleure amie.

« Tatou, Tatou ! Tatou je parle, mais je parle, oh mon dieu ! je m'exclame littéralement folle de joie.  
-Mmmh…quoi ? dit elle en émergent difficilement.  
-Je parle, j'ai ma voix ! je lui précise alors aux anges.  
-Vraiment heureuse pour toi, ajoute-t-elle en souriant. Maintenant ferme-là et laisse-moi dormir. »

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde la montre qui est sur ma table de nuit. Il est 5h46. En effet je suis un peu en avance là. J'embrasse Marietta sur la joue en terme d'excuses et retourne dans mon lit. J'essaye de me rendormir sans succès. Tout ceci est aussi lié à l'excitation du nouveau numéro du journal qui arrive.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant la Grande Salle vers 8h j'attrape aussitôt les « Farceurs Facétieux ». Marietta en fait de même en souriant. Nous prenons place l'une face à l'autre à la table des Poufsouffle. Je regarde la ronde. De nombreux élèves ont leur journal et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je me verse une tasse de thé et tartine un toast de marmelade à la citrouille. J'ouvre alors le journal. Cette semaine Thomas a parlé de l'affaire Gary Palmer. Sa chronique a pris une toute nouvelle teinte. Un peu plus scandaleuse mais tout en informant les élèves. C'est un peu ça les « Farceurs Facétieux », un journal à scandale qui fait quand même la part des choses. Je commence la lecture et manque de m'étouffer avec mon toast. J'adresse un regard à Marietta, je crois qu'elle a lu la même chose que moi.  
La chronique ne parle pas du tout de Gary Palmer, mais d'une soi-disant tournante dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle avec leur poursuiveuse. L'article délivre les détails sordides de cette histoire sans rien oublier. C'est tellement vulgaire et dégoûtant. Pourtant ce n'est absolument pas ce qui était censé être publié. C'est impossible. Je tourne les pages et lit la chronique de Zelda. C'est une toute autre chose également. Une critique de tout le corps enseignant, agrémentée de soi-disant anecdote et potins les concernant. C'est super déplacé. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est monstrueux. Je commence alors à avoir le coeur qui bat à 100 à l'heure. J'arrive à ma chronique. J'inspire un grand coup et tourne la page.

 _« Moi je suis Maddie, une jeune fille frivole qui adore le sexe, c'est sûrement pour ça que je suis tombée enceinte. Je vous ai déjà raconté toute mon histoire mais j'ai encore pleins de choses à dire en fait. Je pense réellement avoir choisis le meilleur père possible pour mon bébé. Tout d'abord c'était un super coup et puis maintenant on est totalement en phase. Sirius Black, c'est un garçon adorable, je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai dit sur lui, je ne devais pas le connaître assez, c'est pour ça. J'arrive à un point où je pense ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui. Il est mon dieu sur terre. Mon rêve serait de faire un plan à trois avec lui et Zelda Skitter parce que Zelda est vraiment trop bonne. Vous pensez certainement me connaître, mais du haut de mes 1m45 la vie est bien différente. Je suis tellement petite qu'à la naissance de mon bébé il sera peut-être déjà aussi grand que moi. Et puis genre quand je suis face à Slughorn, je vois à peine son visage, juste son énorme ventre. Et dire que d'ici quelques mois j'aurais le même, c'est super triste pas vrai ? Ouais la vérité c'est que c'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus dans cette histoire, devenir un horrible monstre obèse, vous savez mes jupes deviennent déjà un peu serrées. En même temps si je m'enfilais pas une dizaine de tartines chaque matin peut-être que je grossirais pas autant...  
La vérité c'est que je suis un putain de volcan qui sommeil, mais que je me réveille au fur et à mesure et je vais cracher ma lave...Ah bah non, ça c'est juste les nausées matinales, oups. Bref merci de m'avoir écouté, la leçon que vous devez retenir de la chronique d'aujourd'hui c'est que Sirius Black est génial vraiment, aimez-le et que Patmol est ébahi devant la facilité facétieuse avec laquelle les farceurs se sont retrouvés farcé._

 _Et n'oubliez pas, si vous n'arrivez pas à dire les choses, et que vous ne pouvez pas non plus les écrire alors fermez-là. »_

Patmol ? C'est quoi Patmol ? Bon sang. J'hallucine. Je crois vraiment que j'ai envie de pleurer. Tout notre travail, remplacé par des obscénités pareilles. Je me lève et je regarde à la ronde. Black, où est cet enfoiré de Black. Je vais le tuer. Cette fois ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. Je regarde Marietta dans les yeux. Elle perçoit la rage dont je suis prise. Je m'apprête à sortir de la Grande Salle en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor suivit par ma meilleure amie quand nous croisons Oscar devant l'entrée.

« Maddie j'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? me demande Oscar énervé.

-Ecoute Oscar je suis vraiment désolée…je soupire la respiration haletante.

-Comment ça, c'est…c'est toi qui a fait ça… ? dit Oscar en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, c'est Sirius, c'est évident, tu as bien lu « ma soi-disant » chronique qui fait son éloge, j'ajoute en secouant la tête.

-Je vais aller régler son compte à cet enfoiré tu peux me croire !

-Non, arrête Oscar laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

Oscar baisse alors les bras et soupire. Il est énervé ça se voit. Je le prends alors par le bras pour qu'on aille en cours et surtout histoire que nous ayons le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il nous faut préparer une attaque frontale.

« Ozera ! Wallace ! »

Oh non. Nous nous retournons machinalement. McGonagall. Je regarde Oscar. Prions pour qu'elle vienne pour autre chose que ce ramassis de conneries qui n'est pas de nous. Elle s'avance vers nous à vive allure. Marietta reste alors en retrait.

« Alors, vous êtes fiers de vous ? Jamais de toute ma carrière je n'ai vu quelque chose d'aussi honteux. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on accorde notre confiance aux élèves. »

-Professeur, nous sommes vraiment désolé mais nous avons été victime d'une mascarade ! Explique Oscar calmement tandis que j'hoche la tête à ses côtés.

-Suspendu. Votre journal est suspendu jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et vous venez de faire perdre 20 points à vos maisons respectives, tranche McGonagall en croisant les bras. »

Dans ma tête c'est comme si un château de carte venait de s'écrouler. Nous avons travaillé si dur, nous avons littéralement mis toute notre âme dans ce journal...j'avais espéré toute ma vie avoir enfin une chronique...Etait-ce vraiment possible que tout se brise après avoir à peine commencé ? C'était hors de question.

« Suspendu ? Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! je dis aussitôt scandalisée.

-Bien sûr que si, le professeur Dumbledore approuve cette sanction. Ce journal a d'ailleurs commencé dans l'illégalité, pas étonnant que ça se finisse ainsi, conclue-t-elle.»

Le Professeur McGonagall s'en va et j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais exploser. Mes hormones ne font qu'amplifier ce sentiment. Je regarde Oscar, je sens la plus grande déception du monde sur son visage. Je suis alors au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'est alors que je l'aperçois. Avec ces trois babouins braillards et empotés (j'ai entendu McGo dire ça un jour). Je les vois se marrer en lisant le journal. Même Lupin que je croyais un tant soit peu de mon côté, semble trouver ça drôle. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je lâche mon sac et me précipite vers lui. Oscar et Marietta tente de m'en empêcher mais trop tard je suis déjà lancée. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde et quelque pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il me regarde avec ce fidèle sourire suffisant. Là je n'ai plus le choix. Ma main atterrit d'une façon si violente sur sa joue qu'il vacille à moitié.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ma pauvre fille ! s'écrit-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi je suis malade ? Moi je suis malade ? Espèce de salop, je dis plus énervée que jamais.

-Va te faire soigner ok ! réplique-t-il en me poussant avant que James ne le retienne par le bras.

-Là je ne rigole plus Sirius ! je m'exclame en me débattant. Que tu joues à te venger de moi c'est une chose mais laisse mes amis en dehors de ça !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? me demande-t-il sans comprendre.

-Le journal, on a été suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre à cause des conneries que tu as écrites, j'annonce encore secouée.

-Mais…C'est bon c'était pour rire ! réplique-t-il en souriant. Tu es juste énervée parce que j'ai gagné deux fois en deux jours et que par conséquent on en est à 3-2 pour moi.»

Le revoilà, ce petit sourire suffisant. En cet instant je rêve d'écraser sa tête contre le mur. Pour le coup je ne sais pas si j'y gagnerais un aller simple pour Azkaban ou un prix pour « service rendu à l'Humanité ».

« Mais je ne joues pas là et je ne ris plus avec toi Sirius, je déclare simplement. Tu me pompes l'air. Le journal, ma chronique c'était tout ce que j'avais d'accord ? Il est vraiment temps que tu grandisses merde !

-Madison…commence-t-il. »

Je ne veux même plus l'écouter. Je me défais de l'emprise d'Oscar et je m'en vais le plus loin possible de ce qui est censé être le père de mon futur bébé. Je ramasse mon sac et file en direction de mon cours.

« Bon bah il va juste falloir que tu trouves quelque chose pour te venger, déclare Marietta après m'avoir rattrapé avec Oscar.

-Non, Tatou non, je conclue sur un ton sec. Cette fois il a vraiment gagné, je jette l'éponge. »

Si je m'engage une nouvelle fois dans ce combat sans nom, je risque de m'y perdre moi-même. Cette guerre a atteint un niveau de vice bien trop élevée pour moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je refuse d'être comme ça. Alors oui bravo Sirius Black tu as gagné.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Colis piégé

div id="story" style="margin-bottom: 25px; color: #011832; font-family: Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"Je suis actuellement face à Regulus. Nous sommes à notre fidèle dîner du samedi soir. Contrairement à d'habitude je ne suis pas vraiment bavard. Reg non plus d'ailleurs. Nous dégustons alors notre risotto à la citrouille en nous scrutant l'un l'autre de temps en temps. br /br /br /« …Et tu fais quoi pour Noël du coup ? me demande-t-il au bout d'un /br /-Les parents de James nous emmènent skier en France dans une station de sorciers pendant toutes les vacances, je répond après une bouchée. Apparemment c'est l'endroit fétiche des filles de Beauxbatôn. Ça promet…Ça s'appelle la Vallée aux Vélanes. Et vous ? br /br /-12 square Grimmaurd comme d'habitude…soupire-t-il. Il y aura Cissy, Bella...br /br /-Leur donner des surnoms leur donne presque de l'humanité, je fais remarquer en souriant. » br /br /br /Regulus hausse les sourcils et se tait. Rien que d'imaginer un Noël avec la famille Black au complet, ça me donne la nausée vraiment. Je me rappelle encore des grands de repas de famille que l'on faisait à l'occasion et où chacun de me faits et gestes étaient observés. Je me rappelle de cette année où j'avais offert un manuel « Tout savoir sur la vie moldu et autres conseils pratiques » à mon père. Il avait très bien alimenté le feu de cheminé, 5 minutes après...Nous n'avons vraiment pas le même humour. br /br /br /« Donc je vais avoir un neveu…ou une nièce d'ailleurs, déclare Regulus. br /br /-Une nièce ? je dis surpris. Reg...Ce sera forcément un garçon, je suis un Black je te rappelle ! J'espère qu'il aura sa place sur l'arbre de notre belle tapisserie. br /br /-Compte là-dessus… ! s'exclame Regulus en croisant les bras. D'ailleurs ça va…Tu stresses pas trop ? Je veux dire quand tu le diras à nos /br /-Je ne vais pas leur dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur dirais. Ce serait déjà leur dire que je respire encore alors ce sera une double mauvaise nouvelle pour eux, j'explique en riant à moitié. » br /br /br /J'imagine alors mes parents recevoir une lettre de moi. « Quoi Sirius vit encore ? Et il peut procréer ? Mon dieu qu'allons-nous devenir, il va semer la peste sur notre nom ! ». En fait c'est plutôt drôle, mais je ne veux pas que Madison devienne la nouvelle cible de ces gens. br /br /br /« Et ses parents à elle ? continue Regulus. br /br /-Ça, ça la regarde, je tranche aussitôt. » br /br /br /Je me rend alors compte que je ne connais pas du tout la situation familiale de Madison. A-t-elle des frères et soeurs ? Que font ses parents dans la vie ? Quelles sont leurs opinions politiques...En même temps je ne m'y suis pas vraiment intéressée. br /br /br /« D'ailleurs, je la pensais saine d'esprit, mais...Elle est un peu folle non ? demande-t-il simplement. Sa dernière chronique…br /br /-...Je l'ai écrite. Tout le journal d'ailleurs...j'avoue honteux au fond de /br /-Je le savais ! s'exclame Regulus en riant. J'attendais juste que tu l'avoues. T'es vraiment qu'un sale con. Elle va-t'en faire /br /-Je sais, je soupire en haussant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de rage dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Je crois que ça m'a un peu excité d'ailleurs...Du coup je suis sur mes gardes. Je sais que quelque chose va bientôt me tomber dessus. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le sens… »br /br /br /En effet, vu la réaction qu'elle a eu en voyant la chronique il serait très étonnant qu'elle me laisse m'en sortir ainsi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi je l'avoue. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle personnellement. Mais je n'avais surtout pas réalisé à quel point ce journal comptait pour elle. Peut-être autant que notre enfant…Du coup je m'en veux quand même et je l'assume oui. Je regrette de lui avoir fait de la peine. br /br /br /« Je tiens quand même à te donner mon point de vue…soupire-t-il avec une voix grave. Tu t'es foutu dans une merde pas possible. br /br /-Je sais Reg…je répond en haussant les sourcils. br /br /-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené toi-même à cet avortement ? Tu aurais pu t'assurer qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout, déclare Regulus en croisant les bras. »br /br /br /Attends. Je pensais qu'il parlait encore de cette histoire de journal mais non, il parle du fait que Madison soit enceinte. Ca ne le regarde absolument pas. Pourquoi insiste-t-il à ce point ? br /br /br /« Que je sois là ou pas, elle ne l'aurait pas fait ! je réplique en fronçant les sourcils. C'était trop dur pour elle, et avec du recule je peux /br /-Mais Sirius réfléchis deux secondes…Tu es un Black…Les rumeurs disent que sa mère est une moldue. br /br /-…Et ? je demande en insistant bien.»br /br /br /Je le défis du regard. Je sais très bien ce qu'il insinue. J'ai l'impression que j'ai de moins en moins de prise sur mon petit frère. Plus ça va, plus il se laisse influencer par ces camarades de Serpentard. Je ne sais plus comment faire. br /br /br /« Je…Laisse tomber, lâche-t-il en secouant la tête. br /br /-Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu dis Reg ! br /br /-Non…TU devrais avoir honte, de déshonorer notre famille à ce point là c'est…Cette fille-là…rectifie-t-il aussitôt. br /br /-Tu ne la connais pas. Tu étais le premier à me dire qu'elle était plutôt gentille, je lui rappelle alors. br /br /-Oui mais pas au point de lui faire don de notre sang enfin, répond Regulus scandalisé. br /br /-…Ce dîner est terminé.»br /br /br /Je me lève en jetant ma serviette sur la table et commence à partir. Je sens Regulus derrière moi. br /br /br /« Voilà, tu fuis encore une fois. Tu fuis toujours devant les problèmes, c'est ta spécialité ça. Comme t'as fuis devant nos parents, crache Regulus comme un coup de tonner. br /br /-J'ai fuis parce que j'allais finir par y perdre ma vie Reg. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, tu n'as été qu'un spectateur. Inutile de te déplacer samedi en rentrant de vacances. br /Je pars sans me retourner et file en direction de ma salle commune. Ces vacances tombent vraiment à pique. Je suis vraiment excédée par cette école, par ces gens. J'ai clairement besoin d'air. » br /br /br /Heureusement, lundi nous prendrons le train avec James, puis un autre pour rejoindre ses parents en France et nous serons loin de tout ça. J'espère que d'ici là, Madison n'aura pas le temps de trouver une bonne vengeance. Je n'aurais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Même si je le mérite amplement. Une fois dans notre dortoir, j'adresse à peine la parole aux garçons. Je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me coucher et c'est ce que je fais. br /br /Le lendemain, à peine réveillés, nous préparons déjà tous nos affaires. Le train part demain à 11h et nous n'aurons définitivement pas le temps de tout faire ! Aujourd'hui s'annonce comme une journée tranquille. Nous aurons sûrement une réunion avec l'équipe de Quidditch étant donné que dès la rentrée un match contre Serdaigle nous attend. Je n'ai qu'une envie, remettre à sa place Ozera sur le terrain ! Après notre écrasante victoire contre Serpentard, nous avons toutes nos chances. Ce qui nous inquiète le plus c'est la reformation de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour l'instant, mais il parait qu'il ne faudra pas les sous-estimer. Après avoir pratiquement bouclés nos valises, nous descendons manger. On sent que Noël approche à grand pas. Flitwick et Slughorn installent l'immense sapin dans la Grande Salle et nous avons le privilège d'avoir des bûches glacées dès le petit déjeuner. Nous sommes assis tous les quatre comme chaque jour et il n'y a rien de plus apaisant. Savoir que j'ai encore mes trois meilleurs amis auprès de moi. Les hiboux arrivent alors déposer le courrier aux élèves. Peter reçoit quelque chose, une lettre de sa grand-mère je crois et à ma grande surprise une enveloppe rouge fini sa chute juste devant moi. Je manques de m'étouffer avec mon café lorsque je me rend compte de quoi il s'agit. br /br /br /« Une beuglante ? C'est une blague ? je dis alors en écarquillant les yeux. br /br /-Mais ça vient de qui ? demande Remus surpris. » br /br /br /Je la prend fébrile et la retourne pour voir le cachet. Non…Non…C'est impossible. br /br /br /« Ma…C'est Ma…Ma mère, je répond en écarquillant les yeux. br /br /-Ta mère ? dit James surpris. br /br /-Ouvre-la maintenant Sirius, me conseille Peter. br /br /-Mais pas ici je….je commence. br /br /-Donne-la-moi. Tu n'as pas le temps de t'isoler. Si on les fait attendre elles sont pires, dit James en essayant de me la prendre des mains. br /br /-Arrête James, aïe, mais tu me fais mal, je lui dis en me débattant pour garder l'enveloppe. br /br /-Ne vous chamaillez pas bon sang, crie Peter stressé.» br /br /br /Peter attrape alors l'enveloppe l'ouvre et me la colle sous le nez. Mille milliards de malheurs…br /br /br /centerem« SIRIUS ORION BLACK. br /LE TRAITRE A SON SANG QUI A DECIDE DE TOURNER LE DOS A SA FAMILLE. SACHE QUE LES MURS DE CE CHATEAU SONT TRES MINCES ET QUE J'AI EU LE MALHEUR D'APPRENDRE RECEMENT TES PETITES MESAVENTURES DEGRADANTES. ENCEINTE TU AS OSE METTRE UNE JEUNE FILLE QUI N'A RIEN DEMANDE ENCEINTE. JE NE VAIS MÊME PAS EVOQUER CETTE PERSONNE DONT LES ANTECEDENTS FAMILIAUX NE SEMBLENT PAS /QUE TU SOUHAITE MENER UNE VIE DE BAS ETAGE EN COMPAGNIE DE TES AMIS DOUTEUX PASSE ENCORE MAIS TU SERAIS PRIER DE CHANGER DE NOM DANS CE CAS LA POUR NE PAS LE DESHONORER UN PEU PLUS CHAQUE JOUR. br /SALE INCAPABLE, ABRUTI, IGNARD. br /J'AI HONTE QU'UN SANG AUSSI PUR PUISSE COULER DANS LES VEINES D'UNE SALETE PAREILLE. NOUS AURIONS PU TE LAISSER UNE CHANCE APRES TOUT CE QUI S'EST PASSE UNE FOIS QUE TU SERAIS SORTIT DE POUDLARD. SI TU T'ETAIS PLIE A NOS EXIGENCES SANS BRONCHER MAIS IL N'EN EST PLUS QUESTION A PRESENT. JE TE CONSEILLE DE TE TENIR ELOIGNE LE PLUS POSSIBLE DE NOUS ET NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE REGULUS CET ETRE SI TENDRE ET SI HONNETE, EGALEMENT TU RISQUERAIS DE CORROMPRE SON AME ! br /QUE LA PESTE T'EMPORTE MON GARCON. »/em/centerbr /br /br /La beuglante se déchire et un silence pesant enveloppe la salle. J'ai la haine dans le regard et la respiration rapide. br /br /br /« Mais…Mais qui a pu lui dire ? demande Remus tout autant choqué que moi. » br /br /br /Je regarde Remus dans les yeux. Je tape instinctivement du poing sur la table. br /br /br /br /« Madison Wallace…je rugis alors. br /br /-Hein ? Mais comment tu peux…commence James. br /br /-Donnez-moi la carte du Maraudeur. Tout de suite. Il faut que je la trouve, je dis sur un ton cassant qui traduit mon niveau d'énervement. br /br /-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…continue Remus. br /br /-La carte. Maintenant, je conclue sèchement.» br /br /br /Je les regarde tour à tour. Remus fini par ouvrir son sac, la sort et me la tend assez hésitant. Je lui arrache à moitié des mains et sort aussitôt de la Grande Salle. La trouver, il faut que je trouve cette sale petite vermine. Voilà, elle l'avait sa vengeance. Tout, elle peut tout me faire mais ne pas impliquer mes « parents » dans ça. Elle sait que ma situation familiale est compliquée et je suis outré qu'elle ose me faire ça. br /br /Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur la carte. br /br /« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises... »br /br /...Et que je vais étriper Madison Wallace. Je parcours la carte des yeux plus en colère que jamais. Elle croit avoir vu le pire de Sirius Black, elle rêve. Alors là oui elle rêve. Je la cherche en tremblant de colère car je ne la vois pas dessus. La volière, je la vois enfin faire les cent pas dans la volière. Seule. Parfait il n'y aura pas de témoins si je la tue. Je marche en hâte dans sa direction et y arrive en seulement quelques minutes. Je la vois. Elle est de dos penchée sur la fenêtre. Je fonce sur elle et la retourne d'une main sur son épaule. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle pleure. TANT PIS. br /br /br /« Alors j'ai saboté ton journal et c'est comme ça que tu me le rends ? En annonçant à mes parents que t'es enceinte de moi. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais capable d'un truc aussi mesquin. J'ai reçu une beuglante. Je me suis fait humilier devant toute l'école. Je peux encaisser beaucoup de choses mais ça je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Tu peux tout me faire tu entends mais mes parents…Tu sais très que j'ai une situation familiale très difficile et là t'as pensé qu'à ta gueule. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, et tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'ai embarqué là. Tu as dépassé les limites et j'vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je lâche en pointant mon index sur elle. » br /br /br /Elle me regarde. Elle a arrêté de pleurer. Elle a seulement les yeux rouges et amplis de colère. Un petit rire sort de sa bouche. br /br /br /« Des menaces encore des menaces j'adore ça Sirius, répond-elle en plissant les yeux. Mais là tu te trompes de coupable. Parce que vois-tu moi j'ai abandonné cette guéguerre puérile à la limite où la petite merde que tu es a osé toucher à MON journal. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi. Je n'y suis pour rien si ta môman t'a grondé via une beuglante. Pour moi tu n'es rien qu'une coquille vide et j'ai vraiment autre chose à foutre que de t'accorder de l'attention. Va te faire foutre. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul être sur terre à avoir des problèmes. A partir de maintenant je suis seule dans cette histoire. Parce que tu es un enfant Sirius Black…ET TU NE SERAS CERTAINEMENT PAS LE PERE DU MIENS. » br /br /br /Elle me plaque sur le torse le parchemin quelle tenait dans sa main. Je l'attrape de peu et je la vois s'en aller. Ce n'était même pas de la colère dans ses yeux en fait. Elle me méprise plus que jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Je regarde le parchemin et commence à le lire. br /br /br /centerem« Ma chère Maddie, br /br /J'espère que tu vas bien, je pense beaucoup à toi. Tu grandis si vite, j'aimerais vraiment être là pour toi en cet instant. J'aimerais pouvoir t'épauler, t'aider. Ta mère et moi, nous avons eu vent de tes péripéties à Poudlard. Nous avons en effet reçu une lettre d'une certaine Walburga Black nous informant que tu es enceinte. Elle nous a d'ailleurs défendu d'imaginer recevoir de l'argent de leur part bien que leur fils soit le père. Les murs de Poudlard ont décidément des oreilles. Nous savons également que tu as failli avorter… Savoir que tu traverses tout ça seule et que le père de cet enfant ne te protège pas me fend le coeur. En effet à cet âge-là les garçons n'ont pas encore conscience des choses. Je te souhaite que cela change pour lui. Accorde-lui le bénéfice du doute je t'en prie. Même si je t'avoue que si j'avais l'occasion de le croiser, je lui foutrais sûrement mon poing dans la figure. Si je t'écris cette lettre Maddie ce n'est pas pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. J'ai personnellement accepté la situation ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta mère. Tu sais comment elle est…Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi pour le moment. Cette situation la rend malade. Je fais tout mon possible pour la raisonner mais elle te considère encore comme la pire des hontes…De ce fait….J'ai la lourde tâche de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Ta mère refuse catégoriquement que tu rentres. Elle a d'ailleurs jeté toutes tes affaires de ta chambre. Je les ai récupéré discrètement ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas, il serait mieux si tu n'essayais pas de nous contacter pour le moment. Laissons le temps agir dans un premier temps. Je t'aime, courage et joyeux noël, br /br /Ton père qui t'aime. »/em/centerbr /br /br /Oh mon dieu. Elle vient de se faire à moitié renier par sa mère…Mais surtout elle n'a absolument rien dit à mes parents évidemment…Mais comment ma mère a pu les contacter ? Comment est-elle au courant ? Je reste immobile et commence à réfléchir plus longuement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je repense alors à la beuglante de ma mère "Regulus, cet être si tendre et honnête..." br /Regulus…Evidemment que c'était Regulus. Je ne doute pas qu'après notre dispute de la veille, il n'ait pas hésité une seule seconde à me trahir de la sorte. Et après qu'elle ait lu ça, j'arrive moi avec mes grandes phrases et j'en rajoute une couche...Là je me sens vraiment con et je n'ai qu'un seul objectif. Me rattraper./div 


	22. Chapitre 22 : Gains gaiement gagnés

« Tiens, n'oublies pas ton livre d'Histoire de la magie, on a un parchemin à rendre à la rentrée, je soupire en lui tendant son manuel qui gisait par terre. »

Marietta me regarde. Elle prend le livre en question et me remercie. Je soupire et m'assoie sur mon lit. Ma meilleure amie ferme sa valise et s'assoie à mes côtés.

« J'en reviens pas que je vais te laisser deux semaines toute seule ici, se lamente Marietta en secouant la tête.

-Arrête Tatou, je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'y peux rien, je réponds en m'allongeant à moitié.

-J'aurais pu rester avec toi, ajoute-t-elle en se levant et en s'adossant à son armoire.

-Tu vas fêter Noël avec tes parents en Thaïlande, quel genre de meilleure amie je serais si je te laissais rester hein ? je demande en souriant. »

Marietta hausse les sourcils. Elle sait que j'ai raison. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais passer Noël seule…Comment je me sentais à cette idée ? Mal. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été pris dans un tourbillon de détraqueurs pour finalement être servis en dîner à des centaures en colère. Je soupire en constatant que mon imagination est toujours aussi grande. Mariette met son écharpe, son manteau et descend en faisant flotter a valise devant elle. Je me lève et la suis sans broncher. Cette lettre m'avait littéralement achevée et savoir que j'allais passer deux semaines seule sans le réconfort de qui que ce soit me rendait encore plus malade.

« Y'a des gens que tu connais qui restent à Poudlard pendant les vacances ? me demande Marietta en regardant le sol.

-Attend que je réfléchisse…Je n'ai aucuns amis à part Oscar et toi, vous partez tous les deux…donc non, je déclare en riant. Ca me laissera du temps pour penser à ma vie. »

Marietta soupire et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Savoir que ma mère est en colère au point de ne pas vouloir me voir…Ca semblait insensé. Même en imaginant le plus fou, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma mère puisse refuser de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en ma présence. J'ai l'impression d'être la pire des saletés au monde.

« Et…tu as parlé à Sirius ? dit Marietta en sortant ses gants de sa poche.

-Non. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas l'intention. Il a essayé de me parler je crois hier soir au dîner mais vu la façon dont je l'ai regardé ça l'a clairement dissuadé, je répond en haussant les épaules.

-Je crois qu'il s'en veut, ajoute Marietta en plissant les yeux.

-Tant mieux mais je ne suis pas un projet humanitaire. M'accuser d'avoir prévenu ses parents et me menacer par la suite…C'est juste un truc que j'ajoute à la pile « Les horreurs que Sirius Black m'a fait subir ». Parfois je me demande s'il ne m'a pas confondu avec son elfe de maison. Alors maintenant j'ai compris, si je veux être tranquille, je coupe définitivement les ponts avec lui.

-Et je pense que tu as bien raison. »

Je souris. Tant que Marietta est d'accord avec moi c'est que tout va bien. En effet j'avais vraiment baissé les bras face à Sirius. Je dis baisser les bras pas parce que je l'ai en quelque sorte laissé gagner cette guerre mais parce qu'au fond je pensais réellement qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en lui. Je me suis trompée ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je préfère que mon enfant grandisse sans père plutôt qu'avec un exemple pareil. On dira sûrement que c'est la colère qui me fait dire ça mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Je crois même avoir pris une excellente décision. Pourquoi se tuer à accorder de l'attention à des gens qui vous le rende si durement ?

J'accompagne Marietta jusqu'aux portes du château. J'ai un énorme pincement au cœur en me disant que je n'irais pas jusqu'à la gare et que je ne monterais pas dans ce train en direction de Londres.

« T'en fais pas, à peine je serais partie que je serais revenue, me rassure Marietta avec un clin d'oeil. »

Je lui souris. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis vraiment mal. Je la prend dans mes bras.

« Ca va aller ? me demande-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Mais oui ! Dépêche ton train part dans 15 minutes ! je lui dis en désignant la gare de la main.

-Prends soin de petit poisson ! m'ordonne-t-elle en plissant les yeux. »

Je ris. Marietta l'a déjà adopté. Elle fera une super tante, j'en suis convaincue. Je la regarde s'éloigner et je croise les bras. Je m'apprête à retourner dans ma salle commune quand je me heurte à Oscar.

« Désolé Oscar je t'avais pas vu, je m'excuse aussitôt.

-T'en fais pas c'est rien ! Tu…Ça va ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Marietta a dû lui dire pour la lettre étant donné que moi je ne l'ai pas fait. Je le sens dans ses yeux.

« Oui, t'en fait pas. Tu vas être en retard, je lui indique.

-Ouais mais il fallait que je te dise avant de partir…Pour le journal, on va se battre ! Promis, dès la rentrée j'en fais mon principal objectif. Je sais que ça te redonnera le sourire et…Ton sourire me manque Maddie et...Tiens. »

Oscar sort un petit écrin de sa poche et le met entre mes mains.

« Ouvre-le le jour de Noël, pas avant ok ? m'indique-t-il aussitôt. »

Je regarde Oscar dans les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je le remercie et le prend dans mes bras. Il dépose alors un baiser sur ma joue et s'éloigne. Je sens déjà que j'ai les joues roses. Je lui adresse un signe de la main avant de vraiment remonter dans ma salle commune.

Je m'assoie à une table. Je regarde l'écrin un instant et fini par le ranger dans ma poche. Je fini par me servir à manger sans grandes convictions. Je regarde autour de moi. Oui en effet on n'est vraiment pas beaucoup…Les gens normaux ont une famille eux.

J'ouvre mon exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire et commence directement ma lecture par la chronique de Rita Skeeter. Rita…Elle est si parfaite. Elle met toujours le doigt sur les choses essentielles. Elle a une écriture si fluide. Elle est magique tout simplement. Je crois que Zelda ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a d'être la sœur de Rita. Je veux être la sœur de Rita. Je veux être Rita tout simplement. Elle représente tout ce dont je rêve à l'avenir et…

« Salut. »

Je baisse mon journal, mais dans tous les cas je reconnais cette voix. Sirius Black. Je pose mon journal et le regarde en plissant les yeux.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus t'approcher de moi. Vas-t-en, je déclare séchement. »

-Maddie attend…commence Sirius. »

Ah oui parce que maintenant c'est Maddie ? La dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé ainsi c'était pour me faire croire qu'il me présentait des excuses si mes souvenirs sont bons.

« Ok pas de soucis, c'est moi qui m'en vais, je dis en me levant aussitôt.

-Non, non, non je t'en prie attend, m'implore-t-il en attrapant mon poignet. »

J'inspire un grand coup. Je me frapperai un jour pour autant de compassion. Je me défait de son emprise, me rassoie las et croise les bras. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Vas-y Black je t'écoute, pour la dernière fois.

« Je suis vraiment désolé…dit-il.

-Foutaises, je le coupe aussitôt en le défiant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore à Poudlard ?

-Je devais partir fêter Noël avec James et ses parents au ski en France mais…commence-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Eh bah y'en a qui ont plutôt la belle vie. Qui a dit que Sirius Black était un martyr hein ?

« …Je ne pouvais pas partir en sachant que t'allais rester toute seule ici, continue-t-il en me regardant cette fois. »

Pincez-moi je dois sûrement rêver. Il est vraiment sérieux là ? Non Maddie, ne te laisse pas avoir.

« Ooooh, comme c'est touchant. Ca doit être tout nouveau pour toi un acte de compassion, j'ajoute en souriant.

-Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des soucis familiaux et en fait quand tu es partie de la volière j'ai…Je me suis permis de lire la lettre que tu avais reçu…Ca m'a brisé le cœur. Sans mentir. Cette lettre…Elle m'a rappelé…Enfin bref. J'ai préféré rester ici et passer Noël avec toi. Surtout que je me sens responsable. Je me suis disputé avec mon frère Regulus et il a aussitôt envoyé une lettre à ma mère à propos de ta grossesse...À la suite de quoi, ma mère a envoyé...ce qu'elle a envoyé à tes parents...Les garçons m'ont d'ailleurs fait éviter Regulus depuis, il serait sans doute mort sinon à l'heure qu'il est. James va sûrement m'en vouloir de ne pas être partit avec lui mais…Tu es la mère de mon enfant. Même si j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter…T'es pas n'importe quelle fille Maddie, explique-t-il un peu difficilement. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Sirius Black c'est l'inverse de moi. On ne peut pas lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. J'aimerais déceler quelque pour me rendre compte qu'il est sincère mais…rien. Rien ne me permet d'en être sûre. Je mets mes mains sur la table un inspire un grand coup.

« Je ne te crois pas Sirius…je déclare en le regardant.

-Maddie…soupire-t-il.

-Non. Non je ne te crois pas. Après tout ce qui s'est passé…Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu as volontairement cassé ma trottinette. Tu as fait suspendre mon journal, tu…tu as enlevé le semblant de confiance en moi que j'avais à petit feu…je lui rappelle alors.

-Je ne suis pas fier de tout ça, ajoute-t-il.

-Tu m'as présenté des excuses bidons dans le but de m'en mettre plein la gueule sans passer pour un sale con auprès de tout le monde…je commence en secouant la tête.

-Je suis un sale con Maddie…intervient-il en fixant un point derrière moi.

-M'appeler Maddie ne va pas arranger les choses, je tranche sur un ton sec. »

Sirius soupire. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que ce soit simple. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je ne lâche rien. Instinctivement et je ne sais pour quelle raison, mon visage s'adoucit. Sirius qui avait la tête baissée, me regarde alors dans les yeux.

« Y'a personne autour Maddie. T'es la seule à qui je veux prouver quelque chose. Je suis sincère cette fois. Rien que de repenser à tout ça j'ai honte de moi. Je ne sais pas j'ai eu genre un déclic et…Je veux vraiment me rattraper. Je suis désolé. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je préfère fermer les yeux pour voir si une réponse se trouve dans ma tête. Verdict : rien.

« Vaut mieux quand même passer Noël avec Sirius Black que toute seule pas vrai ? dit-il en souriant timidement.

-Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée pas vrai ? »

Sirius soupire une nouvelle fois. J'agite mon pied frénétiquement. Mon dieu, un jour donne moi de la volonté. Je l'assainis alors d'une pichenette sur le nez en riant. Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il fronce d'abord les sourcils, puis rit avec moi.

« Amis ? me demande-t-il en me tendant sa main tout sourire.

-…Parents, je rectifie alors en serrant sa main. »

Je pardonne, en revanche je n'oublie pas, c'est catégorique. Un hibou fonce alors sur nous et lâche une lettre devant Sirius. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils une nouvelle fois et prend la lettre. Peut-être encore une beuglante de sa mère. Je le regarde ouvrir l'enveloppe et en sortir un parchemin. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avance.

« Bah ça alors…il soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande aussitôt en me penchant au-dessus de la table car oui je suis curieuse, non je n'ai pas honte.

-C'est un document qui stipule que mon oncle Alphard Black, me lègue la moitié de sa fortune…A compter d'aujourd'hui. Regarde ! »

Je prends le papier qu'il me tend et plisse les yeux en le lisant. En effet pas de doutes. Son oncle lui donne la moitié de sa fortune soit…8, 7 millions de Gallions ? Mais ça doit faire au moins 43 millions de livres. J'hallucine, y'a-t-il autant d'argent sur terre ? Je me ressaisis pour ne pas laisser entrevoir ma surprise.

« Sirius…Regulus…Alphard…Il n'y a pas des prénoms normaux dans ta famille ? je demande le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Madison ce n'est pas un beau prénom mais on ne dit rien ! réplique Sirius en souriant. »

Comment ça ? Madison c'est un jolie prénom pourtant non ? Enfin c'est le miens et je l'adore…En tout cas, il est évident que je suis celle qui choisira le prénom de notre enfant.

« Hum…eh bien…Joyeux Noël, monsieur Black…je soupire un peu jalouse au fond en levant mon verre.

-Non tu ne comprends pas…Je…J'ai presque rien depuis que je suis partit de chez mes parents, ils m'ont coupé les vivres, mais…commence Sirius. Alphard, c'est celui qui a le plus d'argent dans la famille…Je…Je viens de devenir riche Maddie.

-On vient de devenir riche. Je porte ton bébé, je rectifie aussitôt. »

Sirius éclate de rire et m'embrasse sur les deux joues. L'euphorie je suppose. En tout cas je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Opportuniste, certes, mais sérieuse. Avec autant d'argent, il n'aura même plus besoin de travailler et pourra s'occuper à plein temps du bébé. Il peut-être encore trop tôt pour en parler mais je range cette idée dans un coin de ma tête.

« Lorsque ma mère va savoir ça…Elle va le tuer. Il faut que j'aille faire le transfert d'argent à Gringott's…Ça te dit un petit tour au Chemin de Traverse genre…aujourd'hui ? »

Je le regarde en riant. Il a vraiment toujours des idées farfelues. Comme s'il était vraiment possible d'aller au Chemin de Traverse comme ça alors nous ne sommes pas censé quitter l'enceinte du château en dehors des temps autorisés rien que pour aller à Pré-Aux-Lards. Alors pour aller au Chemin de Traverse ? C'est n'importe quoi.

« Quoi mais tu étais sérieux ?

Sirius me regarde en riant. Je le suis dans les couloirs alors qu'il est vraiment décidé à aller au Chemin de Traverse ainsi. Il m'avait sommé d'aller chercher un manteau dans mon dortoir, mais je pensais réellement que c'était pour faire une balade dans le parc, genre au bord du lac. Ce garçon est un gogole ou quoi ?

« On n'a pas le droit de quitter le château de 1...je commence furieuse.

-C'est toi qui est allée à Pré-Aux-Lards clandestinement l'autre fois ? me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils ironiquement.

-...Et de 2, tu vas faire comment hein ? je demande en ignorant sa remarque. Prendre le train pour aller à Londres, ce même train qui est partit il a déjà 3h ?

-Tu sais Madison, c'est ce qui me gêne le plus chez toi c'est que tu n'as pas le goût de l'aventure.

-Quoi ? J'ai le goût de l'aventure enfin ! je m'exclame scandalisée. La preuve, j'ai 16 ans et je suis enceinte de toi. »

Sirius secoue la tête et continue à rire. Va-t-il arrêter de rire à un moment ? Je dois avouer que j'aime bien cette version là de Sirius mais quand même...Ca semble bien trop beau pour être vrai ! Sa réflexion ne m'a vraiment pas plu en tout cas. Je sais que les hormones me rendent sensibles mais tout de même dire que je n'ai pas le sens de l'aventure…C'est aller un peu vite en besogne. D'accord, c'est vrai quand j'étais petite, je n'étais pas la plus téméraire mais c'est avant tout parce que j'étais la plus mature, j'en suis convaincue !

« Alors Maddie je vais t'expliquer un truc. Dans ta dimension, il y a un règlement. Dans la mienne il n'y en a pas, et dans cette même dimension, on peut transplaner à 17 ans...Oh mon dieu, j'ai 17 ans, me nargue-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

-T'as oublié dans ta dimension qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, je répond fièrement en croisant les bras.

-Mais à Pré-Aux-Lards si, rétorque-t-il en m'imitant. »

Il a le dernier mot. Pourquoi a-t-il toujours le dernier mot ? En suivant Sirius ainsi je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'on venait de s'arrêter devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Que de bons souvenirs...Sirius m'adresse un clin d'oeil et frotte le nez de la statue, comme la dernière fois. Il regarde aux alentours au cas où, mais je pense que c'est surtout pour se donner bonne conscience. La statue s'écarte et il s'écarte également en me regardant.

« Après vous mademoiselle ! »

Il paraît que je ne suis pas une aventurière ? J'allais lui prouver le contraire. Je lui souris faussement et pénètre dans le passage, toujours aussi miteux que la dernière fois. A force de vouloir prouver des choses aux gens je vais finir par y laisser ma vie décidément. De plus...je n'ai rien à prouver aux gens, rien du tout !

« C'est une mauvaise idée, laisse tomber, je conclue sûre de moi.

-Hep hep hep, je sais que votre qualité les Poufsouffle ce n'est pas d'être courageux, mais il paraît que c'est la loyauté votre truc, alors soit loyale et avance, réplique-t-il un peu sèchement.

-Loyale envers qui au juste ? Toi ? je dis en riant. »

Malgré la pénombre je sens bien qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Il me prend par le bras et me force à avancer plus vite. Ce goujat oublie trop souvent que je suis enceinte...Nous arrivons alors à Honeydukes. Nous sortons rapidement par la trappe après avoir manqué de peu de nous faire repérer. Sirius manque de faire tomber une étagère de tablette de chocolat et s'excuse aussitôt après, suite à quoi nous sortons en vitesse. Nous marchons jusqu'à une ruelle plus loin et il se poste face à moi.

« Tiens, cadeau de Noël, dit-il fièrement.

-Attend...à quel moment est-ce que tu l'as acheté ? je demande perplexe.

-Je ne l'ai pas acheté, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

-Sirius c'est mal de voler ! Je m'exclame en le frappant avec la barre de chocolat.

-Sirius c'est mal de voler ! m'imite Sirius avec une voix aigüe. T'es plutôt drôle en fait Wallace. Aller prend mon bras. »

Sirius me tend son bras en souriant. Je m'y agrippe assez fort. Tout se passe très vite. Tourbillon, crissement horrible, sifflement, déchirement. Dans mon ventre c'est une vraie machine à laver. Petit poisson ne doit pas adorer...

Une fois que mes deux pieds sont au sol, je sens comme une montée de lave en moi, ma tête tourne, Sirius tourne. Je lâche son bras et je me met à vomir en m'agrippant au mur en face pour ne pas tomber. Je sens une main me frotter le dos puis me taper un grand coup dessus. Je vomis alors de plus belle.

« Aller, faut que ça sorte Wallace ! »

Je lui adresse un doigt d'honneur alors que j'essuie ma bouche discrètement.

« Après tout , c'est un truc que tu fais tous les matins ça doit plus être si terrible pour toi.

-C'est le transplanage ça...ça m'a complètement retournée.

-Tu ne suis pas les cours ? Avec Tycross.

-Non, je suis encore mineure, je dois attendre deux mois encore.

-Outch. Bah voilà ce qui t'attend. C'est sympa je t'assure sauf la désarticulation, qui peut arriver de temps en temps. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Sirius met ses mains dans ses poches de veste et part en direction de Gringott's que j'aperçois au bout de la rue. Il y a quand même du monde dans les rues en cette période, alors je suis mon poison assez difficilement. Le Chemin de Traverse est décoré de toute part. C'est vraiment magnifique. Chaque boutique a sa guirlande et des chants de Noël sont chantés par des elfes de maisons. Je m'émerveille devant tout ça. Soudain j'ai un pincement au cœur. J'avais un rituel avec mon père. Chaque fois que j'arrivais à Londres aux vacances de Noël, il m'emmenait directement à Picadilly Circus, une place moldue très connue et nous admirions les décorations en buvant un chocolat chaud aux guimauves. Cette année, il n'y aurait pas de chocolat chaud, il n'y aurait pas de guimauves car il n'y aurait pas de Noël avec mes parents. Je respire calmement pour refouler les sanglots qui je sens, sont en train de monter. Je regarde mes pieds. Nous passons l'immense portail de cuivre et bientôt nous entrons à Gringott's. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, mais comme à chaque fois je suis intimidée. Il faut dire que les gobelins ne sont pas les êtres les plus sympathiques qui soient. Nous nous approchons du guichet principal où le gobelin nous accorde déjà un regard féroce du haut de son estrade.

« Tu vas voir ça va être drôle, il me déteste plus que tout, me chuchote Sirius...Borbog ! Vieux frère ! Comment vas-tu !

-Monsieur Black. Comme d'habitude, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à me tutoyer vous savez, répond Borbog le gobelin en nous montrant ses dents.

-Inutile de faire des formalités avec moi enfin, fanfaronne Sirius en mettant sa main sur le comptoir. »

Je remarque alors une chevalière sur son index gauche que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

« Non, non, non, proteste Borbog toujours aussi férocement. Je vous vois venir. Rien n'a changé, vous avez toujours une ordonnance restrictive au coffre de la Noble et très ancienne famille Black, quant à votre coffre...il a été vidé par votre mère il y a déjà 3 mois de ça. L'argent a d'ailleurs été déposé sur le coffre de votre jeune frère Regulus. »

Ah oui, il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'on lui avait coupé les vivres...Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre fils...

« Deux révoltes et pourtant vous êtes toujours autant aimables avec nous vous les gobelins... »

Je laisse échapper un rire. Le fameux gobelin m'adresse un regard si noir que je suis aussitôt calmée.

« Qui est votre chère amie ? demande Borbog en me scrutant méchamment.

-Madison Wallace, une amie que j'ai mis enceinte, c'est la vie, explique Sirius en haussant les épaules. »

La seule chose que je retiens c'est le mot... « amie » ?

« ...Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'en fais pas Borbog, continue-t-il, le coffre de ma chère mère ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis ici, pour...

-L'argent que souhaite vous donner votre oncle Alphard. Nous sommes au courant, et votre mère aussi soyez en certain. Avez-vous l'acte autorisant cette transaction ? demande-t-il méfiant.

-Juste là, très cher, répond Sirius avec un grand sourire. »

Sirius sort le parchemin et le plante sous le nez du gobelin. Eh toc, sale vermine. Borbog, remet ses lunettes sur son nez, palpe le parchemin, le sens, le...oui l'écoute et le repose devant lui. Il nous regarde alors avec ses yeux perçants en se penchant au dessus de son guichet.

« Pas de doute, l'acte est réel, conclue Borbog. L'argent sera transféré d'ici une heure. Autre chose ?

-Oui, ajoute Sirius. Quand tu verras ma mère, dis lui que, la très précieuse coupe de notre famille forgée dans de l'argent ouvragé et frappé à nos armoiries par des gobelins au 15ème siècle, elle n'a pas disparu, elle est juste sous mon lit car je m'en servais pour faire pipi la nuit...Oups. Joyeux Noël. »

Sirius m'attrape par le bras et nous sortons en hâte de la banque alors que j'éclate de rire. Nous nous promenons sur le Chemin de Traverse tout le reste de l'après-midi. Une fois rentrés à Poudlard, nous dînons également ensemble. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais c'est tout de même bizarre. Parfois je suis prise d'une folle envie, de lui cracher à la figure et de lui crier qu'il mérite une éternité de malheur pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Il y a tout de même des moments gênants, où nous n'avons rien à nous dire. La vérité, c'est que Sirius reste un étranger pour moi, et je suis une étrangère pour lui. Artensiaz avait mis le doigt dessus. On a passé tellement de temps à se détester pour des absurdités, qu'au final on n'a jamais appris à se connaître. Aucuns de nous ne s'est jamais ouvert à l'autre. Lui c'est parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait souvent, et moi, c'est parce que j'avais plus peur de lui qu'autre chose. Je dois l'admettre, Sirius me faisait peur...Moins à partir du moment où j'ai enfin réussi à me rebeller mais avant, j'étais toujours terrorisée à l'idée de croiser sa route. Il avait un ascendant psychologique si malsain...Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne jamais revenir à cette époque. Après le repas, je suis prise de vilaines courbatures et je n'ai qu'une envie, aller dormir. Sirius décide alors de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune, je crois que je ne m'habituerais pas de si tôt à cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

« Et à part les courbatures, c'est quoi les symptômes ? demande-t-il visiblement intéressé.

-Les nausées le matin du coup, la fatigue, euh...l'appétit aussi, c'est atroce ! je m'exclame. La dernière fois en plein cours de Potions, il était 15h hein, eh bah j'ai eu envie d'une tartine d'avocat. Trop étrange.

-Je remercie le dieu du rappel-tout chaque jour d'avoir fait de moi un homme, réplique Sirius en haussant les épaules.»

Je souris. Nous arrivons devant ma salle commune et nous dépassons les tonneaux. Je regarde Sirius. Et là on fait quoi ? Je lui fais la bise, je lui serre la main...je lui check la main ?

« Bon, bah bonne nuit Wallace ! s 'exclame Sirius.

-Ouais bonne nuit...je réponds sans grande conviction. »

Je baisse la tête, je crois qu'il s'en va. Je tourne la tête, il est encore là. Pourquoi est-il encore là ?

« Ca va pas ? me demande-t-il inquiet. »

Apparement lui aussi lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...

« Je sais pas...J'ai peur de me réveiller demain et de voir que c'était qu'un rêve et que tu es redevenu le garçon délicieux que tu étais avec moi ces derniers mois, j'explique timidement.

-Désolé de te décevoir Wallace mais malheureusement...Le Sirius-gentil sera encore là. Le vrai Sirius en fait... Et le jour d'après aussi, et celui d'après encore, et encore, et ainsi de suite.

-Ouais...J'avoue que je suis plutôt déçue...je soupire en plaisantant.»

Sirius m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Il me donne un gentil coup de poing sur l'épaule et s'en va vraiment cette fois. Je le regarde s'éloigner pour être sur qu'il ne va pas faire demi-tour pour me traiter de tous les noms, mais non. Je le vois disparaître dans le couloir d'après. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit en cet instant c'est : Est-ce que Marietta va me croire quand je vais lui raconter ça ?


	23. Chapitre 23 : Noël mortel

25 décembre. Nous y voilà, le jour de Noël. Je parcours le château armé d'un cadeau en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Je souffle un peu car il faut avouer qu'elle est assez loin de la mienne. Ils sont au sous-sol, juste après les cuisines. Je sais comment on y rentre, mais je n'y suis je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y pénétrer ! Cette pièce reste donc un mystère pour moi.

« Monsieur Black ! Joyeux Noël ! s'exclame une voix sur le côté. »

Je sursaute au début, puis je reconnais Basile Fronsac confortablement assis dans son tableau. Professeur Fronsac, est un ancien directeur de Poudlard passionné par le travail et encourageant toujours les élèves à travailler. Forcément avec toutes les escapades nocturnes que nous faisons avec les garçons, il nous arrive de nous familiariser avec certains tableaux. Professeur Fronsac en fait partit.

« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi Professeur Fronsac, mais, je pensais que vous seriez allé dans votre tableau dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, je dis en souriant.

-Oui, mais Albus fait actuellement les cents pas, ça lui arrive souvent lorsqu'il est tracassé alors j'y retournerai un peu plus tard. Mais à part ça, comment vont les études ? me demande-t-il aussitôt.

-Eh bien, ça va, je m'en sors plutôt bien, je répond aussitôt un peu malaise.

-Les ASPIC blancs, vont vite arriver n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous êtes confiant.

-Oui plutôt ne vous en faites pas !

-C'est bien mon garçon, de toute façon le travail est la clé de la réussite, tant qu'il y a le travail, il y a le succès croyez moi, m'indique Fronsac solennellement. »

Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était particulièrement attaché au travail.

« Vous allez voir la jeune Madison Wallace pas vrai, déclare Fronsac d'un regard perçant.

-Euh...Oui, en effet euh...Comment...je commence surpris.

-Oh vous savez, nous aussi les tableaux on aime bien se tenir au courant des derniers ragots du château, ça nous redonne une jeunesse...Aller, filez jeune homme ! s'exclame Fronsac enjoué. »

Je lui adresse un signe de la main en souriant et reprend ma route. J'arrive enfin au sous-sol et me trouvent face à la fameuse pile de tonneaux entassés de Poufsouffle après avoir dépassé les cuisines. Pour entrer dans la salle commune, il me faut toquer au rythme d'Helga Poufsouffle sur l'un des tonneaux. Tout ce système uniquement pour entrer chez les Poufsouffle, je pense honnêtement que c'est une façon de combler leur complexe d'infériorité. Si je toque sur le mauvais tonneau ou que je ne toque pas le bon nombre de coups, un torrent de vinaigre va s'abattre sur moi. Eurk. J'ai intérêt à ne pas me tromper. Je me rappelle qu'une fois avec les garçons nous avons tapé sur tout les tonneaux volontairement et le couloir avait été littéralement inondé de vinaigre. Les Poufsouffle avait dû rentrer chez eux les pieds trempés et une vieille odeur de vinaigre pourri avait embaumé le couloir pendant au moins 3 semaines.

C'est assez difficile, il y en a une cinquantaine, mais je suis presque sûr de mon coup. Je toque sur l'un et bingo, le tonneau laisse entrevoir une ouverture. J'entre un peu prudemment inquiet de ce que je vais découvrir. La pièce sera peut-être entièrement décorée de tête de blaireau...Lorsque j'arrive à destination après avoir emprunté une sorte de passage sous-terrain, je suis émerveillé par ce que je vois. La salle a des allures de terrier avec son plafond bas et ses petites fenêtres rondes. Des récipients en cuivre sont disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, même au plafond et en sortent d'énormes fougères. C'est la signature de Chourave je suppose. Les Poufsouffle ont donc réellement une identité ? Je pose le cadeau de Madison dans un coin et me permet de m'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Bien sûr leur sapin de Noël n'est pas très grand mais c'est quand même adorable. Je remarque alors le tableau d'Helga Poufsouffle au-dessus de la cheminée qui semble vouloir trinquer avec moi.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit une voix derrière-moi.»

Je me retourne, c'est Madison. Elle baille, à mon avis elle vient à peine de sortir de son lit. Elle est encore en pyjama. Un affreux pyjama rose fushia. Elle a également un peignoir jaune au-dessus. Cette fille a vraiment un problème avec la coordination des couleurs ! Je me lève alors aussitôt.

« Bah...Joyeux Noël ! je m'exclame en souriant.

-Ah...oui, merci c'est gentil, toi aussi, dit-elle en s'asseyant en grimaçant sur le canapé.

-Je t'ai attendu au petit dej...et au déjeuner aussi d'ailleurs mais t'es jamais venu...Il est déjà 13h alors...j'explique un peu angoissé pour une raison inconnue.

-Aussi tard ? Tu sais en vrai...La grossesse ça fatigue alors...elle soupire las.

-...Attend, j'ai un truc pour toi. »

J'amène alors son cadeau. Une trottinette toute neuve aux pompoms roses sortant de chaque poignets. Je vois alors ses yeux s'illuminer au même moment où elle met sa main devant sa bouche.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais...je sais même pas quoi dire, ajoute-t-elle surexcitée.

-Je te dois bien ça, je conclue aussitôt. »

En effet, après avoir détruit sa trottinette à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup manifestement, il n'était que justice que je lui en repaye une. Même si elle m'avait coûté plutôt cher. Madison la prend. Monte dessus et commence à faire le tour de la salle commune en évitant quelques obstacles en riant. Elle revient et je sens encore de l'excitation dans son regard. Ca en valait la peine, clairement.

« Attend, j'ai autre chose aussi, j'indique en souriant. »

Maddie me regarde surprise. Je fouille dans mes poches de jean et en sort un parchemin que je lui tend. Elle le saisit et l'ouvre aussitôt.

« Je soussigné, Minerva MacGonagall, directrice adjointe, déclare que : à compter du 15 janvier, le journal « les Farceurs Facétieux » sera de nouveau autorisé à publier et à distribuer au sein de l'école de magie Poudlard, lit-elle à voix haute. »

Madison commence à sautiller sur place et me saute finalement dessus. Ok, je crois que j'ai fait une heureuse là.

« Mais comment...commence-t-elle.

-Je me suis dénoncé, je l'interrompt aussitôt. Tout simplement. Bon j'ai écopé de quelques heures de retenu après les ASPIC blancs mais je demanderais à James de faire une connerie histoire qu'il puisse venir me tenir compagnie donc c'est pas grave. Je les compte plus maintenant de toute façon. J'ai également fait perdre quelques points à ma maison au passage...

-Je sais pas quoi dire...Je pourrais jamais assez te remercier... même si ce n'est que justice. »

Encore une fois elle n'a pas tord. Ah les Poufsouffle avec leur notion de justice et de loyauté, ils sont assez attendrissants !

« Mais...Je suis assez gênée, je n'ai rien à t'offrir moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Si en fait...je murmure hésitant. »

Je n'ose pas finir ma phrase. Elle me regarde alors en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh...j'essaye de commencer.

-Je n'avorterais pas Sirius ok ? s'énerve-t-elle aussitôt scandalisée.

-Non, non, non ! je proteste aussitôt. T'es folle c'est pas ça ! C'est juste, je voudrais que tu me crois quand je te dis que cette fois-ci je suis sérieux quand je parle de faire la paix, être un minimum la pour toi, enterrer la hache de guerre...

-Mais je te crois déjà Sirius, indique-t-elle gentiment.

-Vraiment ? Parce que t'en avais pas trop l'air alors...je commence en souriant.

-Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas réputés pour être rancuniers je crois, elle me répond aussitôt. Après dans ton cas...je te pardonne mais je n'oublie pas. Je pense qu'il me faudra du temps pour ne plus avoir envie de te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais ça va le faire. »

J'hoche la tête en souriant. Elle pardonne mais elle n'oublie pas. C'est déjà un bon début. J'ai vraiment pris conscience que mon comportement a été infecte avec elle. La lettre de ses parents a été vraiment un déclic pour moi. Avec du recul, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait vraiment bien s'entendre. Madison s'affale lourdement sur le canapé et soupire. Elle se rappelle alors qu'Oscar et Marietta lui ont chacun offert quelque chose également et court les chercher. Elle redescendant et commence par ouvrir celui de sa meilleure amie. C'est une plume à papote jaune fif. Je crois que cet engin doit coûter assez cher vu la tête que la demoiselle fait en l'ouvrant. Elle ouvre ensuite celui d'Oscar, qui se trouve dans un petite boîte. Il s'agit d'une broche en forme de plume. Oscar lui a indiqué sur un bout de papier qu'il s'agissait de l'emblème pour le président du Journal du lycée. Co-présidente dans le cas présent. En effet il avait demandé à Dumbledore de les créer la semaine dernière et ils n'étaient arrivés qu'avant-hier. Il espérait alors que le journal aurait une chance de renaître. Il semble que Papa Sirius ai exaucé ce vœu. Ca me fait penser que je n'ai même pas pensé à ouvrir les cadeaux des garçons en me réveillant...Je regarde Maddie. Malgré ses cadeaux, elle n'a pas vraiment bonne mine. C'est dommage pour un matin de Noël, mais je comprend que la non présence de cadeaux venant de sa famille y est pour beaucoup. J'ai alors une idée.

« Tu veux faire un truc cool... ? je lui dis en haussant les sourcils.

-Bah...ouais, déclare-t-elle en me regardant avec ses grands yeux. »

Je me lève et je lui fais signe de sortir. Nous sortons de la salle commune et nous longeons le couloir de tonneaux. Nous arrivons quelques instants après devant les cuisines. Je caresse la petite petite poire qui se transforme en poignée et ouvre la porte. Je me décale pour laisser passer Maddie et la demoiselle ne se fait pas prier. Nous avançons dans la cuisine et nous décidons de nous installer par terre à côté de la Grande cheminée. Maddie salue chaque elfe avec beaucoup de respect, c'est presque touchant.

« Comme c'est Noël, autant qu'on se fasse un vrai repas de Noël, je lui indique avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je suis d'accord à 100% et petit poisson aussi, répond-elle en riant. »

Petit poisson. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Sa remarque me fait donc sourire. J'ouvre l'un des nombreux frigos. Je sors plusieurs plateaux de petits fours, de minis bûches de Noël, des pots de glace, du pudding...bref tout ce qui me passe par la main. Je propose à Maddie d'aller s'asseoir à table mais elle m'indique qu'elle préfère rester par terre. Je la rejoins donc. Elle attrape aussitôt un plateau de petit fours et le déguste avec passion.

« T''avais faim dis moi, je remarque en l'observant.

-J'ai tout le temps faim maintenant, avoue-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche. »

En fait elle me fait rire cette fille. Si peu soucieuse de l'image qu'elle donne. Tant qu'elle est en accord avec elle-même tout va bien et c'est honorable. Nous discutons un peu des cours en dévorant nos mets sereinement. C'est presque comme si nous n'avions jamais été ennemis.

« ...Non, sans déconner, quelle est la pire connerie que vous ayez fait, vous les grands Maraudeurs ? me demande-t-elle visiblement intéressée.

-La pire ? Seigneur...il y en a tellement, je dis surpris. »

Je commence à réfléchir sérieusement. Je suis en train de passer en revue 7 années d'immaturité et d'insouciance. Un rictus sort de ma bouche, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

« Promets de pas trop nous juger sur ce coup-là s'il te plait, je lui implore.

-Je ne promets rien conclue-t-elle rapidement.

-Au moins t'es honnête, je constate. Bon, on était en 4ème année et Gryffondor venait de perdre son match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. On avait grave les boules je t'avoue. Alors pour extérioriser notre colère on a décidé de s'infiltrer dans le dortoir des Serpentard avec les garçons.

-Je sens la connerie, intervient Maddie après une bouchée de bûche glacée.

-On a commencé à foutre un peu le bordel puis on a trouvé le lit de Rogue dans les dortoirs. Comme tu le sais on n'est pas vraiment fan de lui. Du coup Peter a voulu remplir son lit d'excréments et le sort c'est « inpendio » sauf...que Peter a dit « incendio »... »

Je vois Maddie mettre ses mains sur sa bouche et je me met à rire. Elle fait tout le temps ça quand elle est choquée ?

« Mais... « incendio » c'est le sortilège...soupire-t-elle.

-D'incendie oui, je reprend. Les affaires de Rogue ont littéralement pris feu, on était en panique total. Heureusement Remus a eu le réflexe d'éteindre le feu mais le mal était fait. Les affaires de Rogue étaient complètement carbonisées. On pensait vraiment qu'on allait y passer. Heureusement on a réussi à se tirer en douce mais on l'a tellement eu sur la conscience qu'on s'est tous cotisés et on a offert anonymement de nouveaux vêtements à Rogue.

-Au moins vous vous êtes rattrapés sur la fin, me console-t-elle. Mais Peter...ce sortilège n'est même pas enseigné à Poudlard vu qu'il est super dangereux. »

Nous rions ensemble et un long silence s'installe. Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Elle semble tracassée, mais pour qu'elle raison je ne sais pas.

« J'hésite depuis tout à l'heure mais...Sirius, je...j'aimerais savoir...commence-t-elle doucement. »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je lève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux. Je sais où elle veut en venir.

« Tu veux savoir, ce qui s'est exactement passé avec mes parents, pas vrai ? je dis en comprenant aussitôt ses intentions. »

Maddie pose son pot de glace par terre. Elle s'enveloppe un peu plus dans son peignoir et hoche la tête. Je soupire. L'idée que Maddie sache tout ne me dérange pas tant que ça mais...En parler est une lourde épreuve.

« Disons, que depuis toujours on ne s'entend vraiment pas avec mes parents, je commence prudemment. Je me fais pas d'illusions, je sais que t'as déjà entendu des bruits de couloirs qui parlent de ça...C'est encore très loin de la vérité crois-moi. Mes parents ont cette manie du sang-pur que je ne comprenais déjà pas étant enfant et qui m'a encore plus dégoûté en grandissant. Pour faire simple, si toute ta lignée est composé de sorciers, comme ma famille, tu es quelqu'un au sang-pur donc respectable, mais si tu as du sang moldu dans les veines, ou encore pire, si tu n'as même pas de sang de sorciers...Tu ne mérite même pas de respirer.

-C'est affreux, commente-t-elle aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, maman a été vraiment trèèèès contente d'apprendre que tu étais une sang-mêlé crois-moi, je poursuis calmement. Toute mon enfance on a voulu que j'apprenne à faire la différence entre les gens biens et les gens mauvais. Je n'ai jamais réussi. J'étais différent. Ils ont eu beau, avoir recours à la violence parfois, ça n'a jamais marché. Leurs idées ne rentraient pas dans mon esprit. Le pire fut d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor. Mes parents se sont sentit humilié. Et à partir de ce moment-là ils n'ont même plus fait attention à moi. J'étais un étranger dans ma propre maison. Pendant les vacances d'été, j'errais chez moi comme une âme en peine. Je me rappelle même d'un jour où ils sont partit en vacances sans me prévenir. Très vite j'ai fini par passer mes étés avec les garçons, souvent chez James. Seulement...plus je grandissais, plus les conflits devenaient violent. J'étais un homme tu comprends, je commençais à n'avoir plus peur de rien. Et répondre à ma mère et envoyer chier mon père ne me faisait plus peur également. Donc l'été dernier, une dispute a éclaté avec ma mère. Mon père s'en est mêlé forcément. J'ai vraiment...cru a un moment, que mon père allait me tuer. Alors, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie en plein milieu de la nuit...Pour aller chez...

-James pas vrai ? Tu es allé chez James, m'interrompt-elle en me regardant. »

Plutôt perspicace la gamine.

« Exactement, je dis.

-Et du coup avec ton frère ? me demande-t-elle.

-On ne se parle pas. On ne s'est jamais entendu non plus, je mens simplement.

-Je dois dire...tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien... et je ne répéterai rien promis ! »

Je lui accorde un sourire en guise de remerciements. En fait je me sens déjà plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elle sait tout ça. Moi qui ai pourtant beaucoup de mal à me confier, ça s'est finalement fait tout seul. Elle me regarde encore. Je la vois alors s'approcher de moi. Oh oh. Madison, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

« Tu me fais confiance ? me demande-t-elle en souriant.

-Euh...Non, je répond par réflexe.

-Sirius ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es un homme...Je suis une femme...commence-t-elle timidement.

-Tu es sûre ? je dis en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu as les cheveux trop longs pour un garçon de ton âge selon moi, lâche-t-elle alors enfin. »

Un poids vient clairement de s'enlever de ma poitrine. Moi qui croyait qu'elle se lançait dans une déclaration d'amour, heureusement il n'en est rien. Mais là je ne suis pas d'accord, mes cheveux sont très biens.

« Mes cheveux sont très biens, je conteste à la tenant à distance.

-Non aller viens, tu ne le regretteras pas. Au pire sinon je te donne l'autorisation de me mener la vie dure jusqu'à ma mort, me propose-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-C'est un marché intéressant...je soupire limite agacé. »

Maddie se lève et me tire par le bras. Nous sortons des cuisines et retournons dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Elle m'ordonne de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je la regarde monter en vitesse dans son dortoir et redescendre avec une paire de ciseaux et un miroir. Elle me fait vraiment rire. En dirait un petit lutin de cornoaille surexcité. Elle enlève son peignoir et le met autour de moi. Je la sens humidifier mes cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Je sais que j'ai été un vrai con avec toi Maddie, mais je t'en pris ne te venge pas sur mes cheveux, je l'implore avant qu'elle commence.

-Je vais essayer, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Le premier coup de ciseaux claque comme un coup de tonnerre dans ma tête. Avant ma mère me coupait les cheveux, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fini par pousser autant, car elle a tout simplement arrêté de le faire.

« Bon...à mon tour de poser les questions...Raconte moi la première que tu as parlé à Jones, je dis alors que Maddie me coupe toujours les cheveux.

-Oh, je crois que je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, et je pense que tu ne vas jamais me croire, commence-t-elle en riant. C'était je crois la deuxième semaine de cours en 1ère année. On était dans le même dortoir mais on ne s'était toujours pas adressé un mot. Marietta était une fille assez intimidante. Elle ne parlait pas et avait un regard assez froid. Alors je me rappelle ce jour-là j'étais à la bibliothèque. Marietta travaillait sur une table plus loin. Des élèves de Serpentard de 2 ou 3ème année je ne me rappelle plus sont arrivés et ont commencé à faire les voyous. Ils ont foutu ses affaires par terre et voulaient la forcer à changer de table. Ils l'ont poussé et l'ont même fait tomber par terre. Elle ne disait rien.

-Attends, tu parles de la même Jones qui m'a envoyé au tapis ? Elle ne s'est pas défendue ? je demande hyper surpris.

-Eh oui. Bon, moi en grande justicière que je suis...continue-t-elle.

-TU leur as réglé leur compte ? Je l'interrompt aussitôt.

-Non, Sirius, non, on parle de moi quand même, reprend-elle et je sens qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis allée demander à un élève de 7ème année de faire quelque chose. Son nom m'échappe...Enfin bref, je me rappelle que c'était un Gryffondor. Alors je l'ai accompagné les voir et il les a calmé tout de suite. Il s'est assuré que Marietta allait bien et lui a dit ceci « A l'avenir défend-toi, un gros caractère vaut toujours plus de des gros bras ». Il est partit et je me suis retrouvée avec elle. Elle a tout de suite compris que je lui avais demandé d'intervenir. Elle m'a alors pris dans ses bras et m'a promis qu'elle me protégerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Au début j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais au final c'est une promesse qu'elle a toujours tenu, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai, mais savoir que Jones le chien de garde, n'a pas toujours été un chien de garde c'est trop bizarre, j'avoue en n'y croyant toujours pas. »

J'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à la quantité de cheveux que je vois tomber. Je stresses un peu. Ca ne date pas d'hier que Sirius Black fait plutôt attention à son apparence.

« Et Ozera alors ? je demande une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi Ozera.

-Je ne suis pas stupide Maddie. Disons que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'intercepter certains de vos regards...je fais remarquer.

-Il n'y a pas de regards, déclare-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-Je n'aime pas ce garçon, je lui avoue simplement.

-Oscar est l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse, répond-elle. Je vois pas ce que tu lui reproches.

-Il n'a pas l'air naturel. Je le sens faux, comme si il cachait continuellement quelque chose. Il est sournois, je conclue simplement.

-Et moi je pense que tu es jaloux parce qu'il est meilleur que toi au Quidditch, lâche-t-elle.

-Pardon femme ? je m'indigne. »

Je décale sa main de mes cheveux et la regarde scandalisé. Elle fait de même en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Sirius Black, est-ce que tu viens réellement de m'appeler « femme » ? dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

-On croirait entendre ma mère, je fais remarquer en secouant la tête.

-Premièrement, ne me traites pas de ta mère car nous savons tout deux que c'est une lourde insulte. Ensuite, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux mais pas « femme », c'est dégradant ok ? s'énerve-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! je m'exclame aussitôt. Oscar Ozera n'est absolument pas meilleur que moi au Quidditch. Il a eu de la chance contre Poufsouffle car ton équipe était définitivement trop nulle.

-Etait ! Etait trop nulle parce que crois-moi, vous allez pleurer...commence-t-elle avant de se taire simplement.

-Attends ! »

Je bondis de ma place et me dirige vers elle dangereusement. Je pense que je lui fais peur, vu la façon dont elle recule à chaque pas que je fais.

« Maddie...je soupire en plissant les sais quelque chose sur la reformation de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Je veux tout savoir tu entend.

-Justice, bonté, gentillesse, solidarité, loyauté, déclare-t-elle avec ferveur. Voilà ce qui fait d'un élève un Poufsouffle. Jamais au grand jamais je ne révèlerais quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'on nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Alors maintenant rassis toi sur ce foutu fauteuil Sirius Black que je finisse de te couper les cheveux car la patience est aussi une qualité des Poufsouffle mais je sens que je vais passer outre cette fois-ci.

Je ne la fais pas attendre et me rassoie sans rechigner en levant les mains en l'air. Maddie autoritaire, c'est la chose la plus cool que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Je me sens comme une mandragore qui aurait trouvé son pot. Elle finit par lâcher ses ciseaux et me sèche les cheveux. Elle me tend alors prudemment le miroir que je prend et je suis stupéfait. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien. Elle a tout coupé. Ma nuque se sent légèrement vide. J'ai encore des mèches rebelles qui me tombent un peu sur les yeux mais ça fait plutôt bien. Je ressemble bien plus à un homme ainsi. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'aime beaucoup, même s'il me faudra du temps pour m'y habituer.

« Oh mon dieu, dit-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Quoi ? je demande un peu stressé.

-J'ai rendu Sirius Black encore plus sexy qu'avant ! s'exclame-t-elle en croisant les bras. Vais-je recevoir des lettres de remerciements de tes fans ou alors autant que j'organise directement une séance de dédicace dans la Grande Salle ? »

Je me mets à rire et lui fait une grimace. Je reprends le miroir et continue à me regarder. C'est étrangement rafraichissant.

« Attention playboy, si tu continues à te regarder ainsi tu vas finir par tomber amoureux de toi-même, lâche-t-elle en apparaissant derrière-moi dans le miroir.

-Depuis quand l'amour existe, je réponds du tac-o-tac. »

Maddie ne répond pas. Elle s'est arrêtée comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sens qu'elle me fixe alors je lève la tête et je pose le miroir sur le canapé.

« Tu ne crois pas en l'amour ? me demande-t-elle visiblement...surprise.

-...Pas vraiment, je déclare en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est la chose la plus triste que j'ai entendu, conclue-t-elle à voix basse. »

Je ne préfère pas épiloguer sur le sujet. Je regarde ma montre. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle.

« Mad, je pense que je vais aller réviser dans ma salle commune, les ASPIC blancs arrivent vite donc, on se voit au dîner, je lui indique en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

-Je vais peut-être esquiver le dîner. Je pense me coucher tôt. Petit poisson a encore usé toutes mes forces et vu le déjeuner énormissime qu'on a mangé, je pense que ça me fera pas de mal, répond-elle en décrivant des cercles sur son ventre avec sa main.

-Ah, ok, eh bien on se voit demain, merci pour la coupe ! je réplique en m'apprêtant à partir.

-Tu sais Sirius, je pensais réellement que mes vacances coincés avec toi ressembleraient à un Enfer sans nom dont tu aurais été le gardien, avoue-t-elle sans gêne. Mais en fait t'es plutôt cool.

-Ca me touche vraiment mais...Je n'y suis pour rien. Tout est dans les cheveux ! je ris en désignant ma tête. Aller, encore joyeux noël Mad.

-Toi aussi Russy, dit-t-elle en souriant.

-Russy ? je dis indigné. Est-ce que je ressemble à un chien, ou un truc dans le genre ? D'où ça sort ce nom.

-T'es pas au courant ? Je suis assez douée pour trouver des surnoms débiles et ignobles. Bye Russy ! s'exclame-t-elle avec ses grands yeux. »

Je secoue la tête et sors de sa salle commune, en direction de la mienne. Je ne cesse de le répéter mais Maddie est vraiment une fille amusante. Je crois vraiment avoir gagné une amie cette fois, et je dois dire que c'était le meilleur Noël de ma vie. En même temps je n'avais pas de très bon exemple de comparaison.


	24. Chapitre 24 : La résolution magique

« Mais si je tombe ? je demande inquiète. »

Je vois Sirius lever les yeux au ciel et se diriger vers moi. Nous sommes dans le parc de l'école au niveau du pont qui mène à la route pour Pré-Aux-Lards. Il a neigé toute la nuit, alors Sirius a eu la bonne idée d'aller faire de la luge. Monsieur veut que l'on profite de nos derniers jours de vacances, mais j'avais l'impression que risquer ma vie n'était pas très significatif. En effet une pente assez raide se dressait devant nous.

« Tu ne tomberas pas Maddie ! Alors arrête de te trouver des excuses et lance-toi ! s'exclame Sirius excédé. »

Bon, ok ça fait 20 minutes que je le fais attendre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable. De toute façon Sirius est tout le temps désagréable c'est sa façon d'exprimer la joie, l'excitation, la colère, l'appréhension...Quoi ? Quelqu'un soupçonne Sirius Black d'être un robot ?

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée...Je suis enceinte bon sang, je lui rappelle en levant l'index.

-Oooooh. N'essayes même pas d'utiliser notre enfant comme prétexte ! proteste-t-il aussitôt. Tu vois j'avais raison quand je disais que tu n'étais pas une aventurière. J'espère que juste que tu n'oublieras pas de le mentionner dans ta prochaine chronique. »

Je le regarde et me met à bouder. Je m'installe confortablement dans la luge et pose mes mains sur la paroi avant.

« Pousse-moi crétin, je déclare en croisant les bras.

-Avec plaisir, ajoute-t-il en souriant. »

Sirius s'approche et mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. Je sens Sirius derrière-moi et la luge partir très lentement. Je retiens mon souffle et quelques secondes plus tard, je me vois dévaler la pente dans un cri de terreur. La luge sursaute à chaque bosse, et je manque de voltiger à chaque fois. Mon cri de terreur se transforme bientôt en cri de plaisir. Cette sensation est juste géniale. Je me sens libre, grandiose, fantastique...Jusqu'au moment où la luge se prenne un petit rocher et voilà que je passe au dessus et que je finis ma course en roulé boulé jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Je suis très largement sonnée. Lorsque je me redresse, je vois Sirius courir vers moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? me demande-t-il un peu anxieux.

-C'était trop cool ! On peut recommencer ? je dis en riant. »

Sirius rit et m'aide à me relever. J'en profite pour le pousser et cours luge en main pour arriver avant lui. Après cette séance de sport d'hiver, nous passons l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Sirius travaille pour ses ASPIC blancs et moi je l'aide à réviser. Je ne pensais pas, mais Sirius est un très bon élève. Vraiment brillant et il prend ses révisions très au sérieux. Suis-je vraiment fautive pour cet erreur de jugement ? Sa réputation le précède après tout. Comment le plus grand séducteur de l'école doublée d'un cancre avéré pourrait vraiment avoir des capacités intellectuels ? Beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses...

« ...Particularités des Inferis ? je demande en cachant le parchemin.

-Squelettique, visage émacié, répond-il.

-...Mais encore ? j'insiste.

-Difficile à combattre, ne peuvent pas être tués car son déjà morts. »

Je le regarde pour lui indiquer qu'il manque quelque chose, mais ça ne vient pas.

« Repoussés par la chaleur, ou une très forte lumière ! je m'exclame alors. C'est mon programme de mon année je te rappelle.

-Ecoute c'est difficile de se souvenir de tout ! se défend-t-il. »

Bon j'avoue que lorsque je serais à sa place, je risque de moins faire la maligne...Je sors ma plume à papote de la poche avant de ma fidèle salopette.

« Bienvenue « Dans l'oeil de Maddie », je dis alors que ma plume s'emballe toute seule. Interview de Sirius Black, jeune homme ambitieux qui après deux ou trois parties de jambe en l'air trouve quand même le temps de se préoccuper de son avenir. Epique.

-Tais-toi, me conseille Sirius en me défient du regard. »

Nous nous regardons avec ma plume à papote et je lui lance un regard qui lui indique d'arrêter. Elle se range alors toute seule dans ma poche avant et je soupire.

« T'aurais du parchemin ? je lui demande. Je vais faire mon devoir de métamorphose. »

Sirius cherche en vain dans son sac et j'en vois alors un sous sa pile de livres sur la table. Je le saisis, mais ce parchemin est tout de même agencé de façon étrange.

« Bah tiens en voilà un, je dis en désignant celui que je viens de prendre. »

Sirius lève la tête et écarquille les yeux. Il me saisit alors le poignet.

« Non, rends-moi ça, s'empresse-t-il de dire sèchement. »

Je fronce les sourcils et met aussitôt le parchemin hors de sa portée de ma main libre. Je le vois se crisper et se lever j'en fais de même.

« Maddie, arrête c'est pas drôle, donne le moi, m'implore-t-il à moitié.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est pour que t'y tiennes autant ? je demande confuse. Ce n'est pas seulement un bout de parchemin vierge... avoues hein. »

Je le regarde, il semble désespéré, il ne sait plus quoi dire. J'hésite puis je finis par lui tendre. Il me regarde surpris, il le saisis un peu sur la défensive.

« ...Merci, dit-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-On a tous droit à nos secrets je suppose, j'admets en haussant les épaules.

-Surtout que celui-ci est un secret de Maraudeurs, ajoute-t-il.

-Ne dit pas ce genre de choses, ça attise ma curiosité, je lui conseille en secouant la tête. »

Sirius hausse les sourcils et retourne s'asseoir, j'en fais de même. Je tente d'entamer mon devoir de Métamorphose sans succès. Mes yeux sont sans cesse rivés sur ce parchemin que Sirius tiens à bonne distance de moi. A chaque fois que j'essaye de me reconcentrer, je le vois me narguer me dire « Tu veux savoir ce que je cache hein, pas vrai petite ». Sirius a arrêté d'écrire et je sens qu'il m'observe. Je le regarde mais mon intention revient aussitôt sur ce parchemin.

« Madison, dit-il agacé. »

Je sursaute alors. Je regarde Sirius. Ses yeux témoignent de l'exaspération. Il soupire prend le parchemin et m'attrape par le bras. Il m'entraine alors au fond de la bibliothèque à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

« Sirius, une fois mais pas deux, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je lui avoue en souriant.

-Mais...Tu ne la mets jamais en veilleuse en fait ? constate-t-il excédé. »

Je secoue la tête pour dire que non et ça le fait rire.

« Les garçons vont sûrement me tuer pour ça mais bon...soupire-t-il hésitant. »

Il hésite puis sort sa baguette de sa poche et la pointe sur le parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, lâche-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je regarde le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils. Des écritures apparaissent alors. Trop cool. Sirius me la tend pour que je lise. « La carte du Maraudeur »...

« Lunard », « Patmol », « Cornedrue », « Queudver ».

« Patmol...C'est ton surnom ? Pas vrai ? Tu l'as mis dans ma fausse chronique ! je me souviens alors.

-Oui, un surnom spécialement réservé aux Maraudeurs, m'indique-t-il. Autrement dit, ne m'appelle jamais ainsi. Ouvre-la. »

Je m'exécute perplexe. Je regarde ce qui se présente devant moi. Oh oh oh oh. Est-ce que c'est vraiment...Un éclair de surprise passe sur mon visage.

« C'est Poudlard...je dis.

-Oui, me répond-il simplement.

-Mais attends, c'est nous là ! je m'exclame un peu fort. »

Sirius met alors sa main sur ma bouche et je la lèche pour qu'il l'enlève. Une expression de dégout se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il l'essuie sur son jean. Je vois en effet dans la case bibliothèque deux bandes illustrées à nos noms. C'est donc une carte de Poudlard où nous pouvons observer les déplacements de toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Je n'en crois vraiment pas mes yeux.

« Mais où avez vous trouvé quelque chose pareil ? je demande en croisant les bras.

-On ne l'a pas trouvée...on l'a crée, m'annonce-t-il un peu fièrement. »

Je lève la tête et reste bouche bée. Toutes personnes saine d'esprit est capable de savoir que pour créer un truc pareil, il faut être un sorcier vraiment doué. Les Maraudeurs, sont donc réellement intelligents. C'est intéressant.

« Comment...je commence.

-Eh bien on a exploré l'école de fond en comble depuis notre 1ère année, m'interrompt-il. Je me rappelle qu'à une période on ne passait un seul soir sans une balade nocture. On a trouvé tous les passages secrets et tous les endroits imaginables de Poudlard. On a jeté plusieurs enchantements dessus et à la fin de notre 4ème année, elle était prête.

-Comment est-ce vous pouvez être sûrs que tout y est ? je demande alors naturellement.

-Parce que. On est bons dans ce que l'on fait, dit-t-il en me prenant la carte des mains, visiblement vexé.

-Et c'est déjà arrivé qu'elle n'indique pas la bonne position de quelqu'un ? je demande une nouvelle fois.

-Non. La carte ne ment jamais, déclare-t-il solennellement.

-Marietta, ne va pas en revenir...je dis surexcitée.

-Tu rêves, c'est un secret ! Je te déconseilles d'en parler à qui que ce soit, me menace-t-il. Les autres Maraudeurs ne doivent pas savoir que tu es au courant également. T'as intérêt à t'y tenir, ne me force pas à faire un serment inviolable avec toi.

-T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien, je promets alors. C'est tellement cool de partager un secret après toi. C'est genre un secret de parents, c'est trop cool ! Ou un secret d'espions c'est comme tu veux !

-Il en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour t'exciter toi alors...remarque-t-il. »

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête tout sourire, Sirius soupire.

« Ouais, de toute façon je le savais ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire...Qu'il en faut peu pour t'exciter, ajoute-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

-Sale con, je lâche en le poussant. »

Je retourne à ma place en boudant et Sirius me suit. Nous finissons de bosser assez tard et filons à notre dernier dîner de l'année car en effet demain nous serons le 1er janvier 1978. Les autres finiraient par bientôt revenir. J'avoue que j'appréhende ce moment. Je ne sais vraiment comment Marietta va réagir. Colère, tristesse, joie, dédain ou confusion ? Tout est possible...Je ne peux pas nier que revenir à la réalité avec tous les gens qui vont revenir me déplait aussi. Sirius est tellement gentil avec moi ces derniers temps que je crains que la nouvelle année n'explose cette bulle de sérénité.

« C'est quoi tes résolutions pour la nouvelle année ? me demande Sirius. »

Sirius me tire de ma rêverie. Je souffle légèrement car je n'ai vraiment aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que ça vaut au fond une « résolution » ? C'est le genre de truc qu'on abandonne au bout d'une semaine. J'avais un jour promis de ne plus m'engager dans ce genre de foutaises.

« J'en sais rien...je soupire un peu fatiguée.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais trouver une résolution pour toi, et tu vas trouver une résolution pour moi ok ? propose-t-il. »

J'acquiesce en souriant. Je réfléchis un instant en regardant papa Sirius. Je plisse les yeux et enfin je trouve.

« Alors en cette année de 1978, Sirius Black va enfin arrêter d'être imbu de sa personne ! je m'exclame en souriant.»

Sirius fronce alors les sourcils et perd son sourire. Un silence gênant s'installe. Je le vois alors croiser les bras. Est-ce que je l'ai vexé ?

« Ah ouais ? Tu trouves que je suis imbu de ma personne ? dit-t-il sur les nerfs.

-Oui mais tout le monde le sait, enfin je pensais que toi aussi...Tu le savais, je déclare simplement.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi enfin, proteste-t-il aussitôt.

-Tu parles de toi à la 3ème personne ! j'argumente.

-Ca ne veut rien dire ! s'énerve-t-il alors.

-Quand on a couché ensemble la seule chose que tu disais c'est « Madison, crie mon nom je t'en supplie crie mon nom j'adore ça », je lâche en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Sirius lâche sa cuillère et ouvre la bouche en grand.

« Très bien. Pour l'année 1978, Madison Wallace va enfin arrêter de toujours vouloir tout savoir sur tout, annonce-t-il en souriant faussement.»

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils et secoue la tête en riant. Je reste silencieuse et mange une bouchée de mon flan.

« Elle est vexée, dit-il en riant.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça., je nie aussitôt.

-Mais si, je t'assure que si, ajoute-t-il. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure j'ai été obligé de te révéler le plus grand secret des Maraudeurs.

-Je ne t'ai pas obligé du tout, je précise en secouant la tête.

-Tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux et ton décolleté plongeant, s'indigne-t-il.»

Je lâche ma cuillère et croise les bras en boudant.

« T'es vraiment qu'un porc ! je m'exclame scandalisée. »

Je regarde alors dans une direction opposée pour témoigner mon « énervement ». Sirius souffle mais ne dit rien. On a vraiment l'air d'un vieux couple marié depuis 40 ans. Triste histoire quand on connait le contexte.

« ...Résolution pour l'année 1978. Sirius Black va apprendre à changer une couche, faire un biberon et...à être un bon papa pour petit poisson et pour maman, déclare-t-il avec un sourire adorable pour se faire pardonner. ».

Je le regarde et me met à sourire. Il sait comment parler aux femmes celui-là.

« Résolution pour l'année 1978. Madison Wallace va encourager papa sur cette si bonne voie, j'ajoute à mon tour. »

Sirius me prend alors la main et y dépose un baiser.

« Résolution pour l'année 1978, Sirius Black continuera à être un gentil garçon avec maman, elle n'a donc pas à s'inquiéter, précise-t-il.

-C'est quand même mieux quand ça se passe ainsi, t'es pas d'accord ? je fais remarquer avec un clin d'oeil.

-Résolution pour l'année 1978, toujours reconnaître quand maman a raison...Tu as raison, avoue-t-il sincèrement.

-Résolution pour l'année 1978, faire en sorte que papa tienne ses résolutions ! Et lui mettre la pâté aux échecs dans 5min dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. »

Sirius se met à rire. Je me lève alors d'un coup et cours hors de la Grande Salle en direction de la salle commune de Sirius suivit par ce dernier. Il me rattrape en un rien de temps et me dépasse. Il arrive chez les Gryffondor bien avant et c'est essoufflée que je le rejoins.

« Résolution pour l'année 1978 pour toi ma chère Wallace, te mettre au sport, fait remarquer Sirius.

-Je suis enceinte gros malin...Et je ne suis pas une championne de Quidditch du dimanche, je réponds excédée.

-Non, moi c'est surtout le sport de chambre tu vois, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil déplacé, encore un.

-Continue à raconter des conneries pour l'instant heureusement que cet enfant ne peux pas t'entendre. »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel, dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et nous entrons. Une partie, deux parties, plusieurs parties...Je ne fais que perdre. Cela fait trois heures que mon soi-disant ami me fait la misère gratuitement. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que ce cher Sirius était un vrai as des échecs depuis toujours. Les Maraudeurs avait d'ailleurs organisé un tournoi incluant des paris lorsqu'ils étaient en 4ème année. Ils avaient littéralement dépouillé toute l'école grâce à leur poulain de course. Le jour suivant ils avaient déjà tout dilapidé à Zonko en babioles inutiles.

« Tu t'avoue vaincue ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

-A ton avis, je réponds sur un ton sec. J'ai encore un semblant d'honneur à préserver. »

Sirius se met à rire et se retourne un instant. Il tourne la tête une nouvelle fois et me regarde en souriant.

« 00h07 Bonne année Maddie ! s'exclame Sirius avec un grand sourire.»

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que Sirius se penche sur moi met ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'embrasse sur la bouche. Il s'écarte alors aussitôt et je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande sous le choc.

-C'est le nouvel an petite sotte, il faut toujours embrasser quelqu'un sur la bouche à minuit sinon ça porte malheur ! explique-t-il en haussant les sourcils.»

Je reste silencieuse et lui de même. Je n'ose même plus le regarder.

« C'était bizarre, je fais remarquer en croisant les bras.

-Je pensais pas...mais j'avoue que ça l'était en fait, reconnait-il finalement. »

J'ose enfin le regarder, il me regarde aussi et sans prévenir...Nous éclatons de rire. Je ne peux même pas dire si ce « baiser » m'a plu ou pas. C'était juste étrange je ne pensais pas que qu'il y avait autant peu d'alchimie entre Sirius et moi. Enfin je crois.

« On se demande comment j'ai réussi à te mettre enceinte avec si peu de désir de ta part, fait-il remarquer en voyant ma tête.

-On est donc vraiment fait pour être pote...mon pote, je dis en le tapant gentiment sur le bras.

-Aller viens là, ajoute-t-il. »

Je m'approche de lui et m'allonge dans ses bras sur le canapé.

« Résolution pour l'année 1978, ne plus installer d'ambigüité entre nous, conclue-t-il. »

Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec ça.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Ennemis publics n1

Dimanche soir, je suis encore seul dans mon dortoir. Je relis mes cours de demain dans l'attente de voir mes frères revenir. Heureusement pour moi, mon attente est de courte durée.

« Patmol, nous sommes de retour ! s'exclame une voix derrière la porte, celle de mon meilleur ami. »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je bondis de mon lit. Bingo. Ils étaient là tous les trois, sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me précipite sur eux et les prends dans mes bras. Ils m'ont tellement manqué.

« Je me demandais à quel moment vous alliez arriver ! je dis enjoué.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? demande aussitôt Peter bouche bée. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je passe ma main sur ma nuque instinctivement.

« Eh bien, euh...Maddie. Madison, m'a coupé les cheveux, j'explique en haussant les épaules. Elle a dit qu'un homme ne devrait pas avoir les cheveux aussi longs. »

Aucuns d'eux ne répond. Ils semblent tous sous le choc. Ils se regardent perplexe, en silence.

« Bah ils étaient pas si longs ! s'exclame Peter en secouant la tête.

-Peter, Sirius nous annonce que Madison Wallace lui a coupé les cheveux et toi la seule chose qui te choque c'est la longueur de ses cheveux ? s'indigne James en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je me mets à rire aussitôt. James lâche ses affaires et me prend par le bras. Il m'assoit sur mon lit et me regarde dans les yeux. Peter nous rejoint et Remus fait autre chose je crois.

« Sirius, tu peux tout me dire, elle t'a hypnotisé pas vrai ? ajoute James en croisant les bras.

-Non, en fait elle est vraiment cool et surtout très drôle, j'en reviens pas de m'être trompé sur elle à ce point et pendant aussi longtemps ! J'ai vraiment été con sur ce coup-là. Remus tu avais raison, je déclare sincèrement. »

J'aperçois Remus secouer la tête au loin. James semble scandalisé. Il regarde Peter et fini par craquer ses doigts.

« Vous n'êtes pas Sirius. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? s'énerve-t-il alors.

-James, je suis Sirius, celui qui était à tes côtés quand tu as eu la chiasse la semaine précédent les B.U.S.E en 5ème année, j'intervins las.

-Bon, ok c'est lui passons à autre chose, conclue James tout rouge. »

Remus qui déballe ses affaires depuis tout à l'heure vient finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Donc...Toi et Madison...vous êtes quoi...genre...amis ? me demande-t-il méfiant.

-Amis oui c'est ça ! je m'exclame. Je tenais à m'excuser d'ailleurs Rem, j'aurais dû t'écouter plus tôt comme je disais. Lui faire la misère...C'était plus usant qu'autre chose. Je me rend compte de tout le mal que je lui ait fait et je me sens tellement coupable. C'est un nouveau départ. Heureusement cette fille n'est pas rancunière, c'est ce qui la rend si géniale.

-Donc, plus de guerre, plus de coup fourrés, plus d'insultes, plus rien ? dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, fini ! Pour de vrai, j'y tiens vraiment, je précise en souriant.

-Mais c'est qu'on va finir par s'ennuyer nous...soupire Remus avant de me donner une tape amicale dans le dos. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je raconte alors aux garçons mes vacances avec Maddie, le don de l'oncle Alphard...ils sont stupéfaits. Maddie et moi passons nous vraiment pour des animaux incapables de se discipliner ? Bon il est vrai qu'on revient de loin, mais on a tous droit à une deuxième chance ! Dans mon cas ça doit être au moins ma 15ème et heureusement Maddie et sa bonté de cœur me l'ont toujours accordé. Ou c'est qu'elle a du mal a bien compter... Avec les garçons, nous nous couchons assez rapidement car dès demain matin, les ASPIC blancs arrivent. Je ne peux pas nier que je suis légèrement tendu à cette idée. J'imagine alors Maddie avoir la même conversation que je viens d'avoir avec les garçons, avec Jones...ça devait être bien drôle !

« Maddie ! Par ici. »

Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle et nous prenons notre déjeuner en ce premier jour d'ASPIC. Les garçons se regardent perplexe mais je les menace du regard de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle m'adresse un sourire et vient s'asseoir en compagnie de Jones qui semble vraiment très heureuse de se joindre à nous. Bras croisés, sourcils froncés...Elle préférait clairement partager un repas avec la mort en personne je pense.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle en souriant.

-Les inferis ! Heureusement j'ai eu une bonne prof, je réponds en mettant ma main sur son épaule.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Black, ajoute-t-elle simplement. »

Marietta fait tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette dans un fracas qui l'éclabousse. Je tourne la tête vers elle bientôt imité par les autres. Elle prend une serviette et essuie sa robe avec.

« Désolé je...Oh et puis merde, suis-je vraiment la seule à trouver ça hyper bizarre ? dit-elle scandalisée en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

-Enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que quelqu'un allait le dire, remarque Remus aussitôt. »

Jones se met alors à sourire à Remus, Remus se met à sourire à Jones...Faut les laisser tranquille ou quoi ? Genre on est en trop ou... ?

« En quoi c'est bizarre ? demande Maddie avec humeur.

-Il y a deux semaines tu parlais de l'enfermer dans un placard à balai avec un cognar ! s'énerve Jones en tapant du poing sur la table. »

Un pitbull, cette fille est même un saule cogneur enragé, un lutin de cornouailles, tout ce que vous voulez, bref...Elle me fait peur.

« Oui mais...attend, t'as vraiment dit ça ? je demande discrètement à Maddie choqué par cette idée vraiment violente.

-Certes mais nous avons passé l'éponge sur tout ça ok ? déclare Maddie en souriant à tout le monde.

-En si peu de temps ? ajoute James en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Mais je rêve où ils nous reprochent vraiment quelque chose ? Je pensais que nos amis seraient les premiers à nous féliciter pour cette nouvelle entente, mais il n'en est rien...

« Quoi, vous préfériez quand on se détestait c'est ça ? je me demande en commençant vraiment à être énervé.

-Moi j'avoue que oui, cette guerre entre vous, c'était plutôt fun, je me marrais bien, avoue Peter sereinement. »

J'adresse un regard réprobateur à Peter à la suite duquel il baisse les yeux. Ai-je réellement un ascendant psychologique sur les gens comme le dit si bien Maddie ? Si c'est le cas c'est flippant...mais j'aime bien.

« En tout cas Oscar est de mon avis si tu veux tout savoir ! Pourquoi il ne t'a pas parlé ce matin à ton avis, intervint Jones avec un petit sourire vengeur. »

Ozera, tiens ça m'étonnait, on n'avait pas encore parlé de lui. Qui lui a demandé son avis à celui-là sérieusement.

« Eh bien tu diras à Oscar qu'il n'a qu'à venir me dire ça en face s'il espère toujours être le parrain de cet enfant ! s'énerve Maddie pour de bon.

-Exactement et...Oh oh oh, calme-toi tout de suite. Comment ça Oscar, sera le parrain de notre enfant ? C'est James qui sera le parrain, je conclue sans négociations possibles. »

Je tourne la tête vers James et tape dans la main qu'il me tend en souriant. Maddie croise les bras et hausse les sourcils.

-Cet enfant...t'en voulais même pas à la base, encore heureux que c'est moi qui vais choisir son parrain, et ce sera quelqu'un de responsable ! elle s'exclame avec un regard fier.

-Je suis quelqu'un de responsable, se vexe James aussitôt.

-T'es vraiment quelqu'un de responsable quand tu te permets de tromper ta copine avec une multitude de filles ? demande Jones en foudroyant littéralement James du regard.

Un dragon vient de se réveiller. Et voilà que ça part en vrille, Marietta et James se chamaillent comme des enfants empotés. Insultes, commentaires déplacés, tout y passe. Et moi je regarde Maddie avec désespoir. Je note que vu sa tête le désespoir est partagé. Elle me regarde et je comprend tout de suite ce qu'elle essaye de me dire « Partons d'ici tout de suite ». Oh oui avec plaisir. Je prend ma mallette et elle son fantastique sac à dos rose et nous partons l'un à côté de l'autre sans fournir une quelconque explication à nos amis.

« J'arrive pas y croire. Maintenant qu'on est enfin dans un climat de paix, ce sont nos meilleurs amis respectifs qui vont créer l'animosité. C'est ridicule, dit Madison dépitée.

-Que ça emmerde Jones, je comprend, elle ne peut pas m'encadrer, ni James d'ailleurs...mais les garçons ? Après toutes les réflexions que je me suis pris concernant mon comportement avec toi je trouve ça un peu gros ! je m'exclame vraiment agacé.

-En tout cas on va faire un truc simple. Je choisis la marraine, tu choisis le parrain, propose Maddie en souriant. »

Elle sourit tout le temps, c'est ce que j'adore chez elle. Ca me semble un bon contrat. Je fais mine de réfléchir un instant et je serre la main de cette chère Madison, sur laquelle je lâche un baiser.

« Artensiaz, 18h, me rappelle-t-elle alors.

-J'y serais chef ! Je réponds avec un clin d'oeil.

-Bonne chance pour les Potions ! lâche-t-elle enfin. »

J'espère que le rendez-vous ne dura pas très longtemps, car je n'ai pas fini de travailler. Je décide d'aller me détendre une petite heure avant l'épreuve de cet après-midi. Il s'agit de l'épreuve de Potions. Franchement Slughorn est un type cool, mais il ne m'a jamais transmis cette passion...On verra bien ce que ça va donner...

J'arrive dans le bureau d'Artensiaz, en retard comme d'habitude et je m'excuse pour ça au passage avant de m'asseoir.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? me demande Maddie aussitôt.

-Si tu as la même concentration que moi en cours de Potions, tu te doutes de comment ça s'est passé...je soupire un peu déçu.

-Oula j'imagine le pire, avoue-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Eh bah t'en ai encore loin...Je crois même que j'ai inventé des mots...j'ajoute enfin. »

Maddie se met à rire et je fais de même.

« Au fond est-ce que c'est notre faute si Slughorn a la réactivité d'un pitiponk coincé dans de la neige ? »

Nous nous mettons à rire ensemble une nouvelle de plus belle et je sens le regard d'Artensiaz sur nous. Je tourne la tête. Il fronce les sourcils et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé nom d'un magyard à pointes ? Quand est-ce que s'est arrivé cette...ça ? demande Artensiaz sous le choc.

-Mais ça quoi docteur ? demande Maddie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Votre entente soudaine ! s'exclame-t-il aussitôt. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Encore un qui ne semble pas fan de notre nouveau duo de choc. On va finir par ne plus pouvoir les compter.

« On a passé les vacances scolaires ensemble à Poudlard, et on a appris à se connaître, tout simplement, répond Maddie calmement.

-Tout simplement...Je vous ai pratiquement viré de mon bureau à la dernière séance car vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous attaquer l'un l'autre, précise Artensiaz.

-Oui, époque sombre, mais on a évolué, on a mûri, j'ajoute en riant.

-Au fond Sirius est un garçon très gentil, intervint Maddie.

-Et Maddie et sans nuls doutes la fille la plus drôle que je connaisse, je dis à mon tour en la regardant.

-Vraiment ? Genre pour de vrai ? Me demande-t-elle visiblement touchée.

-Oui, je t'assure...je commence.

-STOP, me coupe aussitôt Artensiaz. »

Artensiaz se lève, contourne le bureau et ouvre la porte. Il nous indique la sortie en soupirant.

« Ecoutez, je n'étais pas préparé à ça...Alors j'ai besoin de temps pour vous aider. Donc je vous recontacterai quand j'aurais trouvé quoi faire de vous...au revoir, conclue Artensiaz en secouant la tête. »

Maddie se lève et sort sans broncher, je la suis alors mais excédé.

« C'est une blague ? Quand on s'entend pas on se fait virer, quand on s'entend on se fait virer, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas-là hein ? Je dis avec humeur.

-On emmerde le monde dans ce cas-là, propose Maddie en haussant les épaules.

-Non mais sérieux, nos disputes ont limite fait trembler les murs de cette école, pourquoi on ne peut pas être amis en paix ? j'ajoute excédé par tout ceci.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant de se détester pour leur faire plaisir ? demande Maddie simplement.

-Mais nan, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ils n'ont qu'à s'y faire.

-Tu as parlé à ton frère ? me demande alors Maddie sans prévenir. »

Maddie me prend au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai le regard assez fuyant d'un coup. Je n'avais pas eu de contact avec lui des vacances et je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Dans tous les cas je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

« Non...mais de toute façon on se déteste avec mon frère...pourquoi on se parlerait ?

-Arrête Sirius...J'ai bien vu l'immense déception dans tes yeux quand tu as compris que c'était lui qui avait parlé à tes parents et pas moi...En même temps c'est plus facile pour un Gryffondor et un Serpentard de se détester hein...soupire-t-elle. »

Elle a compris...Je n'y crois pas...7 ans que je fais semblant avec les garçons et elle...elle arrive et elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle a un pouvoir sur moi qui me fait vraiment peur.

« Bon, aller au travail joli-coeur, je veux pas être responsable de ton échec scolaire. »

Maddie s'éloigne et en effet j'ai encore du temps à tuer avant le dîner, alors autant les passer à réviser à la bibliothèque. Histoire de la magie, c'est l'épreuve de demain. J'ai accumulé pas mal de lacunes dans cette matière au cours des années. Pour ma défense, ce n'est pas essentiellement ma faute. Premièrement, Bins est un fantôme, à moitié sourd, à moitié aveugle dont la principale préoccupation n'est pas de vérifier l'état de concentration de ses élèves. Alors entre les cours où je passais l'heure à parler Quidditch avec James et ceux auxquels je ne suis tout simplement pas venue, mes connaissances sont minces. Deuxièment...C'est un matière de merde tout simplement ! Une fois là-bas, je décide alors de me munir d'un censé résumé cette matière si noble.

« Je ne te conseilles pas celui-là. Il t'embrouillera plus qu'autre chose, me dit quelqu'un. »

Je tourne la tête. Zelda Skeeter. Je la détaille légèrement. Jupe, chaussettes hautes, chemise. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de mettre sa cravate ni son pull. Ses beaux cheveux bruns sont rassemblés en queue de cheval. Je la regarde passer devant et s'accroupir. Elle déniche un livre en fronçant les sourcils, se relève et me le tend. Son visage ne trahit aucune expression. Impossible de savoir à quoi elle pense. Je prend le livre en question et repose celui que j'avais pris. Je ne dis rien, il faut dire qu'elle est assez intimidante.

« Dedans ils détaillent assez bien la guerre de cent ans des centaures, ça devrait t'aider pour demain, me conseille-t-elle. »

Sa voix est voluptueuse. Elle semble discrète, sauvage, indomptable, si proche et si loin à la fois. Incernable. Elle reprend le livre parcours les pages et s'arrête sur l'une. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et se re-concentre sur son bouquin.

« Ils galopaient, leurs sabots martelaient sur la terre dure, et froide de cette région de l'Angleterre. Les enfants criaient, les femmes pleuraient, les hommes combattaient avec courage. Le centaure, quant à lui ravageait les habitations, effrayait les populations. Il était le cauchemar et la réalité, il était le monstre du jour et le démon des nuits. Seulement, le sorcier était imbécile, et cette guerre aurait pu s'appelait la guerre de un jour, s'il avait compris, que son ennemi, n'était qu'en quête du respect, lit-elle avec passion. »

Elle le ferme et me le donne une nouvelle fois.

« Je l'ai lu une dizaine de fois, c'est mon passage préféré, m'explique-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que lu comme ça, je regrette presque d'avoir séché autant de cours...je soupire en riant.

-Vous êtes né pour être un voyou Monsieur Black, comment vous en vouloir quand c'est qui fait votre charme ? me demande -t-elle simplement. »

Elle me trouve charmant ?

« ...Et vous qu'est-ce qui fait votre charme Mademoiselle Skeeter ? je demande à mon tour piqué par la curiosité.»

Elle expire, pose son coude sur une étagère et me regarde fixement sans répondre. En dirait vraiment qu'elle lit à travers moi. Elle ne plisse pas les yeux, ne joue avec sa bouche rien, elle se contente, de me regarder. Cela me déstabilise plus que tout. Elle est plus que déstabilisante et là je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Ca. C'est ça qui fait mon charme. A toi de mettre un mot dessus, m'indique-t-elle. »

Elle hausse les sourcils rapidement et s'en va. Je retourne tranquillement à ma place en l'observant retourner à la sienne. Je suis je l'avoue et pour la première depuis longtemps, scotché par une fille.


	26. Chapitre 26 : L'anniversaire d'Amos

Ma concentration est assez réduite aujourd'hui en cours de Botanique. Même s'il a lieu avec Chourave, ma directrice de maison que j'adore, je ne me sens pas passionnée par l'étude des Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Je fais équipe avec Oscar et je remarque qu'il ne décoche pas un mot depuis le début du cours. En y réfléchissant, il ne me parle pas beaucoup depuis le retour des vacances de Noël. C'est quand même le comble pour deux co-président du journal. La clé de la réussite c'est de rester soudés non ? C'est gnangnan mais c'est tellement vrai. Pourtant, je ne vois ce que j'ai pu faire de mal. Je l'ai remercié pour le cadeau...Je me suis comporté normalement avec lui...Oscar n'est tellement pas du genre à faire la tête, donc je l'avoue je suis un peu perdue. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que Sirius et moi sommes devenus amis. Ils nous ont d'ailleurs bien tous énervé avec ce sujet et je ne suis plus d'humeur à me justifier. Je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que je veux.

« Il faudrait qu'on fasse une réunion pour le prochain numéro vu que le journal a finalement été sauvé par Sirius ! je m'exclame au bout d'un moment.

-Ouais...sacré Sirius, on devrait même donner son nom au journal, répond-il simplement. »

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir si peu de reconnaissance, ils se détestent après tout.

« Heureusement qu'il a eu le courage de se dénoncer, vraiment sans lui je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait...je soupire en pensant à cette horrible éventualité.

-Sans lui on aurait pas été suspendu à la base, fait remarquer Oscar sur un ton sec. »

Je ne peux que lui donner raison la...est-ce possible qu'Oscar ait tord un jour de toute façon ?

« Oui, mais...C'est un peu ma faute aussi, c'était une vengeance, je fais remarquer.

-Et c'est repartit, la Maddie qui trouve toujours des excuses à Sirius Black est de retour. C'est bien ça, je suis fière de toi, réplique-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon c'est quoi ton problème une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

Oscar secoue la tête et se tait. Il semble réfléchir et me fait enfin face.

« Mon problème c'est que ça y est tu nages dans le bonheur avec lui, dit-il sur un ton ironique. Vous êtes super potes c'est génial...mais tu sembles oublier qu'à la base il y a des gens qui ont fait bien plus pour toi qu'il ne fera jamais.

-Oui mais genre qui ? Je lâche finalement en écarquillant les yeux. »

Oscar lève les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. La sonnerie retentit. Il se dépêche de prendre ses affaires et file. Je me dépêche également pour le rattraper mais je suis interceptée par Chourave. Malheur.

« Euh...je soupire en regardant Oscar s'éloigner à grands pas.

-Mlle Wallace. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. »

Chourave est vraiment comme une mère pour les Poufsouffle, plus douce et beaucoup moins stricte que McGonagall. Ce que je préfère chez elle, ce sont ses joues si roses et je me retrouve en elle de par sa taille équivalente à la mienne !

« ... Je suis d'abord désolé, de ne pas être venue vers vous plus tôt, continue-t-elle. Vous êtes élève au sein de Poufsouffle, ma maison. J'aurais dû être plus attentive. Votre grossesse, doit être une épreuve assez difficile, et je tiens à me rattraper. D'autre part, les autre professeurs m'ont fait par de la baisse de vos notes ces derniers temps...C'est pour cela que je vous témoigne mon soutien. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

-Très bien professeur j'y penserais ! je réponds en souriant. »

Je sors en hâte de la serre et part à la recherche d'Oscar. Comme par hasard, mon prochain cours n'est pas en commun avec lui. Une fois au château, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer l'apercevoir mais rien.

« A la recherche de quelque chose Wallace ? dit une voix derrière moi qui me fait sursauter. »

Je me retourne, je fais face à Sirius qui est adossé au mur. Ce garçon n'a donc jamais cours ? N'est-il pas censé être en ASPIC d'ailleurs ?

« T'es pas censé être en ASPIC ? je demande alors en croisant les bras.

-Si si, dernière épreuve cet après-midi, j'ai la matinée pour réviser, mais c'est Sortilège, mon domaine de prédilection, se vante-t-il impunément.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant pendant le « Sauver le moldu » t'étais assez inefficace, je fais remarquer en haussant les épaules.

-Erreur de parcours. Bon alors tu cherches quoi, ou plutôt qui ? me demande-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. »

Je me retourne et regarde une nouvelle fois aux alentours.

« Oscar, je déclare.

-Ah Ozera, ce bon vieux Ozera, que ferais-tu sans lui ? chantonne-t-il en riant.

-Pas grand chose. Tu peux pas utiliser ton plan du Maraudeur la, pour m'aider ? je lui demande avec « gentillesse ».

-Carte. La carte du Maraudeur petite ingrate et non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait actuellement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches ? »

Petite ingrate...toujours les grands mots avec lui et au fond, plan ou carte qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ca reste un bout de parchemin miteux...

« Figures-toi qu'il est hyper jaloux de notre amitié, je lui apprends en secouant la tête.

-Un de plus, et on le savait déjà...mais encore, m'invite-t-il à continuer.

-Il m'a aussi dit qu'en gros des gens avaient fait beaucoup plus pour moi et que je ne leur était pas assez reconnaissante, mais je vois pas de qui il parle ! je m'exclame désespérée.

-De lui, triple sotte. »

Une ampoule s'allume alors dans ma tête. Je suis vraiment conne conne conne. Je prend alors ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sens vraiment trop nulle.

« T'en fais pas Maddie, on a tous nos lacunes. Mais si j'étais toi, j'irais m'excuser parce que ton cher Oscar ça crève les yeux qu'il est dingue de toi, ajoute Sirius simplement.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, t'es insupportable, je le réprimande aussitôt.

-Je suis un mec je vois ce genre de choses. En plus tu m'as demandé mon avis alors...soupire-t-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Non, justement je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je l'interromps en enlevant sa main.

-...Eh bien...je te le donne quand même, conclue-t-il. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je pars donc à mon cours de Sortilège en laissant Sirius qui s'est pris pour ma bonne conscience l'espace d'un instant. Après cette heure passionnante je vais à la bibliothèque avec Marietta. Dieu merci, Oscar s'y trouve. Il est à une table avec Amos Diggory. Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Je m'assoie à leurs côtés et les deux semblent surpris. Amos, plus qu'Oscar bien évidemment. Je regarde Diggory pour qu'il comprenne qu'il serait bon qu'il nous laisse parler un moment.

« Y'a tension ? Si oui, je serais ravi d'assister à ça, déclare Amos en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

Je le regarde avec rage. La seule chose qui me vient en tête : Pourquoi Oscar, cet être si pur est ami avec ce gros lourd ? Oscar demande gentiment à Amos de partir un instant et monsieur nous accorde un peu de répit sans broncher. Oscar observe un instant sa chevalière puis reporte son attention sur moi sourcils froncés. Il est fâché, mais incroyablement sexy comme ça. Les hormones...C'est les hormones je vous jure.

« Je suis désolée Oscar, je lâche timidement.

-Désolé de quoi ? me prend-il au dépourvu. »

Il semble fermé au dialogue. Je ne pensais pas ça de lui et c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi. Lui qui est si gentil en temps normal. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir complètement dénigré. J'ai intérêt à m'étaler comme une crêpe sur ce coup-là.

« T'as été froid avec moi ces derniers temps, pour me faire réagir et j'ai été incapable de m'en rendre compte. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de penser qu'à moi alors que tu mérites que je t'accorde tellement plus d'attention...je soupire honteusement.

-Au moins on est d'accord sur ça, tranche Oscar sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Je suis peut-être devenue amie avec Sirius, mais je n'oublies pas ce qu'il m'a fait, loin de là. Mais...je vais avoir un bébé avec lui. On est chacun obligé de faire des efforts cependant...Je n'aurais jamais dû te mettre de côté, car tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi que lui...je lâche aussitôt. »

Je mets ma main sur celle d'Oscar. J'ai l'espace d'un instant, l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Je ne perçois aucune réaction sur son visage pendant un moment, puis enfin je le vois s'adoucir, se détendre. Il prend alors ma main dans ses mains l'embrasse et me regarde.

« Comment te résister Madison Wallace ? demande-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Parcontre...si tu veux...vraiment faire un truc pour moi, histoire de te faire pardonner c'est possible.

-Je t'écoute Ozera, je dis en souriant.

-C'était l'anniversaire d'Amos hier, il fête ça demain soir dans une salle de classe abandonnée, vu que les ASPIC blancs seront fini pour tout le monde. Ca te dit d'y aller avec moi ? me propose-t-il les yeux ampli d'espoir. »

Oh. Bah. Merde. Voir Amos faire le roi, fanfaronner, se prendre pour le plus beau pendant toute une soirée, Oscar sait que ce serait un réel cauchemar pour moi. Là Monsieur Ozera sait très bien également qu'il me met au pied du mur.

-Oui, avec plaisir bien sûr, je réponds forcement enthousiaste. »

Le lendemain soir, me voilà alors en train de me préparer dans mon dortoir sous les yeux de Marietta. Je bataille pour trouver un vêtement qui n'indique pas trop « ENCEINTE DE 4 MOIS LES GARS C'EST CHAUD ». Au fond je sais bien que je vais finir par enfiler ma salopette, mais j'essaye de me convaincre du contraire...

« T'as dû vraiment t'embrouiller avec Oscar pour avoir accepter ça, fait remarquer Marietta en se moquant.

-Tu n'imagines même pas. T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ? C'est même pas sur invitation, je tente une nouvelle fois.

-Sûrement pas. Même passer la soirée avec les filles semble plus fun, avoue Marietta en haussant un sourcil.

Je me retourne. En effet avec Marietta on n'a jamais accroché avec les deux autres filles de notre dortoir. Parfois on oublie même qu'elles existent. Leurs prénoms ? Je ne saurais même pas vous les donner... Enfin bon. J'enlève la robe que j'ai sur le dos et enfile un t-shirt rose assez fluide. J'enfile ensuite ma salopette et met des baskets blanches. Ventre de maman dissimulé, mission validée. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés et je prend quand même la peine de mettre un peu de mascara. J'embrasse Marietta sur le front et pars en direction de cette fameuse soirée.

Lorsque nous entrons, le spectacle m'attriste plus qu'autre chose. Des bannières à l'effigie d'Amos décorent la pièce. Des cupcakes ornés de « A » sont répartit sur le buffet et les invités portent des badges qui scandent « Vive Amos, on aime tous Amos ». Le narcissisme a battu des records ce soir. Au moins on ne peut pas nier qu'il y a de l'ambiance. Les gens ont vraiment l'air de s'amuser et j'espère que je vais en faire autant. Je vois sur le visage d'Oscar qu'il est vraiment heureux que je sois là avec lui. Il a son bras autour de mes épaules et salue plusieurs personnes en me présentant au passage. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, il y a de tout ce soir. La foule ne m'oppresse pas, donc je me sens vraiment bien. Je fais connaissance avec des amis d'Oscar et je suis soulagé de me rendre compte qu'ils sont bien différents d'Amos.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande Oscar gentiment.

-Oui je veux bien ! je m'exclame en souriant. »

Oscar s'éloigne. Je tourne alors la tête vers la porte et vois les Maraudeurs arriver. Plus branleurs, tu meurs. Pour commencer ils doivent bien arriver les bons derniers histoire de faire comprendre qu'ils sont des stars qui claquent au tip-top du top. Tenue décontracté, jean, t-shirt...Ils ont tous une casquette bleue marine avec un M rouge brodé dessus à visière ronde. En dirait vraiment des vedette de films américains, surtout Sirius, je sens petit poisson tout fier de se dire que c'est son père.

Je me dirige vers lui et je vois qu'il me repère au loin. Je m'approche alors vers au rythme de la musique ce qui le fait rire.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mad, toi ici, je l'aurais jamais parié, dit Sirius surpris.

-J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je me suis excusé auprès d'Oscar, et pour avoir son absolution, voilà le prix à payer. Ma présence ici...je lui annonce dépitée.

-T'es courageuse quand même, remarque-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Et donc les garçons et toi, vous êtes amis avec Amos Diggory...Je suis choquée...voir même déçue, j'annonce en riant. »

Sirius prend une bière sur le comptoir et la décapsule à la main.

« Ami...c'est un grand mot, mais en vrai Amos est un type cool. Plus intelligent que ce qu'on pense, ne te fis pas aux apparences... ! rectifie Sirius. »

Je ne suis pas convaincue par ce qu'il avance mais je ne dis rien.

« D'ailleurs, je tiens à te féliciter, pour la première fois depuis que je te côtoie je crois, tes habits ne jurent pas entre eux, tu as enfin appris à marier les couleurs, me félicite-t-il sincèrement.

-Je t'emmerde, royalement qui plus est. Poufsoufflement même, je lâche en croisant les bras. »

Sirius m'adresse un clin d'oeil et me défie du regard. Il boit une gorgée de bière et reste là, à m'observer. Je fais mine de baisser la tête et au moment où il s'y attend le moins je lui vole sa casquette et la met sur ma tête.

« M comme Maddie ? je demande avant de coincer la langue entre mes dents.

-Rêve pas petite ingrate, M comme Maraudeurs, m'annonce-t-il. »

Il reprend sa casquette et la remet sur sa tête, cette fois à l'envers. Son côté bad boy refait toujours surface. Lupin passe alors devant nous sans rien dire mais revient et me dit bonjour.

« T'as pas venue avec Marietta ? me demande-t-il un peu...déçu je crois.

-Ça se voit que tu la connait pas. Elle aurait préféré cent fois être en retenu avec Tantaluze qu'être ici, je lui explique en haussant les sourcils.

-Ah oui je vois, c'est dommage quand même...soupire-t-il. »

Lupin s'éclipse et je suis de nouveau seule avec Sirius. Je regarde un peu tout autour, les gens ont plutôt l'air de s'amuser. Je sens encore le regard de Sirius sur moi.

« Quoi enfin ? je dis gênée.

-Je sais pas, c'est quand même bizarre de te voir là...avoue-t-il en me détaillant.

-Désolé de ne pas faire partie de la haute société, j'ajoute en faisant une fausse révérence.

-Justement tu vaux mieux que tout ces gens là...continue Sirius et observant les gens autour.

-Tu fais partie de ces gens là Sirius, je lui fait remarquer.

-Et donc, tu t'ai toujours pas rendu compte que tu valais mieux que moi Maddie... ? »

Je le regarde un instant, il m'adresse un sourire triste...Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée comprendre. Oscar me tire de ma rêverie en revenant avec deux verres à la main. Je suis d'abord stressée de peur qu'il ne réagisse mal au fait que je sois avec Sirius. Il me tend mon verre et serre alors la main de Sirius. Azkaban ? Je crois que nous avons un problème.

« Alors prêt pour le match ? demande Oscar à Sirius en se forçant à sourire je pense.

-T'en fais pas Ozera, inutile d'être bon en sciences pour savoir que le lion est au-dessus de l'aigle dans la chaîne alimentaire, répond simplement Sirius.

-J'ai hâte de retrouver autant de détermination sur le terrain en tout cas, confit Oscar. »

J'observe cette scène si étrange sans rien dire. Je m'apprête à boire une gorgée de mon verre quand Sirius m'en empêche aussitôt.

« Attends, dit Sirius. »

Sirius prend mon verre, le goûte et grimace.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, il y a de l'alcool là dedans. Ne bois pas ça, m'ordonne Sirius.

-Oh merde. Maddie je suis vraiment désolé...J'ai complètement oublié que...tu étais enceinte, avoue Oscar honteux.

-J'aimerais pouvoir l'oublier moi-même aussi de temps en temps, ajoute Sirius. »

Sirius ricane un peu méchamment. Je lui accorde alors un regard de haine.

« C'est pas grave Oscar, je le rassure aussitôt.

-Black occupe-toi d'elle je vais lui prendre autre chose, invite-t-il Sirius. »

Oscar s'éclipse encore et je me retrouve avec Sirius...encore.

« Hum... « occupe-toi d'elle » comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà assez...soupire Sirius en souriant.

-Dis-le si ça t'embête, je réplique à moitié vexée.

-Au contraire. Et comment va notre petit poisson fruit de notre amour éternel ? Demande-t-il en désignant mon ventre.

-N'abuses pas. Il va très bien. Il est en très bonne santé, je lui apprends.

-Un dur à cuir comme son père...se vante-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Une jeune fille vient nous interrompre et me pousse un peu au passage. Vu sa démarche un peu maladroite je suppose qu'elle est un peu éméchée.

« Sirius ! Ca fait longtemps que tu m'as pas proposé u dans ta pièce secrète, dit-elle en se frottant à moitié à lui. »

Sirius m'adresse un regard paniqué. S'il a peur que je pense à ce qu'il pense que je pense...il a raison. Son passé le rattrape toujours. Goujat.

« Erin, je suis en pleine conversation là, la coupe aussitôt Sirius. »

La dite Erin remarque alors enfin ma présence. Elle hausse les sourcils et se retourne vers Sirius sans réelle considération pour moi. Classique.

« Madison Wallace...Si cette gourde t'embête Sirius tu peux le dire j'irais lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, m'insulte-t-elle sans gêne.

-Ne parle plus jamais de Madison ainsi je te préviens. Maintenant laisse nous tranquille tu seras gentille, s'énerve Sirius en lui accordant un regard plus que méprisant. »

Erin se décompose et je crois même qu'elle désaoule par la même occasion. Elle s'en va alors sans rien dire pour notre plus grand plaisir.

« Tu comprends quand je te dis que tu vaux mieux que moi...J'aimerais pas que tu sois associée à tout ça, m'annonce Sirius un peu gêné.

-On a tous un passé, je le rassure.

-Oui et le miens se balade en jupe courte et en chaussettes hautes au sein des murs de ce château...soupire Sirius en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de jean. »

Oscar fini par revenir et Sirius décide de s'éclipser pour nous laisser tous les deux. Ce dernier me présente encore comme un trophée à des amis à lui que je ne connaissais pas et j'avoue que je suis un peu flattée. Il me fait danser, il me fait rire, je le regarde boire. C'est adorable. J'observe néanmoins Sirius du coin de l'oeil et je crois qu'il en fait autant. On se surveille mutuellement, c'est assez étrange. Vers 1h du matin je suis assez fatiguée et je souhaite qu'Oscar me raccompagne. Sauf qu'après quelques verres je vais être celle qui va le raccompagner. Sirius propose de m'aider et je décline son offre et raccompagne Oscar toute seule. Heureusement la salle commune des Serdaigles n'est pas très loin.

« C'est quoi le mot de passe ? je demande à Oscar en le mettant contre le mur.

-C'est pas un mot de passe, c'est une énigme ma petite biche, m'apprend-il en riant.»

Je commence alors à paniquer.

« Je coule mais je ne me noie jamais

J'ai une gorge mais je ne parle pas

J'ai un lit mais je ne dors jamais

Qui suis-je ? demande le tableau d'une voix douce. »

Je réfléchis en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches mais décidément rien ne vient. Oscar comate à moitié à côté ce qui signifie que je ne peux clairement pas compter sur lui.

« C'est simple ! Une rivière. En parlant de ça, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'eau actuellement. »

Wow. Même saoule Oscar peut résoudre une énigme en deux temps trois mouvements. Il est donc vraiment très intelligent.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher, merci d'être venue Maddie...T'es tellement merveilleuse, si seulement tout était pas si compliqué peut-être que...commence-t-il en soupirant. »

Oscar ne finit pas sa phrase...Il fait sans doute allusion au fait que je sois enceinte d'un autre garçon.

« Hormis ça y'a le fait aussi que tu sois enceinte d'un autre garçon. Sirius...Toi et lui vous semblez tellement...Connectés. C'est...Wow...continue-t-il. »

Ok, je ne sais donc pas de quoi il parlait juste avant...Il se contente de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et entre dans sa salle commune. Quant à moi je retourne tranquillement dans la mienne où de beaux rêves m'y attendent.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le prénom

« Katherine ? me demande Maddie.

— Non, je réponds sèchement.  
— Charlotte ? essaye-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
— Non.  
— Mireille alors ?  
— Non, non, et non, triple fois non ! C'est immonde ! je m'exclame, scandalisé.  
— En même temps, tu t'obstines à refuser tous les prénoms que je proposes depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'énerve-t-elle alors.

Je regarde Maddie. Nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner tous les deux et cette dernière s'obstine à me proposer des prénoms pour notre futur enfant. Coup classique de la maman en pleine grossesse.

« Déjà, tu proposes que des prénoms de filles. Maddie… je suis un Black, ce sera forcément un garçon, je conclue avec un regard fier.  
— T'es vraiment un sale macho… » soupire-t-elle, agacée.

Maddie se met à bouder en trempant sa onzième tartine dans son lait. En fait, à la naissance de cet enfant, je vais m'occuper de deux bébés je crois.

« Harry ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
— Harry, c'est un prénom de faible, je fais remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel, encore.  
— Moi j'aime bien ce prénom ! » s'exclame James qui vient d'arriver à la table.

Mon meilleur ami prend place avec nous et commence à manger très proprement, comme à son habitude. Au début je n'étais pas sûr, mais plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il noie son chagrin dans la bouffe. Heureusement que le Quidditch équilibre les choses.

« James ? Ils s'appellent comment tes parents ? Parce que ceux de Sirius c'est Orion et Walburga donc niveau inspiration j'aimerais chercher autre part ! s'exclame Maddie en souriant.  
— Mes parents ? Fleamont et Euphemia. Mais je suis étonné que tu me demandes, tout le monde sait que mon père est Fleamont Potter, l'inventeur de la potion capillaire Lissenplis enfin, se vante légèrement mon meilleur ami. Alors tu te sens inspirée ?  
— Franchement non », déclare Maddie sur un ton un peu sec.

Dans mon coin je rigole bien. Entre Walburga, Orion, Fleamont et Euphemia, je crois que ses parents à elle s'en sortent mieux niveau patronyme. Néanmoins, on ne peut pas nier que la potion capillaire de son père est une vraie tuerie.

« Pourquoi pas Pipa ? dit-elle alors avec des yeux respirant l'espoir.  
— Pipa ? Pour que le surnom préféré de ses camarades de classe soit "Pipe" ? j'argumente aussitôt.  
— Seulement les camarades qui auront un esprit aussi mal tourné que le tien… On peut aussi l'appeler Oscar sinon, se résigne Madison.  
— Pour que je pense à Ozera à chaque fois que je le vois ? Ce sera difficile de lui donner de l'amour dans ce cas-là, j'explique en riant.  
— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as toujours contre lui, c'est un garçon…  
— Adorable oui, je sais, dis-le si tu aurais préféré avoir un enfant avec lui, je la coupe aussitôt.  
— Quoi, t'avais pas encore compris ça ? » demande-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un sourire mesquin se dessine sur le visage de Maddie. Et toc. Bien rétorqué, je l'avoue. Je lui adresse un faux sourire et je me concentre à nouveau sur mon journal. Enfin le sien plutôt, il s'agit des « Farceurs Facétieux ». Je dois avouer que me dénoncer en valait largement la peine. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce qu'ils font.

« De toute façon, dans une dimension réaliste, tu sais très bien que tu ne seras pas celui qui choisira le prénom, je te l'ai déjà dit… surtout si t'as les mêmes goûts que tes ancêtres », ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je secoue la tête et je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je vois alors Marietta Jones arriver. En voyant que nous sommes là, elle lève les yeux au ciel mais s'assoit tout de même. On n'a toujours pas communiqué depuis que je suis devenu ami avec Maddie. La raison est simple : elle me fait peur.

« Ou on peut l'appeler Marietta, non ? dit-elle en riant.  
— De quoi ? Votre rejeton ? Non, non, je refuse que cet être du mal porte un prénom aussi pur que le mien, proteste-t-elle catégoriquement.  
— Au moins, ça vient du coeur », je fais remarquer en plissant les yeux.

Je la regarde. Elle me regarde… férocement. Il faudrait peut-être que l'un de nous face le premier pas un jour. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi garder autant d'animosité entre nous ? Je suis sûr que dans une dimension parallèle, on pourrait vraiment bien s'entendre !

« Arthur, Nathan, Sibylle ? propose Maddie pour la énième fois.  
— Non, non, et, devines quoi ? Non, je conclue en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Tu as donc réellement décidé de dire non à toutes mes propositions, remarque Maddie en croisant les bras.  
— Mais y'a rien d'original dans ce que tu proposes, c'est ça le problème », je lâche en souriant faussement.

Maddie soupire et m'arrache le journal des mains. Elle le plie et le met sous son coude.

« Tu n'es pas digne de lire ça, s'énerve-t-elle.  
— Bon. Moi je vais aller en cours, qui m'aime me suive et je suppose que ce ne sera pas Jones », je déclare.

Je la taquine pour attirer son attention mais rien. Elle se contente de lever son verre vers moi et le repose aussitôt après. J'hausse les sourcils et attrape ma mallette. Je mets ma main libre dans ma poche de pantalon et pars, bientôt suivi par James.

« William ? tente-t-elle une dernière fois depuis sa place.  
— Non ! »

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et me retourne en direction de la sortie en riant. Lorsque nous arrivons en cours de potions, Slughorn semble de bonne humeur. Il a un sourire enjoué sur le visage et je me demande réellement ce qu'il nous réserve. Je vois alors Lily passer à côté de notre table et un frisson me parcourt lorsque je croise son regard. Elle est d'une pâleur assez troublante et ses joues sont plus creuses que d'habitude. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. J'ai, en fait, l'impression que quelque chose cloche chez elle depuis le retour des vacances. Je regarde James pour voir s'il a vu la même chose que moi mais il est plongé dans son manuel. Je sors mes affaires et me tourne vers Frank qui fait équipe avec sa copine Alice.

« C'était pour aujourd'hui le parchemin ? je lui demande, paniqué.  
— Non, pour demain t'en fais pas », me répond-il.

Je soupire de soulagement. James ferme son livre et sort le reste de ses affaires.

« Attends, c'est quoi ça ? » dit-il.

James tire un papier entre mes affaires et le déplie. Je lui prends des mains. Il s'agit d'un mot de Maddie.

« Coucou, voilà quelques noms, coche oui ou non s'ils te plaisent ou pas, bisous papa poisson.  
*Paul  
*Jacob  
*Elijah  
*Maggie  
*Esther  
*Diana. »

Le mot est décoré d'une poussette, qui roule et voltige sur la feuille. J'aime bien son écriture. Au grand dam de Maddie, je réponds non à chaque proposition mais c'est surtout pour l'embêter car, Elijah, j'aime bien. Je le garde dans un coin de ma tête.  
Je sors ma baguette et tapote la feuille avec. Je la vois alors se transformer en scarabée de papier et glisser sous la porte en direction de « maman poisson ».

« Bon, je vais vous rendre vos notes d'ASPIC, déclare Slughorn. Je suis, dans l'ensemble, plutôt satisfait de vous tous à quelques exceptions près qui se reconnaîtront. Oui, oui vous Pannenby… il faut peut-être penser à abandonner cette classe avant les vrais ASPIC… »

Il y a un Pannenby dans notre classe ? Je regarde James et constate qu'on pense à la même chose vu sa tête.

« C'est un scandale ! » je m'exclame en sortant de la classe de Slughorn à la fin du cours.

Je suis dégoûté. Slug m'a collé un vieux « Piètre ». Je n'en reviens pas.

« T'avais vraiment bossé ? demande alors Remus en me regardant avec méfiance.

— Pas tant que ça », j'avoue en croisant les bras.

Remus hausse les épaules et part devant. C'est facile pour lui avec son « Optimal » de surdoué. Même James m'a battu, il a eu « Acceptable ». J'en suis vert. Par contre, la surprise, c'est Lily : elle a eu « Acceptable » également. Cette fois c'est sûr, quelque chose cloche chez elle et...

« SIRIUS BLACK ! » crie une voix derrière-moi.

Je sursaute. Oh non, pas une ex en colère, je vous en supplie. Je me retourne. Je vois alors Madison et je suis plus que soulagé. Elle a les mains de chaque côté de sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix et est nichée sur les épaules d'Ozera. C'est vrai que, vu la foule, c'est plus simple pour communiquer vu qu'elle est à l'autre bout du couloir. Franchement, pendant un instant, j'ai aussi cru entendre ma mère.

« QUOI ENCORE ? je lui crie en retour.  
— ACHILLE ? HECTOR ? ULYSSE ?  
— NON, NON, NON !  
— ROSE, TANISHA OU AMELIA ?  
— AUCUN DES TROIS ! je m'exclame en levant les bras au ciel.  
— VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ALORS ! » s'énerve-t-elle.

Je vois Maddie descendre des épaules d'Ozera, assez fâchée. Je me retourne et file à mon prochain cours. Au final, je suis plutôt content à la fin de la journée. J'ai eu un Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphose. Ce sont mes domaines de prédilection après tout. Je suis quand même heureux de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch vers dix-huit heures. Nous jouons contre Serdaigle dans cinq jours. Si on perd, on leur donne limite la coupe car, il faut se l'avouer, battre Serpentard même avec mon frère comme attrapeur ne sera pas difficile. Mon frère… si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi. Nous commençons au sol par courir sur le terrain puis nous nous étirons en guise d'échauffement.

« La technique des Serdaigle est à leur image. Intelligente et très réfléchie, explique James. Ils ont bien compris que leur point fort, c'est Ozera, il faut abattre ce point fort à tout prix si on veut espérer gagner ! Bon aller, tous à vos balais. »

Nous allons les chercher sur le côté puis nous décollons. Nous, les poursuiveurs, nous faisons des tirs au but pendant que les batteurs s'entraînent à se renvoyer le Cognard. James, quant à lui, nous… supervise. L'entraînement se passe relativement bien et nous sommes presque confiants à la fin. James nous libère alors après un discours plein de passion. Je retourne vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, en compagnie de l'équipe, avec nos affaires un peu sales après cet entrainement boueux.

« Non, sérieux, arrêtons un peu de se focaliser sur Ozera, on lui donne trop d'importance, je fais remarquer en secouant la tête.  
— Mais la vérité c'est que, sans lui, l'équipe n'est rien, ajoute James.  
— Pourquoi on lui casse pas les rotules au détour d'un couloir alors ? demande Franck plus sérieux que jamais.  
— Parce qu'on n'a pas envie de se faire disqualifier, peut-être, précise James en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Salut vous ! » s'exclame une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons presque tous en même temps. Madison en trottinette. Elle n'a fait que de me suivre toute la journée alors sa présence m'étonne à peine. Je lève les yeux au ciel et pars devant, suivi des garçons et je la vois rouler jusqu'à ma hauteur. Elle est un peu envahissante là.

« Au moins, je vois que tu t'en sers, je constate en désignant la trottinette que je lui ai offerte.  
— Eh ouais, elle roule super bien en plus, mieux que l'ancienne, m'avoue-t-elle en souriant.  
— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Maddie ? » je demande en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.

J'entends les autres rigoler légèrement derrière moi. Est-ce que je peux leur en vouloir ?

« Bon, tu as refusé toutes les propositions de prénoms que j'ai faites, commence-t-elle. Et si t'en faisais toi aussi ? On gagnerait peut-être du temps non ?  
— Mais je n'ai pas d'idée, je lui réponds.  
— Allez arrête. Y'a forcément un prénom que t'aimes bien, me mens pas, Russy », dit-elle en souriant.

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce surnom ridicule et je réfléchis. En effet y'a bien un nom que j'aime bien.

« Bon t'as gagné. C'est vrai que c'est un prénom assez joli. C'est Topaze », j'avoue en haussant les épaules.

Maddie descend de sa trottinette, fronce les sourcils puis me regarde avec des grands yeux. Je crois que ça lui plait. Elle regarde les autres membres de l'équipe et elle finit par… éclater de rire. Bien sûr, accompagnée des garçons et James le premier. Je croise alors les bras, excédé.

« Non, mais c'est une blague. Là, c'est vraiment le fou rire de ma vie, arrêtez-moi s'il vous plaît. C'est la chose la plus moche que j'aie jamais entendue ! C'est même pas un prénom ! » s'exclame-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Les garçons se mettent à rire de plus belle et moi, je bouillonne.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais allaiter un bébé qui s'appelle Topaze, sérieusement ? continue-t-elle.  
— Oui, bah ça va, ok ! » je m'énerve.

J'adresse un regard noir à Maddie et je pars devant, en hâte. Elle me rattrape alors aussitôt alors que les garçons restent derrière. Elle me regarde alors avec ses grands yeux et imite le bruit d'un petit chiot malheureux. Comment ne pas fondre avec ça ? Mais je reste fort.

« Oh allez, pardonne-moi Sirius… mais… il faut avouer que… » commence-t-elle.

Un nouveau fou rire sort de sa bouche. C'est vraiment si hilarant que ça, Topaze ? Je m'apprête à la réprimander quand le Moine Gras surgit devant nous… toujours aussi gras.

« Mademoiselle Wallace, dit-il de sa voix fluette. Nous entendons votre rire angélique depuis l'aile ouest du château ! Que nous vaut cette hilarité soudaine ? demande-t-il en souriant comme à son habitude.  
— Bonjour, cher Moine, en fait, ce qui me fait rire… c'est que Sirius veut appeler notre enfant Topaze », soupire-t-elle.

Madison explose encore une nouvelle fois de rire (on ne les compte plus) et le Moine la suit volontiers. Son rire est d'ailleurs en rythme avec les tressautements de son énorme ventre. Madison va bientôt lui faire de la concurrence.

« Vous savez, monsieur Black, ma chère mère — paix à son âme et que Dieu la protège —, voulait m'appeler Féréol, c'était une contraction de « fête » et de « auréole » car ma naissance était un miracle que l'on devait à notre Seigneur. En effet, il faut savoir que ma chère mère était stérile, hélas, et mon père était à deux doigts de s'enfuir, son propre père le sommant de trouver une bru capable d'enfanter. Vous savez, à cette époque-là, les femmes stériles étaient traitées de sorcières. Ironie du sort, je suis un sorcier, alors peut-être l'était-elle un peu, elle aussi. Elle me manque chaque jour un peu plus et cela fait déjà 400 ans qu'elle nous a quittés, alors vous imaginez bien mon désarroi.  
— Euh ouais…, je réponds, à court de mots.  
— Bon, je vous laisse, Le Baron Sanglant a prévu d'aller embêter la pauvre Dame Grise, aussi connue sous le nom d'Helena Serdaigle, et, en bienfaiteur que je suis, je me dois d'empêcher cela. Au fond je sais bien qu'il en pince pour elle mais soyons d'accord, il y a des manières plus orthodoxes pour conquérir le coeur d'une femme que de lui mener la vie dure. Bonne journée », dit le Moine avec son fidèle sourire.

Le Moine Gras s'envole alors et passe par le plafond. Ah oui, il est donc vraiment lourd dans les deux sens du terme…

« Il est si gentil, lui. Je l'adore. On pourrait parler avec lui pendant des heures, fait remarquer Maddie.  
— Non, sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Nous nous apprêtons à reprendre notre chemin quand surgit de nulle part, Regulus. Nous nous regardons d'abord, un peu sous le choc puis, en me rappelant tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je prends l'initiative de continuer mon chemin sans décrocher un mot.

« Attends, Sirius, il faut que je te parle », déclare Regulus.

Je m'arrête alors de nouveau et Maddie reste près de moi en retrait. Je me mets face à lui et le défie du regard.

« Je tenais à m'excuser. Auprès de toi mais aussi de Madison, explique-t-il.  
— Je t'interdis de t'excuser Reg. Ce que tu as fait était un acte de pure lâcheté, à l'image d'un vrai Serpentard. Tu devrais être fier de toi, j'ajoute avec un sourire mesquin.

— J'étais énervé, Sirius, se défend-il.  
— Et donc, ça justifie cette trahison dont la bassesse n'a d'égale que ta stupidité ? Je ne t'aurais jamais fais un truc pareil, moi.

— J'ai besoin de toi… c'est en train de me rendre fou, tout ça », soupire-t-il.

Je le regarde plus attentivement. Il tremble comme s'il était en manque de quelque chose. Son habituel visage d'ange est entaché par d'immenses cernes et ses yeux ont l'air plus sombres que d'habitude. Je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin d'aide. En cet instant je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

« Tire-toi, je lâche finalement.  
— Sirius…, m'implore-t-il.  
— Que tu t'en prennes à moi, passe encore, mais que tu impliques ma Madison dans nos histoires de famille, c'est hors de question, alors dégage », je conclue sèchement.

Est-ce que j'ai dit… « ma » Madison ? Regulus soupire et reprend alors sa route sans se retourner. Maddie me regarde. Elle prend alors ma main dans la sienne et pose sa tête sur mon bras en signe de soutien.

« Je suppose qu'on l'appellera pas Regulus non plus », intervient Maddie avant de soupirer.

Très perspicace ça, Madison.


End file.
